Un pie en la tumba
by zoraidarose
Summary: Puedes correr de la tumba, pero no esconderte... La ahora la Agente Especial Kagome Higurashi todavía utiliza todo lo que Inuyasha, le enseño. Pero ahora hay un precio sobre su cabeza… Lo que significa que su supervivencia depende de asociarse con Inuyasha y no le permitirá desaparecer otra vez.
1. un pie en la tumba

**Un pie en la tumba**

Yo esperaba fuera la gran casa de cuatro pisos en Manhasset que era propiedad del Sr. Flannery Liam. Esta no era una llamada social, como cualquiera pudiese decir. La chaqueta larga que llevaba estaba abierta, dejando mi pistola y pistolera claramente visibles, como también mi placa del FBI. Mis pantalones eran sueltos como mi blusa, para ocultar los kilos de armas de plata atados a mis brazos y piernas. Mi llamado fue contestado por un hombre mayor en un traje de negocios.

\- Agente especial Catrina Arthur. Aquí para ver al Sr. Flannery. – dije. Catrina no era mi verdadero nombre, pero es lo que estaba en mi adulterada tarjeta de identificación. El portero me dio una falsa sonrisa.

\- Voy a ver si el Sr. Flannery está. Espere aquí. - Yo ya sabía que Liam Flannery estaba. Lo que también sabía era que el Sr. Flannery no era humano y tampoco lo era el portero. Bueno, yo tampoco, aunque yo era la única de los tres con un latido de corazón. Unos minutos más tarde, volvió a abrir la puerta.

\- El Sr. Flannery la verá. - Ese fue su primer error. Si tengo que decir algo al respecto, también sería el último.

Lo primero que pensé cuando entré en la casa de Liam Flannery fue, ¡Wow! Madera tallada a mano adornaban las paredes, el piso era de un tipo realmente costoso de mármol y había antigüedades de buen gusto por todas partes que vieras. No ser un humano no significa que no pudieras vivir la vida. Los pelos de la nuca se me erizaron mientras el poder llenaba la habitación. Flannery no sabía que podía sentirlo, justo como había sentido el poder de su portero Oni. Yo podría parecer una chica promedio, pero tenía algunos secretos en mi manga. Y muchos cuchillos, por supuesto.

\- Agente Arthur… - dijo Flannery sonriendo.

\- Esto debe ser sobre mis dos empleados pero ya he sido interrogado por la policía. - Su acento era inglés, lo que pegaba con su nombre Irlandés.

El simple hecho de escuchar su entonación hizo recorrer un escalofrío por mi espalda. Los acentos Ingleses tenían recuerdos para mí. Me di la vuelta. Flannery se veía aún mejor que en la foto de su archivo del FBI. Su pálida piel de cristal casi brillaba contra el color bronceado de su camisa. Diré una cosa de los yokais, todos ellos tenían una piel hermosa. Los ojos de Liam eran de un color azul claro y su pelo negro largo caía elegante en una cola de caballo detrás de su cuello largo y bien cincelado. Sí, era guapo. Probablemente él no tenía problemas con asustar a la cena. Pero lo más impresionante de él era su aura. Fluía de él en un hormigueo, lleno de ondas de energía. Un yokai maestro sin duda.

\- Sí, se trata de Thomas Stillwell y Jerónimo Hawthorn. La Oficina agradecería su cooperación. - Mi amable parloteo era para evaluar cuántas otras personas habían en la casa. Agudice mis oídos, pero hasta ahora no se me había ocurrido que no habría nadie más que Flannery, el portero Oni y yo.

\- Por supuesto. Cualquier cosa para ayudar a la ley y el orden - dijo ocultando su diversión.

\- ¿Y usted está cómodo hablando aquí? ¿O hay algún lugar privado que usted preferiría? - Le pregunté, tratando de obtener más de un vistazo. Se acercó más.

\- Agente Arthur, si usted desea tener unas palabras en privado conmigo, llámeme Liam. Y espero que quiera hablar de algo menos aburrido que Jerónimo y Thomas - Oh, yo tenía muy poca intención de hablar tan pronto como estuviera en privado con Liam.

Desde que había sido implicado en la muerte de sus empleados, Flannery estaba en mi lista de tareas, aunque no estaba aquí para arrestarlo. La persona promedio no creía en yokais o espíritus malignos, por lo que no era un proceso jurídico el tratar con estos asesinos. No, en cambio había una sección secreta de Seguridad Nacional y mi jefe, Don, me enviaba. Había rumores acerca de mí en el mundo de los yokais, era cierto. Los que habían crecido durante mi permanencia en este trabajo, pero sólo un yokai sabía quién era yo. Y no lo había visto en más de cuatro años.

\- Liam, no estás flirteando con una agente federal que te está investigando en un caso de doble homicidio, ¿verdad? – le pestañe haciéndolo sonreír.

\- Catrina, un hombre inocente no se preocupa por las ruedas de la ley siempre y cuando giren a distancia. Al menos felicito a los federales por enviarte a hablar conmigo, eres una hermosa mujer. También me pareces un poco familiar, aunque estoy seguro de que te recordaría si te hubiera conocido antes. – su aliento frio acaricio mi cuello, me entremesi de placer verdadero, oh, si tan solo fuera de cabello plateado, ojos dorados y se llamara Inuyasha…

\- No lo has hecho - le dije inmediatamente.

\- Confía en mí, lo hubiera recordado. - Yo no lo dije como un cumplido, aun así le hizo reír de una manera que era demasiado insinuante para mi gusto.

\- Lo apuesto - Presumido hijo de puta. Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo va a mantener esa sonrisa.

\- Volvamos a los negocios, Liam. ¿Hablaremos aquí o en algún lugar privado? - Hizo un ruido de derrota.

\- Si insistes en ir por ese camino, es posible que estemos más cómodos en la biblioteca. Ven conmigo - Lo seguí, pasando por más lujos, habitaciones vacías hacia la biblioteca. Era

Magnífica, con cientos de libros nuevos y antiguos. Había incluso rollos apilados en una vitrina de cristal, pero fue la gran pieza de arte en la pared lo que llamó mi atención.

\- Esto parece... primitivo - A primera vista, parecía ser de madera o marfil, pero mirándolo de cerca, se veía como huesos. De humanos.

\- Aborigen, casi trescientos años de antigüedad. Me fue dado por algunos compañeros míos en Australia - Liam se acercó, sus ojos color azul empezaban a brillar con un rojo rubí intenso.

Yo sabía que eran los puntitos de color rojo en su mirada. La lujuria y la alimentación eran lo mismo en un yokai. Ambas hicieron que el brillo rubí de sus ojos y sus colmillos se vieran por un momento. Liam estaba hambriento o caliente, pero yo no iba a satisfacer ninguno de sus antojos. Mi celular sonó.

\- Hola - contesté.

\- Agente Arthur, ¿sigue interrogando al Sr. Flannery? - Mi segundo al mando, Tate, preguntó.

\- Sí. Debo terminar en treinta minutos. - Traducción: Si no he contestado de nuevo en media hora, Tate y mi equipo vendrían a buscarme.

Tate colgó sin más comentarios. Él odiaba cuando manejaba las cosas sola, pero en demasía. La casa Flannery estaba silenciosa como una tumba a propósito de lo que podría ser y había pasado un largo tiempo desde que yo había luchado con un yokai maestro.

\- Creo que la policía le dijo que los cuerpos de Thomas Stillwell y Jerónimo Hawthorn se encontraron con la mayoría de su sangre 'desaparecida'. Y sin alguna herida visible que dé cuenta de ello - dije, caminando a la derecha. Liam se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿La Oficina tiene una teoría? - ¡Oh!, tenemos más que una teoría. Sabía que Liam había acabado de cerrar los agujeros delatores del cuello de Jerome y Thomas con una gota de su propia sangre antes de que ellos murieran. Boom, dos cuerpos drenados y ni un yokai a la vista a menos que supieras que trucos buscar.

\- Usted, sin embargo tiene una teoría, ¿verdad? –Repliqué.

\- ¿Sabes de lo que tengo una teoría, Catrina? Que sabes tan dulce como te ves. De hecho, no he pensado en nada más desde que entraste - No me resistí cuando Liam cerró la distancia entre nosotros y me levantó la barbilla.

Después de todo, esto lo distraería mejor que cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera. Sus labios eran frescos en los míos y vibraban con energía, dando a mi boca un hormigueo agradable. Era buen besador, intuía cuando profundizar el beso y cuando realmente profundizar el beso. Por un momento, en realidad me permití disfrutarlo Dios, ¡cuatro años de celibato te pueden sacar factura! Y luego regresé a los negocios. Mis brazos lo rodearon, ocultando que tiraba de una daga de mi manga. Al mismo tiempo, él deslizó sus manos hasta mis caderas y sintió el duro contorno en mis pantalones.

\- ¿Qué diablos? - Murmuró, retirándose. Sonreí.

\- ¡Sorpresa! - Y entonces le golpeé. Hubiera sido un golpe mortal, pero Liam fue más rápido de lo que yo esperaba.

Barrió mis pies para hacerme caer mientras intentaba clavarlo, así que mi plata falló su corazón por pulgadas. En lugar de intentar recuperar la estabilidad, me dejé caer, rodando fuera de la patada que iba a mi cabeza. Liam se movía para intentarlo otra vez, pero luego se echó para atrás, cuando tres de mis cuchillos aterrizaron en su pecho. ¡Maldita sea, había fallado a su corazón otra vez!

\- ¡Maldito Cristo Sangrante! - Liam exclamó. Entonces renuncio a fingir ser humano y dejó que sus ojos se volvieran de un rubí brillante, mientras que sus colmillos aparecían en sus dientes superiores.

\- ¡Tú debes ser la mítica Parca Negra! ¿Qué trae a la yokai del saco a mi casa? - Parecía intrigado, pero no asustado. Él era más cauteloso, sin embargo dio vueltas a mí alrededor, salte sobre mis pies, tirando de mi chaqueta para un mejor acceso a mis armas.

\- Lo de siempre. Asesinaste a seres humanos. Estoy aquí para ajustar las cuentas - dije.

\- Créeme muñeca, Jerónimo y Tomás se lo merecían. Esos bastardos hijos de puta me robaron. Es tan difícil encontrar buenos trabajadores en estos días. - Liam de hecho rodo sus ojos.

\- Sigue hablando, niño bonito. No me importa - Gire mi cabeza sobre mis hombros y cogí más cuchillos.

Ninguno de los dos parpadeó mientras esperábamos que el otro hiciera un movimiento. Lo que Liam no sabía era que estaba consciente de que había convocado ayuda. Podía oír al perdedor Oni acercarse silenciosamente hacia nosotros, apenas alteraba el aire a su alrededor. El parloteo de Liam era sólo para ganar tiempo.

\- Tu apariencia debería haberme advertido. Sobre la Parca Negra se dice que tiene el pelo negro como el infierno, los ojos cafés como estacas, y su piel... Mmmm, ahora ahí está la distinción real. Nunca antes había visto tan bella piel en un ser humano. Cristo, chica, ni siquiera te voy a morder. Bueno, no de la forma en que estás pensando. - Sacudió su cabeza en la auto-evidente recriminación.

\- Me siento halagada de que quieras follarme, tanto como asesinarme. De veras, Liam, eso es dulce - Él sonrió.

\- El Día de San Valentín fue el mes pasado, después de todo - Él estaba acercándome a la puerta y lo dejé. Deliberadamente, tiré de mi cuchillo más largo de mi pantalón, la que era prácticamente una pequeña espada y se complementaba con mi lanza cuchillos en la mano derecha. Liam sonrió más cuando lo vio.

\- Impresionante, pero no has visto mi lanza todavía. Tira tu juguete y te mostraré. Incluso puedes guardar unos pocos cuchillos, si lo deseas. Sólo lo haría más interesante - Se lanzó hacia adelante, pero no mordí el anzuelo.

En lugar de eso lancé los cinco cuchillos de mi mano izquierda y me di la vuelta para evitar el golpe del demonio detrás de mí. Con un solo golpe que reverbero por todo mi brazo, envié la hoja al cuello del Oni con todas mis fuerzas. Salió al otro lado. La cabeza del demonio giró sobre su eje por un momento, sus ojos fijos en los míos, antes de que se dejara caer al suelo. Sólo había una manera de matar a un Oni y esa era esta. Liam jaló mis cuchillos de plata de él como si fueran simplemente palillos de dientes.

\- ¡Tú, perra asquerosa, ahora voy a hacerte daño! ¡Magnus fue mi amigo por más de cuarenta años! - Eso marcó el final de las burlas.

Liam vino hacia mí con una velocidad increíble. No tenía armas, excepto su cuerpo y sus dientes pero esos eran formidables. Liam me golpeo con sus puños y yo respondí con castigadores golpes. Durante varios minutos, nos golpeábamos mutuamente, golpeando cada mesa y lámpara en nuestro camino. Por último, me lanzó a través de la habitación y me estrellé cerca de la inusual pieza de arte que había admirado. Cuando vino por mí, lo patee y lo lance hacia atrás en la vitrina. Entonces arranqué la escultura de la pared y la tiré a su cabeza. Liam se agachó, maldiciendo cuando la intrincada obra de arte se rompió en pedazos detrás de él.

\- ¿No tienes ningún maldito respeto por los artefactos? ¡Esa pieza era mayor que yo! ¿Y de dónde diablos has sacado ojos como esos? - No tenía que mirar para saber de lo que estaba hablando. Mi antigua mirada chocolate ahora debía ser de un brillante rojo como la de Liam. Luchar siempre traía la prueba de mi herencia mixta que mi desconocido padre yokai me había dejado.

\- Ese rompecabezas de huesos era mayor que tú, ¿eh? Así que tú tienes que, ¿doscientos? ¿Doscientos cincuenta? Eres fuerte entonces. He hecho brochetas con yokais de setecientos, quienes no golpearon tan fuerte como tú. Vas a ser divertido para matar - Que Dios me ayudara, pero yo no estaba bromeando. No era un deporte, cuando estacaba a un yokai y permitía que mi equipo limpiara los restos.

\- Doscientos veinte, muñeca. Años sin pulso, así es. Los otros no fueron buenos para nada, sino para la pobreza y miseria. Londres era solo aguas residuales en aquel entonces. Se ve mucho mejor ahora - Liam me sonrió.

\- Es una lástima que no la verás de nuevo – balancee

\- Dudo eso, muñeca. ¿Crees que vas a disfrutar matándome? Yo sé que disfrutaré follándote – otro puerco.

\- Vamos a ver lo que tienes - me burlé.

Voló a través de la habitación demasiado rápido para mí, como para evitarlo y le dio un golpe brutal a mi cabeza. Esto hizo a la luz explotar en mi cerebro y habría puesto a una persona normal directamente en la tumba. Yo, nunca había sido normal, así que mientras tenía náuseas, también reaccionaba con rapidez.

Me volví flácida, dejando mi boca abierta y mis ojos rodados hacia arriba, en cuanto me caí al suelo con mi garganta tentadora inclinada hacia arriba. Cerca de mi mano relajada estaba uno de los cuchillos que había sacado de su pecho. Liam me patearía mientras estaba caída, ¿o vería cuan lastimada estaba? Mi apuesta funcionó.

\- Eso está mejor - Liam murmuró, y se arrodilló a mi lado. Dejó que sus manos viajaran por mi cuerpo y entonces emitió un gruñido de diversión.

\- Hablando de un ejército en uno. ¡La mujer llevaba todo un maldito arsenal! - Él abrió la cremallera de mi pantalón de manera profesional.

Probablemente iba a despojarme de mis cuchillos, que sería lo más inteligente. Cuando me sacó los pantalones por mi cadera, sin embargo, se detuvo. Sus dedos trazaron el tatuaje de mi cadera, el cual había conseguido hace cuatro años, justo después de que dejara mi antigua vida en Ohio por esta nueva. Aproveché mi oportunidad, cerré mi mano sobre el puñal más cerca y clavé el cuchillo en su corazón. Los ojos sorprendidos de Liam se encontraron con los míos mientras se quedaba paralizado.

\- Pensé que si el Alexander no me mató, nada podría... - Estaba a punto de enviarlo al final, un giro fatal en la última pieza clic. Un barco llamado Alexander. Él era de Londres y había estado muerto cerca de doscientos veinte años. Había obras de arte aborigen, de un amigo en Australia...

\- ¿Cuál eres tú? - Le pregunté, sujetando aún el cuchillo. Si se movía, destrozaría su corazón. Si él se quedaba inmóvil, no lo mataría. Todavía.

\- ¿Qué? – diría que jadeo excepto que los yokai no respiraban.

\- En 1788, cuatro convictos zarparon a las colonias penales del Sur de Gales en un barco llamado Alexander. Uno se escapó poco después de llegar. Un año más tarde, ese fugitivo convicto regresó y todos murieron pero no sus tres amigos. Uno de ellos se convirtió en un yokai por elección, dos por la fuerza. Yo sé quién no eres, así que dime quién eres - Si fuera posible, se veía aún más asombrado de lo que había estado cuando lo apuñalé en el corazón.

\- Sólo unas pocas personas en el mundo saben esa historia - Le di a la hoja un movimiento rápido y amenazante lo que la colocaba aún más profundo. Él entendió el punto, muy bien.

\- ¡Koga! ¡Yo soy Koga! - ¡HIJO DE PUTA! Estaba encima del hombre que había convertido al amor de mi vida en un yokai hace casi doscientos veinte años atrás. Hablando de ironía.

Liam, o Koga, era un asesino por su propia admisión. Por supuesto, sus empleados pueden o no haberle robado, el mundo nunca ha carecido de tontos. Los yokais juegan con un diferente repertorio de reglas cuando se trataba de sus posesiones. Ellos son territoriales a un nivel sorprendente. Si Thomas y Jerome sabían lo que era y aun así le robaron, tendrían que conocer las consecuencias. Pero eso no estaba en mis manos. Finalmente, todo se reducía a una simple verdad yo podría haber dejado a Inuyasha, pero yo no podía matar a la persona responsable de ponerlo en mi vida. Sí, llámenme sentimental.

\- Liam, o Koga, si prefieres, escúchame con mucha atención. Tú y yo vamos a pararnos. Voy a tirar el cuchillo y luego te vas a escapar. Tu corazón ha sido pinchado, pero te curarás. Debo la vida de alguien y lo estoy pagando contigo - Me miró. Las luces brillantes de nuestros ojos fusionadas.

\- Crispín... - El nombre real de Inuyasha colgó entre nosotros, pero no reaccioné. Koga soltó una risa dolorida.

\- Ese sólo podría ser el perro sarnoso de Crispín, aunque seguramente te dio el nombre de Inuyasha ¿verdad? Debería haberlo sabido por la manera en que luchas, por no hablar de tu tatuaje que es idéntico al de él. Mala pasada fingiendo estar inconsciente. Él nunca habría caído en la trampa. Te hubiera pateado hasta que dejaras de fingir – volvió a reírse, yo torcí los labios.

\- Tienes razón. Esa es la primera cosa que Inuyasha me enseñó. Siempre patea a alguien cuando esté caído. Presté atención. Tú no lo hiciste. - estuve de acuerdo.

\- Bien, bien, pequeña Parca Negra. Así que tú eres la razón por la que ha estado de un humor de los mil diablos en los últimos años - A la vez que mi corazón se constreñía con alegría. Koga acababa de confirmar lo que yo no me había permitido preguntarme a mí misma. Inuyasha estaba vivo. Incluso si él me odiaba por haberlo dejado, él estaba vivo.

\- Tú e Inuyasha, ¿eh? No he hablado con él en unos pocos meses, pero puedo encontrarlo. Te puedo llevar con él, si lo deseas - Koga aprovechó su ventaja. La idea de ver a Inuyasha de nuevo causó un estallido de emociones en mí. Para cubrirlas me eché a reír.

\- Ni por oro. Inuyasha me encontró y me echó como cebo para los objetivos que estaba matando. Incluso me convenció de este tatuaje. Hablando de oro, cuando veas a Inuyasha de nuevo, puedes decirle que aún me debe dinero. Nunca me pagó mi parte del trabajo como prometió. La única razón de que sea tu día de suerte es que ayudó a rescatar a mi madre una vez, así que le debo por eso y tú eres mi pago. Pero si alguna vez vuelvo a ver a Inuyasha, estará al final de mi cuchillo. - Cada palabra dolía, pero eran necesarias.

No me colgaría de cuello de Inuyasha para admitir que todavía lo amaba. Si Koga repetía lo que he dicho, Inuyasha sabrá que no era verdad. No se había negado a pagarme por los trabajos que había hecho con él yo me rehúse a tomar el dinero. Tampoco me había convencido de mi tatuaje. Había conseguido el juego de tibias cruzadas por un anhelo sin sentido después de que lo dejé.

\- Eres parte yokai. Tienes que serlo para tener los ojos brillantes. ¿Dime cómo? - Casi no lo hice, imagínate, qué diablos. Koga ya conocía mi secreto. El cómo era decepcionante.

\- Algún yokai recién muerto violo a mi madre y por desgracia para ella, su esperma todavía servía. Yo no sé quién es, pero un día voy a encontrarlo y matarlo. Hasta entonces, me conformo con muertitos igual que él. - En algún lugar del lado opuesto de la habitación, sonó mi celular. No me moví para responder, pero hablé apresuradamente.

\- Ese es mi apoyo. Cuando no conteste, ellos vendrán con fuerza. Más fuerza de la que puedes tomar en este momento. Muévete lentamente, ponte de pie. Cuando te quites el cuchillo, corre como el infierno y no te detengas. Tendrás tu vida, pero te vas de esta casa y no volverás. ¿Tenemos un trato? Piensa antes de contestar, porque no estoy mintiendo - Koga sonrió.

\- Oh, ya lo creo. Tienes un cuchillo en mi corazón. Eso te da pocas razones para mentir - No me inmuté.

\- Entonces haz eso. - Sin otro comentario, Koga comenzó a levantarse apoyándose en sus rodillas. Cada movimiento era una agonía para él, yo podría decirlo, pero él adelgazaba los labios y no hacía ruido. Cuando ambos nos levantamos, con cuidado quité la hoja de su espalda y sostuve el cuchillo ensangrentado en frente de mí.

\- Adiós, Koga. Piérdete - Se estrelló a través de una ventana a mi izquierda, en un borrón de velocidad que era más lento que el anterior, pero aun así impresionante.

En el frente, escuché a mis hombres corriendo hacia la puerta. Había una última cosa que tenía que hacer. Sumergí la misma daga en mi vientre, a una profundidad que me hizo caer de rodillas, pero lo suficientemente alto como para evitar lesiones mortales. Cuando mi segundo oficial, Tate, entró corriendo en la habitación yo estaba sin aliento y doblada en dos, derramando sangre en la encantadora alfombra gruesa.

\- ¡Jesús, Kagome! - Exclamó.

\- ¡Que alguien traiga Brams! - Mis otros dos capitanes, David y Juan se desplegaron para cumplir la orden. Tate me recogió y me sacó de la casa. Con respiraciones irregulares le di mis instrucciones.

\- Uno se escapó, pero no lo persigan. Es demasiado fuerte. No hay nadie más en la casa, pero hagan una comprobación rápida y luego regresen. Tenemos que irnos en caso de que vuelvan con refuerzos. Nos masacrarían – jadee, infiernos esto dolía.

\- ¡Registren la casa y luego retrocedan! ¡Retrocedan! - Dave ordenó cerrando las puertas de la camioneta.

Tate sacó el cuchillo y apretó vendas en la herida y me dio varias pastillas a tragar que ninguna farmacia normal cargaría. Después de cuatro años y un equipo de brillantes científicos, mi jefe, Don, había logrado filtrar componentes de la sangre de muertos vivientes para conseguir una maravillosa droga. En humanos comunes, reparaba lesiones como huesos rotos y hemorragias internas igual que magia. Lo llamamos Brams, en honor del escritor que había hecho famoso a los yokais.

\- No deberías haber ido sola - Tate me regañó.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Kagome, la próxima vez escúchame! - Le di una sonrisa débil.

\- Lo que tú digas. ¡No estoy de humor para discutir! - Entonces me desmaye.


	2. Gatitos

**Gatitos **

Mi hogar era una pequeña casa de dos pisos al final de un callejón sin salida. El interior era casi espartano en su desnudez. Un sofá debajo de las escaleras, estanterías, algunas lámparas y un mini-bar cargado con gin-tonic. Si mi hígado no fuera mitad yokai, ya hubiera muerto por cirrosis. Ciertamente, Tate, Juan, y Dave nunca se quejaban de mi alcoholismo. Un suministro constante de alcohol y una baraja de cartas era suficiente para que regresaran. Muy mal, ninguno de ellos era un gran jugador de póker, ni siquiera estando sobrios. Haz que se emborracharan y era divertido ver sus habilidades en las cartas pasar por segundo.

Así que, ¿cómo se puede firmar por esta vida de lujo? Mi jefe, Don, me encontró a los veintidós años cuando me metí en un pequeño problema con la ley. Ya sabes, las cosas de juventud de costumbre. Matar al gobernador de Ohio y varios de sus colaboradores, pero ellos eran modernos vendedores de esclavos quienes vendían a las mujeres a los demonios para alimentación y diversión. Sí, se merecían la muerte, sobre todo desde que yo era una de las mujeres que habían tratado de vender.

Yo y mi novio yokai, Inuyasha, habíamos dejado nuestra propia marca de justicia en ellos, lo que dejó un montón de cuerpos. Después de ser arrestada, los informes de mi particular patología me acusaron de no ser totalmente humana. Don se apareció con su secreto de "Seguridad Nacional" para darme la excelente oferta que no podía rechazar. O la amenaza de muerte, para ser más exactos. Tome el trabajo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Pero a pesar de sus muchos defectos, a Don verdaderamente le importaba defender a esos que la ley normal nunca podría proteger. Me preocupaba también. Es por eso que ponía en riesgo mi vida, porque sentía que era la razón por la que había nacido media muerta, pero luciendo como todos los seres humanos. Podría ser ambos, tanto cebo como el enganche para lo que merodeasen en la noche. No había un vivieron felices por siempre, es cierto, pero al menos hacía una diferencia positiva para algunas personas.

Mi teléfono sonó mientras me ponía mi pijama. Desde que era casi la medianoche, tenía que ser uno de los chicos o Sango, porque mi madre nunca llamaba tan tarde.

\- Hey, Kagome. ¿Cómo vas? - Sango sabía lo que hacía y sabía lo que era.

_Una noche, mientras me ocupaba de mis propios negocios, había encontrado a un yokai tratando de convertir su cuello en un gran trago. Para cuando lo maté, ya había visto lo suficiente para saber que él no era humano. Para su crédito no gritó, desmayó o hizo ninguna de las cosas que una persona normal haría._

_\- Wow. Te debo una cerveza, por lo menos. - Ella simplemente parpadeó._

_\- Sí. Sólo que la quiero ahora. - le contesté._

\- Uh, ¿mal día? - Preguntó.

Pero ella no sabía que había pasado la mayor parte del día curándome de una puñalada auto infligida con la ayuda de Brams y el dudoso beneficio de haberme destripado a mí misma con un cuchillo recubierto con la sangre de un yokai. Eso en sí mismo había hecho más por curarme que las píldoras mágicas de Don. Nada pero nada, cura como la sangre de un yokai.

\- Um, lo de siempre. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita? - Ella se rió.

\- Estoy en el teléfono contigo, ¿qué te dice eso? De hecho, estaba a punto de descongelar pastel de queso. ¿Quieres venir? – me pregunto, Sango era una coqueta, pero muy selectiva con parejas de larga duración, de hecho en ciertos casos era más peligrosa que yo.

\- Claro, pero estoy en pijama. – sonreí, pobre del que salió con ella.

\- No te olvides de las zapatillas suaves y peludas. No te verías bien sin ellas - Casi podía ver la sonrisa de Sango.

\- Nos vemos pronto - Colgamos y sonreí. La soledad quedó en suspenso. Al menos hasta que el pastel de queso llegara.

A estas horas de la noche, las carreteras de Virginia estaban en su mayoría desiertas, pero mis ojos estaban abiertos porque esta era la principal hora de forrajeo para los yokais. Por lo general, había un yokai tomando un bocado. Ellos utilizaban el poder en su mirada y los alucinógenos en sus colmillos para beber y correr, dejando a sus comidas con un falso recuerdo y un recuento bajo de hierro.

Inuyasha me había revelado eso. Él me había enseñado todo sobre yokais: sus puntos fuertes (¡muchos!), Debilidades (pocos y la luz solar, cruces y estacas de madera no estaban entre ellos), sus creencias (que Caín fue el primer yokai, creado cuando Dios lo castigó por el asesinato de Abel convirtiéndolo en algo que siempre debía beber sangre como un recordatorio de la que había derramado de su hermano) y cómo vivían en sociedades piramidales donde el mayor yokai pone las reglas sobre los "niños" que ha creado. Sí, Inuyasha me había enseñado todo lo que sabía. Y entonces lo dejé…

Me desvié y pisé el freno mientras un gato se lanzaba delante de mis neumáticos. Al salir lo encontré tendido cerca de mi coche. Trató de correr, pero lo cogí para verlo. Había sangre en su nariz, algunos rasguños y dejó escapar un grito cuando moví su pierna. Rota, sin duda. Murmuré tonterías para calmarle, saqué mi teléfono celular.

\- Arrollé un gatito - Le dije a Sango.

\- ¿Puedes encontrar a un veterinario para mí? No puedo dejarlo - Ella hizo un sonido de arrullo de simpatía y fue a buscar la guía telefónica. Después de un momento, estaba de regreso.

\- Este está abierto toda la noche y no está lejos de ti. Déjame saber cómo va el gatito, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a poner la tarta de queso de nuevo en el congelador - Colgué y llamé al veterinario para saber cómo llegar. En diez minutos, me acerqué al Noah's Furry Ark. Por encima de mi pijama tenía mi abrigo, pero en lugar de botas, sí, yo llevaba peludas zapatillas azules. Probablemente me parecía a un ama de casa del infierno.

\- ¿Es usted la mujer que acaba de llamar? ¿Por el gato? - El hombre detrás de la mesa sonrió cuando entré.

\- Esa soy yo – asentí, reacomodando el peludo y negrito bulto en mis brazos.

\- ¿Y usted es la señora...? – pregunto sacando lo que supuse era su libreta de clientes.

\- Señorita Cristine Russell. - Ese era el nombre con el que estaba ahora, otro tributo a mi amor perdido, puesto que el nombre humano de Inuyasha había sido Crispín Russell. Mi maldición sentimental sería mi fin. Esa sonrisa amistosa se amplió.

\- Soy el Dr. Noah Rose. - Noah. Eso explicaba el nombre cursi del lugar.

\- Una pierna rota, algunas abrasiones y desnutrición. Él debería estar bien en un par de semanas. ¿Es un gato callejero? - Tomó al gatito para rayos X y regresó después de unos minutos.

\- Por lo que yo sé, sí, Dr. Rose – conteste acariciándole una orejita al pobre bicho.

\- Noah, por favor. Lindo pequeño gatito, ¿se lo va a quedar? - La palabra _gatito_ me hizo flaquear, pero lo cubrí y respondí sin pensar.

\- Sí - El gatito fijó los ojos en mí, como si él supiera que su destino había sido resuelto.

\- Con comida y descanso, este gatito estará como nuevo. - Con la pierna en un pequeño molde y ungüento en sus arañazos, verdaderamente daba pena. Pobre animalillo-

\- Eso es genial. ¿Cuánto le debo? - Sonrió de un modo confuso.

\- Sin cargo. Usted hizo una buena acción. Va a tener que traerlo de vuelta en dos semanas para que le quite el molde. ¿Cuándo está bien para usted? – pregunto dándome una cajita de cartón con tres círculos de cada lado para respirar.

\- Cualquier hora tarde. Yo, eh, trabajo a horas extrañas. Las noches no son un problema – Él me dio otra sonrisa tímida y algo me dijo que no era tan complaciente con cada cliente. Sin embargo, parecía inofensivo. Esa era una rareza de los hombres que conocía.

\- ¿Qué te parece el jueves, alrededor de las ocho en dos semanas? – preguntó.

\- Bien – accedí, a menos que me saliera un caso de último minuto no tenía planes.

\- Gracias por la ayuda, Noah. Te debo una. - Con el gato a remolque, me dirigí hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Espera! - Él vino alrededor de la mesa y luego se detuvo.

\- Esto es completamente no profesional, pero si crees que me debes una, no que lo hagas, por supuesto, pero... soy nuevo en la ciudad y... bueno, yo no conozco a mucha gente. La mayoría de mis clientes son casados y mayores o... lo que estoy tratando de decir es... - Levanté una ceja interrogatorio a su divagación y de hecho él se sonrojó.

\- No importa. Si no se presenta a su cita, lo entenderé. Lo siento. - El pobre hombre era un dulce.

Le di una rápida lectura femenina, muy diferente de la evaluación del peligro que yo había hecho la primera vez que entré. Noah era alto, moreno y un muchacho apuesto. Quizás podría hacerle gancho con Sango, ella solo dijo que su otra cita no la había impresionado.

\- Está bien, Noah, la respuesta es sí. De hecho, mi amiga Sango y yo nos vamos a cenar el lunes por la noche. Eres bienvenido a unírtenos. - Dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- El lunes es perfecto. Te llamaré el domingo para confirmar. Normalmente no hago cosas como esta. Dios, eso suena como una línea. Déjame preguntarte por tu número, antes de que te convenzas de eso. - Con una sonrisa escribí mi número de celular. Si Noah y Sango congeniaban, me dejaría tranquila antes del postre. Si resultara ser un idiota, entonces me aseguraría de que fuese enviado por su camino sin preocuparme de ir más lejos. Hey, ¿para qué están los amigos?

\- Por favor, no cambies de opinión - dijo cuándo le entregué mi número. En lugar de responder, simplemente di las buenas noches.

_Continuara… _


	3. Cita odiosa

**Cita odiosa **

Diez para las seis del siguiente lunes, mi teléfono sonó. Mire el número que parpadeaba y fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué Sango me llamaba desde su casa? Se supone que tenía que estar aquí hace 15 minutos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Estas llegando tarde - Respondí.

\- Kagome, no te enfades conmigo, pero...no voy a ir - Sonó como si ella respirara profundamente.

\- ¿Estas enferma? - Pregunte preocupada.

\- No, no voy a ir porque quiero que salgas tú con Noah. Sola. Dijiste que parecía un chico realmente bueno - Hubo otra vez el sonido de una respiración profunda.

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero ir a una cita! Solo hice esto para que tu pudieras conocerlo, pero luego tuviste una salida airosa diciendo que no era tu tipo - Proteste.

\- Por el amor de dios, Kagome, no necesito otra cita, pero tu ¡sí! Quiero decir, mi abuela tiene más acción que tú. Mira, sé que no quieres hablar sobre el otro chico, quien sea que haya sido, pero hemos sido amigas por cerca de tres años y tienes que empezar a vivir. Deslumbra a Noah con tus habilidades para beber, quema sus oídos con tu lenguaje, pero trata de tener un poco de diversión con un chico que no estés intentando matar al final de la noche. Por lo menos una vez. Así, quizás entonces... no estarás tan triste todo el tiempo - Había golpeado un nervio. A pesar de que nunca había mencionado detalles sobre Inuyasha, especialmente aquellos sobre que él era un yokai, ella sabía que yo había amado a alguien y luego lo perdí. Y sabía cómo de sola me sentía, más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

\- No creo que sea buena idea... - Suspire.

\- Yo sí. No estás muerta, tienes que dejar de actuar como si lo estuvieras. Es solo una cena, no fugarse a las Vegas. Nadie dice que tengas que volver a ver a Noah otra vez. Pero solo sal esta vez. Vamos - ella me corto. Mire a mi nuevo gatito. El pestañeo, lo que tome como un si también.

\- Está bien, Noah deberá estar aquí en cinco minutos. Iré, pero probablemente diga algo completamente inapropiado y este en casa en una hora. - Sango se rió.

\- No importa, por lo menos no le habrás pegado un tiro. Llámame cuando vuelvas. - Dije buenas noches y colgué. Aparentemente iba a ir a una cita. Lista o no.

Al pasar por un espejo, mire dos veces mi reflejo. Mi nuevo cabello castaño estaba cortado a la altura de los hombros y se veía extraño, pero esa era la idea, en caso de que Koga decidiera confirmar los rumores sobre mi apariencia. No necesitaba a ningún yokai u Oni alertados de quién era yo por mi color de pelo. Las rubias se divierten más. Pero yo esperaba un número mayor de cuerpos. La Parca Negra estaba enterrada. ¡Larga vida a la Parca de Caramelo! Cuando Noah llamo a la puerta, yo estaba todo lo preparada que podía estar. Su sonrisa se congelo cuando me vio.

\- ¿Tú eras pelinegra antes, verdad? ¿No te imaginaba así en mi nerviosismo? - Levante una ceja, no roja pero color miel.

\- Quería un cambio. He sido pelinegra toda mi vida y sentí que querría algo diferente - Él se arrepintió a la vez.

\- Bien, es hermoso. Tú eres hermosa. Quiero decir, tú eras hermosa antes y lo sigues siendo. Vamos, antes de que cambies de opinión - Ya lo había hecho, pero no tenía nada que ver con Noah.

Aun así, por mucho que odiaba admitirlo, Sango tenía razón. Podía pasar otra noche atormentándome por alguien que nunca podría tener o podía salir y tratar de pasar una noche agradable para variar.

\- Malas noticias. Mi amiga, hum, se levantó y no pudo hacerlo. Lo siento. Si quieres cancelarlo lo entenderé completamente. - Le dije.

\- No - Noah dijo a la vez, sonriendo.

\- Estoy hambriento. Vayamos a comer - Es solo una cita, me recordaba a mí misma mientras caminaba a su coche. ¿Qué daño podría hacer? Noah y yo fuimos al Renardo, un restaurante Italiano. Por cortesía sólo bebí vino tinto, no quería revelar mi afición por grandes cantidades de gin-tonic.

\- ¿Qué haces para vivir, Cristine? - él preguntó.

\- Investigación de campo y reclutamiento para la agencia. - Era un poco de verdad, si tú llamas perseguir y matar a criaturas de la noche investigación.

O defines ir a lo largo de todo el país reuniendo a los mejores militares, policías, FBI o incluso del sistema de justicia penal tenia para ofrecer reclutas. Hey, porque sea una operación que mate a los no muertos no íbamos a discriminar a quien contratamos, ¿verdad? Algunos de los mejores miembros de nuestro equipo usaron alguna vez un jersey naranja. Juan era un graduado en derecho penal que prefirió trabajar para Don en vez de estar 20 años entre rejas. El revoltijo seguramente no nos hacia la unidad de lucha más tradicional, pero seguramente era la más mortífera.

\- ¿La agencia? ¿Eres agente del FBI? - Los ojos de Noah se ensancharon.

\- No exactamente. Nuestro departamento es más bien una extensión de seguridad nacional – murmure.

\- Oh, ¿Tú tienes uno de esos trabajos donde puedes decirme que haces, pero después tienes que matarme? - dijo en broma. Casi me atraganto con mi vino. Tú lo has dicho amigo.

\- Uh, nada tan excitante. Solo reclutamiento e investigación. Estoy disponible a todas horas y trabajo a horas extrañas. Por eso Sango es mejor persona que yo para introducirte en Richmond - Esto lo dije directamente para apagar cualquier ilusión. Noah era dulce pero

Nada más podía pasar.

\- Entiendo las horas extrañas y estar disponible. Puedo ser requerido en cualquier momento para una emergencia. Nada tan serio como tu línea de trabajo, pero aun así. Incluso las cosas pequeñas tienen derecho a tener atención. Siempre he sentido que como tratas a algo más débil es entonces que has mostrado tu verdadero carácter - Bien, bien. Había acabado de subir un peldaño en mi opinión.

\- Siento que Sango no pudiera llegar a tiempo - Dije probablemente por quinta vez.

\- Pienso que realmente te gustaría. - Noah se inclinó hacia delante.

\- Estoy seguro que sí, pero no lamento que ella no pudiera llegar. Solo use el conocer gente como una excusa para pedirte salir. Realmente solo quería una cita contigo. Deben ser por esas zapatillas peludas - Sonreí, sorprendiéndome. Sinceramente, esperaba tener un rato lamentable, pero esto era... agradable.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta - Lo estudie a través de mi copa de vino.

Noah llevaba una camiseta gris con cuello y una chaqueta deportiva con pantalones negros. Su oscuro cabello tenía un corte reciente, pero se le seguía cayendo por su frente. Noah ciertamente no tenía razón para no tener citas. Incluso si su piel no tenía ese cremoso cristal luminiscente que brillaba a la luz de la luna. Sacudí mi cabeza, maldición. Tenía que parar de obsesionarme conmigo e Inuyasha. No había esperanza para nosotros dos.

Incluso si lográbamos conquistar el insuperable obstáculo de mi trabajo matando yokais o el odio hirviente de mi madre contra cualquier cosa con colmillos, seguiríamos sin funcionar. Inuyasha es un yokai. Él se mantendrá por siempre joven mientras yo inevitablemente envejeceré y moriré. El único camino sobre mi mortalidad es si yo me convierto y me niego a hacer eso. No importan cuan roto este mi corazón. Tome la única decisión que podía dejándolo.

Diablos, Inuyasha incluso podía hasta no pensar en mí. Probablemente siguió adelante, han pasado más de cuatro años desde que nos vimos el uno al otro. Quizás también sea hora de que yo siga adelante.

\- ¿Quieres saltarte el postre e ir a dar un paseo? - Pregunte impulsivamente.

\- Me encantaría - Noah no dudo.

Condujimos cuarenta minutos para ir a la playa. Siendo marzo, aún estaba helado por lo que envolví mi abrigo a mí alrededor en la fría brisa marina. Noah caminaba pegado a mí, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

\- Amo el mar. Por eso me mude de Pittsburg a Virginia. Desde que lo vi por primera vez, supe que quería vivir cerca de él. Hay algo sobre el que me hace sentir pequeño, pero como si siguiera siendo parte de un gran cuadro. Suena cursi, pero es verdad - Sonreí melancólicamente.

\- No es cursi. Me siento de la misma manera con las montañas. Sigo yendo allí, en cualquier momento que tenga oportunidad... - Mi voz se marchitaba, porque estaba recordando con quien estaba cuando vi las montañas por primera vez.

Esto tenía que parar. En un arranque de deseo de olvidar, cogí a Noah y casi tire de su cabeza contra la mía. El dudo una fracción de segundo antes de responder, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor, su pulso se triplicaba mientras lo besaba. Tan pronto como empecé, lo aparte.

\- Lo siento. Eso fue brusco de mi parte - Una temblorosa risa se escapó de él.

\- Estaba esperando ese tipo de brusquedad. De hecho, estaba planeando una suave maniobra preguntándote si te querías sentar, quizás poniendo mi brazo a tu alrededor... Pero me gusta más a tu manera. - Dios, su labio estaba sangrando.

Estúpida de mí por haber olvidado comprobar mi fuerza. Pobre Noah al parecer era un imán para el abuso. Al menos no golpee su diente contra la garganta, podría haber tenido objeciones más firmemente contra eso. Noah me agarró los hombros y esta vez bajó la cabeza bajo su propio poder. Yo contuve mi fuerza normal, besándolo suavemente y permitiendo que su lengua pasara por mis labios. Su frecuencia cardiaca se disparó más y su sangre viajó al sur. Era casi divertido escuchar las reacciones de su cuerpo.

\- Eso es todo lo que estoy dispuesta a dar. - Empuje a Noah hacia atrás.

\- Estoy muy contento con eso, Cristine. La otra cosa que quiero es volverte a ver. De verdad quiero volver a verte. - Su rostro era serio y tan honesto. Completamente distinto al mío con todos mis secretos.

\- Noah, llevo una vida muy...extraña. Mi trabajo me hace viajar constantemente, tener que cancelar casi todos los planes que hago. ¿Suena como algo en lo que te quieras involucrar? - Suspire otra vez. El cabeceo.

\- Suena genial, porque es tu vida. Me encantaría involúcrame en ella. - La parte sensible de mi cerebro me enviaba una clara advertencia. No lo hagas. Mi soledad lo abofeteo hacia abajo.

\- Entonces, también me gustaría volver a verte –

_Continuara… _


	4. Problemas del pasado

**Problemas del pasado**

Un golpe resonó en mi puerta, haciéndome saltar rápidamente de la cama. Eran solo las nueve de la mañana. Nadie venia tan temprano; todos sabían mis hábitos de sueño. Incluso Noah con el que he estado saliendo desde hace un mes, sabía que era mejor llamar o venir a horas no tan ridículas. Baje las escaleras, la costumbre me hizo poner un cuchillo de plata en el bolsillo de mi bata y mire por la mirilla. Tate estaba en el otro lado y también parecía que estaba recién levantado.

\- ¿Que está mal? - Dije cuando abrí la puerta.

\- Necesitamos ir al complejo. Don nos está esperando y también llamo a Juan y Dave - Deje la puerta abierta y volví arriba para ponerme algo de ropa. De ninguna manera iba a aparecer en mi pijama de Piolín, lo que difícilmente podría inspirar respeto entre mis hombres.

\- ¿Sabes porque estamos siendo arrastrados hasta allá? ¿Por qué Don no me llamo primero? - Después de cambiarme y lavar rápidamente mis dientes, subí al coche de Tate, parpadeando por el brillante sol de la mañana.

\- Quería preguntarme mi opinión sobre la situación antes de hablar contigo. Hubo algunos asesinatos anoche en Ohio. Muy gráficos, ningún intento de ocultar los cuerpos. De hecho, fueron expuestos. - Tate gruño.

\- ¿Qué tiene de raro? Terrible, digo, pero no fuera de lo común - Estaba confundida. Nosotros no estábamos alrededor de cada escena de crimen repugnante o nunca seriamos capaces de cubrirlos todos. Había más de lo que él me estaba diciendo.

\- Casi estamos llegando. Dejare que Don te ponga al tanto del resto. Mi trabajo se limitaba a recogerte. - Tate era un sargento de las fuerzas especiales antes de unirse a Don y sus años en el ejército se notaban.

Seguir órdenes, no cuestionar las decisiones de la autoridad. Era lo que adoraba de él y él porque yo frustraba tanto a mi jefe, porque mi credo era exactamente el opuesto. En veinte minutos estábamos en el complejo. Los guardias armados nos saludaron a través de las puertas como de costumbre. Tate y yo éramos como una presencia común, no teníamos que mostrar nuestras identificaciones. Prácticamente conocíamos a todos los guardias por su nombre, rango y número de serie.

Don estaba en su oficina, andando de un lado a otro por su escritorio y mis cejas marrones se dispararon. Mi jefe normalmente era frio y tranquilo. Esta era la segunda vez que lo veía intranquilo en los cuatros años desde que me recluto. La primera vez fue cuando se enteró de que Koga o Liam Flannery, como Don seguía pensando del él, se había escapado. Don había querido que trajera al yokai y lo mantuviera como mascota, así podríamos extraer su sangre para hacer más "Brams".

Cuando volví sin Koga, pensé que Don explotaría o haría una zanja en su alfombra. Mi ser apuñalado era apenas un contratiempo. En mi opinión, Don realmente estaba confundido con sus prioridades. En su escritorio había fotos que parecían descargadas. Hizo un gesto hacia ellas cuando llegamos.

\- Tengo un amigo en el departamento de policía del condado de Franklin que escaneo esas fotos y me las envió. El ya contuvo el área y prohibió a cualquier otro policía o médico forense en la escena. Te vas tan pronto como el equipo este reunido. Escoge a tus mejores hombres, porque los vas a necesitar allí. Tenemos personal adicional que está dispuesto a ponerse a tus órdenes. Esto se tiene que dar como concluido inmediatamente. - El condado de Franklin. Mi ciudad natal.

\- Corta el misterio, Don. Tienes mi atención. - En respuesta me paso una de las fotografías.

Era una pequeña habitación, con un montón de pedazos de cuerpos esparcidos por la alfombra. La reconocí al momento, porque la usaba como mi habitación en la casa de mis abuelos. El escrito en la pared me congelo y ya sabía porque Don había enloquecido. _Aquí, gatita, gatita, gatita_. Eso no era bueno. No era jodidamente bueno para nada. El hecho de que esta provocación deliberada fuera claramente dirigida a mí y en la casa en que crecí, mostraba dos cosas terribles. Alguien sabía mi nombre artístico y el verdadero.

\- ¿Dónde está mi madre? - Ella fue mi primer pensamiento. Tal vez ellos solo sabían sobre Kagome Higurashi o quizás también sabían sobre Cristine Russell. Don me agarro la mano.

\- Hemos enviado hombres a su casa con instrucciones de traerla aquí. Lo hacemos como precaución, porque pienso que si ellos supieran quien eres y donde estas ahora, no se habrían molestado con tu lugar de nacimiento - Sí, eso era cierto. Yo estaba tan molesta que no estaba pensando claramente. Tenía que parar, porque no había tiempo para ser estúpido.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién podría haber sido, Kagome? – la pregunta me sorprendió tanto que me enfade.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Porque tendría que tenerla? - Don medito por un minuto, tirando de los pelos de sus cejas.

\- Es coincidencia que hayas estado saliendo con Noah Rose por un mes y de repente ¿alguien te encontrara? ¿Le has dicho que eres? ¿Qué haces? - Le di a Don una mirada repugnante.

\- Realizaste una verificación completa de los antecedentes de Noah en el minuto en que descubriste que estaba saliendo con él. Sin mi permiso y debo añadir que no, Noah no sabe nada sobre yokais, que hago o que soy. Mejor que sea la última vez que tengo que asegurarte eso. - Don asintió con la cabeza, entonces volvió a las especulaciones otra vez.

\- ¿Crees que podría ser Liam Flannery? ¿Le dijiste antes algo que pueda usar para rastrearte? - Un escalofrío me recorrió. Koga tenía conexiones con mi pasado, bueno.

Mediante Inuyasha. Inuyasha sabía mi antigua dirección familiar, mi nombre real y solía llamarme gatita. ¿Podría haber sido Inuyasha? ¿Podría haber hecho algo tan extremo para sacarme de mi escondite? ¿Después de cuatro años seguía pensando en mí?

\- No, no le dije nada a Flannery. No veo como él puede ser el responsable. - La mentira viajo por mi lengua sin pausa.

Si fue Inuyasha, directamente o indirectamente, debería tratar con él por mí misma. Don y Tate pensaban que su cuerpo estaba empaquetado en hielo dentro del congelador del sótano. No iba a cambiar eso. Juan y Dave llegaron. Los dos parecían que se acababan de levantar. Brevemente Don los introdujo en la situación y en su implicación.

\- Kagome, te voy a dejar ir con los cuatro. Escoge a tu equipo y tapona esta filtración. El avión estará listo cuando tú lo estés. Y no te preocupes sobre traerme algún rezagado esta vez. Solo elimina a cualquiera que sepa sobre ti. - El concluyo. Asentí desagradablemente y rogué porque mis sospechas fueran equivocadas.

\- ¿Has vuelto a casa desde que empezaste con este escuadrón de la muerte del infierno? ¿Piensas que alguien puede reconocerte? - Dave había mantenido un flujo constante de charla mientras volábamos en círculos sobre la base aérea antes de aterrizar.

\- No, no he vuelto desde que mis abuelos murieron. Solo tenía un amigo y no me estaba refiriendo a cierto caliente y alcohólico fantasma se graduó de la universidad y se trasladó a Santa Mónica hace unos años. - Ese sería Timmie, mi antiguo vecino.

La última vez que lo vi, era reportero para uno se esos magacines independientes "la verdad está ahí fuera". Ya sabes, el tipo que de vez en cuando dispara algo increíble, una historia real y después hace la vida de Don un infierno mientras trata de desacreditarlo. Timmie creía que yo había muerto en un tiroteo con la policía después de asesinar a mis abuelos, policías y gobernador. Qué manera de planearlo. Don no había escatimado en mi reputación para hacerme desaparecer. Incluso tenía una lápida y falsos reportes de la autopsia.

\- Además... Con mi pelo corto y castaño. Parezco bastante diferente. Nadie me reconocerá - Removí mi pasado igual que un impermeable mojado. Excepto Inuyasha. Él me reconocería a una milla de distancia solo por mi aroma. El pensamiento de verlo, incluso ante circunstancias de asesinato, hacia a mi corazón palpitar. ¿Qué tan bajo había caído?

\- ¿Estás segura de haber traído a Cooper? - Dave me dio un codazo y miro a la parte trasera del avión. Teníamos nuestra propia pequeña área delantera. ¿No éramos los especiales?

\- Lo sé, solo han pasado dos meses desde que trajimos a Cooper, pero es inteligente, rápido y brutal. Sus años en la oficina de narcóticos probablemente nos ayude. El actúa bien en operaciones preparadas, es hora de ver que puede hacer en terreno - Dave frunció el ceño.

\- Él no es como tú, Kagome. El piensa que la tomaras con nosotros algún día porque eres mestiza. Pienso que debería ser puesto 'bajo jugo' y borrarle los dos últimos meses de su cerebro - "Ponerlo bajo jugo" referido a las técnicas de lavado de cerebro que Don había perfeccionado los últimos años.

O en el caso de los yokais, ordeñar sus colmillos como si fueran serpientes. El alucinógeno que producen era purificado y cosechado. Combinado con el jodido método militar, deja a los participantes felizmente ignorantes de cualquier detalle de la operación. Así era como hacíamos con los reclutas y no nos teníamos que preocupar que hablaran de la chica con poderes sobrehumanos. Todos ellos recordaban que había sido un duro día de entrenamiento.

\- Cooper no me tiene que gustar él solo sigue órdenes. Si no puede hacer eso está fuera. O muerto, si consigue que lo maten primero. Él es lo último de nuestros problemas ahora - El avión tomo tierra con una sacudida. Dave me sonrió.

\- Bienvenida a casa, Kagome -

_Continuara… _


	5. Lázaro

**Lázaro **

La casa en la que crecí tenía un jardín de cerezos que parecía que no había sido cosechado en años. Tal vez no lo fue desde que mis abuelos fueron asesinados. Licking Falls, Ohio, era un lugar que yo había pensado no vería de nuevo y lo aterrador es que parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido en esta pequeña ciudad. Dios, esta casa conseguiría un tipo enfermo de notoriedad. Cuatro personas habían muerto en el interior de esas paredes. Dos supuestamente por su propia nieta, quien cometió una ola de asesinatos sin sentido y ahora esta pareja.

Era irónico que la última vez en la que camine por mi porche delantero, también haya habido un doble asesinato. El dolor me atravesó con la imagen mental de mi abuelo caído en el suelo de la cocina y huellas ensangrentadas de las manos de mi abuela en la escalera por donde había intentado escapar. Dave y yo dimos vueltas alrededor de la cocina, cuidando de no tocar nada más de lo necesario.

\- ¿Revisaron los cuerpos? ¿Se encontró algo? - Tate tosió.

\- Los cuerpos todavía están aquí, Kagome. Don ordenó que no se movieran hasta que los vieras. Nada ha sido confiscado - Genial. Don era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien.

\- ¿Los han fotografiado? ¿Documentado? ¿Podemos rasgarlos para mirar? - Juan se estremeció ante la elección de mis palabras, pero asintió con la cabeza a Tate.

La casa fue rodeada por las tropas en caso de que esto fuera una trampa. Era justo antes del mediodía, por lo que era algo más seguro. Los yokais odiaban levantarse temprano. No, había sido específicamente traída a aquí y apostaba que quienquiera que haya hecho conseguía su resto de belleza.

\- Bueno entonces, vamos a comenzar - Una hora después, Cooper estaba a punto de quebrarse.

\- Voy a vomitar. - Miré por encima de los restos de lo que solía ser una feliz pareja. Sí, la bronceada cara de Cooper estaba de verdad verde.

\- Tú vomitas y te lo comes del suelo, soldado. - Maldijo y volví a examinar el torso en frente de mí.

De vez en cuando oía a su estómago revolverse, pero se tragó la bilis y siguió trabajando. Yo aún mantenía esperanza por sus habilidades. Mi mano golpeó algo extraño en la cavidad del pecho de la mujer. Algo duro que no era el hueso. Con cuidado lo saqué, haciendo caso omiso de los sonidos de succión que hacía mientras lo sacaba. Tate y Juan se inclinaron hacia mí con atención.

\- Parece una roca, de algún tipo - Tate señaló.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa? - preguntó Juan. Me sentía tan dura cual piedra en mi mano.

\- No es una roca. Es un pedazo de piedra caliza. De una cueva. – Silenciosamente grité por dentro.

\- Aléjense unas cinco millas de todo el lugar. Algo más cerca y escucharán sus latidos del corazón. Sin apoyo aéreo, sin radio. Señales de mano solamente, no queremos regalar nuestro número. Voy a entrar a la cueva y me darán exactamente treinta minutos. Si no salgo, utilizarán los cohetes y vuelan el lugar, luego, contienen el perímetro y cuiden sus espaldas. Todo lo que salga de la cueva, excepto yo, le disparan hasta que estén seguro de que está realmente muerto. Y luego le disparan un poco más - Tate enojado daba vueltas alrededor de mí.

\- ¡Ese es un plan de mierda! Ese misil sólo te matará, pero los yokais sólo se desenterrarán más tarde. Si no sales, vamos a ir por ti. Punto – pedazo de terco de mierda.

\- Tate tiene razón. No vamos a volarte antes de tener la oportunidad de mostrarte mi salchicha - Incluso Juan sonaba preocupado. Su insinuación era a medias, en lo mejor.

\- De ninguna manera, Kagome. Has salvado mi culo demasiadas veces como para devolvértelo así. - Dave estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Esta no es una democracia. Yo tomo las decisiones. Ustedes las cumplen. ¿No lo entienden? Si no regreso en treinta minutos, entonces estaré muerta. - Hielo afilaba mis palabras.

Hablamos mientras volvamos en el helicóptero de como frustrar cualquier espía no-muerto. Yo estaba paranoica a un nivel alucinante después de encontrar esa roca. Odiaba creerlo, pero no podía imaginar quién más podría haberlo dejado, excepto Inuyasha. Ese recuerdo de la cueva era demasiado personal como para que fuese Koga. Inuyasha era el único que sabía de la cueva y todo lo demás. La idea de él desgarrando a esas personas me enfermaba. ¿Qué podría haber sucedido en cuatro años para cambiarlo tanto? ¿Él haría una cosa tan horrible?

Era por eso que sólo necesitaba treinta minutos. Lo mataba o el me mataba a mí, pero sería rápido. Inuyasha siempre iba directamente a los negocios y no cabría esperar una reunión romántica. No, cuando me acababa de enviar un ramo de partes de cuerpos. El helicóptero aterrizó a treinta millas de distancia. Conduciríamos los próximos quince y yo iría a pie los últimos cinco. Los tres discutieron conmigo todo el tiempo, pero los ignoré. Mi mente estaba entumecida. Yo quería desesperadamente volver a ver a Inuyasha, pero nunca imaginé que sería así. ¿Por qué? Me pregunté de nuevo. ¿Por qué Inuyasha haría algo tan horrible, tan extremo, después de todo este tiempo?

\- No lo hagas, Kagome. - Tate intentó por última vez mientras me colocaba la chaqueta. Estaba llena de armas de plata, útiles para mucho más que el calor. El invierno era lento en liberar su abrazo este año. Tate se apoderó de mi brazo, pero me liberé.

\- Si paso a ser historia, guía al equipo. Mantenlos vivos. Ese es su trabajo. Este es el mío - Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, me eché a correr.

En la última milla reduje la marcha, temiendo la confrontación. Mis oídos captaban el menor ruido, pero esa es la razón por la que la cueva había sido un gran escondite. La profundidad y la altura jugaban trucos con el ruido. Yo no podía localizar cualquier sonido exacto. Sorprendentemente, me pareció oír un latido de corazón mientras me acercaba, pero quizás fueron los míos. Cuando toqué la entrada de la cueva, sentía la energía en el interior. Poder yokai, vibrando en el aire. Oh, Dios. Justo antes de que me escondiera bajo el umbral, presioné un botón en mi reloj. Cuenta regresiva, treinta minutos exactamente, acababan de empezar.

Mis ambas manos sostenían dagas de plata y estaba cargada con mis cuchillos de lanzamiento. Incluso había traído un arma y la metí dentro de mi pantalón, el cargador lleno de balas de plata. Estaba preparada para matar. Mis ojos se adaptaron a la iluminación casi inexistente. Con pequeñas aberturas en las rocas, la cueva no era completamente oscura. Hasta ahora, la entrada inicial estaba clara. Hubo ruidos mucho más adentro y la pregunta que me había negado a considerar ahora se alzaba frente a mí. ¿Podría matar a Inuyasha? ¿Sería capaz de mirar sus ojos marrones o verdes y dar ese golpe? Yo no lo sabía, de ahí mis planes de refuerzo con los misiles. Si yo fallaba, ellos no. Serían fuertes, seguramente probarían que estaba débil. O probarían que estaba muerta, lo que ocurriera primero.

\- Acércate más - una voz hizo señas.

La voz retumbó con ecos. ¿Eso era un acento Inglés? Yo no podía estar segura. Mi pulso se aceleró y lo hizo más en el interior de la cueva. Había algunos cambios desde que había visto por última vez la cueva. La zona que una vez era como una sala de estar ahora era un basurero. El sofá estaba despedazado y no había sido un corte transversal. El relleno de los cojines estaban como la nieve en el suelo, la televisión estaba aplastada y las lámparas hacía tiempo que habían visto sus últimas luces. La pantalla de vestir que había protegido mi efímera modestia estaba en pedazos por toda la zona. Alguien había destrozado notoriamente el lugar, en un ataque de rabia. Francamente, tuve miedo de mirar la habitación, pero miré de todos modos y mi corazón se contrajo.

La cama se reducía a trozos de espuma. Madera y pedazos regados llenaban el espacio y estaban a pulgadas de profundidad en el suelo. Las piedras de la pared desbastada aquí y allá u otros objetos destrozados a puñetazos. La angustia brotó en mí. Esto fue mi culpa, tan segura como si hubiera utilizado mis propias manos. Una fría corriente partió la atmósfera detrás de mí. Di vueltas a mí alrededor con mis cuchillos preparados. Mirando hacia mí con brillantes ojos verdes había un yokai. Detrás de él había seis más. Sus energías espesaban el aire en el espacio cercano, pero estaban distribuidos equitativamente, si pudiera llamarse así.

\- ¿Quién mierda son ustedes chicos? - Sólo uno de ellos chispeaba con una abundancia de poder, pero su rostro era totalmente ajeno a mí.

\- Tú viniste. Tu antiguo novio no mentía. No estábamos seguros de sí creerle - Esta declaración fue hecha por el yokai de enfrente, el de pelo castaño rizado. Parecía tener unos veinticinco años, en años humanos. Influencia rezumaba de su cuerpo, me parecía que él tenía casi quinientos o era un joven maestro. De los siete, él era el más peligroso y su frase anterior me asustó como la mierda. Tu antiguo novio. Así fue como él sabía de mí. Madre de Dios, no fue Inuyasha quien mató a esas personas, ¡sino estos yokais! Lo que le habrían hecho a Inuyasha para hacerle hablar me enfermó y me enfurecía.

\- ¿Dónde está? - La única pregunta que importaba. Si ellos mataron a Inuyasha, los iba a convertir a todos en réplicas exactas del colchón detrás de mí. Indistinguible una partícula de otra.

\- Él está aquí. Todavía vivo. Si deseas que siga así, vas a hacer lo que te diga - Los otros subalternos comenzaron a desplegarse, atrapándome, con el dormitorio como única salida. Dado que era una zona cerrada, no había ayuda allí.

\- Déjame verlo - Pelo rizado sonrió, con aires de suficiencia.

\- Sin exigencias, niña. ¿Crees que esos cuchillos realmente te protegen? - Cuando mis abuelos fueron asesinados y choqué un coche contra una casa para rescatar a mi madre, pensé que no podría estar más enojada. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

Mis intensas ganas de derramar sangre me hicieron temblar. Ellos entendieron mis temblores como miedo y sus sonrisas se ampliaron. Ricitos dio un paso adelante. Dos de las dagas volaron de mi mano incluso antes de articularse la orden en mi cerebro. Se enterraron en el corazón de un yokai a mi izquierda, que había estado lamiéndose los labios. Se inclinó hacia delante antes que su lengua terminara su camino insinuante. Más cuchillos sustituyeron a los anteriores y una vez más mis dos manos estaban llenas.

\- Ahora voy a preguntar de nuevo y no me jodan. He pasado la mañana con mi culo enterrado en tripas y mi paciencia es escasa. El próximo blanco eres tú, risitos de mierda, a menos que me muestres lo que quiero ver. Tus chicos podrían ponerme en apuros, pero estarás demasiado muerto como para que te importe. - Mis ojos se clavaron en él y le dejé ver que cada palabra iba en serio.

A menos que me mostrara a Inuyasha, iba a suponer lo peor e iba a arder en llamas y por Dios, vería que fueran conmigo. Debió haber habido algo en mi mirada que se lo tomó en serio. Sacudió la cabeza a dos de sus aturdidos tenientes. Le dieron una última mirada a su amigo, que lentamente comenzaba a secarse, antes de irse. Un cuchillo sin torsión no habría matado al yokai. Pero dos le habían hecho el daño necesario a su corazón. En el fondo, escuché el ruido de hierros y entonces supe dónde tenían a Inuyasha. Diablos, una vez había estado encadenada ahí mismo. Ahora estaba segura que escuchaba un latido del corazón. ¿Tenían un guardia humano con él? El líder me estudió fríamente.

\- Tú eres la que ha estado asesinando a nuestros niños los últimos años. Un ser humano con la fuerza de un inmortal, a la que llaman La Parca Negra. ¿Sabes cuánto dinero vales? - Santa mierda, ahora esto era irónico. Él era un cazador de recompensas y yo era su objetivo. Bueno, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, supongo. No puedes matar un centenar de criaturas y esperar que nadie termine de mal humor.

\- Mucho, espero. Odio estar en liquidación - Él frunció el ceño.

\- Te burlas de mí. Soy Lázaro y debes temblar ante mí. Recuerda, tengo la vida de tu amor. ¿Cual significa más para ti su destino o el tuyo? - ¿Amaba a Inuyasha lo suficiente como para morir por él? Absolutamente.

El alivio de que él no estaba detrás de esto casi me hiso alegrarme de mi muerte inminente. Prefiero morir cualquier día de la semana que sospechar de su crueldad otra vez. Sollozando regresé mi atención a la situación. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Una mirada a mi reloj marcaba quince minutos antes de la bomba. Inuyasha tendría que salir rápidamente antes de que el misil le impactara. Lázaro no estaría alrededor para cobrar ningún dinero en efectivo. Tal vez se lo diría antes de que el cronómetro se agotara. Algo humano y lloroso fue arrojado a la superficie cerca de mis pies.

\- Déjate de rodeos. No necesito ver uno de tus juguetes de masticar para creer que todos ustedes son unos matones. Realmente, estoy temblando. ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? – Yo le di una mirada despectiva antes de mirar a Lázaro.

\- ¡¿Inuyasha?! ¡¿DÓNDE?! - Lázaro dijo, sus ojos se lanzaron alrededor.

Dos cosas se me ocurrieron casi al mismo instante. Uno, por la expresión de Lázaro, no tenía idea de dónde estaba Inuyasha. Dos, el rostro bañado en lágrimas enfrente mío pertenecía al pequeño mentiroso de mierda que me había seducido y me dejó cuando tenía dieciséis…

\- ¿Houjo? - Dije con incredulidad.

\- ¿Houjo Milton? ¿Tú eres la razón por la que tuve que arrastrar mi culo todo el camino desde Virginia? - Houjo tampoco estaba contento de verme.

\- ¡Has arruinado mi vida! En primer lugar tu fenómeno novio lisia mi mano, luego no estás muerta y ahora estas criaturas me secuestran ¡Odio el día que te conocí!– Se lamentó.

\- Lo mismo digo, ¡imbécil! - Di un resoplido y luego lo patee en las costillas.

\- Me dijo que solías estar enamorada de él. Sólo estás fingiendo que no te importa ahora para que no lo mate - Lázaro me miró con recelo.

\- ¿oh? ¿Quieres matarlo? - Tal vez yo estaba enloqueciendo sabiendo que me quedaban menos de quince minutos o quizás ya estaba harta.

\- ¡Adelante! ¡Yo te ayudo! - Saqué la pistola de la parte trasera de mis pantalones y le disparé a Houjo a quemarropa.

Lázaro y los otros yokais estuvieron momentáneamente aturdidos por el giro de los acontecimientos y lo aproveché. Las próximas rondas aterrizaron en pleno rostro de Lázaro. No me molesté en disparar a su corazón, porque yo quería que él viviera. Tenía información para mí 'si yo vivía', entonces vacié el cargador en él, mientras mi mano libre lanzaba cuchillos a los cinco restantes.

Me atacaron. Colmillos se hundieron y arrancaron mi piel antes de que los lanzara. Esto era una pelea a todo dar, rodando alrededor de rocas dentadas, aporreando y cortando cualquier carne excepto la mía. Estaba sumamente consciente que los segundos pasaban mientras luchaba por mantener mis cuchillos en la mano y sus colmillos lejos de mi garganta. Después de todo, una cosa era morir por Inuyasha, aunque se hubiera ido o no. Y otra muy distinta era morir por el llorica de Houjo Milton. Seguramente podrías decir que aún le guardaba rencor.

El último yokai fue eliminado con una apuñalada en su corazón y mi reloj marcaba menos de treinta segundos. Lázaro, quien no había muerto después de una cara llena de balas de plata, se arrastró hacia Houjo. Houjo, aún con vida, gemía sin poder hacer nada y trató de retroceder. No hubo tiempo suficiente para presionar a Lázaro por la información y mucho menos matarlo y rescatar a Houjo. Apenas suficiente tiempo para hacer sólo una.

Sin tiempo para pensar, agarré a Houjo y lo arrojé encima de mi hombro, corriendo sin descanso hacia la entrada de la cueva. El gritaba, me empujaba y me insultaba entre jadeos. El cronómetro se fue a cero justo cuando la entrada iluminada por el sol aparecía a la vista. Detrás de mí oí a Lázaro corriendo también, pero demasiado lejos. Nunca lo lograría. Ni siquiera yo lo haría. El tiempo se había acabado. En lugar de la explosión que yo esperaba, hubo voces. Movimiento en las afueras. Dos figuras entraron a la cueva casi cuando estaba sobre ellos. Eran Tate y Dave.

\- ¡No disparen! - Grité porque sabía que no podían ver en la oscuridad.

\- Alto el fuego, ¡es Kagome! - Tate gritó. Lo qué pasó después sucedió casi al instante, aunque el movimiento sería para siempre lento en mi mente.

\- Enemigo se aproxima rápidamente, ¡apunta alto! - grité y me agache para limpiar su línea de fuego.

Tate, que no había relajado su posición, disparó a ciegas en la oscuridad detrás de mí. Dave, que había bajado su arma para tratar de localizarme en la oscuridad, quedó garganta- a- cara de Lázaro en su lugar. Hubo un gorgoteo repugnante mientras su arteria era rasgada. Yo grité, tirando a Houjo y corriendo a él. Lázaro lo tiró hacia mí con toda su fuerza y el cuerpo de Dave me golpeó de lleno. Sangre caliente rociaba mi cara mientras cerraba mis manos alrededor de su cuello, tratando inútilmente de detener el flujo. En medio de esto Tate seguía disparando y Lázaro lo estampó contra la pared de la cueva mientras salía corriendo. Fuera de allí hubo más disparos de las tropas en contra del perímetro.

\- ¡Hombre caído, hombre caído! - Juan corrió dentro de la cueva, linterna en mano, seguido de cerca por Cooper y otros tres. Rompí mi camisa para aplicar presión en el cuello de Dave.

\- no... Me dejes... morir... - Dave apenas podía hablar, pero él estaba tratando. Sólo había una oportunidad. Tal vez ni siquiera eso.

\- Sujétalo - le espeté a Juan. Luego corrí más adentro en la cueva tan rápidamente como lo había dejado. Cuando llegué al primer cuerpo, lo subí a mis hombros y salí corriendo para regresar.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - exigió Cooper.

Lo ignore, tomando un cuchillo y cortando profundamente en el cuello del yokai muerto. Sangre goteaba, pero no lo suficiente. Le arranqué la cabeza por completo y lo puse al revés agarrándolo por los pies. Ahora, un flujo constante de líquido púrpura escurría directamente a Dave.

\- Ábrele la boca. Hazle tragar - mandé.

Dios, que no sea demasiado tarde. ¡Que no sea demasiado tarde...! Juan apartó los labios de Dave con lágrimas en su rostro. Estaba rezando, así, en voz alta y en español. Sin piedad pateé el cadáver para bombear más sangre, y Juan obligó a Dave a tragar. La piel alrededor del cuello de Dave reaccionó a la sangre de los no-muertos, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. El flujo de su yugular era lento, incluso cuando los bordes empezaban a cerrar. Pronto se detuvo. Dave estaba muerto. Salí de la cueva, llena de dolor.

\- ¿Por dónde se fue? ¿Has visto por qué camino se fue? – Los hombres estaban registrando la zona y cogí al más cercano.

\- No podríamos decir. Alguien dijo 'yokai', pero lo único que vi fueron árboles. Estamos buscando ahora. Él no puede estar lejos. - El soldado, Celso, palideció al verme cubierta de sangre.

\- Como el infierno que no puede - gruñí.

Un yokai maestro a todo galope, aunque lesionado, podría correr sobre cien kilómetros por hora. De ninguna manera Lázaro podía escaparse. De ninguna manera. Los tres hombres todavía rondaban el cuerpo sin vida de Dave. Juan lloraba sin vergüenza y lo ojos de Tate estaban llenos de lágrimas.

\- El yokai paso a través del perímetro - empecé sin preámbulos.

\- Voy tras él. Tate, fíjame un transmisor y que el equipo me siga. Te lo digo ahora, no me importa una mierda las reglas, porque voy a cambiarlas. Cuando llegue a él, sólo los que hagan exactamente lo que yo diga estarán conmigo. Si no, pueden quedarse atrás con el resto del grupo. No estaré de pie sobre el cuerpo de otro hombre hoy, no importa lo que Don piensa que es aceptable. Quien quiera estar allí cuando este yokai tenga lo suyo, venga conmigo. Dile al resto de la tripulación que se quede hasta que regresemos. - Tate y Juan se pararon de inmediato. Cooper vaciló.

\- ¿Sin bolas, Coop? - Me quedé mirándolo y no parpadeé.

\- Soy mitad Siciliano y mitad africano. Ambas partes creen en la venganza. La única que no tiene bolas es usted, comandante. – Él me lanzó una mirada contenida.

\- Entonces, ordena al resto de los hombres que se mantengan al margen y sígueme. Vamos a ver de qué estás hecho - Sacudió la cabeza a donde Houjo estaba todavía acurrucado en estado de shock.

\- ¿Qué hay de él? – pregunto, y por su expresión tenía ganas de patearlo, cada vez me caía mejor.

\- Dáselo a los médicos. Tiene una herida de bala. – los tres mostraron una expresión de incredulidad.

\- ¿Los yokais le dispararon? - Tate preguntó sorprendido. Los yokais no utilizan tradicionalmente armas de fuego. ¿Por qué lo harían, cuando sus dientes son más poderosos?

\- Ellos no lo hicieron. Yo lo hice. Movámonos, cada segundo cuenta - Cooper tiró a Houjo encima de su hombro y salió a la luz sin hacer comentarios. Le oí ordenar a las tropas permanecer detrás mientras comprobaba la cueva por sobrevivientes.

\- Por aquí - Mientras él hacía eso, cerré los ojos de Dave. Cuando Cooper regresó, yo sostenía la linterna delante de mí para que pudieran ver a dónde iban. Cuando llegamos a la zona en la que había matado a los otros yokais, me puse manos a la obra

\- Muy bien, hombres, sólo voy a decirlo una vez. Tomen un cuchillo, cojan un yokai y me tiene sin cuidado si chupan la sangre de sus bolas, obtengan la mayor cantidad de líquido como les sea posible. Los seres humanos pueden beber un litro de sangre antes de que el cuerpo automáticamente lo vomite. Espero una pinta en cada uno de ustedes y ahora. El yokai que mató a Dave era un maestro y está corriendo a más de una milla por minuto. No tenemos tiempo para discutir acerca de moralidad. Estos cuerpos se marchitan con cada segundo. Están dentro o están fuera. - Hablando así, di el ejemplo y corté el cuello del cadáver delante de mí, clavando mi boca como un pitbull. Por un segundo, nadie se movió. Levanté mi cabeza y los quemé con el brillo esmeralda de mis ojos.

\- ¿Dave habría retrocedido en vengar a alguno de ustedes por escrúpulos? - Ese era el truco.

Pronto los sonidos de succión y la deglución se escucharon en la cueva. Sabía mal, descomponiéndose tan rápido, pero incluso después de la muerte, la sangre todavía cargaba poder. Después de varias succiones, sentí el cambio comenzar. Al segundo lo comencé a sentir menos grotesco. Tiré al yokai a un lado, temblando.

\- Todos, deténganse - ordené. Se alegraron de cumplirlo. Con mi linaje mixto, tomó mucho menos para mí, adquirir el gusto por la sangre. Ellos no estaban en peligro de sucumbir a la tentación de la alimentación como yo.

\- ¿Kagome? - Tate levantó la mano para tocarme y me estremecí. Su corazón era más fuerte en mis oídos y yo olía sangre, sudor y lágrimas en él. Ese era todo el asunto. Podía olerlo ahora y a todos los demás.

\- No me toques. Espera - Mis manos apretadas.

Vagamente me acordé de Inuyasha aplastándome en la cama, restringiéndome de masticar su garganta abierta. _Aguanta, Gatita, pasará... _Con varias respiraciones profundas más tarde pude pensar de nuevo. Infaliblemente fui a donde Lázaro había descansado después de que le disparara. Tomé un largo y profundo aroma de su sangre y entonces lo lamí, dejando que su aroma llenara mi nariz.

\- Lo tengo. Dame el transmisor y sígueme en coche. Cuando deje de moverme, eso significa que él está acabado. Vamos a averiguar lo que él sabe. - Con sombría satisfacción me volví a Tate.

\- Kagome... - Tate miró con asombro sus manos y luego a alrededor de la cueva.

\- Me siento... - Yo sabía que él estaba experimentando más de lo que nunca antes.

\- Lo sé. Vamos –

Las balas lentificaron a Lázaro, la plata es como kriptonita para los yokais. Lázaro había usado sus poderes para curarse a sí mismo, pero como todavía no se había alimentado, no estaba corriendo con toda su intensidad. La mayor parte de la sangre de Dave se había derramado en el suelo, no en su boca y entonces salió disparado a los árboles sin detenerse para otro aperitivo. Excedí mi velocidad máxima y gane terreno perdido, su esencia señalaba el camino al igual que invisibles señales de carretera. Además, conocía esos árboles. Aquí era donde Inuyasha me entrenaba. Raíces y baches, salte por encima con facilidad mientras los recuerdos venían rápido y duramente, podía casi escuchar su voz detrás mí, ese acento inglés burlón.

_\- ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, gatita? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡Si te mueves tan lentamente no serás más que un rubor en la mejilla de algún tipo...vamos, gatita! ¡Este es un partido a muerte, no una fiesta de té ensangrentada!_ \- Dios, como lo odie esas primeras semanas y ¡Oh! Como haría cualquier cosas para girar el reloj y estar otra vez allí.

Los recuerdos me estimulaban rápidamente. Olí a Lázaro como a cinco millas adelante. El todavía no podía sentir mi esencia, el viento iba al contrario, pero pronto me escucharía. Esperaba que él estuviera asustado. Si no lo estaba, debería. Lázaro se abrió camino entre los árboles para cruzar la carretera, esquivando el tráfico que iba en ambos sentidos. Momentos después lo seguí, frenos chirriaban mientras los conductores paraban confundidos con la niebla brillante enfrente de ellos. Lo perseguí a través de patios y la vía del tren, reduciendo la distancia entre nosotros.

Lo podía ver ahora, como a una milla de distancia dirigiéndose a un lago. No había forma en que le permitiera entrar ahí. Él me perdería en el agua por mi dependencia de oxígeno. Fui por algo más de inspiración y surgieron un par de ojos marrones oscuros. "_No te preocupes cariño. Volveré antes de que lo sepas_" Las últimas palabras que Inuyasha me dijo. La última vez que escuche su voz. Esa era toda la motivación que necesitaba. Quizás si corría lo suficientemente rápido, podría tenerlo de vuelta y sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí una vez más... Aborde a Lázaro desde atrás a unas veinte yardas del agua. El cuchillo de plata amoldado en mi mano lo conduje con toda mi angustia a su corazón, pero no lo enrosque. No todavía. Teníamos cosas de que hablar primero.

\- ¿Cómo se siente esto, Lázaro? ¿Duele, no? ¿Sabes lo que realmente duele? Si lo muevo un poquito... - Le di al cuchillo un diminuto desplazamiento. Él lo comprendió y se congelo, sus ojos plateados se destiñeron a rojo.

\- Libérame ahora - ordeno en una voz resonante. Me reí maliciosamente.

\- Buen intento pero no sirve. El control mental de yokai no funciona sobre mí, amigo. ¿Sabes por qué? - Por primera vez, le deje ver el brillo de mi mirada. Con todas las balas que dispare antes en su cara, se lo perdió.

\- No puede ser. Respiras, los latidos de tu corazón...es imposible. – Lázaro miro hacia mis brillantes ojos sin comprender.

\- Sip. ¿No? La vida es una perra y luego te apuñala. - Un coche freno en seco, después unos pasos corriendo. No necesitaba ver alrededor para saber que eran Tate, Juan y Cooper.

\- Bueno, 'amigos', miren lo que trajo el gato - Juan arrastro las palabras venenosamente. Sus armas apuntaban fijamente. Lázaro intento el control mental una vez más.

\- Dispárenle a ella. Ustedes desean dispararle a ella. ¡Mátenla! - Ordeno, mirándolos a ellos.

\- No queremos dispararle a ella - Tate corrigió, disparando una ronda simple alrededor de la pierna de Lázaro.

\- Nosotros queremos dispararte a ti - Lázaro grito una vez y después otra vez cuando Cooper apretó y disparo también en su muslo.

\- ¡Alto el fuego... por ahora! Tengo algunas preguntas para él. Y estoy esperando que él sea estúpido y me dé una excusa para cortarlo en rodajas, como hiciste con la pareja de la noche anterior. - Lázaro estaba atónito ante su impotencia.

\- ¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué tus hombres no están bajo mi control? – chillo como un niño al que ya no le funciona su trampa en el colegio.

\- Porque ellos acaban de beber el jugo que salió del cuerpo de tus amigotes allí detrás y ellos tienen sangre de no muertos corriendo por sus venas. Como un control remoto con las pilas agotadas, tus señales no afectan. Ahora, basta de esta mierda. Voy a hacer preguntas y mis amigos aquí van a cortar un pedazo de ti cada vez que no respondas. Reúnanse alrededor chicos. Suficiente carne para todos. - Se agacharon sobre Lázaro, cada mano aferraba un cuchillo en su mano. Sonreí mientras volteaba a Lázaro, poniéndolo sobre mi regazo con la plata todavía clavada en su espalda.

\- Ahora dime, como conociste a Houjo Milton... - El helicóptero se llevaba el cuerpo de Dave, los tres miramos como desaparecía en el cielo. Nuestro helicóptero con el resto del equipo esperaba cerca. Éramos los únicos que no habíamos embarcado.

\- ¿Es así como te sientes todos los días, Kagome? ¿Fuerte, rápida... superior? Eso es lo que siento con esta mierda en mi cuerpo. Superior. Asusta como el infierno. - Tate hablo silenciosamente, no necesitaba gritar, incluso con las cuchillas giratorias revolviéndose a nuestro alrededor. Mi respuesta fue baja también. Por las próximas horas, el oiría el suave susurro desde una cuadra de distancia.

\- Créeme, Tate, viendo a Dave sin su garganta no me hace sentir nada superior. ¿Por qué no me escuchaste y desplegaste ese misil? El estaría vivo ahora si tu hubieras... - Juan me tocó el hombro.

\- Dave no lo haría, 'querida'. Dijo que de ninguna manera iba a detonar. Dijo que íbamos a ir y arrastrar tu culo por una vez. Entonces fuimos a la cueva... – no pude soportar sus palabras.

\- No es culpa tuya. - Mi tono era frágil.

\- Es mía. Yo dije que no disparara. Debería haber advertido sobre el yokai primero. En primer lugar, antes de decir cualquier otra cosa. - Abruptamente me voltee y camine al helicóptero. Ya estaba casi en la puerta cuando Cooper habló. Él no había dicho ni una palabra desde la cueva.

\- Comandante. - Pare y espere. Mi columna estaba recta.

\- ¿Si, Cooper? - Cualquier acusación la merecía. Yo estaba a cargo y un hombre había muerto. El cabrón se detuvo conmigo.

\- Cuando escuche por primera vez lo que eras, pensé que eras un fenómeno. - Su voz era práctica.

\- O un accidente de la naturaleza, un error no lo sé. Pero sé esto. Tú diriges y yo te sigo. Justo como Dave hizo. Él no cometió un error haciendo eso. - Cooper pasó a mi lado y subió al helicóptero. Tate y Juan, cada uno tomo mi mano y juntos fuimos adentro.

Don golpeo su lápiz en el reporte en frente de él, uno de varios. Los dos estábamos deprimidos. El funeral de Dave había sido más temprano el día de hoy. Antes de unirse a nosotros, Dave había sido un bombero, por lo que parecía que cada uno de su anterior distrito estaba ahí. Ver como la hermana de Dave se encogía mientras cerraba la tapa de su ataúd me perseguiría para siempre. Habían pasado dos días desde que habíamos regresado de Ohio y Don estaba leyendo la descripción final de lo que había pasado.

\- Cuatro años atrás, después de que rescataste a tu madre cuando fue secuestrada por yokais, se difundieron historias sobre una humana pelinegra con increíbles habilidades. Después de tus años con nosotros, ese rumor se ha incrementado. Lázaro fue posteriormente contratado para perseguir y matar a este misterioso Parca Negra. - Don suspiró.

\- Lo que todavía no me explico es cómo ató a Kagome Higurashi contigo. ¿No fuiste capaz de que te dijera eso? – gruñí, casi me gustaría gritarle que la siguiente vez viniera él a verlo todo por sí mismo.

\- No. - Mi voz era plana.

\- Él luchó mientras lo estaba interrogando y mi cuchillo desgarro su corazón. ¿Cómo se enteró de que la Parca Negra es realmente la supuesta muerta Kagome Higurashi?, no lo sé. Quizás fue solo suerte, como el encontró la cueva leyendo los viejos reportes policiales enclavados en esa zona de árboles. A Houjo lo encontró debido a que al idiota al parecer le gustaba alardear acerca de cómo él dormía con la infame asesina del gobernador – casi quise resoplar, sin duda el hecho de que Inuyasha le quebrara su jodida mano no le hizo escarmentar, sino que confirmo ser tarado de nacimiento.

\- Y el ¿'aquí, gatita, gatita'? – pregunto insistente.

\- Hace años Hakudoshi, el yokai que había estado dirigiendo las viejas operaciones del gobernador escucho a Inuyasha llamarme así la primera vez que trate de matarlo. Tiene que habérselo repetido a la gente - Don se frotó la frente, una señal de que estaba cansado. Todos estábamos cansados, pero yo no podía dormir, sólo veía la garganta de Dave cuando cerraba los ojos.

\- Supongo que lo único que importa es que Lázaro no sabía tu identidad actual. La siguiente preocupación. Registraste velocidades de hasta ochenta millas por hora cuando perseguías a Lázaro y algunos del equipo dijeron que después de que los tres salieran de la cueva, tú saliste con sangre en la cara. ¿Alguna cosa que quieras decirme sobre ello? - Don no era idiota.

Sabía que mi anterior mejor marca era sesenta millas por hora. Añade a eso los elevados niveles de anticuerpos en mi sangre y tenía toda la causa para sospechar. Los tres hombres se negaron categóricamente a cualquier actividad inusual, citando a Brams como la razón de los resultados de patología. ¿Quién era yo para hacérselo más fácil a él?

\- No - Don suspiró y apartó la silla para mirar a la pared por un minuto. Cuando se giró, había renunciado a esa línea del cuestionario.

\- Le disparaste a Houjo Milton. ¿Es una nueva táctica de negociación de rehenes de la que no soy consciente? - Sonaba como que lo aprobaba débilmente.

\- Quería distraer a los yokais. Funciono – Houjo no tiene muchos seguidores, sobre todo después de casi hacer volar mi escondite y la posterior muerte de Dave.

\- Si lo hizo. Lo tenemos en protección de testigos. No creemos que sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para jactarse de ti nunca más. No hay nada que él pueda decir ahora. Los limpiadores han estado ocupados con él. - Limpiadores. Un bonito termino para los lava-cerebros. Me hubiera gustado dispararle en la cabeza en vez de en un lado. Entonces habría podido estacar a Lázaro y Dave aun estaría vivo. Ahora le debía a Houjo por 3 cosas: mi virginidad, por entregarme a la policía años atrás y Dave.

\- Kagome - Don se puso de pie y yo lo seguí.

\- Sé que te culpas a ti misma. A todo el mundo le gustaba Dave. Después de leer los reportes, se ha determinado que fue su propio error lo que lo condujo a su muerte. Él debería haber permanecido prestando atención en lugar de bajar su arma. Fue un error que le costó a su vida. Te voy a dar las próximas dos semanas de descanso. Sin entrenamiento, sin reclutamiento, sin inscripciones. Limpia tu mente y libérate de la culpa. Hay algo que decir para vivir en lugar de solo existir. - Le di una risa sin sentido del humor.

\- ¿Vivir? Que idea tan perfecta. Intentare eso. –

_Continuara… _


	6. Pista

**Pista **

\- Kagome, bueno verte de nuevo - Las palabras de Don eran amables, pero su expresión me decía que estaba a punto de sacarme de quicio.

Era mi primer día de vuelta de dos semanas de vacaciones forzosas y estaba de hecho contenta de volver a trabajar. Pase todo el tiempo condenándome a mi misma por la muerte de Dave o meditando sobre el conocimiento de que Inuyasha estaba realmente perdido para mí. De algún modo, me lo había imaginado todavía en la cueva, esperando por si yo decidía volver. Ilógico, irracional e incorrecto, como resulto.

La esencia de él en mi mejorada nariz era tan débil que era casi inexistente. Inuyasha no había estado allí en años. Así que, volver a la rutina en donde mi vida estaba regularmente ¿en peligro? Sonaba bien para mí.

\- Hay algo de lo que no eres consciente. Fue una decisión (que tomé) y no te llame para decirte inmediatamente, pero es hora de informarte - continuó Don.

\- ¿Qué? - Hielo afilado en una sola frase.

\- ¿Qué hizo que tu ingenio decidiera esconder eso de mí? - Frunció el ceño.

\- No seas sarcástica. Tomé mi decisión basándome en la información que era pertinente en el momento. Dado que te estabas recuperando de una pobre introspección, no deberías ser tan rápida en echar la culpa - Oh, oh, él estaba a la defensiva.

\- Bien, enséñamelo. ¿Qué no se? - Eso no era una buena señal.

\- Después de que Dave muriera, estabas comprensiblemente perturbada. Ese fue el motivo por el que te di tiempo libre. Al cuarto día de tus vacaciones, recibí una llamada de protección a testigos. Houjo Milton había desaparecido. - parpadee dos veces antes de asimilarlo.

\- ¿Él qué? - salte y golpee mi puño contra la cima de su escritorio. Todos sus papeles y equipos saltaron.

\- ¿cómo pudiste no decirme eso? ¡No mate a Lázaro por ese llorón de mierda y Dave murió por mi decisión! - Don me miro calmadamente.

\- No te lo dije por como reaccionaste ahora. Dave era un soldado antes de conocerte, Kagome. Él conocía los riesgos. No le quites eso. Lo harías un menor hombre de quien era. – en eso tenia razón.

\- Guarda el sermón para el domingo, predicador. ¿Ha habido alguna palabra de Houjo? ¿Un cuerpo, algo?, ¿Cómo diablos el desapareció a los 4 días de dejar Ohio? ¿No fue trasladado a una localización segura como instruí? - Espeté.

\- Lo llevamos a Chicago y lo dejamos en el hospital bajo vigilancia. Francamente no sabemos qué paso. Tate fue a la escena por si mismo después de que pasará. No vio nada. Houjo no ha sido visto ni oído desde entonces. – explico sin perder la cabeza.

\- Fue un yokai. Probablemente les jodió la mente haciéndolos olvidar que lo vieron. Algo tuvo que ser dejado en la escena. Los yokais siempre dejan una pista ¡Es como su tarjeta de visita! Me voy a ese hospital - Mi replica fue inmediata. Solo un yokai podría entrar y salir tan fácilmente sin ser notado o alarmar a los guardias.

\- No, tú no vas. La escena fue revisada y fotografiada, pero ese no es el asunto ahora. El asunto es si Houjo sigue vivo y si lo está, es un riesgo para la seguridad. ¿Dijiste algo delante de él que pueda usar contra ti? Aunque tenga su memoria alterada, hay algún riesgo en el que puedas pensar - Mi mente estaba demasiado obsesionada por la astuta manera en que Houjo había sido secuestrado. Tiene que haber una pista. Tate simplemente no lo había encontrado.

\- Déjame ver las fotos. Entonces, pensare en tu asunto. - Gruñó con fastidio.

\- Te daré las fotos. Incluso te daré algo mejor. Tenemos todos los elementos aquí en el recinto, hasta el último pedazo de pelusa. Haré que los entreguen en tu oficina y puedes perder tu tiempo, pero cuando hayas terminado, me dirás si hay algo que Houjo pudiese repetir que debería preocuparnos. - Bufe rudamente.

\- Eso hare, Don - Treinta minutos más tarde hojeé las fotos de la habitación del hospital.

Don estaba en lo correcto. Todo se veía tan ordenado como podía estar. Incluso la aguja intravenosa que se había retirado del brazo de Houjo descansaba inocentemente en la cama, como si esperase su siguiente vena. Sin pisadas, huellas digitales, sangre, fluidos corporales, ni siquiera una maldita sabana fuera de lugar. El transporte molecular no podría haber sido más limpio. Tal vez eso era todo. Tal vez Houjo había sido enviado directo a la mierda desde allí. Tal vez valdría la pena decirle eso a Don solo para ver la expresión de su cara.

Después de examinar las fotos por una hora, me trasladé a lo personal y parafernalias médicas que estaban metidas en otra caja mediana. Un par de zapatos, las suelas ni siquiera gastada. Ropa, ropa interior, calcetines, crema de afeitar (vertí algo en mi escritorio, Sip, vieja crema de afeitar), aplicadores de algodón, vendas, agujas hipodérmicas cuidadosamente tapadas, un fajo de toallas de papel, un reloj...

Manchas bailaban enfrente de mi visión. La mano que extendí para coger el reloj se sacudió, por lo que lo perdí dos veces. Mi corazón golpeaba y me sentía como que iba a desmayarme. Conocía ese reloj. Después de todo solía ser mío. Para alguien más, era solo un simple y viejo reloj. Nada lujoso, ninguna marca cara, sólo un ordinario reloj que podría ser de un hombre o una mujer.

La falta de destello había sido deliberada para que no llamara la atención, pero tenía una característica extra que no viene de serie. Pulsa un botón apenas visible en un lado y un buscapersonas sonaba. Un rastreador de corto alcance y sólo conectado a un beeper. Ese botón me había salvado la vida una vez y la última vez que había visto este reloj fue cuando me lo quité de mi muñeca y lo deje en la parte superior de la nota de despedida que le había escrito a Inuyasha.

Si yo hubiera ido a Chicago, habría encontrado el reloj. Si Don no me hubiera mantenido fuera esta vez, hubiese sido yo quien hubiera ido allí. Yo, no Tate. El buscapersonas solo era válido para un radio de cinco millas. El debió estar tan cerca, esperando a ver si venia y presionaba ese botón.

Sostuve el reloj tan fuerte, que me cortó la piel. Como Inuyasha había escuchado sobre Houjo o que había pasado, no tenía ni idea, pero él había sido rápido. Después de todos estos años, el llego hasta mi. Y yo no había recibido el mensaje a tiempo. La ironía de todo esto me hizo reír. Así fue como Don me encontró, en el suelo riendo fuertemente en una risa sin alegría.

\- ¿Piensas decirme que es tan divertido? - Él me miro con cautela pero se quedo cerca de la puerta.

\- Oh, tenías razón… No hay nada aquí. No hay pistas en absoluto. Pero puedes quitarte de tu mente a Houjo Milton. Créeme cuando te lo digo, ese hombre está muerto. - jadee.

\- ¿De qué tipo de yokai estamos hablando? - Pregunte mientras subía a la furgoneta.

Normalmente los chicos no me recogían en casa a menos que uno estuviera en la escena. Cuando Tate me llamo para decirme que él iba en camino, me disculpe con Noah, con quien tenía planes para cenar y me fui. Otra noche interrumpida, Porque Noah seguía alrededor, no tenía ni idea.

\- Probablemente uno joven, quizás dos. - Tate respondió.

Había sido duro conmigo desde que mi relación con Noah comenzó. No tenía ni idea que impulsaba su actitud, pero dos podrían jugar mostrando indiferencia. No hablamos hasta que aparcamos en el club. Incluso con el martilleo de la música, escuchaba los latidos dentro. Muchos de ellos.

\- ¿Por qué el Club no ha sido evacuado? – gruñi, solo falta tener inocentes en la línea de fuego.

\- No hay cuerpos, comandante - dijo Cooper.

\- Solo alguien que dijo que vio a una mujer forcejeando con algo de sangre en su cuello. Después la mujer desapareció. Don no quiso hacer que el yokai sospechara por si él seguía aquí. - Cooper había sobrepasado las expectativas que tenía sobre él.

Desde esa horrible tarde en la cueva, él nunca cuestiono mis órdenes otra vez. Él seguía llamándome fenómeno a la cara, pero no me molestaba. Ahora era más como, 'Eres un fenómeno, Comandante. Vamos, hombre, ¡escuchaste a la perra! ¡Muévete!' él podía llamarme por cualquier nombre de libro tanto tiempo como me mostrara esa dedicación.

\- ¿Y el resto del equipo está esperando? - Este fue el acercamiento a un potencial asesinato más incompetente que nosotros hubiésemos tenido.

Los chicos no estaban correctamente preparados. Ellos probablemente pensaban que era una invención absurda desde que el que había llamado al 911 parecía borracho. No sería la primera falsa alarma que recibíamos. O la cincuenta.

\- 'Querida', solo vayamos adentro y lo chequeamos - Juan dijo impacientemente.

\- Si no es nada, hay bebidas. - Vendido. Sin una nueva queja me puse mi abrigo y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. En Mayo al anochecer no hacia frio, pero el abrigo ocultaba mis armas. Los chicos me dejaron entrar primero, como siempre y tan pronto como crucé la puerta yo sabía que era una trampa.

\- ¡Sorpresa! - Sango gritó. La palabra fue repetida por varios miembros de mi equipo, así como las dos docenas de hombres, empleados de lo que era claramente un club de striptease. Parpadeé estúpidamente.

\- Mi cumpleaños fue la semana pasada. - Ella se rió.

\- ¡Lo sé, Kagome! Es por eso que tu fiesta es una sorpresa. Puedes agradecerle a Tate; él fue el que planeó el trabajo falso como una disposición para traerte a ti - Me sentí abrumada.

\- ¿Noah esta aquí? - Sango resopló.

\- ¿En un club de striptease? No. ¡Puedes apostar que tampoco invite a tu madre! - La sola idea de mi madre dentro de un club de striptease masculino me hizo reír. Ella habría corrido y gritado saliendo por la puerta. Tate se acercó por detrás y me besó en la mejilla.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Kagome – dijo suavemente.

Lo abrace. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de lo mucho que nuestro reciente alejamiento me molestaba. Él y Juan eran como los hermanos que nunca tuve. Juan me tiró dentro sus brazos por detrás.

\- Sango me contrató para ser tu gigoló por la noche. Tú me dices cuántos orgasmos deseas y me comprometo a entregarlos. Te voy a dar toda una nueva definición del término smooth criminal 'querida'. Mmm, tu culo se siente como una pieza redonda ¡Oooh! - El codo de Tate en su caja torácica lo corto dejándolo fuera. Entorne mis ojos.

\- Todavía estoy armada, Juan. Y aún te queda tiempo en tu sentencia por desvalijar coches. Es posible que desees recordarlo - Entonces mire por encima de algunas de las cabezas y divise otra cara conocida.

\- ¿Es ese Don? ¿Cómo conseguiste que él viniera a un lugar como éste? - Don se me acerco, mirando tan cómodo como mi madre lo habría hecho.

\- Feliz cumpleaños tardío, Kagome ¿No estás contenta de que Juan escogiera el lugar y no yo? Tendríamos que beber café con leche y aperitivos en vez del licor y tangas. ¿Nadie te ha conseguido un Gin todavía? - dijo, dándome una dócil sonrisa.

\- Aquí. Usted debe ser su jefe. Se ve como me imaginaba que usted se vería. - Sango chillo y me entregó un vaso alto. Le sonrió a Don.

\- Usted debe ser Sango. Mi nombre es Don, pero no lo recuerdes. Se supone que no debes saber sobre esto. - Ella renuncio airando una mano.

\- Si le hace sentir mejor, voy a quedar tan borracha que no voy ni a recordar mi nombre. ¿Cómo está eso para la seguridad? – luego tomo un largo trago de su coctel.

\- Puedo ver porque se llevan tan bien. - Él me dio una fría sonrisa.

\- ¿Dónde está la chica del cumpleaños? - Un entusiasta hombre joven en tanga de leopardo dijo mientras se acercaba.

\- ¡Justo aquí! ¡Y ella necesita un baile sensual, inmediatamente! - dijo Sango empujándome al frente.

\- No te preocupes, papi. Cuidare bien de tu niña. - El estríper le sonrió abiertamente a Don. Casi me ahogue con mi gin.

\- El no es mi padre - lo corregí de inmediato.

\- ¿No? pues tienen un gran parecido, dulce. Toda rigidez en los hombros y ojos penetrantes. Te arreglare, preciosa, pero tu... te enviare a Chip para arreglarte - le guiño a Don. Sango se echó a reír. Don parecía aún más enfermo que cuando él se había equivocado con que era mi padre.

\- Si me necesitas, Kagome… Estaré en la esquina. Escondiéndome - el rechino.

El club cerró a las 3. A.M. Don tuvo la gentileza de organizar el uso compartido del coche para el resto de mi equipo, pero incluso con el tonel de ginebra que había consumido yo todavía estaba lo suficientemente sobria para llevar a Sango, Juan y Tate a casa. Desde que Tate era el más cercano a mi casa, él era mi última parada. Valientemente trató de caminar a su puerta, pero sus pies seguían alejándose de él. A raíz de la divertida frustración, terminé por llevarlo dentro. Afortunadamente él tenía su llave, así que no tenía que registrarlo para encontrarla.

Por todas las veces que había estado en mi casa yo nunca había estado en la suya. El interior de la casa uni-planta era lo suficientemente limpia como para hacer un sargento de instrucción feliz. Él no tenía ninguna mascota, ni siquiera un pez de colores y sus paredes estaban desnudas de cualquier obra de arte. Cuando llegué a su dormitorio, era más de lo mismo. No había adornos, sólo un televisor y yo podría haber salido rápidamente del alojamiento de su cama, pero después de levantar a Tate sobre ella y quitarle los zapatos, yo no estaba de ánimo. El tenía una foto en su mesilla de noche. Era la única que había visto en toda la casa, entonces la mire con curiosidad. Era mía, para mi sorpresa y no una para la que había posado. Yo estaba media apartada de la cámara en la escena de un crimen y todas las cosas. El debe haberla sacado mientras fotografiaba los cuerpos.

\- ¿Por qué tienes esta? - Pregunte en voz alta, en realidad no esperaba una respuesta.

Tate murmuró algo que podría haber sido mi nombre y con una rapidez que no creí capaz en su estado, me cogió y me tiró hacia abajo encima de él. Yo estaba tan impresionada que no me moví. Tate me besó, su boca caliente y con sabor a alcohol mientras que sus labios se movían sobre la mía con avidez. Pasó junto a mis labios y recorrió el interior con la lengua. Cuando llegó al frente de mi pantalón, finalmente reaccione.

\- ¡Basta ya! - espete y lo empuje con tanta fuerza, que su cabeza rebotó en la cabecera. Tate respiró profundamente, sus ojos de color azul oscuro vidriosos de embriaguez y otras cosas.

\- ¿Alguna vez has querido algo que no podrías tener? - preguntó con brusquedad.

\- ¿Sorprendida? No deberías. Te he deseado desde la primera vez que te vi en esa cama de hospital, viéndote como un condenado ángel, con tu pelo rojo y tus grandes ojos grises. Sí, estoy borracho, pero es cierto de todos modos. Tal vez ni siquiera voy a recordar esto por la mañana. No tienes que preocuparte. Puedo manejar las cosas como son. Acabo de darte un beso esta noche, no importa lo que pase después - Me quedé sin habla. Más de cuatro años de nada más que una relación platónica y ahora aquí Tate me miraba de una forma lujuriosa que pondría poner a Juan en vergüenza. Soltó una carcajada sin sentido del humor y se pasó una mano por su corto pelo castaño.

\- Tate, yo... Lo siento. - ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? Debo de haber bebido demasiado, demasiado, porque nunca lo había visto tan atractivo como lo hacía ahora, con aquel destello casi peligroso en sus ojos. Sango siempre había dicho que era exactamente como Brad Pitt en Sr. y Sra. Smith.

\- Puedes oír los latidos de mi corazón, ¿no? Cuando yo bebí la sangre, en Ohio, pude oír los tuyos. Pude olerte en mis manos – Él sonrió con ironía.

\- Tú eres mi amigo. - Mi voz temblaba un poco, debido a que la crudeza en su rostro era alarmante y-en un nivel más básico-me estimulo.

\- Pero nosotros trabajamos juntos. No puedo darte más que eso - Él dejó escapar un suspiro por la nariz y asintió con la cabeza brevemente.

\- Sé que no sientes de la misma forma por mí. Aún - Esa sola palabra me hizo retroceder y dirigirme hacia la puerta. Estaba demasiado llena de significado para que me quedara otro minuto.

\- Contéstame una cosa antes de irte. Una cosa y dime la verdad. ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada? - Esto me hizo tropezar.

\- Tate, no creo que esto sea algo que debamos discutir. - farfulle mi respuesta.

\- Mierda. - él me cortó.

\- Me acabo de abrir aquí. Responde a la pregunta. - Quizás, también pensé que él no podría recordar esta conversación en la mañana, o tal vez era sólo su honestidad. De cualquier manera, le contesté con la verdad.

\- Una vez. Hace años, antes de conocerte - Tate no parpadeo y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

\- ¿Quién era? ¿Qué pasó? - Me di la vuelta, porque ahora iba a mentir. Cuando le contesté, fue mientras caminaba fuera de la puerta.

\- Sabes quién era. Era el yokai con el que había estado durmiendo, quien destrozo tu coche el día que nos conocimos. Así que tú también sabes lo que pasó con él. Yo lo maté -

_Continuara… _


	7. Una boda, una emboscada

**Una boda, una emboscada**

El trabajo había estado agitado, de alguna manera eso era bueno. La frenética agenda durante las últimas dos semanas mantuvo mi incomodidad por lo de Tate y yo al mínimo. Lo que era difícil de hacer cuando tu vida estaba constantemente al límite. Las cosas con Noah no fueron color de rosa, tampoco. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, mis frecuentes ausencias tensaron nuestra ya tenue relación. Y últimamente había comenzado a dejar caer pistas acerca de querer "profundizar" las cosas entre nosotros.

No es que lo culpara por tratar estábamos saliendo por más de dos meses, pero eso no iba a suceder. Yo ya sabía que no iba a funcionar, no importa la genial persona que Noah era. Allí habían demasiadas mentiras entre nosotros, todas mías, por supuesto y el fondo del asunto parecía ser que todavía no estaba lista para dejar ir mi antigua condenada relación. Hey, al menos yo lo había intentado. Ahora tenía que dejar a Noah delicadamente. Ya le había dicho que entendía si para él era demasiado difícil manejar mi agenda.

Bien, Noah era terco o él no estaba tomando la indirecta. Tenía que empezar a emplear métodos más concisos, pero yo no iba solo decirlo, ¡estamos paseando! De la mano. Noah me gustaba y odiaba la idea de hacerle daño. Entonces, un martes, abismalmente temprano, sonó el teléfono. Corrí a contestar, buscando ropa y maldiciendo a cualquier criatura sin pulso que estaba causando problemas antes de las ocho de la mañana, cuando oí la voz de Sango.

\- ¿Qué está mal? - Le pregunté inmediatamente.

\- ¡Nada! Lamento llamar tan temprano, pero yo no podía esperar para decirte. ¡Oh, Kagome, estoy tan feliz! ¡Me voy a casar! - No dije cualquiera de las _¿Estás segura? ¡Es muy pronto!_ objeciones, eso no servía con Sango.

Sólo había estado saliendo con su nuevo novio, Randy, durante dos semanas, pero Sango no era normalmente impulsiva y ella dijo que sabía que amaba a Randy y él sentía lo mismo por ella. Al ver la expresión fuera de combate- en sus ojos, sabía que nada de lo que dijera acerca de prisas, esperas o precaución caería en oídos sordos de todos modos. Además, ella tenía suficiente con que lidiar.

Los padres de Sango se rehusaban incluso en conocer a Randy, ya que era católico y ellos eran judíos. Sus padres no estaban entusiasmados sobre su muy corto noviazgo, tampoco. ¿Quién dijo que enamorarse es fácil? Ciertamente, yo no. Yo estaba planeando una pequeña charla con sus padres. Durante años había estado tratando de aprovechar el poder de mis ojos. No eran tan potentes como los de un yokai, pero iba a dar mi mejor intento. Sango merecía un feliz matrimonio y yo haría mi mejor maldito esfuerzo para dárselo. ¿Qué podría ir mal? No podrían negarse más a la boda de lo que ya lo hacían.

Yo insistí en pagar las flores, el fotógrafo y el pastel. Ellos estaban tomando el gasto del resto. Sango trató de declinar, pero la amenacé con mis cuchillos y mi síndrome premenstrual. En mis horas no laborables, nos apuramos en elegir el vestido, los vestidos de las damas de honor, las flores y las invitaciones. No fue sino hasta cuatro días antes de la boda que me encontré con Randy. Para mi egoísta alivio, él se mudaba a su casa, no al revés.

Sango dijo que era un consultor de software independiente un genio informático, que le había caído y por lo tanto era más fácil para él reubicarse que para ella con su trabajo local de nueve a cinco. Sango me enlistó para ayudar a desempacar y cuando Randy se detuvo en una U-Haul12, conseguí mi primer vistazo de él. Medía un metro con 78cm, pelo castaño claro, gafas sin montura y un delgado cuerpo atlético. Era guapo de una manera relajada, pero me gustaban sus ojos de todas formas. Se iluminaban cuando la miraba. Randy tendió una mano después de besar a Sango

\- Hola. Tú debes ser Kagome. Sango no puede dejar de hablar de ti. Gracias por toda tu ayuda con la boda - No hice caso de la mano y lo abrace instantáneamente.

\- ¡Estoy tan contenta de conocerte por fin! Y no te preocupes por la ayuda. Probablemente nunca me case, por lo que estoy viviendo indirectamente a través de ella. Empecemos a descargar. Sango tiene esta noche su prueba final y ella no puede llegar tarde - Randy tosió.

\- Um, cariño, ¿no dijiste que tendríamos suficiente ayuda? Sólo estamos nosotros tres - Sango se echó a reír.

\- No te preocupes. Kagome viene de una larga línea de agricultores. Créeme, puedes sentarte y ver, pero eso no sería de buena educación - Randy me miró dubitativo. Sango, fiel a su palabra, no le había contado nada acerca de mi linaje. Él pensaba que yo sólo trabajaba para el gobierno.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? He quedado con mi amigo esta noche, uno de los padrinos de la boda y se ofreció a ayudar. Le dije que no era necesario por lo que Sango dijo, pero podría llamarlo. No querrás forzarte. - Randy me siguió hasta la parte trasera de la camioneta.

\- Randy, eso es dulce, pero no te preocupes. Habremos terminado en poco tiempo. - Media hora más tarde, Randy quedó asombrado con sus muebles tan bien ordenados en la bonita casa de dos de Sango. A veces ser medio muerto, no apesta.

\- ¿Agricultores? - preguntó con incredulidad, mirándome.

\- Agricultores. Se remonta a cinco generaciones. - Sonreí.

\- Bien - dijo. Sango escondió su risa.

\- Ve a la ducha. Tenemos que irnos - la animé.

\- Randy, ¿a qué hora vas a volver esta noche? deberíamos Kagome y yo querríamos agarrar una cena – pregunto Sango.

\- Sí. He quedado con mi amigo, así que estaré un tiempo - Me aclaré la garganta con amenaza fingida.

\- ¡Bien, ya voy! - Ella cedió.

\- Gracias por toda tu ayuda - dijo Randy otra vez.

\- No sólo por el día de la mudanza. O el de la boda. Sango me dijo que siempre has estado ahí para ella. Es raro tener un amigo así. - Se me quedó mirando sin disimulo y yo sabía por qué Sango sintió una conexión con él. Había algo muy directo en su mirada.

\- Bienvenido. - No dije más que eso. De alguna manera, no lo necesitaba.

\- Estoy lista - Sango dijo varios minutos más tarde.

\- Fue genial conocerte. - Le di un abrazo a Randy y un último adiós.

\- De igual manera. Cuida a mi chica – sonrió dándome una palmada en la cabeza.

\- Oh, ella lo hace - le aseguró Sango.

Cuatro horas más tarde, después de la prueba de Sango y entonces una (Ininterrumpida -por una vez) Cena, la dejé en casa y regresé a la mía. Era casi la 1 A.M. Casi temprano para mí. Me congele mientras salía del coche y sentía una carga débil en el aire exterior. No hubieron sonidos inusuales, sólo los ruidos de fondo de la gente en las casas circundantes y no sentí nada. Sin embargo, estiré las manos y sentí el vacío de la calzada como si tuviese forma. Había una desnuda impresión de energía inhumana, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la fuente estuviese allí, pero algo había estado.

Tal vez era sólo una criatura que había pasado por ahí. No sería la primera vez. Algo sobre el aura residual no se sentía a peligro. Yokais y Onis tienen una vibración diferente cuando cazan para matar. Mentalmente me encogí de hombros. Si alguna malvada cosa muerta me había encontrado y tenía mala intención, estaría esperando dentro. Para estar segura, entré con cautela, luego, revisé todas las habitaciones. Nada.

Tome una ducha y trepe dentro de la cama. Ningún monstruo estaba debajo lo comprobé como una estúpida medida de precaución pero aún, esa extraña sensación persistía. Juraría que se sentía como si alguien hubiera estado en mi casa. Pero eso era estúpido. Vaya, estaba tan paranoica como Don. Cerré los ojos con firmeza, tratando de recordar la oración de la infancia a la hora de dormir... _Si debo morir antes de despertar..._ Me acosté con uno de mis cuchillos debajo de mi cama, diciéndome que no estaba siendo paranoica. Solo quería ser prudente. Sí, claro. Yo no lo creía, tampoco.

\- Sango, ya casi es hora. - Estábamos secuestradas en nuestra propia habitación privada del club de campo para evitar encontrarnos con el novio. La ceremonia y recepción se celebraría en el hotel. Sango me miró mientras yo ajustaba su velo.

\- No sé qué le dijiste a mis padres. Debes haberlos drogado, ¡pero no me importa! - Con toda inocencia la abracé.

No hay necesidad de decirle que los drogué, con la esencia alucinógena yokai en su té helado, luego ejercí el control mental con mis ojos. Funcionó, para mi asombro. Si bien todavía estaban consternados por las diferencias religiosas, estaban aquí. Felicity se paseó por la habitación. No me agradaba ella, pero era la prima de Sango y una de las damas de honor, así que la amabilidad era requerida. Mientras yo había estado ayudando a Sango a alistarse, ella había estado explorando los invitados en busca de hombres solteros. La mujer estaba perpetuamente acalorada.

\- Él último padrino finalmente apareció - comentó. Suspiré de alivio. Ahora no tendríamos que retrasar la boda.

\- Está delicioso - continuó ella.

\- Solo lo vi desde atrás por un segundo, pero que trasero. - Ella pensaba que cualquiera que tuviera un pito era delicioso, pero me guardé eso para mí misma.

\- Um, Felicity, ¿podrías traes las flores? - sugerí, rodando los ojos hacia Sango. Ella sonrió.

\- Buenas noticias, Felicity. Él es con el que estás emparejada esta noche. No lo conozco, pero Randy dice que es soltero. - Sango había separado el cortejo a una mesa rectangular con los asientos chico- chica - chico-chica. Me pareció un poco extraño tener separado así el cortejo pero este era su espectáculo, no el mío.

\- Delicioso - ronroneó Felicity de nuevo.

Me compadecí del tipo. Ella probablemente lo tocaría bajo la mesa antes de que el brinde comience.

\- ¿Estás lista Sango? – El hermano de Randy Philip asomó su cabeza.

\- ¡Vamos a casarnos! - Ella se volteó hacia mi apenas pudiendo contener la emoción.

\- Nos encontraremos en el frente. - Le sonreí a Philip.

Sango evitó la tradicional marcha nupcial por una balada instrumental. En vez de escoltar los ujieres a cada dama por el pasillo, Randy y los padrinos esperaban al frente. Las damas de honor caminarían una por una en orden jerárquico. Como la madrina, yo era la última antes de Sango. Acomodé la cola de su vestido una última vez antes de tomar mi lugar en la puerta de entrada.

Mientras caminaba dentro del salón donde los cuarenta y cinco, familia y amigos estaban reunidos, sentí una oleada de puro poder inhumano. Hijo de puta, uno de los invitados era un yokai. Mejor que planearan solo comer torta o tendría que ponerme juguetona con algo de plata. Eso sería un buen truco. Matar a un invitado en la recepción sin que nadie lo note. Mis ojos recorrieron la multitud de izquierda a derecha, buscando la fuente.

Mi madre sentada junto a Noah, a quien Sango había invitado antes de que yo pudiera decirle que estaba tratando de romper las cosas entre nosotros. Noah me sonrió mientras yo caminaba por el pasillo estrecho. Le sonreí de regreso e hice inventario de una manera militar. Lado de la novia, limpió. Lado del novio, limpio. Por alguna razón, no se me ocurrió mirar al frente donde estaba parado el cortejo.

Incluso cuando lo hice, me tomó un segundo de reconocimiento registrarlo en mente de pronto paralizada. Su cabello estaba diferente. Negro como el carbón, aún más oscuro que el mío al natural, en vez del rubio platino de mis recuerdos. También estaba más largo que antes, rizado sobre las orejas en lugar de acaparar su cabeza como un casco liso. La piel pálida brillaba contra el tejido de su traje de ébano. Ojos dorados tan profundos, estaban perforando los míos con ninguna de las conmociones que yo sentía.

Objetos en movimiento quédate en movimiento con la misma velocidad y la misma dirección a menos actúe bajo una fuerza desequilibrante. Probé la ley de Newton de la Inercia, porque aunque contuve la respiración y mi corazón dio un vuelco, de alguna manera me las arreglé para seguir caminando por el pasillo. La mirada de Inuyasha devoraba la mía. Dentro de mí una sensación completamente desconocida explotó, tomándole a mi retrasada mente un segundo para diagnosticarla. Alegría. Pura e inalterada alegría me inundó. De hecho estuve a punto de saltar hacia delante y lanzarme en sus brazos, cuando me detuve a mí misma.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Inuyasha aquí? ¿Y por qué él no lucía sorprendido de verme? Eso me detuvo de cualquier locura, como lanzarme a mí misma hacia él como había estado tentada a hacer. Si Inuyasha no estaba sorprendido de verme, entonces él sabía que yo estaría aquí. ¿Pero cómo sabía eso? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Cómo me encontró? ¿Qué quería? Ahora no era el momento de averiguarlo. Esta era la boda de Sango. La arruinaría causar una escena. Gracias a Dios y todos los santos, pensé que mi madre no estaba mirando de cerca a los padrinos. Ella no habría dudado en arruinar el día de Sango de una manera espectacular. Lo que sea que Inuyasha tenía en mente, lidiaría con ello después de la boda. O me desmayaría. Lo que sucediera primero. Sin más drama, tomé mi lugar junto a Felicity.

\- Ni lo pienses con el buenmozo; me pertenece. – Ella se inclinó y me susurró al oído mientras Sango comenzaba su caminata por el pasillo.

\- Cállate - le contesté en voz demasiado baja para que los invitados escucharan.

Mis palmas sudaban y mis rodillas se sentían como gelatina. ¿Cómo iba a lograr sobrevivir esta boda? La cercanía de Inuyasha era increíble. Por cuatro años y medio había soñado con él y ahora podía estirarme y tocarlo. Ni siquiera parecía real. Randy tomó a Sango del brazo de su padre y se tomaron de las manos. El juez comenzó su modificada versión de los votos sin referencias religiosas. Inuyasha se volteó y le dio cara al hombre cuando el resto de los padrinos lo hicieron.

La ceremonia fue un borrón. Felicity tuvo que darme un codazo para que tomara el ramo de Sango cuando llegó el momento del intercambio de anillos. Cuando el juez finalmente pronunció el marido y mujer, estuve aliviada. Que terrible de mí. Esta era la boda de mi mejor amiga y todo lo que quería era que se acabara así podría tener un momento para reponerme. Sango y Randy subieron de nuevo por el pasillo y casi corro cuando fue mi momento de seguirlos. Philip trató de contenerme a un andar tranquilo, le di un tirón a su brazo para apurarlo.

\- Tengo que hacer pis - mentí en la desesperación. Lo que tenía que hacer era tomarme un momento para recuperar mi maldito equilibrio.

\- Dile a Noah que no espere por mí; iré directo a la sesión de fotos. - Tan pronto salí del santuario, corrí hacia el baño de damas, mi ramo de flores olvidado en el suelo donde lo dejé caer.

El baño estaba al otro lado del club. Una vez adentro, me senté en el suelo junto al lavamanos. Oh Dios, oh Dios, verlo hizo que cada emoción que traté de olvidar viniera con ímpetu y con una intensidad sin piedad. Tenía que controlarme a mí misma. Rápido. Mi cabeza cayó sobre mis rodillas flexionadas.

\- Hola, gatita. - Estaba tan preocupada de mi desajuste que no escuché a Inuyasha entrar.

Su voz era tan suave como yo la recordaba, ese acento inglés tan atractivo. Levanté mi cabeza y en medio del choque de mi vida cuidadosamente construida, encontré la cosa más absurda por la que preocuparme.

\- Dios, Inuyasha, ¡este es el baño de damas! ¿Qué si alguien ve? - Él se rio, un baja y seductiva onda en el aire. Noah me había besado con menos efecto.

\- ¿Todavía orgullo? No temas. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí. - Si se suponía que eso aliviara mi tensión, tuvo el resultado opuesto. Salté a mis pies, pero no había a donde correr. Él bloqueaba la única salida.

\- Mírate mocosa. No puedo decir que prefiero el cabello castaño, pero del resto estás... estás deliciosa. - Inuyasha lamió su labio inferior y sus ojos se deslizaron sobre mí. Su calor parecía frotar mi piel.

\- ¡Quédate dónde estás! - Cuando dio un paso más cerca, me aplasté contra la pared.

\- ¿De qué estás toda cubierta? ¿Crees que estoy aquí para matarte? - Él se apoyó con indiferencia a la encimera.

\- No. Si estuvieras aquí para matarme, no te hubieras molestado con la emboscada en el altar. Obviamente conoces mi nuevo nombre, así que podrías solo haber ido por mí una noche cuando estuviera en casa. - Silbó agradecido.

\- Eso es correcto, mocosa. No has olvidado como trabajo. ¿Sabes que me ofrecieron recompensa por la misteriosa Parca Negra al menos tres veces antes? Un tipo tenía medio millón de recompensa por tu cadáver. - Bueno, no era una sorpresa. Después de todo, Lázaro había tratado de cobrar un cheque por mi trasero por la misma razón.

\- ¿Que dijiste? ya que acabas de decir que no estás aquí para eso - Inuyasha se enderezó y la burla salió de él.

\- Oh, dije que sí, claro. Luego cacé a las bestias y jugué futbol con sus cabezas. Las llamadas dejaron de venir luego de eso. - Tragué grueso ante la imagen que él describía. Conociéndolo, era exactamente lo que había hecho.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? - Él sonrió y se acercó ignorando mi orden anterior.

\- ¿No estás feliz de verme luego de todos estos años? ¿Sabes por qué quería cogerte por sorpresa? Vi tus ojos, y sé lo que sentiste en ese instante. - Peligro. Peligro. Menos de un pie nos separaba. Nunca fui capaz de resistirme a su toque y estaba a punto de probar mi fuerza de voluntad ahora. Frenéticamente traté de pensar en una forma de distraerlo.

\- ¿Conociste a mi novio? - Allí. Eso fue extraordinario, Sus ojos se entornaron y sus labios se unieron en una línea firme. Sip, Noah nos quitaba el ánimo a ambos. Me apoyé en mi ventaja. Peligro antes de la pasión; era más seguro.

\- ¿Cómo te metiste en la vida de Randy para convertirte en el padrino de la boda en algún momento? ¿Te diste cuenta que mi mejor amiga se casaría con él? Debiste haberlo embaucado rápido. Solo estuvieron comprometidos un mes. - Él señaló con un dedo mi rostro.

\- Tu hombre Randy, lo he conocido por seis meses. Mucho antes que Sango lo conociera. Un tipo inusual, ¿estás de acuerdo? Sabes que fue lo primero que me dijo luego que estuvimos sentados uno al lado del otro en un bar por una hora. Él dijo, 'Espero que esto no quede grabado en mi lápida, pero no has respirado en todo este tiempo. Te importaría decirme ¿cómo? - Pestañeé. Sango había dicho una vez que Randy tenía una mente abierta. Bastante abierta, parecía. Y yo había subestimado el tamaño de sus bolas.

\- ¿Él sabe lo que eres? - Inuyasha asintió.

\- Le di un vistazo de los ojos, tu sabes, con las luces rojas encendidas y le dije que no había visto nada. Él pestañeó igual que tú y me preguntó si se suponía que eso funcionara. - Ahora estaba realmente impresionada. Randy tenía una inmunidad natural para los poderes de yokais, incluso de alguien tan fuerte como Inuyasha.

\- Obviamente eso fue inesperado. Entablé una conversación con él y nos volvimos cercanos. No fue hasta esta semana, luego que aceptara mi posición en su boda, que él me encontró en el bar con tu esencia por todas partes. Tú lo habías ayudado a mover los muebles ese día. - Estaba aliviada, pero al mismo tiempo dolía pensar que ver a Inuyasha solo se debía a una casualidad.

\- ¿Así que encontrarme contigo es solo una coincidencia? Tú has, ah, ¿superado lo que pasó antes? - Él cerró sus ojos en los míos.

\- ¿No te gustaría saber? Pero creo que no voy a decirte. Tú puedes trastornarte por eso, como yo he estado trastornado desde que recibí tu sangrienta nota 'Querido John'. Te diré esto, sin embargo no hemos terminado los asuntos entre nosotros. Y estamos malditamente seguros de que vamos a resolverlos sin importar cuánto trates evitarlo. - Oh. Mierda. Lo dejé con una nota porque sabía que no podría mirarlo a la cara y decirle adiós. Ahora cuatro años después, todavía no creo q soy lo suficientemente fuerte

\- ¡Kagome er-, er, Cristine! ¿Estás ahí? - Mi madre tocaba ruidosamente la puerta y yo me hundí en alivio. Por una vez me alegré de que ella estuviera aquí.

\- Creo que le daré mis respetos a tu madre, gatita. Ha pasado un tiempo. - La boca de Inuyasha se torció.

\- No te... - La amenaza que estuve a punto de pronunciar murió en mis labios mientras él abría la puerta.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Tú! - Ella lo miró con asombro durante un segundo antes de que el reconocimiento comenzara. Luego su rostro se volvió púrpura.

\- Maravilloso verte otra vez, Sonomi. Luces muy atractiva en ese atuendo. - dijo Inuyasha endemoniadamente.

\- ¡Usted inmundo animal! Cada noche rogué que estuviera muerto ¡y podrido en el infierno! - Ella estaba enfurecida.

\- ¡Madre! - dije secamente. La ausencia no había hecho su corazón más indulgente. Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

\- Debiste haber hablado un poco más alto. El todopoderoso quizás no te oyó. - Señalé la puerta con el dedo.

\- Inuyasha, lo que sea que quieras decirme puede esperar hasta que esta boda termine. Esos son mi amiga y tu amigo allá afuera, esperando por nosotros para sacarnos las fotos con ellos y eso es lo que vamos a hacer. – le gruñí, y luego mire a mi madre con los ojos casi rojos.

\- Haz una sola maldita cosa para arruinar la boda de Sango ¡y te juro por Dios que lo dejaré morderte! – la señale acusadoramente, Inuyasha mostro sus colmillos en una sonrisa tirando a carcajada.

\- Feliz de complacerte, gatita - me aseguró él.

\- ¡Fuera! - Moví mi cabeza hacia la puerta de nuevo.

\- Señoritas. - Él asintió y se alejó.

Lo observé irse antes de ir al lavamanos y salpicar agua sobre mi rostro. Después de todo, tenía que lucir bonita para las fotos.

_Continuara… _


	8. Celos en la recepción

**Hola chicos, una rapidísima aclaración, Sango en esta saga si se casara cohn Miroku, pero más adelante.**

**Celos en la recepción**

Mi madre necesitó varias advertencias fatales más antes de acceder a no hacer nada para interrumpir la recepción. O notificar en mi trabajo de Inuyasha. Yo le había prometió rotundamente convertirme en yokai al instante que ella lo hiciera.

\- Eso es lo que él quiere de ti, Kagome. Él quiere robar tu alma y convertirte en una bestia - dijo ella por tercera vez mientras me acompañaba a la sala.

\- Bueno, entonces, tendrás eso en cuenta y mantendrás tu boca cerrada, ¿no? Y por el amor de Dios, llámame Cristine. ¿Podrías ser más obvia? - Alcanzamos la puerta. Sango abandonó su lado junto a Randy y nos recibió en la entrada.

\- Oh, Kagome, yo no sabía que el amigo de Randy era... ¡Un yokai! Pero no te preocupes. Hablé con Randy. Él estaba sorprendido de que supiera que existían también. Tenemos mucho en común. De todos modos, Randy jura que es inofensivo. Dice que lo ha conocido por meses. - Ella bajó su voz.

\- ¿Inofensivo? ¡No estamos hablando de un perro que quizás no muerda! Estamos hablando de un asesino - Mi madre miró a Sango como si le hubieran crecido tres cabezas.

\- Ejem - interrumpí, acariciando mi cuello para dar énfasis. Ella cerró la boca y se marchó. Lejos oí a Inuyasha resoplar riéndose. Él había estado escuchando.

\- Está bien Sango. Él sabe que mientras mantenga sus colmillos limpios, no tendremos ningún problema. - le aseguré.

\- ¿Cómo sabe eso? - ella preguntó de manera casual.

\- ¿Hablaste con él? Estabas en el baño hace un rato y no lo vi. ¿Lo acorralaste? - Al contrario.

\- Um, bueno, algo...er - tartamudeé, algo que no había hecho en años.

\- Lo conozco. Quiero decir lo he visto antes por ahí. En Virginia, si eso es. Él, uh, él y yo tenemos un acuerdo. Él no se mete conmigo y yo no me meto con él. - Sango lo aceptó en sentido literal.

\- Bueno, entonces vamos a buscar unas fotografías. Me alegra que ustedes dos no vayan a pelear. Dile que no le mencioné nada de ti a Randy, ¿okey? Tu jefe perdería todo el cabello de las pelotas si se da cuenta cuanta gente sabe de ti. – me aconsejo.

\- Buen punto. - Bueno punto, de hecho.

Inuyasha era la misteriosa pareja de Felicity para la boda. Ella estaba encantada, arreglándoselas para pegarse a él indecentemente en cada oportunidad. Para empeorar las cosas, él estaba siendo encantador. Podría haberlos matado a los dos alegremente luego de las fotografías. Pero yo no podía demostrar cuanto me molestaba por la misma razón que no había corrido a los brazos de Inuyasha la primera vez que lo vi. Sin importar cuales fueran mis sentimientos, las circunstancias no habían cambiado. Así que yo no podía permitirme dejarle saber cuánto él aún me importaba.

Todo lo que podía hacer era dejarlo tranquilo y esperar que Inuyasha se tragara el acto lo suficiente como para dejarme esta vez. Caminé directo al bar luego del último click de la cámara. Había una sola cosa que podría ayudar esta noche y era ginebra. Mucha ginebra. Me tomé el primer vaso sin moverme frente al camarero.

\- Otra. - Él camarero puso cara de incógnita pero sirvió otro gin-tonic. Vi el nivel que seleccionó y lo miré mal.

\- Más alcohol - dije sucintamente.

\- ¿Ahogando tus penas? - Una voz familiar detrás de mí se burló.

\- No es tu problema - respondí, enderezándome.

\- ¡Ahí estás, cariño! - Noah se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Inuyasha apretó los labios en una línea sombría mientras miraba.

\- Um, Noah...Te mostraré tu mesa. - Yo quería alejarlo de Inuyasha, que estaba mirando a Noah como si prefiriera beber de su cuello que de lo que el bar tenía que ofrecer.

Vi a Noah en su asiento ya que yo estaba sentada aparte en la mesa principal con el resto de la fiesta nupcial. Mi madre me apartó a un lado tan pronto como dejé a Noah. Su rostro estaba rojizo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que hizo esa bestia cuando te alejaste de él en el bar? ¡Me guiñó el ojo! - Agarrada fuera de base, me reí. Dios, eso no tenía precio. Ella debió haber tenido vapor saliéndole de los oídos.

\- ¿Crees que es gracioso? - preguntó irracionalmente.

\- Bueno, mamá, él arriesgó su vida por ti y luego hiciste los más endemoniado tratando que lo mataran. Quizás no le agrades. - Hablé bajo pero con ligereza.

Nada preocupada por lo que Inuyasha le hiciera a ella. Él nunca la lastimaría, lo sabía, pero definitivamente ella tenía unos aguijonazos por venir. Solo Dios sabía lo que yo tenía por venir. Había tarjetas en la mesa principal, que era una larga cosa rectangular que daba frente a toda la sala de recepción. Me senté en la marcada para Cristine Russell. Randy se sentó a mi izquierda, con Sango a su derecha. A mi derecha leí _Chris Pin_. ¿Quién...? ¡ARG!

\- Tienes que estar bromeando - dije en voz alta. ¿Por qué no mejor me disparo a mí misma y salgo de esto?

\- Sonomi, nos encontramos otra vez. - Inuyasha apareció y tomó su lugar junto a mí mientras yo saltaba de mi silla.

\- No quiero ser grosero, pero creo que su mesa está por allá. - Él inclinó su cabeza para donde estaba sentado Noah, ajeno al drama.

\- ¡Ahí estás! Tú y yo somos pareja por esta noche, ¡así que no más escapadas! Espero que bailes tan bien como luces. - Felicity chilló. Agarró a Inuyasha del brazo y le sonrió.

\- Ramera - murmuré, pero no lo suficientemente bajo.

\- ¿Que fue eso? - preguntó ella, todavía parpadeando tímidamente hacia Inuyasha.

\- Er, Buena suerte. - Mi voz se llevó a un nivel normal y me alejé.

\- Yo no necesito suerte. - Felicity parecía satisfecha. Me tomé mi ginebra y me dirigí a la barra por una nueva. Mi madre miró a Inuyasha mientras me seguía.

\- Oh, Sra. Russell - dijo Inuyasha en voz alta. Su énfasis en mi apellido falso fue deliberado. Entonces otra vez, ¿Qué esperaba yo? Había tomado el apellido verdadero de Inuyasha como mi alias; ¿Pensaba que él no lo notaría? ¿O hiciera algún comentario?

\- ¿Sería cariñosa y me traería un trago? Recuerdas mis gustos, estoy seguro. - Una serie de maldiciones pasaron por mi mente, pero tomé un respiro profundo y me recordé a mí misma mantenerme calmada. Sango era mi mejor amiga. Ella merecía una recepción encantadora, no un baño de sangre.

\- Ese sucio, lascivo - empezó mi madre.

\- Aguántalo - Llegamos al bar. Le di al pobre asistente una mirada asesina.

\- Vaso grande. Solo ginebra. Ni siquiera piense en hacer un comentario. - Su rostro se puso blanco pero él siguió mis especificaciones. Tomé un largo trago antes de añadir.

\- Oh seah. Y un maldito whisky, seco. -

Felicity le echo un vistazo al vaso medio vacío de ginebra y volvió la vista con un jadeo.

\- Cristine, ¿será que puedes controlar lo que bebes? Por el amor de Dios, ¡esta es la boda de mi prima! - Su tono mojigato me hizo apretar el vaso con tanta fuerza para evitar arrojárselo a su cabeza que se rompió. La ginebra se derramó por todo mi regazo y mi palma comenzó a sangrar.

\- ¡Puta madre! - grité. Todas las cabezas se giraron. Inuyasha sofocó una risa fingiendo una tos repentina.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Randy me miró con preocupación y envolvió su servilleta alrededor de mi mano. Él miró a Inuyasha, quién le dio un inocente encogimiento de hombros.

\- Estoy bien, Randy - aullé, mortificada. Sango asomó su cabeza a un lado de su nuevo esposo.

\- ¿Quieres que cambiemos de asientos? - Preguntó silenciosamente. Ellos pensaban que yo estaba nerviosa porque Inuyasha era un yokai. Esa era la última de mis preocupaciones. Su cercanía estaba triturando mi control y la recepción apenas había comenzado.

\- ¡Cristine! ¿Está mal? - Noah vino a la mesa y tomó la servilleta de mi mano.

\- Estoy bien. Solo avergonzada - le espeté con dureza. Su rostro dolido me hizo encoger con culpa.

\- Estaré bien. Regresa a tu asiento. No empeoremos las cosas - disimulé. Noah se vio apaciguado cuando volvió a su mesa. Yo sonreí para disimular mis pensamientos traicioneros.

\- En serio - agregué para Sango.

\- Voy al baño de damas a lavar esto y a tirar los vidrios. - Recogí los fragmentos de vidrio y comencé a apilarlos en la ensangrentada servilleta.

\- Iré contigo - ofreció Sango.

\- ¡No! - Ella se vio sorprendida por mi abrupta respuesta. Le di una mirada a Inuyasha a mi derecha y luego volví hacia ella. Sus ojos se abrieron y entendió la situación. O al menos, parte de ella.

\- Cris - dijo dirigiéndose a él.

\- Te importaría ir con Cristine y ¿ver si tienen algunas vendas? Randy dice... Randy dice que tienes una gran experiencia con heridas sangrientas - Ella se detuvo y luego continuo con malicia.

\- ¿Oh, eres Doctor? - Arrulló Felicity. Inuyasha se puso de pie y le dio a Sango una sonrisa apreciativa por su elección de palabras.

\- En Londres fui muchas cosas - le respondió evasivamente. Primero me detuve en el bar. El cantinero le dio una amplia mirada a la servilleta teñida de rojo.

\- Ginebra. Sin vasos, solo la botella - dije con brusquedad.

\- Um, señorita, quizá debería... – comenzó el barman, seguro pensaba que era una alcohólica.

\- Dele a la dama la botella, compañero - intervino Inuyasha, sus ojos brillando rojos.

Sin ninguna demora, una botella de Ginebra sin abrir fue empujada a mi mano aun sangrante. Giré la tapa, tire a un lado los vidrios y mi servilleta ensangrentada y tome un largo trago. Luego dejé que Inuyasha me llevara a una esquina alejada del estacionamiento, donde había la menor cantidad de coches. Él esperó pacientemente mientras yo bebía de nuevo. Mi sangre estaba corriendo por el exterior de la botella, pero no me importó.

\- ¿Mejor? - preguntó cuándo tome aire. Sus labios tiraban divertidos.

\- Para nada. Mira, no sé por cuánto tiempo mi madre se quedará callada, pero en caso de que no lo hayas notado, ella te odia. Va a llamar a las tropas y trataran de ponerte en una brocheta sobre las llamas con una vara de plata. Tienes que irte. - le respondí.

\- No. – contesto así de simple, ni siquiera se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡Maldición, Inuyasha! - Mi mal humor explotó. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermoso?, ¿por qué tenía que estar de pie tan cerca de mí? y ¿por qué seguía amándolo tanto?

\- ¿Estas intentando asesinarte? Una llamada a mi jefe, eso es todo lo que se necesita y créeme, mi madre probablemente está acariciando su celular y fantaseando con ello ahora mismo. - Inuyasha rodó sus ojos.

\- Bastardos como tu jefe me han perseguido la mayor parte de mi vida de yokai y aún sigo aquí mientras ellos no. Ni tu madre ni tu jefe me asustan, Gatita. A menos de que quieras elegir ahora por nosotros para que tengamos una larga charla, sugiero que regresemos a la fiesta. Pero puedes irte olvidando de que me voy a ir o tú, para ese caso. Te encontré hace algunos días. Esa es una razón por lo que no lo sabías hasta ahora. Intenta desaparecer entre el humo de nuevo y te aseguro que será un vuelo corto. Además, luego vamos a tener una charla bajo unas condiciones muy diferentes. Como encadenarte en algún lugar para que así no puedas intentar escabullirte otra vez. Tú elegiste tus circunstancias, cariño, pero he esperado el maldito tiempo necesario para tener esto contigo. - Uh oh. Yo sabía que Inuyasha nunca fanfarroneaba, pero aunque no lo supiera, la mirada en sus ojos me decía que cada palabra era cierta.

\- Eras tú lo que sentí fuera de mi casa la otra noche, ¿no es así? – pregunté acusadoramente.

Debía ser. Eso fue la misma noche que Inuyasha se encontró con Randy en el bar. Una pequeña sonrisa tocó sus labios. La brisa agitó sus rizos oscuros y en ese esmoquin con la luz de la luna acariciando los planos de su rostro, él se veía positivamente devastador.

\- Así que me sentiste. Me estaba preguntando si lo habrías hecho. - No pude seguir mirándolo. Podía ser inmune a los poderes de los yokais, pero Inuyasha siempre ha sido mi Kriptonita.

\- Tenemos que volver a la recepción - fue todo lo que dije, desviando mi mirada. Él extendió su mano.

\- ¿Te importa si tomo un trago de tu botella primero? - Le entregué la ginebra, con cuidado de que mis dedos no rozaran los suyos.

Sin embargo, en lugar de beber de ella, Inuyasha apretó la botella y me miró a los ojos mientras lamia mi sangre de la superficie de la botella. Su lengua se curvó alrededor de cada contorno de la botella y un calor se encendió a través de mí mientras lo observaba, fascinada. Cuando no había ni una sola gota roja en la botella, la pasó de vuelta a mi ahora temblorosa mano. ¡Piensa en el trabajo! Gritaba mi mente. ¡Piensa en cualquier cosa que no sea la sensación de esa lengua en tu propia piel! Di un paso hacia él, pero él agarro mi mano. Tiré, pero fue como tirar contra acero soldado.

\- Deja eso - dijo Inuyasha suavemente, sacando un cuchillo.

Mis ojos se abrieron, pero él simplemente cortó la misma muñeca que agarraba la mía y presionó su sangre en mi corte. Sentí un hormigueo mientras la herida sanaba con su contacto. Retiré mi mano. Esta vez, él me dejó, pero el remolino verde en su mirada me dijo que él se había sentido igual de afectado al tocarme que yo al sentir su piel sobre la mía. Si, tenía que irme. Ahora mismo. Me giré y empecé a alejarme rápidamente, intentando de alguna manera no mirar hacia atrás.

La recepción fue un infierno. Felicity comenzó una corriente constante de charla sugerente tan pronto como Inuyasha regresó. Y él no hizo nada para impedirlo. Con tristeza, me quedé bebiendo como una condenada mientras los veía. Noah, esta noche como todas las noches, fue llamado del hospital animal. Se disculpó profusamente con Sango antes de irse, pero yo apenas me percaté de que se había ido. Sango y Randy fueron casi los últimos en irse. Saldrían de Luna de Miel dentro dos días, regresando a su casa esta noche.

Los besé y les deseé toda la felicidad mientras estaba obsesionada con el hecho de que habían pasado cinco minutos desde que había visto a Felicity y a Inuyasha. En mi conocimiento, ellos seguían aquí. Sin poder ayudarme a mí misma, los busqué, siguiendo el rastro de energía invisible que él esparcía. Cuando los encontré me detuve en seco.

Ellos estaban en la esquina del patio principal de la recepción. Estaba oscuro, pero lo vi todo con facilidad. Felicity estaba de espaldas a mí con sus brazos alrededor de él. La luz de la luna brillaba en su piel, destacando su cara cuando se inclinó y la besó. Me han apuñalado, disparado, quemado, mordido, golpeada hasta quedar inconsciente innumerables veces e incluso he sido estacada. Nada de eso se comparaba con el dolor que sentí al ver su boca sobre la de ella. Un suave sonido escapó de mí, apenas una perturbación del aire, pero era un sonido de agonía pura. En ese instante, Inuyasha levantó su vista y me miró directamente a los ojo. Su mirada parecía estar gritándome: ¿No te gusta? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Hui tan rápido como pude, corriendo a mi auto y prácticamente golpeando el engranaje. El territorialismo de todos los yokais hervía en mi interior. Tenía que irme o iba a matar a Felicity y técnicamente, ella no había hecho nada malo. No, yo era la única con el problema. Ella simplemente estaba besando al hombre que yo amaba y había regalado.

_Continuara… _


	9. Sed de sangre

**Sed de sangre**

Yo estaba en tal confusión que tenía que hacer algo. Mañana por la noche se suponía que investigaría el Club Gigi, un lugar donde dos chicas habían desaparecido. Sus cuerpos no habían sido encontrados, pero algo en la forma en que la policía descartó cualquier conexión con el club me olía a influencia yokai. Afortunadamente estaba cerca. Sólo una hora de distancia. Aún en mi traje de dama de honor, até unos cuchillos a mis piernas y conduje directamente allí. Que se jodan los refuerzos. Tate y los chicos podrían tener mañana la noche libre. Iba a cazar yokais y lo iba a hacer sola.

Cincuenta minutos después salgo del coche, aún enojada y estaba a medio del estacionamiento cuando un grito llamó mi atención. Había un hombre joven, con sangre en su cuello, agitando los brazos y gritando por ayuda, cerca de la entrada al club. Nadie alzó la vista. Todo el mundo pasaba de él. Sólo cuando alguien lo atravesó, lo entendí.

\- Oye, amigo ¡Por aquí! - grité, avanzando.

Varias cabezas voltearon. El gorila de la entrada me lanzó una mirada muy extraña, sin duda preguntándose exactamente la cantidad de alcohol que ya había consumido. El chico con la sangre consiguió una inmensa mirada de alivio en su cara y vino como una bala hacia mí en una brumosa ráfaga.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Nadie me escucha y mi novia se muere! no sé por qué todo el mundo me ignora... - Maldición.

El único fantasma que había conocido era sumamente consciente de que estaba muerto. La mayoría de los fantasmas eran sólo fragmentos de una imagen, que se repiten a sí mismas una y otra vez en una repetición sin sentido de algo que pasó. No asustado y confundido, sin tener idea de por qué de repente nadie le prestaba atención.

\- ¿Dónde está ella? - Tal vez esto era inútil. Su novia, podría haber muerto hace años, pero estaba vestido con ropa contemporánea, con un aro en la ceja y un piercing en la lengua. Imagina llevar eso por la eternidad.

\- ¡Por aquí! - Corrió a través de la puerta y me conformé con empujar a mi paso a la gente en la fila.

\- Buscando a mi novio - dije a modo de explicación a varias miradas hostiles.

\- Sé que está aquí con esa ramera con la que trabajo. - Eso captó el interés de las mujeres a mi lado. Me empujaron hacia adelante con algunos "¡Ve a por él, cariño!"

El portero ni siquiera me pidió identificación cuando pasé por la puerta. Supongo que lucía como más de veintiuno. El tipo muerto me llevó a una puerta en el otro lado del club por los cuartos de baño. Estaba cerrada, pero le di un buen tirón y se abrió. Se reveló un estrecho recibidor sin luz que daba a otra puerta cerrada. Ah, una sala privada con aislamiento acústico. El ruido de bombeo de la música era casi inaudible aquí. No vi más al fantasma. Sólo había una chica en un sillón de cuero frente a la puerta y que claramente no estaba en peligro de muerte, a menos que cuente el pintarse las uñas de los pies. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando me vio.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¡Esta es un área solo para miembros! - Sonreí y extendí mi placa, una de las muchas que llevaba.

\- Policía, cariño. Eso me hace miembro en todas partes - le respondí, señalando con la cabeza a la única otra puerta a sus espaldas. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a pintarse las uñas.

\- No quieres ir allí pero Hey. Tu funeral. - Con ese cuestionable despliegue de preocupación, se aplicó otra capa de color rosa en un dedo de los pies mientras yo abría la puerta. El fantasma del joven hombre estaba dentro y él señaló a una niña inconsciente en los brazos de un yokai.

\- ¡Ayúdala, por favor! - Había cerca de media docena de yokais. Ninguno se sentía más viejo que yo en años yokai.

En el piso había dos cuerpos. Uno de ellos era de mi fantasma, que flotaba frenéticamente cerca de la igualmente joven muchacha que había sido usada de tentempié. Aún estaba con vida, pero no por mucho tiempo a juzgar por su pulso. El yokai ni siquiera se había detenido para ver al fantasma, aunque sabía que el cerdo yokai podía verlo. Yo, me sentiría incómoda cuando el espectro de una persona que acababa de matar estaba zumbándome mientras comía, pero este perdedor parecía despreocupado de ello. El otro cuerpo era también de una mujer joven y había una tercera niña aferrándose a la vida en el regazo de otro yokai. Sus ojos se agitaron y se cerraron cuando la miré.

\- Debiste haber escuchado a Brandy - uno de los yokais me ronroneó en una pésima imitación de una voz siniestra.

\- ¿La Señorita Uñas Rosa? - Pregunté mientras levantaba mi vestido.

Observaron con interés a que mi dobladillo subiera más arriba en mis piernas. Esta excursión no era por distracción, a pesar de que fue un beneficio secundario. Era para acceder a los cuchillos que había atado en mis piernas. Cuando lo notaron, el estado de ánimo en la sala que había pasado de hambre a lujuria pasó a desconfianza.

\- Ahora, cabrones… Dejen que me presente. - dije mientras giraba mi cabeza alrededor de mis hombros y agarraba algunos cuchillos.

\- Olvidaste a uno - Estaba a punto de arrojar más cuchillos cuando su voz me detuvo. Inuyasha entró y echó una mirada a fondo en torno a la carnicería. A la mayoría de los yokais los había despachado con mis cuchillos, pero a los que habían matado a las chicos los había desgarrado con mis propias manos. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

\- ¿Quién? - Su sonrisa era agradable.

\- La perra esa que estaba merodeando por un arma, pero ella ya no está haciendo eso - Debió haber sido Brandy con las uñas de color rosa. Su expresión benigna no me engañó. Conociéndolo, ella llevaría ese color en el infierno.

\- Dos de estas niñas aún están vivas. Dales sangre. La tuya funcionará más rápido de la que yo tengo para ofrecer - Inuyasha tomó el cuchillo que le daba y rajó la palma de su mano, yendo a cada chica y haciendo que tragaran su sangre.

\- ¿Estará bien? - Preguntó el fantasma, cerniéndose sobre su novia. Poco a poco oí su pulso regresar a un ritmo lento pero constante mientras la sangre de Inuyasha trabajaba en ella, compensando sus lesiones. Después de un momento, sonreí.

\- Sí. Ella estará bien ahora - Él me devolvió la sonrisa, mostrando que en vida, había tenido hoyuelos. Dios, ¡era tan joven! Entonces frunció el ceño.

\- No están todos aquí. Había tres más de esas criaturas. Dijeron que regresarían - Probablemente fueron a improvisar más cena. Bastardos.

\- Los encontrare – le prometí.

\- No te preocupes. Es mi trabajo - Sonrió de nuevo... y entonces empezó a desvanecerse en los bordes, cada vez más débil, hasta que no quedó nada de él. Me quedé en silencio.

\- ¿Se fue? - Inuyasha sabía a lo que me refería.

\- Eso espero. Él logró lo que quería, por lo cual sigue adelante. A veces algunas personas obstinadas vagan el tiempo suficiente para hacer una última cosa. - Y él había confiado en mí para encargarme de esa última cosa por él.

Puede que no haya mucho que podría decir para lo que era buena, pero vengar a la gente a la que les habían robado sus vidas era definitivamente mi especialidad. Me dirigí a la puerta.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - preguntó Inuyasha.

\- Ellos sabían lo que yo era, Inuyasha. Los hombres que fueron al hospital ese día, sabían todo de mis informes patológicos. Y sabían acerca de los yokais. El que estaba a cargo... - Sombríamente comencé a bailar otra vez, odiando que aún me preocupara tanto cuando parecía que a Inuyasha sólo le quedada ira.

\- ¿Don? - suministro. ¡Oh, entonces él había hecho su tarea!

\- Sí, Don. Dijo que había estado buscando toda su vida alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra yokais que no fuera uno de ellos. Me ofreció un trato. Él nos reubicaría y yo dirigiría a su equipo. A cambio se comprometió a dejarte en paz. Todos nosotros no hubiéramos podido sobrevivir de otra manera. Hubiéramos sido cazados como animales y tú sabes que mi madre hubiera preferido morir antes que irse contigo. Ella también preferiría verme muerta que verme cambiar en un yokai y seamos realistas, ¡eso es lo que eventualmente querrías que yo hiciera! - Inuyasha soltó un amargo resoplido, girándome un poco demasiado fuerte.

\- ¿Es eso de lo que va todo esto? ¿Crees que te convertiría en un yokai? Sangriento infierno gatita, ¿no se te ocurrió hablar conmigo en vez de salir corriendo? – me pregunto.

\- No habría importado. Hubieras insistido en eso eventualmente - le contesté tercamente.

\- Deberías haber confiado en mí ¿Cuándo te he mentido? - murmuró.

\- ¿Cuándo me has mentido? ¿Qué hay de cuando secuestraste y asesinaste a Houjo Milton? me juraste que nunca tocarías a Houjo, porque no creo que él se haya ido a México a descansar y beber Margaritas, ¿verdad? - lancé.

\- Tú me hiciste jurar que no mataría, lisiaría, mutilaría, desmembraría, cegaría, torturaría, sangraría o causaría cualquier daño a Houjo Milton. O simplemente ver mientras alguien más lo hacía. Deberías guardar tu preocupación por alguien digno; Houjo te dejo inmediatamente como a un mal hábito. Tú sabes que la podredumbre de lavado de cerebro no se sostiene bajo la mirada de un yokai maestro. Al menos el cabrón fue finalmente útil. Me dijo en donde vivías. Virginia. Reduje tú búsqueda a tres estados y Houjo me ahorró algo de tiempo. Es por eso que le dije a Rodney que lo matara rápido y sin dolor y no me quedé para ver – fruncí los labios y lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tu, bastardo - me las arreglé.

\- Desde el día en que nací. - Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

Bailamos en silencio por unos minutos. Seguí mirando alrededor por cualquier reveladora piel de cristal sobre los patrones, pero hasta ahora Inuyasha y yo éramos los únicos no-humanos. ¿Dónde están chupasangres? Aquí, colmillito, colmillito, colmillito...

\- Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado saliendo con el veterinario, mocosa? - Inuyasha preguntó.

\- No es tu asunto - La burla en su tono tenso mi espina dorsal.

\- ¿De veras? antes te veías como si estuvieras a punto de clavar una estaca en el corazón de Felicity, pero ¿me mezquinas una simple pregunta? - Él se echó a reír.

\- Quise clavarle una estaca en el corazón porque es una perra superficial que me sacaba de quicio. No tenía nada que ver contigo. - La música cambió a algo más lento. Lo maldije, a Inuyasha y a los asesinos que me pusieron en esta situación.

\- Mentirosa - La risa de Inuyasha se volvió más suave.

Se acercó más, su cuerpo conectado con el mío a tiempo con la música. La sensación de sus músculos moviéndose en sinuosas ondas bajo su ropa hizo a mis manos apretar. Ahora estaba luchando contra algo más que lágrimas, me recordé que nunca funcionaría entre nosotros. Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon. Interiormente maldije. Yo podía fingir estar bien si quería, pero Inuyasha era un yokai. Él sería capaz de decir de un olorcillo cómo me estaba afectando.

\- Tal vez me extrañaste después de todo - dijo en voz baja, manchas color rojo apareciendo en sus ojos.

\- No te halagues, sólo eres un buen bailarín. Felicity parecía pensar lo mismo - Fingí que no importaba.

\- Verme con Felicity era lo menos que te merecías después de que yo tuve que ver a ese humano -osito de felpa- arrastrarse por todas partes de ti. Realmente, Gatita, ¿qué estabas pensando? Tu mamá tiene más pelotas que Noah - Inuyasha respondió secamente.

\- ¡Sus pelotas están bien! - espeté, entonces me sonrojé. Infierno si yo sabía y Dios, ¿Acabo de decir eso? Inuyasha resopló y me dio vueltas en círculo antes de que me tirara cerca.

\- Bien. No es de extrañar porque estás tan caliente cerca de mí. Supongo que has pasado mejores momentos follándote a ti misma que a él. Debe ser frustrante. - Sus caderas rozaron las mías mientras se burlaba de mí.

La ira estalló en mí, cubriendo mi lujuria. De ninguna manera iba a admitir que no había dormido con Noah, o infiernos, con nadie desde Inuyasha. ¿Frustrante? Eso ni siquiera comenzaba a describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero dos podían jugar el provocador juego. Enganché una pierna hacia arriba, curvándola alrededor de la cadera de Inuyasha y di un giro con fuerza contra él que hizo a su mirada tornarse de roja como un semáforo.

\- Parece que no soy la única que está frustrada, Sr. Erección Óptica. Podrías moderar tus ojos. La gente se dará cuenta. - Inuyasha cerró los ojos, entonces cerró las manos alrededor de mi cintura y se inclinó hasta que su boca tocó mi oreja.

\- Cuidado, cariño. Podría estar enfadado contigo, pero eso no significa que yo no te desee todavía. Así que si haces eso otra vez, voy a follarte justo aquí, ahora mismo y cualquier imbécil que quiera podrá mirar. - Su repentina dureza enfatizaba que él no estaba haciendo una amenaza en vano. Eso me asustó y me excitó de una manera que ni siquiera quería contemplar. Inuyasha tomo una gran respiración. Me estremecí, sabiendo que desde los yokais no necesitan respirar, estaba inhalando la esencia traidora de mi deseo.

\- ¡Oh, Gatita...! - Su voz se hizo más profunda.

\- Ahora sólo me estás provocando, ¿no? - Me salvé de una respuesta — o peor— cuando la energía en la sala cambió. Inuyasha lo sintió, también, mucho más clara que yo. Se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, no eran rojas, sino duras orbes doradas.

\- Están aquí. -

_Continuara… _


	10. Mordida Sangrienta

**Mordida Sangrienta **

Los yokais estaban compuestos por dos hombres y una mujer. Se movieron hacia el bar con una letal y sensual gracia que ninguna persona no viviente podría igualar. Lástima que la gente viva a su alrededor no pudiera sentir el peligro, sin embargo. No, en su lugar, ellos competían y hacían maniobras para captar la atención de los hermosos depredadores. Entonces hicieron algo que me hizo gemir en voz alta. Se separaron. Maldita sea. Había esperado que se dirigieran juntos a su cuarto secreto, permitiéndonos a Inuyasha y a mí bloquearles la salida y matarlos como deporte. Pero, por supuesto, eso habría sido demasiado fácil.

\- Voy a tener que llamar a mi equipo. Asegura el perímetro. - le dije a Inuyasha en voz baja.

\- Claro. Tus soldados de juguete están a más de una hora, y yo prácticamente puedo sentir la sed de sangre chorreando de esas bestias. Van a alimentarse pronto. Espera y alguien morirá. - Él soltó el resoplido respectivo.

Él tenía razón. En seguida los tres parecieron estar escogiendo sus bocadillos. Si alguno de ellos se dirigía al área de 'solo para personal autorizado' y luego sonaba la alarma, los otros dos escaparían. Además, no podía hacer simplemente mi acto regular de ofrecerme a mi misma como un mordisco de prueba. La sangre en mi vestido arruinaba mi apariencia de bocadillo inocente.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea? - pregunté.

\- Tengo. - Inuyasha sonrió.

Me sorprendió agarrando a la chica más cercana a él y tirando de ella más cerca. Sus manos sostuvieron su cabeza mientras colocaba sus rostros exactamente uno frente al otro. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué demonios pensaba que estaba haciendo cuando sus ojos brillaron, parcialmente ocultos por sus manos. Solo tardó un momento. Los ojos de Inuyasha regresaron a su dorado normal, y ella miró al frente con una expresión muy obediente.

\- Ve al baño de damas, y cambia tu vestido con esta mujer - le dijo Inuyasha.

\- Pudiste haber hecho eso antes; entonces ¡no habríamos necesitado bailar juntos! - Sacudía mi cabeza con admiración cuando un pensamiento vino a mi cabeza.

\- También pude hacerlo. - Inuyasha solo sonrió.

Le dirigí una mirada antes de llevar a la chica al baño. Recibimos algunas miradas cuando ambas nos metimos al mismo cubículo, pero ahora no era momento de preocuparse por guiños y codazos. Rápidamente me quité el vestido y ella hizo lo mismo, tal y como le habían ordenado. El suyo era un poco más ajustado y mucho más obsceno que mi vestido de dama de honor. También era escotado atrás así que tuve que quitarme mi sujetador. Cuando salimos, capté mi reflejo en el espejo. Mis pechos sobresalían del bajo escote y cualquiera podía notar que yo no estaba usando sujetador.

Igual que en los viejos tiempos, pensé irónicamente. Luzco como una mujerzuela y Inuyasha es mi respaldo mientras yo voy a asesinar fang-bangers. Lo único que haría esto completo sería quitar mi ropa interior. Entonces sonreí. Y volví al cubículo. Cuando llegué hasta el yokai que parecía más cercano a llevar a su compañía a dar un paseo, ni siquiera me molesté con una pequeña charla. Solo empujé hacia un lado la rubia con la que había estado hablando y le lancé mis bragas en el pecho.

\- Tan pronto como te vi supe que no necesitaría estas. – ronroneé. Eso captó su atención. Él miró mis bragas, luego las acercó a su nariz y tomo un respiro profundo. Eww, pensé, pero mi sonrisa nunca vaciló. Luego hizo a un lado su compañía que protestaba.

\- No importa, largo - le dijo a ella.

\- ¡Perra! - dijo ella entre diente antes de irse pisando fuerte. Jesús. Yo acaba de salvar su vida y ¿ese es el agradecimiento que obtengo? Enrollé mis brazos en los de él, asegurándome de rozar mi pecho contra él.

\- No eres del tipo conversador, ¿espero? - Su respuesta fue comenzar a empujarme entre la multitud de personas.

No vi a Inuyasha, pero eso no me preocupó. Si yo no lo veía, entonces tampoco lo harían los otros yokais. Quizás no confiara en mis emociones con él, pero no tenía dudas en confiarle mi vida. Estábamos en el pasillo y casi en el primer cuarto secreto cuando mi compañía se detuvo y olfateó inquisitivamente.

\- ¿Que de...? - empezó.

No lo dejé terminar. Mi mano se movió rápidamente en el frente de mi vestido y choqué una estaca de plata contra su corazón antes de que tuviera oportunidad de decir otra palabra. Fue simple, la verdad. Él me había dado la espalda, sin sospechar el peligro. Luego lo arrastré rápidamente dentro de la habitación, murmurando y tratando de no dejar un rastro de sangre. Gracias a Dios que los yokais no brotaban sangre como en la películas, pero inclusive algunas gotas serían demasiado con su sentido del olfato.

Allí, chequeé a las otras dos chicas. Todavía estaban desmayadas, pero Inuyasha había dicho que su pulso era lo suficientemente estable como para que pudiéramos realizar nuestra operación encubierta. Noté cuan pálidas estaban y fruncí el ceño. Tendríamos que encargarnos de los otros yokais rápidamente. Esas chicas necesitaban estar en el hospital, no tendidas en esta película de terror en un cuarto con cadáveres por todos lados. Un jadeo de asombro azotó mi cabeza. En la entrada la yokai de pie perfectamente quieta, pero el hombre que la acompañaba no. Jadeó de nuevo, luego comenzó a gritar.

\- Oh, mierda - suspiré.

Ella lo golpeó en la cabeza tan fuerte, que estaba inconsciente antes de golpear el suelo. Luego se abalanzó sobre mí con una velocidad que la volvió un borrón, sus colmillos se extendieron ferozmente. La dejé venir, retrocediendo en el último segundo y luego pateando con mis piernas. Su impulso aumentó mi maniobra estampándola contra la pared detrás de mí. Salté sobre ella antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de incorporarse, dirigiendo mi cuchillo a su corazón y dando dos rudos giros satisfactorios.

\- ¡Gatita, afuera! - Estuve fuera de la puerta al final del pasillo momentos después de que Inuyasha gritara, pero aún así apenas con tiempo para verlo perseguir el último yokai, que estaba dejando el club.

Para la agradable y furtiva ejecución del trío. Pasé entre la gente con casi la misma velocidad que él. Una vez en el estacionamiento, solo me detuve lo suficiente para arrebatarle a una persona el celular que tenía presionado a su oreja mientras yo lo tomaba rápidamente.

\- ¡Gracias! - grité, luego dije. "Él te llamará de nuevo," y colgué a quien quiera que estuviera en la otra línea. Marqué manteniendo un ojo en Inuyasha mientras zigzagueaba detrás de nuestro último depredador. Estaba a cincuenta yardas delante de mi alejándose. Maldita sea, había olvidado lo rápido que era.

\- Tate. No puedo hablar, pero necesitamos un grupo de contención en el Club GiGi. Tenemos cadáveres de yokais, cadáveres de humanos, tres víctimas todavía respirando, y un montón de testigos. - jadeé tan pronto como respondió.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo en el Club GiGi? – ladró Tate.

\- ¡Eso debía ser mañana, con nosotros! - Salté sobre una cerca, rasgando mi vestido, jugué brevemente una velocidad de videojuego mientras me acercaba a una calle concurrida.

\- No puedo hablar ahora - repetí sin aliento.

\- ¡Estoy persiguiendo a un yokai; te llamo luego! - Luego tiré el teléfono a un lado y saqué uno de mis cuchillos.

Ya no podía ver a Inuyasha. Había salido de mi línea de visión mientras yo estaba concentrada en no ser golpeada por el tráfico. Seguí corriendo en la misma dirección, aunque, maldiciendo mis tacones y debatiendo si era más rápido detenerme a quitármelos ¡malditas correas de tobillos! o seguir corriendo con los potenciales rompe-cuello. ¿No sería eso un epitafio encantador? _Aquí yace Kagome. Asesinada no por colmillos, sino por Ferragamos_.

Yo estaba a medio camino a través de un desierto campo de fútbol, a punto de decir jódanse y quitarme los zapatos ya que tacones corriendo sobre grama daban un paso bastante inestable, cuando vi un destello rojo en la distancia. Ojos de yokai, brillando en la oscuridad. Jódanse los tacones, ¡a toda velocidad! Vi entonces como Inuyasha sacaba su estaca del pecho del yokai. Estaban en el suelo dentro de una construcción cercada. Mentalmente, dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. A esta hora los trabajadores tenían rato en casa. Bien. Ningún testigo del que preocuparse. Llegué de un salto a Inuyasha una vez que sobrepasé la cerca, mi corazón acelerado por la adrenalina de la carrera.

\- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Gatita. - Él le dio una patada final al cuerpo y luego se volteó hacia mí.

\- ¿Ahora? - Pregunté con incredulidad, señalando el yokai muerto cerca de sus pies.

\- No es como si fuera a ir a alguna parte, así que sí. Ahora. - A la vez comencé a retroceder. Había estado tan absorta la última hora capturando a los asesinos que había olvidado que las cosas eran muy diferentes entre Inuyasha y yo.

Estúpida. Me había sentido tan cómoda con nuestra normal rutina cazando a los chicos malos, que me permití terminar en una construcción desierta sin ningún lugar a donde huir. Si fuera inteligente, me hubiera quedado en el club GiGi y dejado que Inuyasha cazara este último idiota por sí mismo.

\- No des otro paso. - Inuyasha observó mi retroceso y entrecerró los ojos.

\- Yo-yo tengo que volver al club, mi equipo está en camino… - Me defendí.

\- ¿Todavía me amas? - La franca pregunta casi me hizo caer. Miré a otro lado, mordiendo mi labio y odiándome a mi misma por la mentira que estaba a punto de decir.

\- No. - No dijo nada por un rato, me atreví a mirarlo.

\- Si no me amas, ¿entonces por qué no mataste a Koga? Tenías un cuchillo en su corazón. Y todo lo que tenías que hacer era girarlo. Tu trabajo es matar yokais, después de todo, pero lo dejaste vivir. Fue como si me enviaras un maldito regalo de San Valentín. - Inuyasha me estaba observando con una fuerza tal que me pregunté si era capaz de ver a través de la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

\- Sentimentalismo. Por los viejos tiempos. - Me agarré de un clavo ardiendo.

\- Bueno, mocosa, como dice el dicho, ninguna buena acción se queda sin castigo. Debiste haberlo matado, porque ahora está detrás de ti. Le diste una gran impresión. Mientras yo jamás te forzaría a hacer nada en contra de tu voluntad, Koga quiere encontrarte para hacer exactamente eso. - Su boca se torció.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Inuyasha sonrió, pero no fue agradable.

\- Está enamorado, por supuesto. Koga colecciona cosas raras y no hay nadie más raro que tú, mi hermosa híbrida. Estás en peligro. Koga no sabe que te he encontrado, pero encontrará tu pista pronto. - Reflexioné sobre ello y luego me encogí de hombros.

\- No importa. Lo vencí antes y puedo hacerlo de nuevo. – solo seria mostrar los pechos a lo mucho.

\- No de la forma que jugará. Conozco a mi creador. Koga no vendrá una noche y tratará de tomarte en una lucha justa. Él agarrará a todos los que amas primero y luego llegará a un acuerdo contigo, en sus términos. Créeme, no te gustarán. Ahora tu única ventaja soy yo. Por tu inteligente pequeña descripción de nuestra relación, Koga cree que me odias y viceversa. Bonito detalle, ese. Especialmente la parte del dinero. ¿Todavía quieres ese cheque? - Hubo algo en su voz que me hizo mirarlo fijamente.

\- Te haré uno si te vas - murmuré.

\- Además, todavía tienes un precio sobre tu cabeza. Te conté en el baño que me ofrecieron recompensas por ti, antes había rastreado su fuente, pero no supe quien estaba detrás de la última. Él o ella está siendo muy discreto. Así que tienes otra amenaza sobre ti que es incluso más poderosa que Koga y te guste o no, vas a necesitar mi ayuda. - Inuyasha ignoró eso.

\- Yokais y Onis vienen detrás de mi todo el tiempo. Si necesito ayuda, tengo mi equipo. - dije con desdén.

\- ¿Humanos? ¡La única forma que serán capaces de protegerte es si incapacitan al tirador haciéndolo comer demasiado! - Desprecio goteaba de su tono.

\- Eres tan arrogante. - Inuyasha se acercó hasta que solo unos metros nos separaban.

\- Soy poderoso. Más de lo que eres consciente. Esa es la verdad, no arrogancia. Todos los miembros de tu equipo juntos no podrían protegerte tan bien como yo y lo sabes. Ahora no es momento de tu terca insistencia de hacerlo todo sola, Gatita. Quieras mi ayuda o no, la tienes. – se cruzo de brazos.

\- Maldita sea, Inuyasha, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que la mejor manera de ayudar es yéndote? Aprecio la advertencia sobre Koga, pero si te quedas cerca de mí, tú eres el único que estará en peligro. No te preocupes por mí, puedo cuidarme sola. - Su ceja se arqueó inocentemente.

\- Lo mismo digo. No le temo en lo más mínimo a tu jefe o a tu banda de hombres alegres. ¿Quieres deshacerte de mí? Entonces tendrás que matarme. - Oh mierda. Yo no podía hacer eso. Caray, no había sabido como matarlo cuando pensé ¡que había sacrificado una familia inocente!

\- Entonces, me iré. Huí una vez; ¡puedo hacerlo de nuevo! - dije, la frustración me hacía imprudente.

De repente estaba agarrada de los brazos de Inuyasha con mi cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, sin verlo tan concentrado como alerta. Quizás todo era mi culpa y no solo se debió a su velocidad. Había estado tan ocupada manteniendo mis escudos emocionales, que me había olvidado bastante de los físicos. Y a decir verdad, nunca esperé que él me mordiera. Si, dejé todas mis normales defensas con los yokais con Inuyasha.

Sus colmillos se enterraron profundos en mi cuello. Al igual que esa vez hace años cuando me había mordido, lo que la lógica me decía que debía doler, más bien se sintió bien. Realmente, realmente bien y aumentando con cada fuerte tirón de su boca. La más extraña especie de calor fluyó a través de mí, incluso con mi sangre derramándose hacia Inuyasha, me debía sentir más fría, no más cálida. Detente, quería decir, pero las palabras no parecían formarse. Lo que salió fue un primitivo gemido en su lugar. Inuyasha apretó sus brazos a mí alrededor, inclinándome hacia atrás y lamiendo mi cuello antes de hundir sus dientes de nuevo.

Me sacudí de placer incluso cuando una advertencia se disparaba a través de mí. ¿Iba a matarme? ¿A convertirme en yokai? Ninguna posibilidad me atrajo. Manchas comenzaron a parecer en mi visión, asumiendo que mis ojos todavía estaban abiertos. Añade a eso el rugido en mis oídos, que era o mi pulso o el sonido que uno escucha justo antes de morir. Mis puños golpearon su espalda. Era todo lo que yo era capaz de hacer para decirle que parara, ya que mi boca solo parecía servir para hacer pequeños ruidos de éxtasis. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, que podía detenerlo si realmente quería. Mi cuchillo de plata todavía estaba en mi mano. Podía sentir el frío de su metal en mis dedos.

Inuyasha también debió sentirlo. Se echó para atrás por un instante, gotas de sangre manchaban su boca como rubíes y luego lentamente, deliberadamente, se inclinó hacia mi cuello de nuevo. La subsecuente larga y profunda succión debilitó mis rodillas y envió un estremecimiento de éxtasis a través de mí y me encontré a mi misma pensando que si iba a morir, al menos moriría feliz.

Pero no tenía que morir. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era inclinar y darle un buen empuje. Inuyasha no sostenía mis brazos agarrados. Ellos estaban perdidos alrededor de su espalda mientras una de sus manos se enredaba en mi cabello y la otra me sostenía. El gris que envolvía mi visión se volvió más denso, el ruido en mis oídos era casi ensordecedor. Era él o yo, porque estaba claro que no iba a detenerse. Mis dedos apretaron el cuchillo para empujar...y entonces se relajaron. Se escapó de mi mano, la cual usé para presionar a Inuyasha más cerca. No puedo hacerlo, fue mi último pensamiento. Además, hay formas muchísimo peores de morir.

Recupere el conocimiento poco a poco. En primer lugar, me di cuenta de que mi corazón aun latía. Muy bien, no estoy muerta ni convertida en un yokai. Eso siempre es algo positivo. Luego descubrí que tenía una almohada bajo mi cabeza. Un poco mas alerta noté que estaba tendida de lado y cubierta por una cobija. El cuarto estaba oscuro, las cortinas estaban cerradas. Unos brazos me envolvían desde atrás, casi del color de mi piel.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - En ese momento fue cuando me desperté del todo.

\- En la casa que estoy alquilando, en Richmond. - El con quién estaba no era una pregunta, aun cuando mi cabeza se sentía un poco algodonada.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? - los pequeños detalles parecían ser importantes: el por qué, no lo sé.

\- Cuatro horas más o menos. El tiempo suficiente para que te robaras todos los cobertores. He estado escuchándote roncar y te he observado envuelta en las cobijas y me di cuenta de que esto es lo que más extraño. Sostenerte mientras estas dormida. - Me incorporé, llevando de inmediato mi mano a mi garganta. Como esperaba, estaba lisa. Sin pinchazos o golpes que mostraran lo que había sucedido. Inuyasha había cerrado los huecos con una gota de su sangre, borrando cualquier marca de lo que había pasado.

\- Me mordiste - dije acusadoramente, pero mucho menos molesta de lo que esperaba. Era la combinación de los jugos en sus colmillos o la sangre lo que hacía parecer todo menos... estresante. Y yo debería estar estresada. Incluso aunque aún estuviésemos vestidos, yo estaba en una cama con Inuyasha y esa no era una buena idea si quería mantener mi distancia emocional.

\- Si - fue todo lo que él dijo.

\- ¿Por qué? - Ni si quiera se molesto en sentarse, sino que siguió tendido en las almohadas.

\- Muchas razones. ¿Quieres escucharlas todas? - Él se veía muy malditamente indiferente para mi gusto.

\- Si. - Dije con un toque de nerviosismo en mi voz.

\- Principalmente para probar algo. Pudiste haberme matado. Por derecho, debías matarme. Tienes a un yokai succionando tu sangre vital y un cuchillo en tus manos. Solo un tonto no usaría ese cuchillo... o alguien a quien le interese mucho más de lo que admite. - dijo sentándose finalmente.

\- Bastardo, ¿me mordiste para probarme? Apuesta a que habría sido un jodido lo siento si te hubiera estacado el corazón. ¡Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido; pudiste haber muerto! - exclamé, levantándome de la cama y sintiendo una repentina ola de vértigo. Parece que Inuyasha había limpiado su plato.

\- Tú también - estalló en seguida.

\- Francamente, después de años de preguntarme qué sentías por mí, valía la pena arriesgar mi vida para descubrirlo. Admítelo, gatita. Tú no has obtenido de mí más de lo que yo he obtenido de ti y de todas tus negaciones, mentiras o el idiota con el que sales cambiara eso. - Tuve que desviar mi mirada. Al oírle decir que no se había sobrepuesto a mí, fue como un martillo de terciopelo en mi corazón. Apenas pude registrar el insulto hacia Noah.

\- No importa. Lo nuestro no puede funcionar, Inuyasha. Nada puede cambiar lo que eres y yo no quiero cambiar lo que soy. - dije al final.

\- Contéstame esto, gatita. ¿Cuando somos solo tú y yo, sin nadie más, te molesta que yo no sea un humano? Sé lo que piensan todos tu madre, tu trabajo, tus amigos, pero ¿te importa que yo sea un yokai? - De hecho, yo no había pensado en eso conforme aquellos términos. Siempre había otras cosas que considerar. A parte de eso, no hubo ninguna pausa en mi respuesta.

\- No. No me importa. - Sus ojos se cerraron por un segundo.

\- Sé que me dejaste porque creíste que tenías que protegerme, que yo no podría manejar los obstáculos entre nosotros. Así que intentaste seguir adelante con tu vida porque creíste que lo nuestro nunca podría funcionar. Te he estado buscando cada día desde que me dejaste, gatita y estoy harto de estar sin ti. Tú ya has tenido tu oportunidad, ahora es la mía. - Luego los abrió con un estallido de intensidad.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunte.

\- Estoy hablando de confiar en mí, que es lo que debiste hacer hace cuatro años. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar cualquier cosa que tu trabajo o tu mamá puedan lanzarme. Tú sigues preocupándote por mí y yo ciertamente no me he dado por vencido contigo. Nosotros podemos vencer lo que se interponga entre nosotros, si nos dieras una oportunidad. - Oh, si tan solo... dios, ¡si tan solo fuera tan simple!

\- Incluso si dejas a un lado a mi madre y a mi trabajo, nosotros seguimos condenados, Inuyasha. Eres un yokai. Sí quise decir que no me importaba, ¡a ti sí debería! ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando yo envejezca, darme un Ben-Gray para mi artritis? Tú vas a querer cambiarme. Vas a odiarme cuando yo me rehúse a hacerlo y eso destruirá lo nuestro - Él me miraba sin parpadear.

\- Para que quede claro: Yo nunca te obligaría a convertirte en un yokai. No te presionaré, ni coaccionaré, ni te engañaré y tampoco te culparé. ¿Está claro? – declaro firme.

-¿Así que tú estás bien con que yo me vuelva arrugada, gris, decrepita y luego muera? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo? - Le pregunté con dureza.

\- Gatita, siéntate - Algo que pudo ser compasión cruzó su cara.

\- No. - Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina. Lo que fuera que lo hiciese ver compasivo tan repentinamente, tenía que ser malo. Así que tomaría las riendas de esto.

\- Dime. ¿Qué es lo que no sé? ¿Estoy muriéndome o algo parecido? – Eso explicaría su falta de aprensión por mi envejecimiento.

\- Nunca te has preguntado ¿cuánto tiempo vivirás? ¿Alguna vez lo has pensado? - Inuyasha se levantó y se puso delante de mí.

\- No. Pensé que me matarían muy rápido con mi trabajo. - reí amargamente.

\- Sin contar eso - continuo.

\- Eres mitad yokai. Nunca has estado enferma, tu cuerpo se cura a un ritmo inhumano y no puedes contagiarte de ninguna de las enfermedades que afligen a la población viviente. Incluso las drogas y los venenos deben administrártelas en dosis masivas para que puedan tener algún efecto en ti, así que ¿qué te hace pensar que vivirás lo mismo que un humano promedio? - Mi corazón comenzó a latir. Mi boca se abrió para discutir, pero se quedó colgando.

\- Estas intentando engañarme. Mi corazón late, respiro, llega mi periodo, me afeito las piernas... estoy viva. ¡Tuve infancia! - En cierto modo, me sentía como en la noche en que mi madre me contó lo qué yo era, porque la negación fue mi primera respuesta.

\- Una vez me dijiste que tus diferencias se notaron más en la pubertad. Probablemente fue por el aumento hormonal, el mismo que puede provocar los defectos congénitos en los humanos que incrementan los rasgos demoniacos y ellos van aumentando desde entonces. Tu pulso y tu respiración solo te hacen más fácil de matar, pero tú no eres humana. Nunca lo has sido. Solo eres una simulación mejorada de los yokais. – eso me hizo enfadar, aunque no entendí porque.

\- ¡Mentiroso! - grité. Él no se inmutó.

\- Tu piel no ha envejecido un día desde que me dejaste. Ni una línea, ni una arruga. Claro, tu solo tienes veinte seis años y no deberías mostrar ninguno de esos signos todavía, pero aun así. Debería haber alguna diferencia en los poros, la textura... - Él pasó un dedo por mi mejilla para dar énfasis.

\- Pero no la hay. Luego está la sangre. - Mi mente me daba vueltas.

\- ¿Qué sangre? – repeti.

\- La mía. No tuve la oportunidad de decirte esto antes, porque me dejaste dos días después. Probablemente no haga mucha diferencia, pero aquí esta. La noche en que rescatamos a tu madre, tú bebiste de mi sangre. No solo unas cuantas gotas para curarte, si no un litro de sangre. Solo eso podría añadirle cincuenta años a un humano normal. A ti, ¿quién sabe? El doble, fácilmente - Llevé mi mano hacia él, pero la detuvo antes de que pudiera darle una

bofetada.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! Tú no me dijiste eso. ¡Tú no me advertiste! – chille tratando de darle con la otra mano, peor igual la pesco.

\- ¿Eso habría cambiado tu decisión? Tú pensabas que ambos íbamos a morir esa noche, si recuerdas, sin mencionar que habrías hecho cualquier cosa por salvar a tu mamá. Y la verdad, tú podrías vivir tanto como yo sin la sangre. No tomes mi palabra por eso. Ve a ver a tu jefe. Míralo a los ojos y pregúntale que es lo que él ya sabe. Con todas las patologías que debieron hacerte en estos años, estoy tan malditamente seguro de que él lo sabe. Es por eso que no tengo que presionarte para que te conviertas en un yokai. Con tu mezcla hereditaria y un ocasional consumo de sangre, tú podrás vivir tanto como quieras, siendo lo que eres. - Esto no podía estar pasando. Parecía que las paredes se iban a derrumbar sobre mí. Todo lo que quería hacer era correr de la verdad y estar sola, incluso de Inuyasha. Especialmente de Inuyasha. Aturdida, caminé hacia la puerta, pero él me bloqueó.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - Lo empujé.

\- Afuera. No puedo verte ahora mismo - Él no se movió.

\- No estás en condiciones de manejar. - Dejé escapar una amarga risa.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no solo abres una vena para mí? ¿Qué son otros cincuenta años, verdad? - Inuyasha se acercó, pero yo me eché hacia atrás.

\- No me toques. - Sabía que parte de lo que sentía era una irracional cólera. La reacción normal a todo lo que él me había dicho. Pero no podía evitarlo.

\- Bien. ¿A dónde quieres ir? Yo te llevaré. - Inuyasha dejó caer su mano.

\- A casa. - Él mantuvo la puerta abierta.

\- Después de ti. - Inuyasha me dejó en mi casa con un comentario de despedida de que me vería la noche siguiente.

No le contesté a eso. Causó una mezcla muy grande de emociones y yo ya tenía mucho en que pensar. Una vez que estuve dentro, llamé a Don para decirle que estaba bien. Como esperaba, había numerosos mensajes en el contestador de él y Tate. Podía entender su preocupación mi última llamada había sido hace horas diciendo que estaba persiguiendo a un yokai. Y luego no hubo ningún rastro de mí. Inventé una historia sobre una larga persecución que había terminado en un sitio de construcción, casualmente lejos del GiGi Club.

Aquí estaba la esperanza de que Inuyasha hubiese dejado los cuerpos allí, porque si no, tenía que inventar otra red de mentiras. Luego le dije a Don que había sido golpeada al perseguir al yokai y que no podría ir a trabajar hasta mañana. Él no puso en duda mi historia. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Nunca antes le había mentido Por el lado positivo, Don me informó que las dos víctimas estaban en un hospital esperando por una recuperación completa. Él no sabía que había tomado la ayuda de un yokai para salvarlos del ataque de otro yokai. Estaba lejos de contarle esa ironía a mi jefe.

Entonces tomé una ducha caliente, lavando la sangre que quedaba en mí. Si tan solo fuera así de fácil tomar todos los errores de mi vida y limpiarlos. La voz de Inuyasha quedó retumbando en mi cabeza. Te he estado buscando cada día desde que me dejaste...Tú podrás vivir tanto como quieras, siendo lo que eres... Tú ya has tenido tu oportunidad, ahora es la mía... Ayer, todo parecía tener sentido para mí. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no cuestionaba mis decisiones aunque algunas me habían herido insoportablemente y sabía la dirección que estaba tomando mi vida. Hoy, todo eso había cambiado.

Tenía más preguntas que convicciones, no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo, descubrí que podía tener mucho más tiempo de lo que imaginaba para joder mi vida. Desearía poder hablar con Denisse. Ella tenía la manera de cortar el caos con una ráfaga de sabiduría. Pero la noche anterior había sido su boda. Sip, decir que ella no estaba disponible era decirlo de una forma suave. Si tan solo pudiera llamar a mi madre sin hacer que eso la motive a que salte de un puente. Ella estaba llena de ciego prejuicio, sin sabiduría y llamarla para pedirle un consejo me tentaría a acabar todo. Aunque tenía que admitir, que estaba sorprendida de que las primeras palabras de Don esa mañana no hubiesen sido

\- ¿Donde está el yokai de la boda? - Mi madre no ha dicho nada sobre Inuyasha... aun. Para ella, esa era una muestra de notable consideración.

No había nadie en mi equipo con quien pudiera discutir mi agitación personal. Incluso aquellos a los que podía contar como amigos, Tate, Juan y Cooper, no podía confiarles esto. Noah, bien...tenía que hablar con él, pero eso no sería para revelarle mis secretos. Sería para decirle que todo había terminado entre nosotros. Dejé que las cosas se alargaran mucho y eso no estaba bien. Yo era una mierda; dejar que pasara más tiempo solo empeoraría las cosas.

Me pasee por la casa por una hora, cansada pero sabiendo que nunca iba a dormir. Mi gato se cansó de perseguir mis tobillos mientras yo trataba de llenar los agujeros de la alfombra y subió las escaleras. Aún paseándome, las palabras de Inuyasha me perseguían. Te he estado buscando cada día desde que me dejaste... Tú podrás vivir tanto como quieras, siendo lo que eres... Tú ya has tenido tu oportunidad, ahora es la mía...

\- ¿A quién estoy engañando? - pregunté finalmente en voz alta y con frustración.

Estaba menos preocupada sobre las intenciones de Koga de seguirme, del contrato sobre mi vida o de cualquier otra cosa, que de esto: ¿Inuyasha y yo realmente teníamos una oportunidad de estar juntos? Sabiendo la larga duración de mi vida, el obstáculo más grande de nuestra relación había desaparecido. Por supuesto, yo trabajaba para la versión gubernamental de Graveslayers Inc. y mi madre prefería clavarse agujas en los ojos antes que verme saliendo con un yokai... pero ¿y si Inuyasha tenía razón? ¿Y si lo nuestro aun tenía esperanzas? Dios, después de todos estos años se me hacía difícil creer que aun podría haber alguna oportunidad.

Ahora la pregunta era, ¿Qué estaba dispuesta a arriesgar para descubrirlo?

_Continuara… _


	11. ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

**¿Por qué no intentarlo?**

Don me contemplo con temperamento curioso cuando entre en su oficina más tarde ese día. Se transformo en sospecha cuando cerré la puerta con llave detrás de mí. Normalmente me tienen que recordar que la cierre.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kagome? Dijiste que era urgente - Sí, lo era. Yo había pensado en Inuyasha diciendo que Don sabía el secreto de mi longevidad, y eso me tenía bien y loca.

\- Mira, Don, tengo esta pregunta y espero que seas honesto conmigo. - Tiro del final de la ceja.

\- Creo que ya sabes que puedes contar con mi honestidad. - Tiempo de sacudir el barco.

\- ¿Puedo? - Pregunte con un tono borde.

\- Muy bien, entonces dime: ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado jodiendome? - Eso causo que dejara de tirar su ceja.

\- No sé lo que estás diciendo – siempre que alguien desia esa frase significaba que mentia.

\- Porque si yo fuera a joderte. Hubiera conseguido una botella de ginebra, algo de música de Frank Sinatra... y un carro de reanimación para el ataque al corazón que te daría. Pero tú, Don, me has estado jodiendo por años y no he recibido ningún licor, música, flores, dulces o lo que sea - le interrumpí.

\- Kagome… Si tienes un punto, entonces llega a él. Esta analogía se está agotando - se escucho cauteloso.

\- ¿Qué edad tengo? - pregunte directo al grano.

\- Acabas de estar de cumpleaños, tu sabes cuántos años tienes. Tienes veintisiete - Su escritorio se estrelló al otro lado de la habitación, astillándose en trozos de caoba. Papeles volaban y su ordenador golpeó la alfombra. Sucedió en menos tiempo del que se sorprendió en parpadear.

\- ¿Qué edad tengo? - Don miró a su mobiliario demolido antes de enderezar su mirada con respecto a mí, a través del ahora espacio vacío entre nosotros.

\- Diecinueve o veinte años, si juzgas por tu densidad ósea y los informes de patología. Tus dientes se equiparan a eso también - El final de la pubertad, cuando mi cuerpo, al parecer, decidió que era hora de dejar de envejecer. Le di una áspera risa entre dientes.

\- Supongo que no tendré que abastecerme de cualquier crema de Olay, ¿verdad? ¡Hijo de puta despiadado!, ¿Alguna vez me lo ibas a decir? ¿O ibas a espera a ver si vivía lo suficiente para darme cuenta? - La pretensión se había ido de él, y si no lo conociera mejor, yo diría que parecía aliviado.

\- Con el tiempo te iba a informar, por supuesto. Cuando fuera el momento adecuado – tosio, si claro, y yo tenia un pito en vez de vulva.

\- Sí, y tu sabias que tenías muchísimos de esos, ¿no? ¿Quién más sabe? - mantuve el ritmo, manteniendo un ojo sobre él mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en medio de las ruinas de su oficina.

\- Tate, y el patólogo cabeza aquí, el Dr. Lang. Su asistente, Brad Parker, probablemente. –continuo.

\- ¿Le dijiste a Tate acerca de las décadas añadidas a su propia vida? ¿O estas esperando un 'Momento oportuno' para eso también? - Don cambio de sereno a incómodo en el espacio de esas frases.

\- ¡Ni siquiera trates de decir que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando! Nos testeaste a todos nosotros esa noche en Ohio, y cada semana de mierda después de eso como siempre. ¿No se lo dijiste? - Cuando el dudo, me lancé.

\- No estaba seguro - contesto con evasivas.

\- ¡Bueno, permíteme asegurarte, entonces! Ellos tenían acerca de una pinta de sangre de yokai de una edad decente. Eso les dará, ¿qué? Otros veinte años ¿por lo menos? Sabes, siempre pensé que nos prohibías beber sangre directamente, porque te preocupaba que pudiéramos cultivar un gusto por ella, yo especialmente pero te referías a más que eso, ¿no? ¡Tú ya sabías lo que haría! ¿Cómo lo descubriste? - Su tono era frío.

\- Alguien que yo conocía muchos años atrás comenzó la lucha en el lado correcto como yo hice, y luego terminó por gustarle más el lado enemigo. No envejeció en décadas. Fue entonces cuando supe lo que la sangre de yokai podría hacer, y es por eso que Brams es tan minuciosamente seleccionada y filtrada. No lleva nada de ese peligroso veneno en ella - ahora si enrojesi de coraje.

\- Ese veneno al que te refieres corre por la mitad de mi ADN ¿Es por eso que no importa una mierda cada vez que voy a una misión donde puede que me maten? ¿Debido a que es sólo una serpiente menos de la que preocuparse? - espete.

\- Al principio lo eras. - contestó bruscamente, de pie, ahora también. Abrió los brazos en un compresivo gesto.

\- Mírate. Eres como una bomba de tiempo cubierta en piel. Todo ese poder, toda esa habilidad inhumana... Yo solía creer que te aburrirías con tus limitaciones y las eludirías. Cruzando por completo. Es por eso que le dije a la Tate cuando firmaste que estuviera preparado para matarte. Pero nunca vacilaste y no sucumbiste a la tentación de más poder. Francamente... fue inspirador - Don sonrió en una forma despectiva a sí mismo.

\- Hace cinco años, estaba muy desilusionado por el carácter humano cuando se expone a la influencia sobrenatural. Cuando te descubrí pensé que te desmoronarías más rápidamente por lo que estaba en su sangre. Sí, te envié a las misiones de más riesgo al principio, a fin de maximizar tu utilidad hasta que cambiaras de rumbo y tuvieras que ser dejada. Eso no ocurrió, sin embargo. Tú, que llevas en tus genes la misma corrupción con la que antes has tropezado tantas veces antes, has demostrado ser el mejor de todos nosotros. En resumen y sin sobre-dramatizar, tú me diste esperanzas de nuevo - Me quedé mirándolo fijamente. El no desvió sus ojos de mi dura mirada.

\- Creo en lo que estoy haciendo, me creas o no. Me tomo una semana libre para resolver esto y pensar cuál será mi siguiente paso. Cuando vuelva, tendremos otra conversación y ésta incluirá a Tate, Juan y Cooper. Vas a contarles sobre las consecuencias de la sangre que bebieron. Y te equivocas en algo, Don. No es la sangre de yokai lo que corrompe es si la persona que bebe está dañada desde un principio. Hey, no tomes mi palabra por seguro, mira a los chicos. Ellos sienten el mismo poder, sienten lo diferente que podría hacerlos... y sin embargo, ellos no se volvieron malos. Eso no tuerce quien tú eres, sólo lo aumenta, para bien o para mal. Recuérdalo, pero tengo la sensación de que tendré que recordártelo - me encogí de hombros.

\- Kagome - Don me detuvo mientras pateaba los escombros para abrir la puerta.

\- Vas a volver, ¿no? - Me detuve con una mano en el marco.

\- Oh, yo volveré. Te guste o no - No me sorprendió sentir el cambio de energía en mi casa más tarde esa noche. Yo estaba en la cocina, calentando una comida congelada en el microondas, cuando de pronto supe que no estaba sola.

\- Es cortes golpear - le dije sin volverme.

\- Mi puerta delantera no está rota, ¿sabes? - Esa sensación de fuerza se intensificaba a medida que Inuyasha caminaba en la cocina.

\- Sí, pero esto es más dramático, ¿no te parece? - Mi cena llamo. Lo saqué del horno microondas, agarre un tenedor y me senté en la mesa del comedor. Inuyasha ocupo el asiento frente a mí, mirándome con recelo.

\- No me molesto en ofrecerte algo. Mi cuello y yo sabemos que ya comiste - le dije sarcásticamente.

\- Te dije que no era acerca de alimentarse - Un indicio de estar enfurruñado tocó su boca.

\- No, era acerca de demostrar tu punto. La próxima vez, tal vez deberías usar algo distinto a mi yugular como tú 'evidencia A´ - Mastique un trozo de brocheta.

\- No fue tu yugular. Eso habría hecho que te desmayaras demasiado rápido y yo quería que tuvieras tiempo para tomar la decisión de matarme o no. – Inuyasha respondió, sosteniendo mi mirada.

\- Así que te mordí alrededor de la yugular. Es por eso que tomó más tiempo... y por lo que pude disfrutar arrastrar tu sangre dentro de mí en lugar de tragar un flujo arterial en chorro - Eso me hizo dudar de mi propio bocado.

Los ojos de Inuyasha serpenteaban en rojo por la memoria, como fresas en una pisina de oro y si yo fuera honesto, yo admitiría una onda interna de placer en la memoria. La mordida podría haber transcurrido durante los juegos previos, se habría sentido tan bien. Pero había cosas más importantes que tratar, a pesar de que mi libido sin duda no estaba de acuerdo.

\- Entonces. Estás malditamente empeñado en no irte hasta que el peligro con Koga haya pasado y que hayas neutralizado a cualquiera que se agite para comprobar mi cadáver, ¿verdad? - dije después de haber terminado de masticar.

\- Eso es correcto - Inuyasha asintió.

\- Y probablemente me seguías antes, cuando me fui a trabajar, esperando a ver si trataba de fugarme. - Un encogimiento de hombros.

\- Simplemente digamos que ningún avión habría levantado vuelo allí durante el día de hoy. - Mi mirada se endureció.

\- Entonces, supongo que me seguiste a ver a Noah después, y ¿también me estuviste espiando? - Inuyasha se inclinó hacia adelante con total frialdad en su rostro.

\- Normalmente nunca haría daño a alguien inocente, pero admito que tengo una cierta falta de racionalidad cuando se trata de ti. Le salvaste la vida a ese hombre rompiendo con él, porque si hubiese escuchado que algo más sucedía en su casa, lo habría partido por la mitad – me lo creía.

\- Lo hubieras intentado. Noah no cree en los yokais, Onis o algo más sobrenatural que Santa Claus. Es mejor que no le hagas daño - salte.

\- Gatita si tuviera la intención de matar a Noah, lo habría hecho incluso antes de que supieras que yo estaba en la ciudad. Pero tú difícilmente podías esperar a que jugueteara con mis pulgares y te escuchara follar con él. ¿Recuerdas tu respuesta de la otra noche cuando bese a Felicity? - Sí, habido tenido esa urgencia de extraerle a ella miembro a miembro. Territorialismo yokai. Realmente no importaba quién era inocente o no.

\- Bien. Todavía tenemos sentimientos el uno por el otro. Crees que podemos trabajar a pesar de mi trabajo y el odio virulento de mi madre a los yokais. Puesto que te niegas a irte de todas formas por Koga y el contrato sobre mi... - le reconocí.

\- ¿Estás agitando la bandera blanca? - Empezó a sonreír.

\- No tan rápido. Estoy diciendo que podemos tomar las cosas con calma. Veamos si esto nos explota en la cara. No te estoy diciendo declarar amor eterno el uno al otro mientras vuelvo a caer con mis piernas abiertas - Su sonrisa se intensificó.

\- Hay posiciones alternas - Esas palabras y la mirada en sus ojos me rozo como si fuera una caricia física.

\- Tómalo o déjalo - Respire profundamente. Es por eso que había decidido hacer un mandato de celibato. De ninguna manera podría mantener mis emociones a raya si mezclaba el sexo. Estaría gritando mi amor eterno por Inuyasha en cinco segundos.

\- Hecho - Parpadeé, parte de mí no creía lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Era real? ¿O simplemente otro sueño loco, uno de los miles que había tenido sobre Inuyasha?

\- Muy bien - Yo no sabía qué decir. O hacer. ¿Darle la mano? ¿Sellarlo con un beso? Gritar '¡El celibato apesta!' y ¿arrancarle la ropa? Debería haber un manual de citas de yokais, estaba perdida aquí. Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y luego dejó escapar un ruido de resignación.

\- Gatita... tu determinación está a punto de ser puesta a prueba antes de lo que esperabas - ¿Eh?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Se puso de pie.

\- Tu madre está aquí. – dijo mirando a la ventana.

\- ¡oh mierda! - Salté sobre mis pies.

El pánico me hizo tratar de caminar sin empujarme completamente fuera de la silla, y prontamente me tropecé. Demasiado para reflejos de una mitad muerta. Luego capté a Inuyasha con la esquina de mi ojo.

\- ¿Er, que estás haciendo? - Él se había ido calmadamente a la habitación contigua a sentarse en el sofá.

\- Quedarme justo aquí. Acabas de acceder a darnos una oportunidad y me niego a estar metido en un armario esta vez. Vas a tener que salir de la caja con tu madre en lo que respecta a mí. Debí apresurar este asunto antes. En vez de eso, ella averiguó sobre nuestra relación solo después de que yokais asesinaran a sus padres frente a ella. No es de extrañar que lo haya tomado mal. – me quize reir.

\- ¿Tomado mal? - el recuerdo de mis abuelos muertos subió mi tono.

\- ¡Ella trató que te asesinaran! - Un golpe resonó en la puerta. Mi madre nunca había sido delicada. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Lo harás tú, o lo hago yo? - Esto tenía desastre escrito por encima. Pero por la posición de su mandíbula, yo no iba a hablar con él de esconderse. Y él era en verdad demasiado fuerte para que yo lo empujara en el closet otra vez.

\- ¡Solo un segundo mamá! - Grité. Entones escarbé en los alrededores por una botella de ginebra. Hombre, la iba a necesitar.

\- Ella irá directo a Don - murmuré.

\- Déjala. Yo me quedo. - contrarrestó Inuyasha.

Le di una última mirada malhumorada antes de ir a abrir la puerta. Demasiado para vadear lentamente en esta relación lucía como si yo estuviera a punto de nadar sumergiéndome hasta el extremo más profundo. Supuse que no habría momento como el de ahora para ver si Inuyasha tenía razón acerca de superar nuestros obstáculos. Este particular obstáculo era más formidable de lo que Don nunca podría ser. Mi madre se metió a mi casa tan pronto como abrí la puerta. Ella ya estaba quejándose.

\- Llamé al celular de Noah temprano buscándote y él me dijo que ¡rompiste con él! No creas que no se por qué, Kagome y estoy aquí para decirte que eso parará. En este instante. ¡Tú tiraste a ese pedazo de basura asesina hace años y lo harás de nuevo! No me sentaré a verte volver a la misma clase de demonio del infierno que te invadió... - Su voz se perdió en un susurro cuando vio a Inuyasha en el sofá, mirándola con lo que solo podría ser llamado diversión.

\- Hola Sonomi - le dijo.

\- Encantado de verte otra vez. ¿No quieres tomar asiento? - Para darle efecto, él le dio unas palmaditas al espacio vacío junto a él. Ella fue de blanco a carmesí en una mirada indiferente. Yo cerré la puerta y tomé un trago de mi bebida. Deja que la histeria comience. Se volvió hacia mí en un arrebato de ira.

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios Kagome! ¿Qué está mal contigo? ¿Te puso bajo un hechizo otra vez? - Eso despertó la franca risa de Inuyasha. Se enrolló a sí mismo en el sofá con una gracia sin esfuerzo, caminado hacia ella mientras ella daba varios pasos hacia atrás.

\- Si alguien está bajo un hechizo, Sonomi, soy yo. Tu hija puso uno en mí hace cinco años y yo no me he liberado todavía. Oh, y estarás complacida de saber, que hemos decidido reanudar nuestra relación. No te molestes en felicitarnos créeme, tu expresión es felicitación suficiente. - Tomé un largo trago de la botella. Inuyasha había decidido obviamente en contra de matar a mi madre amablemente e iba directo a su garganta. Típico yokai.

\- Pensé que habías superado tu prostitución cuando lo dejaste, Kagome, pero parece que solo lo pospusiste. - El tono de mi madre era ácido. El rostro de Inuyasha se volvió pétreo y le respondió incluso antes de que yo pudiera salir con una reacción de protesta.

\- Nunca más le hables a ella de esa manera. - Había peligro puesto en el azote de sus palabras.

\- Puedes llamarme por cual cualquier nombre que quieras y más, pero no me quedaré parado mientras usted la calumnia por su propia ignorancia. - Ella dio otro paso atrás y algo en su expresión cambió. Como si por fin se diera cuenta que tenía que enfrentarse directamente a él y no a través de mí.

\- Vas a solo quedarte ahí y ¿dejarlo que me amenace? Supongo que solo vas a sentarte y ¿dejarlo succionar mi vida también? - ella me preguntó, cambiando de táctica.

\- Oh atibórralo, mamá. Él no te lastimaría, que es mucho más de lo que harías por él, si le dieras una oportunidad. Discúlpame si no te defiendo cuando estás enojada porque él no quiere que me llames por sucios nombres. Debe ser esa fallo en mi carácter. - mascullé.

\- La sangre saldrá, mi padre siempre lo decía y él ¡tenía razón! ¡Mírate! ¡Te has rebajado a ti misma, dejando un buen hombre por un animal sucio y algo que no es ni siquiera un animal! ¡Bajo! - Ella sacudió un dedo hacia mí.

\- Estoy parado justo aquí, Sonomi y es mejor que te acostumbres. ¿Quieres llamarme animal? Mueve tu mirada hacia aquí entonces. - Inuyasha se movió delante de mí, hasta que ella tenía que mirarlo o mirar a otro lado. Mi madre fijó su atención en él por primera vez, mirando directo a sus ojos. Para su crédito, ella no cedió bajo su severa mirada. Ella era muchas cosas, pero cobarde no era una.

\- Tu. ¿Cómo es que es tu nombre? - Su alusión burlona a su falta de importancia me hizo esconder una sonrisa a espaldas de él. Ella sabía perfectamente cuál era su nombre.

\- Es Inuyasha. No puedo decir que es un placer ser apropiadamente presentado, pero ya era tiempo, ¿no está de acuerdo? - Pude verla desde el lado del hombro de él. Ella dejó que su mirada de desprecio lo recorriera de arriba abajo y finalmente se encogió de hombros despreciativamente.

\- No estoy de acuerdo, de hecho. Bien. Eres lindo ¿no? - No era un cumplido por la forma en que salió de sus labios.

\- Su padre también era lindo, hermoso. Claro que debes saberlo ella luce igual que él. A veces apenas puedo soportar mirarla por su semejanza. - Un pinchazo de dolor pasó a través de mí, porque yo había sentido eso toda mi vida. Ella podía amarme, pero ella no me aceptaba. Quizás nunca lo haría.

\- Ella puede lucir como él; no sabría decirlo - replicó Inuyasha firmemente.

\- Nunca conocí al tipo. Pero déjame asegurarte, que ella tiene mucho de usted en ella. Terquedad, por un lado. Coraje. Un horrible temperamento cuando está molesta. Ella también puede guardar rencor muy bien, pero usted la supera en esa. Más de veintisiete años después, todavía la castiga por lo que le sucedió a usted. - Eso la hizo avanzar hasta que puso un dedo a una pulgada de su pecho.

\- ¡Como se atreve! Usted tiene el descaro de echarme algo que uno de su clase hizo, que sin duda ha hecho usted mismo, en mi cara, usted sucio, ¡demonio asesino! - Inuyasha avanzó también. Estaban dedo a dedo.

\- Si yo fuera solo un demonio asesino, entones su ticket hubiera expirado hace años. Lo que habría hecho mi vida algo más fácil, se lo aseguro. Usted la tenía en ruinas cuando esos lobos llegaron con su pequeña oferta y todos sabemos porque ella la aceptó, ¿no es así? No le molesta ni siquiera un poco que ella haya sido tan miserable como yo lo he sido en los últimos años, o que ella haya tenido más experiencias cercanas a la muerte que el sangriento Houdini. No, usted se sienta detrás de su satisfacción porque ¡ella está matando yokais en vez de follar con uno! Bueno, Sonomi, espero que disfrutes de tu interludio, porque se acabó. Estoy de vuelta y me quedo. - Ella me dio una tensa mirada por encima del hombro de él.

\- ¡Kagome! ¡No puedes quedarte en serio con esta criatura! Él tomará tu alma, él te convertirá – otro trago de ginebra y un encogimiento de hombros fue mi reacción.

\- Mi alma es mía y de Dios, mamá. Inuyasha no podría tomarla si tratara. – Me moví para encararla y tomé un respiro profundo. Defiende tu posición. Ahora o nunca.

\- Pero no voy a dejar que ni tu ni nadie decida lo que haré con mi vida personal de ahora en adelante. No te tiene que agradar Inuyasha. Diablos, puedes odiar todas sus tripas para lo que me importa, pero mientras yo esté con él, tendrás que tolerarlo. Así como Don y los otros. O... o me iré y nunca volveré. - Ella miró sin comprender, paseando su mirada por cada uno de nosotros. Luego un destello apareció en sus ojos. Me reí amargamente.

\- Solo inténtalo, mamá. Trata de llamar a mi trabajo para que lo maten. ¡Tú viste lo que les hizo él hace años en la autopista y ni siquiera estaba molesto! Además si alguien viene por él, lo mataré yo misma. Sin importar quien sea. - La dejé ver en mi mirada que lo haría. Quizás hiciera cualquier cosa para evitar eso pero a la final lo haría.

\- Luego de eso, Inuyasha y yo despareceremos. Permanentemente. ¿En verdad quieres eso? Después de todo, si me quedo aquí contigo y con ellos, tendré mucha menos oportunidad de querer convertirme en yokai. Alejándome de todo mi apoyo humano...bueno, nunca se sabe. - Yo jugaba descaradamente con su mayor temor, pero ella se lo había ganado. Los labios de Inuyasha se crisparon.

\- Mire el lado positivo - él instó a mi madre con una expresión diabólica.

\- Si nos deja ser, ella podría cansarse de mí con el tiempo. Pero forzándonos a escapar me da algunas otras alternativas... - Él dejó colgando la frase.

\- Como si yo creyera lo que tu digas - ella lanzó en respuesta.

\- Sería mejor para todos si te estacas a ti mismo y mueres de una vez. Si realmente la amaras, harías eso. - Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada hastiada y luego le dio caña.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Sonomi? Estás desesperadamente necesitada de un buen orgasmo. - Me tomé un tragó de ginebra para cubrir la risa que forzaba con salir. Dios, yo había pensado eso antes, ¡lo había pensado miles de veces! Ella dejó escapar un resoplido indignado. Inuyasha lo ignoró.

\- No que me esté ofreciendo yo mismo. Mis días como prostituto terminaron allá en los mil setecientos. - La ginebra fue abruptamente succionada a mis pulmones y jadeé. Él no acaba de contarle a mi madre de su profesión; santo Jesús, ¡permíteme haber oído mal! No fue así, y Inuyasha continuó.

\- ...pero tengo un amigo que me debe un favor y podría ser persuadido...Gatita, ¿estás bien? - Había dejado de respirar tan pronto como él admitió casualmente su ocupación anterior. Añada a eso el líquido atrapado en mis pulmones, y no, yo no estaba bien.

\- ¡Inmundo, degenerado, sodomita, molesto! ¡! - Mi madre estaba en shock. Un torrente de insultos emergieron se su garganta.

\- ¿No es una retrospectiva adecuada a su infancia? Está más preocupada por si misma que por su hija ¡¿no ve que se está asfixiando?! - Inuyasha me golpeó en la espalda mientras yo tosía para expulsar la ginebra en mi tráquea. El primer respiro me quemó cuando llegó. Mis ojos se humedecieron profusamente pero al menos era capaz de tomar otro doloroso, y luego otro.

\- Sodomita es incorrecto, Sonomi. Mujeres eran mis clientes, no hombres. Solo quería aclararlo; odiaría que pesaras algo falso de mí. Claro, si no confías en mi recomendación para un polvo, creo que el amigo de tu hija Juan quizás pueda hacerse cargo de la ardua tarea de... - Calmando eso, respiraba otra vez, Inuyasha continuó donde mi madre lo había dejado.

\- ¡Eso es todo! - gritó, arrancando la puerta para abrirla.

\- Vuelve pronto - dijo él mientras ella la cerraba de golpe detrás de ella lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacudir las ventanas.

\- Ella irá directo a Don - dije, mi voz ronca por mi accidental intento de respirar ginebra.

\- No, no lo hará. Se irritó, pero es astuta. Fue algo fuerte verte enfrentarte a ella. Ella se quedará tranquila por un tiempo y luego esperará una oportunidad. A pesar de lo que sea que te haya dicho, ella nunca se arriesgaría a que la dejaras. Ella no tiene a nadie más y lo sabe. - Inuyasha solo sonrió.

\- Deberías aún así cuidarte la espalda. Ellos podrían enviar un grupo tras de ti. - No estaba convencida.

\- ¿Con qué fin? Tomaría un pequeño ejército acorralarme y lo vería venir. No temas, mocosa. No soy tan fácil de matar. Ahora, ¿quieres usar eso? ¿O quieres ponerte otra cosa? - Inuyasha se rio.

\- ¿Para qué? - pregunté con recelo.

\- Te llevo a cenar. Esa es una cita tradicional, ¿no? Además el plató anterior esta frío y no luce nada apetitoso cuando está caliente. - respondió él.

\- Pero y si... - comencé, pero me detuve.

Por su expresión, Inuyasha sabía lo que había estado a punto decir. _Pero y ¿si nos ven juntos?_ Si yo decía en serio lo de darle a nuestra relación una oportunidad, entonces tenía que conciliar a Inuyasha y mi trabajo. Más específicamente, tenía que reconciliar a Don con Inuyasha. O renunciar. Y esperar como el infierno no ser la siguiente asignación del equipo.

\- Iré a cambiarme; espérame. - Ahora o nunca.

\- Estoy bastante acostumbrado a eso. - Inuyasha me dio una sonrisa irónica.

_Continuara… _


	12. Intervención

**Intervención **

A pesar de mis miedos, pasaron tres días sin un rastro de mi madre o mi trabajo. Estaba asombrada que Inuyasha pareciera tener razón y mi madre no hubiera corrido a Don gritando, "Yokai, arrgh!" o alguna variación. ¿Realmente teme perderme tanto como dijo Inuyasha? Después de sentir toda mi vida que mi madre seria más feliz sin mí, era bastante inusual pensar que sacrificaría algunos de sus molestos prejuicios para tener una relación. O ella solo estaba aguardando su momento. Ese era el escenario más probable.

Inuyasha me sacaba todas las noches. Fuimos a cenar, al cine, a bares o simplemente a caminar por Richmond. Si fuese honesta, admitiría que nunca había sido más feliz en mi vida. Cada vez que abría la puerta y lo veía parado ahí, mi corazón hacia un loco bum-bum. Él tenía que oírlo, por supuesto, pero nunca lo comento. Inuyasha estaba parado con el típico "tómalo suave" que yo había establecido, esperando a que yo hiciera el primer movimiento.

Que era cada vez más difícil no hacer. Claro, yo había dicho tómatelo suave, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba alrededor de Inuyasha, menos recordaba por qué pensar 'tómatelo suave' era una buena idea. Cada vez que cogía mi mano, cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, diablos, cada vez que me dejaba en la entrada principal y se alejaba sin tanto como un beso de buenas noches, me dolía por la nostalgia. No podría soportar tomar las cosas suaves por mucho más tiempo. Terminaría atacándolo. A la cuarta noche, Inuyasha dijo que quería cocinarme en lugar de salir. Yo estuve de acuerdo, preguntándome si esta era su manera de crear una noche romántica y yo no tuve objeción. Si mi cuerpo tenía una manera, el postre no sería un alimento comestible.

Ya que no tenía nada en mi casa que no fuera otra cosa que comida congelada para microondas, fue primero a la tienda. Salí a la entrada para dejarlo entrar, sonriendo a sus múltiples bolsas de comestibles y entonces me sorprendí de ver endurecer su expresión.

\- Estamos siendo observados. -Inuyasha no dio la vuelta mientras lo decía. Años de práctica me hicieron resistir la tentación de mirar por mí misma.

\- ¿Koga? - Tome algunas bolsas de él y le hice una suave pregunta.

\- No, es tu compañero, el mismo de Ohio. Esta calle abajo en su carro y de la manera en que su pulso esta latiendo, has sido descubierta. El puede decir lo que soy. – lo vi frunir el seño.

\- ¿Tate? - el era la única persona que Inuyasha había visto en Ohio cuando Don uso su táctica de reclutamiento 'úneteme o muere'.

\- ¿Crees que mi madre lo llamo? - Comencé a caminar.

\- Por su ritmo cardiaco, está sorprendido. No, no tiene idea. Probablemente pensaba ofrecerte compañía con la esperanza de que te rompieras y follaras con él. Imbécil. - Inuyasha guardo los comestibles tan si quiera perturbarse.

La práctica era definitivamente su punto fuerte. Eso es lo que consigo por entrenar a chicos que pueden notar aquellos ligeros matices de apariencia y movimientos que separan a un yokai del resto de la población, pensé. Aparentemente había hecho mi trabajo demasiado bien, ya que Tate había descubierto lo que era Inuyasha desde la esquina. Escuche detenidamente, enviando mis sentidos hacia el exterior. En un segundo, yo también, escuche la respiración acelerada de Tate y el ritmo cardiaco. See, el fue sorprendido, podrías decirlo con seguridad. Al siguiente instante, su auto acérelo. Estaba alejándose en dirección opuesta a su casa y no era demasiado difícil suponer a donde se dirigía.

\- Quería más tiempo - dije con apacible desesperación. Inuyasha simplemente mezclo un gin-tonic y me lo dio. Se había ido antes de que el hielo lo enfriara.

\- ¿Mejor, cariño? Es como tu fuerte manta de seguridad, eso es lo que es. - sus labios se rizaron.

\- Me gusta el sabor. Eso es lo que todos los borrachos dicen, ¿no es así? - en el repentino cansancio suspire.

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya o espero a ver lo que ellos harán? Te lo dije, si vienen por la fuerza, los escucháremos mucho antes de que lleguen. Es tu decisión. - Después de un minuto de tranquila contemplación, lo mire.

\- Bueno, ellos iban averiguarlo al fin y al cabo, supongo. Le tomara a Tate media hora para llegar al recinto, otros treinta minutos al menos para que Don decida su curso de acción y entonces otros treinta para enviar al equipo de vuelta aquí, si eso es lo que deciden. Tate no sabe que lo vimos, así que no creerá que haya prisa. Tú también podrías quedarte. Si pude decirle a mi madre, Don debería ser pan comido. - Intente bromear para cubrir la sacudida de mi estomago, pero Inuyasha sabía que me sentía mucho menos segura de lo que sonaba.

\- Vas a estar todo bien, gatita. Ya lo veras. - Exactamente una hora después, mi teléfono celular sonó. Casi lo rompí en mi prisa por contestarlo.

\- ¿Hola? - para mi crédito, no había ni un rastro de aprehensión en mi tono.

\- ¿Kagome? ¿Eres tú? - En el otro extremo de la línea, Don sonaba menos civilizado.

\- Es mi celular, ¿quien más seria? - Hubo un momento de silencio y luego el pregunto cautelosamente.

\- ¿Todo está bien allí? - Oh, así que él pensaba que quizás yo había traído a un yokai de regreso a mi casa por alguna letal sacudida y estacada. Bueno, un punto para el por darme el beneficio de la duda. Pero no para Tate.

\- Bien, ¿por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? - Hubo otro silencio y entonces Don dijo.

\- Hay una emergencia. ¿Qué tan pronto puedes llegar aquí? - Eche un vistazo a Inuyasha. El se encogió de hombros.

\- Dame una hora. - pedi tranquilamente.

\- Una hora. Estaré esperando. - Oh, no lo dudo. Después de colgar, estalle.

\- ¡No estoy renunciando a ti! - Tan pronto como las palabras estuvieron fuera de mi boca, comprendí lo que querían decir.

Los últimos días había recordado exactamente cuan miserable había estado sin Inuyasha. Regresar a la soledad de mi vida simplemente para que ¿todos a mi alrededor pudieran sentirse más cómodos? No gracias.

\- Muy sangrientamente cierto. No voy a irme solo porque ellos pudiesen no darnos su bendición. - Inuyasha se rio en tono grave.

\- No voy simplemente a rendirme, sin embargo. - Subconscientemente ya había tomado esa decisión, también, pero no la había expresado hasta ahora.

\- Esto es más que un trabajo para mí. Soy capaz de hacer la diferencia en las vidas de aquellas personas que no tiene a donde más voltear, Inuyasha. Sé que necesito encargarme de Don y los chicos, pero no voy a salirme a menos que ellos me obliguen. – ante eso su sonrisa se borro.

\- Sangriento infierno. Si quieres continuar tu cruzada de liberar al mundo de los asesinos no muertos, puedes hacer eso conmigo. No los necesitas a ellos. - suspiro Inuyasha.

\- Pero ellos me necesitan. Si ellos me dejan no tengo otra opción. Me iré, pero luchare para hacerles reconsiderar. - Él me miro fijamente con una mezcla de frustración y resignación.

\- Muy bien. Tendré que pensar en que hacer sobre eso y Koga también, aunque tenemos un poco de tiempo con él. Quizás un mes, si tenemos suerte mas. No le digas a tu jefe aún quien soy realmente, si tu compañero no lo ha averiguado. Hay algunos detalles que necesito resolver primero antes de que ellos sepan que no me mataste en Ohio después de todo. - Finalmente alzo sus manos.

\- ¿Qué detalles? ¿Con Koga? – pregunte sin comprender.

\- No con Koga. Don. Interesante sujeto. He estado haciendo algo de investigación acerca de él en los últimos varios meses. Estoy esperando por confirmar alguna información y te lo diré cuando la tenga. – ahora si no entendia nada.

\- ¿Don? ¿Qué información? – exigi saber.

\- Te lo diré cuando la tenga. Ya sabes que te seguiré allí, pero ¿qué tan seguro es este edificio tuyo? ¿Si ellos intentaran obligarte a salir, a donde te llevarían? ¿A la pista de aterrizaje? - repitió él. No me sorprendio el cambio de tema.

\- Si, intentarían sacarme volando, si fueran a ponerse rudos. Los aviones normalmente no despegan allí, así que si ves un taxiing, son muchas la oportunidades de que este allí. – explique.

\- No tienes que entrar, pero puedo ver tu mente puesta en ello. Piénsalo por un momento. Si ellos no pueden persuadirte de abandonarme y si cuentan con que intentaras escaparte y si te retienen, que los detendrá de ¿simplemente matarte? Yo puedo garantizar que ningún avión saldrá contigo abordo, pero no fantaseo contigo caminando a lo que podría ser una trampa. ¿Qué tan segura estas de estos hombres? - No pensé en eso, frío e impersonalmente. Luego sacudí mi cabeza.

\- A menos que ellos hayan agotado todas las otras opciones, no apretaran ese gatillo. Intentaran salvaguardarme primero. Si yo comenzara a matar gente, entonces ellos intentarían deshacerse de mí, pero de lo contrario...no. Ese no es el estilo de Don. - Encontré sus ojos, porque quería que el viera los míos cuando hablara la siguiente parte.

\- Cuando te deje, pensé que era la única manera de salvarte a ti y a mi madre. Realmente eso pensé. Pero durante los años, he llegado a conocer a Don. El puede ser un gran hijo de perra, pero no es la criatura de sangre-fría que pensé en un principio que era. Don no dejaría a mi madre indefensa si yo me fuera contigo, sin importar que amenazara con hacer cuando nos conocimos primero. Si, él me mataría si pensara que puedo destrozar su operación, pero solo haría eso como último recurso. No tengo miedo de irme, pero como dije, no voy a renunciar a ti solo porque a Don no le guste que tú seas un yokai y este saliendo contigo. - Inuyasha se acerco a mí muy suavemente y acaricio mi cara. Luego sus manos resbalaron por mi cabello y se inclino hacia abajo. Sus labios se cerraron sobre los míos y yo solté un suave gemido.

La instantánea sacudida que paso por mí podría haber sido de su poder, desde que mis labios sintieron un hormigueo con su contacto. Pero yo pensé que tenía que hacer algo más, especialmente cuando sentí una fuerte ola mientras su lengua se rozaba contra la mía. Tire de él más cerca, hasta que nuestros cuerpos fueran presionados tan fuertemente como nuestras bocas. De repente, la necesidad que había suprimido durante años vino rugiendo a la superficie. Mis manos se clavaron en sus hombros y entonces me rodee con un frenético impulso de sentir más de él. Los brazos de Inuyasha se movieron por mi espalda hasta casi aplastarme dolorosamente contra él.

Su boca arrasaba la mía con un hambre que hizo que mi pulso subiera como un cohete y un latido voraz hiciera erupción más abajo. El debió haberlo oído, lo olió, porque froto su ingle contra la mía con una fuerte y dura fricción que casi me lleva al clímax estando de pie. Lo desgarre. O lo hacía justo entonces o nunca iba hacerlo. Inuyasha me sostenía en sus brazos mientras la verde llama luminosa de sus ojos chamuscaba los míos. Sus manos estaban flexionadas sobre mi piel, como si estuviera luchando entre darme un tirón de nuevo o dejarme ir.

\- Si te beso de nuevo, no voy a detenerme - dijo rápidamente.

La advertencia era un eco en mis propios pensamientos. Respire un poco para dejar salir un jadeo que parecieron burlarse de su excitado ritmo. Aguanta, decían. Le tomara a Don por lo menos una hora para que llegue con los refuerzos...

\- No podemos, no ahora - gemí.

\- O será bastante fácil para los chicos matarte, ya que quiero mantenerte debajo de mí. - Inuyasha rio, pero sonó mas como un gruñido bajo.

\- Feliz de arriesgarme. - Retrocedí, literalmente desenroscando sus dedos de mis brazos.

\- No ahora - dije de nuevo, aunque lo que realmente quería hacer era gritar, ¡Si, ahora, y de prisa!

\- Tengo que encargarme de esto. Es tarde, ¿no crees? - El lanzo una mirada frustrada a la protuberancia en sus pantalones.

\- Realmente tarde. - Me reí.

\- No eso, sabes lo que quiero decir. - Inuyasha paso una mano por su cabello, dándome una mirada que decía que todavía estaba debatiéndose si tirarme a la alfombra. Aparte la mirada, asustada de lo que viese en mis ojos solo lo animara.

\- Bien. Tu trabajo. Revisemos las posibilidades si es que se toman muy mal las noticias. Quiero que estés preparada para escapar si es necesario. - dijo él al fin.

\- Oh, no te preocupes por eso. He tenido planeada una ruta de escape durante años. - conteste, con una cansada sonrisa. El guardia en la entrada no me saludó como de costumbre.

\- Lo siento, pero...um, tenemos que revisar su vehículo. - Escondí una sonrisa detrás de mi mano. Así que Don se estaba sintiendo nervioso.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Manny? ¿Nuevas Reglas? – pregunte sin dejar de sonreir.

\- Sí, eso es - aceptó instantáneamente. Otros tres hombres armados rodearon mi Volvo. Exploraron el interior, el maletero e inclusive el motor. Finalmente Manny se enderezó y asintió.

\- Continúa. - Fui detenida en la segunda puerta y en la tercera también, el mismo procedimiento se repetía.

Me tomó más de veinte minutos solo recorrer los escasos seis kilómetros que rodeaban el edificio principal. Nunca desde mi primer año con Don había sido tan controlada. Él no sabía que Inuyasha no tenía necesidad de venirse a cuestas conmigo. Él había conducido él mismo en su elegante nueva motocicleta, esperando fuera de vista cerca de la pista de aterrizaje. Solo por si acaso. Una vez adentro, los guardias del interior fueron menos diligentes. Pasé a través de los normales puntos de control con facilidad. Aparentemente solo estaban preocupados por un visitante no deseado. Cuando entré a la oficina de Don, vi que Juan y Tate también estaban allí. Oh, estupendo, era una intervención.

\- Hola, chicos - me dirigí hacia ellos.

\- Kagome, llegas veinte minutos tarde - Juan asintió, pero Tate ni siquiera me saludó. Don se levantó de su escritorio.

\- Estaba ocupada. Luego tres guardias casi me desnudan revisándome en mi camino en el complejo. - No me pude resistir.

\- Cierra la puerta, Juan - dijo Don con frialdad. Con un gesto, me señaló mi asiento habitual. Me senté, y rápidamente puse mi pie en su nuevo escritorio.

\- Bonito color. Luce mejor que el anterior. - comenté.

\- ¿Cuál es la emergencia? - Como si no lo supiera.

\- Tú lo eres - rompió Tate. Don le indicó silencio y le dirigió una mirada. Así que él estaba jugando a Papá Oso, y Tate y Juan eran el apoyo de respaldo.

\- Kagome, justo el otro día, te dije cuan increíble era que nunca hubieras vacilado en tu ocupación aquí. Parece que hablé demasiado pronto. Sabemos del yokai. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? - Le di una sonrisa fría. Inuyasha había dicho que no revelara quien era él en verdad, y eso estaba bien para mí por ahora. Dios sabía que ellos ya estaban lo suficientemente nerviosos.

\- ¿Espiándome? Pensé que habías dejado eso hace mucho tiempo. Bastardo entrometido, ¿qué te importa con quien salga siempre y cuando yo haga mi trabajo? - Él no esperaba esa respuesta. Don obviamente pensó que yo me encogería bajo su mirada fulminante. Pero si mi madre no podía acobardarme, entonces él no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

\- ¡Estás saliendo con yokai! ¡Acabas de admitirlo! - Tate estalló.

\- Conoces el viejo refrán. Una vez que has muerto, nadie es mejor en la cama. - Me encogí de hombros.

\- Cristo… - murmuró Juan.

\- No había oído ese. No ves la enormidad de lo que ¿estás admitiendo? Estás fraternizando con el enemigo de la manera más comprometedora posible, poniendo en peligro la vida de todo tu comando. Esta criatura sin duda te está utilizando para infiltrase en nuestra operación. - respondió Don fríamente.

\- A él le importa un carajo tu operación, Don. Créelo o no, él se preocupa más por mí que por lo que ocurre aquí - Eso me hizo resoplar groseramente.

\- No veo como es eso posible. Mira la influencia que él ya tiene sobre ti, haciéndote arriesgar tu vida por sexo. Y me parece recordar que relaciones personales con yokais estaban expresamente prohibidas en nuestro acuerdo cuando te alistaste - Don gritó, perdiendo la compostura.

Yo no iba a corregir a Don en esa mala aseveración de mi relación, y además, ya había decidido cambiar nuestro estado célibe. Asimismo, claramente Tate no había reconocido a Inuyasha antes, o todo esto estaría yendo de una manera muy diferente. Bueno, ¿quién podía culparlo? Él solo lo había visto por una fracción de segundo justo antes que Inuyasha demoliera su auto, bebiera de él, y lo lanzara a través del aire. Eso, y que su cabello era diferente.

\- Sí, bueno, muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces, ¿no? - dije con suavidad.

\- Toma por ejemplo la invención de Brams. O los yokais encerrados en las instalaciones. Oh, y no olvides, los años añadidos a sus vidas. - Moví mi cabeza en dirección a Juan y a Tate. La expresión de Don me confirmó que él no les había dicho. No había nada como enredar las cosas para redirigir el calor.

\- Eso no es relevante ahora - rechinó Don.

\- Vamos a preguntarles, ¿sí? Tate, Juan, saben que si beben sangren de yokai, ¿se les añadirán al menos veinte años a sus vidas naturales? Yo no sabía eso, pero el viejo Don aquí seguro que sí. Él sabía lo que sucedió en Ohio, pero no se molestó en decírselos. Supongo que pensó que no estarían interesados. - Levanté una ceja burlona.

\- Madre de Dios, ¿es eso verdad? - espetó Juan. Tate parecía un poco aturdido también, y me abalancé sobre él.

\- No es agradable cuando alguien sabe cuánto podrías vivir y se lo guarda para sí mismo, ¿no? Al menos le dije a Don que tenían que estar informados, ¡mientras ustedes no me dieron la misma cortesía! – me miro con tanto rencor que estuve a medio segundo de gritarle "¡Hipocrita!"

\- ¿Esto es alguna clase de venganza? - dijo él en voz baja. El dolor en sus ojos tenía poco que ver con su última revelación y todo que ver con lo yo había admitido. Justo ahí vi a lo que había estado ciega antes. Dios, Tate estaba enamorado de mí. Era tan claro, incluso yo, no pude evitar notarlo.

\- No, no tiene nada que ver con eso. No tiene nada que ver con ninguno de ustedes, y así es como permanecerá. - No necesité mentir allí

\- No hay manera que permita que este comportamiento continúe. Demasiadas vidas están en riesgo, y me preocupo por eso, incluso si tu no. – declaró Don rotundamente.

\- Jódete, jefe. Me preocupo por cada uno de los hombres en mi unidad, y lo he probado en incontables ocasiones. ¿No me crees? Entonces despídeme. - Me levanté y me cerní sobre él.

\- Querida, no te precipites. Estamos preocupados por ti; que si este yokai averigua lo que tu... - imploró Juan. Don no se había movido.

\- Él lo sabe - interrumpí.

\- ¿Como sabe él eso, Kagome? ¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Le hiciste un maldito mapa de nuestra ubicación e identificaciones también? ¡Espero que sea increíble en la cama, porque acabas de arruinar todo por lo que hemos trabajado! - Don maldijo abiertamente. Eso me hizo pestañar. Él nunca perdía la calma.

\- No, no le dije. - Mientras hablaba, improvisaba.

\- Lo conocí hace años. Él sabía lo que yo era desde entonces, y él dejó Ohio antes que toda esa mierda se viniera abajo. No lo había visto hasta hace un mes cuando me lo encontré por ahí. Él tiene solo cien años y yo soy más fuerte que él, así que él sabe mantener su boca cerrada o lo mataré. - Ahí lo tienen.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? - Esto era de Tate, que me dio una mirada ligeramente disgustada.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste tirarte un demonio? En verdad fuiste de un extremo a otro. Primero Noah, ¡luego con un ser maldito! - Eso me molestó.

\- ¿Olvidan todos que yo soy mitad yokai? ¡Cuando dices mierda de los yokai, también estás hablando de mí! ¡Es como cabezas rapadas tratando de meter a Hally Berry en su neo-nazi desfile! ¿Cómo pude hacerlo? Por qué no me lo dices tú, ¿Tate? ¿O tu, Juan? Ustedes dos han tratado de follarme. Supongo que eso los hace satanistas también. - Fue un golpe bajo, pero uno deliberado. Ellos tenía que dejar de ver a todos los yokai como el mal, y Dios sabía que eso era hábito difícil de romper. Después de todo, me había tomado años ser de mente menos estrecha, y había estado enamorada de uno.

\- Nadie olvida lo que eres. Sin embargo, eso no cambia cuál es tu misión. Tú asesinas a los yokais. Todos ustedes lo hacen. Esta es una importante tarea con una gran responsabilidad. Qué va a detener a tu amante de hacerle a los suyos un favor informándoles ¿Dónde vive la elusiva Parca Negra? Después de todo, si está muerto, entonces difícilmente puedes amenazarlo. - Don tosió, no le gustaba la dirección de la conversación.

\- Juan, ¿con cuantas mujeres distintas has dormido en los últimos años? - pregunté abruptamente. Él se rascó la barbilla.

\- No sé, querida, tal vez...como ¿una a la semana? –

\- ¡Eso no es necesario! - Él respondió antes de que Don le dirigiera una mirada de censura.

\- Yo creo que lo es. - dije bruscamente.

\- Una a la semana, más o menos. Eso es más de doscientas mujeres distintas en los últimos cuatro años que él ha trabajado aquí, y como acotación: Juan eres una ramera. Pero cuántas de ellas fueron cuidadosamente controladas para asegurarse que no fuera un Renfield, o ¿algún subordinado de un demonio? Bastardos sexistas, ¡yo soy la única juzgada por con quien salgo! Bueno, ya he tenido bastante de esta sesión de castidad. Don, todo se reduce a esto. O confías en mi o no. Yo nunca te he defraudado, y no me iré a menos que me obligues. Punto. Ahora, a menos que tengan una emergencia real, me gustaría volver a mis vacaciones. Y mi demonio, gracias. - Caminé hacia la puerta, pero Tate no se movía de en frente de ella.

\- Sal de mi camino - le dije con un matiz de amenaza.

\- Kagome. Si no tienes nada que temer de tu relación con este yokai, entonces no te importará pasar por el laboratorio para una muestra de sangre. No has estado bebiendo sangre indiscriminadamente, ¿no? - Don se levantó y tomó ligeramente mi hombro.

\- No es mi bebida preferida, lo siento. Pero si te hace sentir mejor chequearme en el laboratorio, bien. Señala el camino - Resoplé.

\- Seré franco contigo. No sé lo que voy a hacer respecto a esto. Tengo que considerar al equipo. No estoy cómodo arriesgando sus vidas solo sobre tu palabra de que esta criatura no es peligrosa. - dijo Don mientras caminábamos al segundo nivel, Tate y Juan siguiéndonos.

\- Esa es la parte en donde entra en juego la confianza. Además, si quisiera hacerle daño al equipo lo habría hecho el pasado fin de semana en el Club Gigi. No eches a perder algo bueno por un prejuicio, Don. Ambos sabemos que me necesitas - Él me observó mientras entraba al laboratorio.

\- Quiero creer que no puedes volverte contra nosotros. Pero no sé si puedo. - Más tarde, luego de que un procedimiento in situ probara que yo no estaba llena de jugo de yokai, Tate me acompañó a mi auto.

Él no había dicho nada desde lo de la oficina de Don, y no hablé tampoco. Ellos me dejaban ir, pero yo sabía que en realidad nada había sido resuelto. Eso estaba bien. No tenía nada que esconder ahora. Bueno, casi nada. Tate abrió mi puerta como un hábito de cortesía.

\- Te apuesto sin embargo que esto es justicia poética, yo no sabiendo cuando puedo vivir. Le dije a Don que te contara de tu envejecimiento hace tres años, cuando estuvieran seguros. Él no estuvo de acuerdo, y él es el jefe. Algunas veces tienes que seguir órdenes. Incluso si no quieres. – Me deslicé adentro pero no la cerró. Sus dedos golpearon mi techo.

\- A veces. No siempre. No cuando afecta a tus amigos, pero tenemos diferentes opiniones sobre eso. - Lo miré sin pestañear.

\- Seah, bueno, tenemos diferentes opiniones en muchas cosas. - Ojos azul oscuro se encontraron con los míos.

\- Realmente entregaste mi trasero allá adentro. Primero casualmente admites tener un novio yokai, luego les dices a todos que traté de follarte. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Vas a sacar de repente un pito y decir que eres realmente un hombre? - Su tono agrio no mostraba humor, pero sonreí levemente.

\- Acorrálame y sacaré las garras. Lo sabes. Desearía que todos ustedes tuvieran un poco de fe. Me preocupo por mi equipo y el trabajo que hago. Si no lo hiciera, ¿por qué aguantaría esta mierda? - Su boca se torció.

\- Quizás hayas engañado a Don pero no a mí. Vi tu rostro esta noche. Nunca le habías sonreído a nadie en la forma que le sonreíste a ese yokai. Por eso es que no confío en que no pierdas la cabeza. Ya lo has hecho. –

_Continuar…_


	13. Tres Balas

**Tres Balas**

Inuyasha apareció puntualmente a las siete de la noche siguiente. Teníamos planes de tener una cena temprana y luego escapar hasta la mañana siguiente, de cualquier forma. Tan pronto como había dejado el complejo la tarde anterior, Don me puso vigilancia constante. Eso había acabado con nuestros ánimos, por no decir más. Probablemente también tenían micrófonos apuntando a mi casa, para un máximo potencial de espionaje.

Mi disgusto no tenía fin. ¿Qué pensaba Don, que si me dejaba sin supervisión, mantendría una congregación de no muertos para darle a cada persona sin pulso entro de cien millas el diseño de su compuesto? Si Don no tuviera un propósito para un "bien mayor" tan fuerte, quizás hubiera renunciado a mi trabajo justo ahí en ese momento.

Todavía fruncía el entrecejo por eso, cuando abrí la puerta a Inuyasha para dejarlo entrar... y entonces me detuve y lo miré boquiabierta. Llevaba puesto pantalones negros hechos a la medida, y una camisa azul oscuro, su piel radiante contrastaba con el profundo tejido teñido. Una chaqueta negra de cuero colgaba libremente sobre sus hombros, complementando su atuendo. Fue la chaqueta en si lo que llamó mi atención. Era larga, llegaba casi hasta sus pantorrillas.

\- Mierda, ¿es eso lo que pienso que es? - Espeté. Inuyasha sonrió abiertamente dio una vuelta.

\- ¿Te Gusta? Después de todo, tu conservaste tu regalo de Navidad - él asintió hacia el Volvo en mi entrada

\- así que parecía justo que recuperara el mío, especialmente ya que tomaste mi otra chaqueta - La chaqueta que la había comprado para Navidad años atrás le ajustaba perfectamente.

Nunca tuve la oportunidad de dársela, dado que Don se había hecho su arremetida antes de las festividades. Inuyasha la debió de haber sacado a la fuerza de su escondite debajo de la tabla suelta del gabinete de la cocina en mi viejo departamento. Le había dicho donde se estaba el día antes de dejarlo. La idea de Inuyasha yendo de regreso para llevársela casi me hizo estallar en lágrimas. Algo de eso ha debido haberse notado en mi cara, porque su expresión se suavizó.

\- Lo siento, mocosa - dijo, jalándome hacia sus brazos. Casi podía oír las cámaras chasqueando mientras los espías de Don nos enfocaban.

\- No pensé que te entristecería. - Refrené mis emociones.

\- Estoy bien - dije enérgicamente, frotando levemente el cuero.

\- Luces genial con ella. Justo como imaginé que te verías excepto que tú cabello es diferente, por supuesto. - Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que sus rizos negros se contonearan.

\- Este es mi color natural. Realmente no me preocupé por colorearlo últimamente, y el platino resalta mucho, ¿no estás de acuerdo? ¿Por qué, cuál prefieres? - Lo consideré.

\- Ya que te conocí rubio, ese es el color que se siente bien para mí. Pero no te preocupes. No destaparé el peróxido más adelante - Él rió bajo.

\- Cualquier cosa que te encienda. - Sus ojos vagaron por encima de mí mientras lo decía, haciéndome sentir cálida en todas las partes donde miró. Llevaba algo simple, un pequeño y negro vestido sin mangas, con un cuello en forma de V adelante y atrás. Maquillaje ligero, sin joyas, definitivamente sin perfume. Cada yokai que conocía odiaba eso. Con su sentido del olfato, era siempre demasiado pesado, sin importar que la cantidad fuera poca.

\- ¿Lista para irnos? - Preguntó él en voz baja.

\- Um Hmm - De alguna manera no pude conseguir una respuesta más coherente.

Dios, por años, literalmente, no había querido nada más que pasar la noche en sus brazos, y muy pronto conseguiría mi deseo. ¿Así que por qué estaba tan nerviosa de repente? Creerías que en cierta forma me había transformado en una adolescente en su noche de baile de graduación.

Inuyasha se subió a su moto, una elegante nueva Ducati. A él siempre le gustaron las motos, aun cuando no eran mi método favorito de transporte. A pesar de todo, la moto era la elección evidente para nuestros planes de perderle el rastro a Don más adelante. Primero, no me habría sorprendido que Don hubiera ordenado fastidiar mi coche mientras me reunía con él ayer, y segundo, nadie podía atrapar a un yokai en una motocicleta. Inuyasha me dio una mirada divertida mientras me ponía mi casco y me subía a la parte de atrás de la moto.

\- Los puedo oír; corren a toda prisa como ratas ahora. Veamos que tan bien pueden seguir. Voy a divertirme con ellos para empezar - Y él hizo andar la moto, y se lanzó calle abajo sin tener en cuenta el límite de velocidad. Apreté los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sí, esto definitivamente me recordaba los viejos tiempos.

El restaurante al que Inuyasha me llevó se llamaba Horizontes. Yacía en lo alto de un edificio de veinte pisos con vista a la ciudad. El vidrio formaba las paredes exteriores para una vista despejada, y nuestra mesa estaba justo frente a la ventana. Las luces rojas y blancas de los autos avanzando lentamente a lo largo de la calle debajo de nosotros mantuvieron mi atención, y ociosamente me preguntaba cuáles llevarían a hombres de Don. Con todo el ruido de tráfico circundante y los ocupantes del edificio, era difícil de saberlo. Estaban allí afuera, sin embargo, lo sabía. Era todo lo que podría hacer no saludarlos desde mi ventana.

\- ¿Mostrándoles que no hemos tratado de escapar? - Comenté, después de que el mesero tomara nuestra orden de vino y aperitivo. Él me dio una sonrisa.

\- No quiero que ellos vengan disparados aquí arriba y arruinen nuestra cena. Vamos, ni siquiera has mirado el menú - Escaneé las alternativas de comida frente a mí, pero continué volviendo mi mirada a Inuyasha.

No estaba solo admirándolo. Las características perfectamente delineadas de Inuyasha, unidas a la gracia de un cazador, habían hecho girar cada cabeza femenina cuando entró. Su cabello más oscuro contrastaba con la brillantez de su suave piel, y me pregunté cómo se sentiría su larga longitud en mis manos. El botón de arriba de su camisa estaba abierto, dándome un atisbo apenas perceptible de su pecho, el cuál sabía que era tan duro como la mesa en la que estábamos sentados. Recordé cuan tan erótico se sentía deslizar mis uñas por su espalda y tirar de él más cerca. Cómo poder palpitaba contra de mi piel cuando nuestra carne se fusionaba. Cuan rojos eran sus ojos cuando estaba dentro de mí. Y cómo su habilidad yokai de controlar a que parte de su cuerpo llevar la sangre, significaba que podía hacerme el amor hasta que yo estuviera más que saciada.

No es de extrañar que no pudiera concentrarme en el menú. ¿La comida? ¿Quién la necesita? De repente, no estaba ni poco nerviosa por lo demás tarde. De hecho, quería que más tarde fuera un maldito ahora.

\- Detén eso, mocosa. Estás haciendo muy difícil que me comporte. - Inuyasha debió de haber notado eso, porque sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con reflejos rojos.

\- No sé lo que quieres decir - dije mientras volvía a cruzar mis piernas, dejándolo escuchar la frotación de la piel contra la piel ya que no llevaba medias.

Nuestro vino llegó. Lo sorbí mientras cambiaba de posición en mi asiento y casualmente acariciaba mi escote. Después de años de práctica, una cosa que había afinado hasta la precisión era cómo hacer entrar en calor a un yokai. Era prácticamente mi pan de cada día, sólo que en este caso, no habría estaca de plata al final. Que refrescante Inuyasha se inclinó hacia adelante.

\- ¿Sabes lo hermosa que eres? - Su voz fue un poco ronca.

\- Absolutamente encantadora. Voy a gastar las horas poniendo al corriente mi boca con cada pulgada de tu cuerpo, y apenas puedo esperar a ver si sabes tan bien como recuerdo - El vino permaneció en mi boca un momento antes que lo tragara. Ésta era la parte que no era normal para mí. Mis objetivos previos nunca habían evocado una respuesta tan acalorada.

\- ¿En realidad tenemos que quedarnos hasta el final de la comida? - Mis ojos se trabaron en los de él, y acaricié su mano con un dedo.

\- Sólo pidámosla para llevar, ¿Hmm? - Él abrió su boca para contestar y repentinamente estaba debajo de las mesas vecinas con él encima de mí.

Había el sonido de vidrios haciéndose trizas y gritos agudos. Las mesas encogidas y las personas fueron golpeadas de sus sillas mientras me preguntaba qué diablos había pasado y por qué mi frente quemaba. Instintivamente debí de haber cerrado mis ojos, porque cuando se, grité con fuerza. La cara de Inuyasha justo junto a mí, y un agujero manchado de sangre coloreaba su cabello de rojo antes de que comenzara a cerrarse.

\- ¡Te dispararon! ¡Alguien intentó matarte! - Me quedé sin aliento.

Me tomó un momento registrar los hechos. Estábamos en el suelo. Él me había rodado fuera de nuestra mesa, pero todavía podía ver dónde habíamos estado. Tres agujeros perforaban el vidrio, y ninguno de ellos estaba al lado de su asiento. Inuyasha me jaló hacia mis pies con él de espaldas a la ventana, y la verdad me pegó en el mismo momento en que contestó.

\- No a mí, Gatita. A ti - No tuve tiempo para digerir la noticia.

\- Agárrate de mí cuello y no te sueltes - dijo Inuyasha y luego con hirviente ferocidad.

\- Atraparemos a la bestia - Envolvió ambos brazos a mí alrededor en el mismo instante en que me aferré a su cuello, y entonces se lanzó con fuerza hacia atrás, directamente a través de la pared agujereada detrás de nosotros.

El ruido atronador del vidrio colisionando hacia afuera ahogó mis gritos por la repentina caída libre desde un edificio de veinte pisos. Mis piernas se agitaban impotentemente y mi estómago se tambaleó hacia arriba con una nauseabunda subida. El viento picó mis ojos, los cuales se fijaron con horror en el suelo acercándose rápidamente. El apretón que tenía alrededor de su cuello se tensó con el maldito agarre, y entonces una cosa increíble ocurrió. Comenzamos a desacelerar.

Incrédula, levanté la vista para ver si un paracaídas milagrosamente había aparecido, pero no había nada más allá de las luces del edificio. Antes de que siquiera pudiera envolver mi mente alrededor de eso, en cambio, sentí un zumbido, y luego ya no caíamos más. Pasamos diagonalmente sin dificultad por el aire hacia una furgoneta negra que justamente había avanzado por el tráfico. Mis gritos murieron en mi garganta, se atragantaron completamente por el asombro.

Los autos chirriaban, por la forma errática de conducir de la furgoneta o por la gente que había pisado los frenos con incredulidad al ver una forma oscura rayar por encima de ellos. La furgoneta estaba acelerando, pero nosotros éramos más rápidos. Inuyasha se puso a la par en pocos segundos y asió el parachoques trasero, lanzando el vehículo lejos, sin siquiera dejar de sujetarme con su otra mano. Se volcó con un espectacular estruendo. Los autos que se acercaban se desviaron y más frenos chirriaron. Inuyasha voló hacia arriba con un solo esfuerzo, que nos abrió espacio limpiamente entre la confusión del tráfico y me dejó abajo en la acera con una pequeña indicación.

\- Quédate aquí - Se movió a gran velocidad de regreso hacia la furgoneta desbaratada antes de que pudiera siquiera graznar una respuesta. Hubo un estallido de disparos, más gritos de espectadores, y momentos después, él reapareció con un hombre echado sobre su hombro.

\- Vamos - Inuyasha me asió firmemente otra vez, y entonces el suelo dejó nuestros pies. Mis ojos desorbitados.

Madre de Dios, íbamos demasiado rápido. Para evitar que mis pies se tambalearan de aquí para allá, al igual que lo hacía mi mente, enredé mis piernas en las suyas y me agarré, casi temiendo mirar hacia abajo para ver qué tan alto estábamos. Diez minutos más tarde, Inuyasha nos bajó en el callejón de un almacén, tan pulcramente como si hubiera brincado fuera de una cuneta. Estaba jadeando por el asombro y mirándolo como nunca lo hubiera visto antes.

\- ¿Puedes volar? - Expresé con voz entrecortada lo obvio. Me echó una mirada mientras sacudía al desventurado asesino como una muñeca de trapo.

\- Te dije que era más poderoso de lo que eras consciente. - Me quedé mirándolo. Inuyasha hubiera lucido indiferente si no estuviera sacudiendo el infierno viviente del hombre en sus manos.

\- ¿Pero puedes volar? - Finalmente repetí, arraigando en la estupidez.

\- Soy un yokai Maestro. Si un maestro llega a ser lo suficientemente poderoso y lo suficientemente viejo, esto es uno de los beneficios. Hay otros, pero podemos meternos en esos más tarde - dijo Inuyasha, mientras los ojos del hombre revoloteaban abiertos, enfocándose en él, y entonces crecieron.

Estaba despierto ahora, y lucía como lo que yo había sentido cuando Inuyasha nos había catapultado fuera de la ventana. Acojonado. Inuyasha lo dejó caer al suelo y se arrodilló delante de él. Un destello de esmeralda se derramó en sus ojos, y después de una orden ruda, el hombre cesó de luchar y se quedó quieto.

\- Esta mujer ¿Por qué intentaste matarla? - dijo Inuyasha, indicándome con un tirón de su cabeza.

\- Negocios - el hombre contestó con monotonía, hipnotizado por las esferas brillantes fijas en él.

\- Fui contratado para eso. - Otro asesino a sueldo. Supongo que Inuyasha no había estado equivocado acerca de ese contrato sobre mí.

\- ¿Quién te contrató? - Inuyasha preguntó inmediatamente.

\- No lo sé. El contrato llegó, las instrucciones venían incluidas, y el dinero sería entregado al terminar. A veces hago trabajos a través de referencias, pero no esta vez. – murmuro.

\- Gatita… - Inuyasha no rompió el contacto visual.

\- Pon esto por escrito. - Él sacó su billetera. Un diminuto bolígrafo estaba sujeto a ella. Usé el primer pedazo de papel que encontré, el cual era un billete.

\- Nombre – comenzó a ordenar.

\- Ellis Pierson - Un nombre muy normal, e iba con su apariencia.

A parte de su nariz recién ensangrentada y magulladuras, se veía tan amenazador como Mickey Mouse. Ellis tenía el pelo negro pulcramente recortado, una barriga, y redondas mejillas de bebé. Sin embargo, el bastardo era obviamente bueno con un rifle de amplio alcance. Me faltarían varios pedazos selectos de mi cerebro ahora si no fuera porque Inuyasha me bloqueó. Cómo había sabido de los disparos, estaba todavía más allá de mí.

\- Alias, todos ellos - Había varios. Iba a necesitar más billetes.

Una por una, Inuyasha le hizo preguntas a Ellis sobre el contrato sobre mí, y las conocía mejor que cualquiera que de ellos. Los trucos del oficio, pensé sarcásticamente a medida que escribía. Se requiere de un asesino a sueldo para interrogar a otro. Mi mandíbula se apretó cuando Ellis dijo con una voz apagada cómo le habían dado instrucciones muy especiales respecto a mi muerte. Iban a ser solo disparos a la cabeza, un mínimo de tres balas, y en una rango de no menos de cien yardas. Ningún coche bomba, veneno, confrontamiento físico, o cualquier contacto cerca de mi coche o mi residencia.

Ellis no sabía lo quien era yo, pero quienquiera que lo haya contratado debe haber tenido una maldita buena idea. Estas condiciones eran demasiado específicas para ser coincidencia. Al final, había escrito sobre una docena de diferentes billetes, y mi mano estaba acalambrada por el minúsculo bolígrafo. Considerando la alternativa, sin embargo, no iba a quejarme. Finalmente Inuyasha arrellanó en sus caderas y preguntó si había algo más que Ellis no había mencionado.

\- El cliente se puso ansioso en el último correo electrónico y cambió el límite de tiempo. Dijo que nuevas circunstancias demandaban resultados inmediatos. Mi precio aumentó un veinte por ciento si el trabajo se hacía esta noche. La seguí de su casa al restaurante. Allí era más fácil escapar en la confusión - Diablos.

Alguien me quería muerta rápidamente, y quienquiera que fuera también sabía dónde vivía. Una mala sensación barrió por encima de mí, porque había sólo un selecto número de personas que sabían eso. No pensé que íbamos a entregarlo a la policía, pero la rapidez con la cual Inuyasha jaló bruscamente a Ellis hacia él y trabó su boca encima de su garganta, todavía me sorprendió. Esta no era la primera vez que había presenciado una muerte por colmillo, pero era la primera vez que no hacía nada y sólo miraba. El latido del corazón de Ellis corrió a toda prisa al principio, luego desaceleró, y finalmente se detuvo.

\- ¿Eso duele? - Pregunté fríamente cuando Inuyasha lo soltó, dejándolo caer al suelo. Se limpió los labios con el dorso de su mano.

\- No tanto como merecía, pero no tenemos tiempo para eso - Con un toque ahora lo suficientemente tierno como para calmar a un bebé, él trazó sus dedos a lo largo del arañazo en mi sien. Sabía lo que era. El arañazo de una bala.

\- Tan malditamente cerca de perderte - susurró.

\- No habría podido aguantarlo, gatita - Me jaló hacia él, fuerte, y una reacción tardía a mi experiencia de cercana a la muerte se estableció. Había tenido personas tratando de matarme antes, seguro. Demasiadas veces para contar, pero un disparo de amplio alcance parecía tan...malicioso. Me estremecí.

\- ¿Frío? ¿Quieres mi chaqueta? - Comenzó a encogerse de hombros quitándose su abrigo de cuero cuando lo detuve.

\- Estás caliente. Nunca te he sentido así de cálido antes - La razón de su nueva temperatura estaba a tres metros de nosotros, pero no me importó. Lo sujeté y saboreé su calor inusual. Entonces tiré del cuello de su camisa, perdiendo un botón con un estallido, sólo para poder sentir su piel caliente junto a mi mejilla.

\- No lo hagas, mocosa. Queda muy poco control en mí - dijo Inuyasha con una voz tensa.

Pero yo no quería su control en este momento. O el mío. En el restaurante, había estado a nanosegundos de ser volada por los aires, pero aquí estaba. Viva, ilesa... y renuente a desperdiciar otro momento. Besé su clavícula, sacrificando otro botón para tener mejor acceso. Las manos de Inuyasha se apretaron mi espalda. Las olas de poder dominante que emanaban de él me excitaron.

Debajo de mi boca, su piel parecía estar plagada de voltaje implorando ser dejado libre. Mi lengua chasqueó, deslizándose más abajo en su pecho para seguir los duros surcos hasta que Inuyasha tiró con fuerza de mi cabeza sesgando su boca a través de la mía. Había un sabor metálico en su boca, pero no me repelió. En lugar de eso lo besé como si estuviera tratando de devorarlo, absorbiendo su lengua mientras rasgaba su camisa. Inuyasha me levantó y caminó velozmente hasta el final del estacionamiento, donde había más sombras.

Algo duro y disparejo tocaba mi espalda, pero no di la vuelta para ver lo que era. Estaba demasiado ocupada corriendo mis manos sobre la piel cálida que su camisa rota había revelado. Hubo un tirón en mi vestido y la parte delantera sea abrió. La boca de Inuyasha dejó un rastro caliente desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho, sus colmillos raspaban deliciosamente mi piel. Un gemido reprimido se desgarró de mí cuando empujó hacia abajo mi sostén y succionó duro mi pezón. Latidos de deseo tan agudos que me quemaban casi dolorosamente.

Moví mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos apretadamente moldeados con el único propósito de destruir sus pantalones. Entonces todos los pensamientos se me escaparon, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban bajo mi ropa interior empujando dentro de mí. Me arqueé hacia atrás lo suficiente fuerte como para golpearme la cabeza con lo que sea en lo que estaba apoyada, gritos de necesidad se derramaban de mí. Mi entrañas se retorcían de placer a con cada nuevo roce, la intensidad dentro de mí se estaba aumentando hasta que su mano se fue, dejándome adolorida y húmeda.

\- No puedo esperar - Inuyasha masculló ferozmente.

Si hablar todavía estuviera bajo mi control, inmediatamente habría estado de acuerdo. Excepto que todas mis habilidades vocales eran usadas para jadear por las increíbles sensaciones que sus dedos me causaron. Inuyasha cambió de posición, oí otro rasgón, y luego empujó profundamente dentro de mí. Su boca reclamó la mía al mismo instante, amortiguando mis gritos por el éxtasis de su dura carne llenándome.

Entonces allí estaba el borde más dulce de dolor mientras él empezó a moverse rítmicamente, casi brutalmente, dentro de mí. Mi mente estaba aprisionada con un solo discurso mezclado desordenadamente: Más duro, Más rápido, Más, ¡Sí! Era todo lo que podía pensar a medida que clavaba las uñas en su espalda, desesperada para que de alguna forma se acercarse más. El brazo de Inuyasha estaba debajo de mis caderas, sujetándome más estrechamente, de la misma manera en que la solidez a mi espalda se mecía con nuestros movimientos. Entre su beso, mi agarre, y ese objeto desconocido, apenas podíamos respirar, pero no me importaba. Todo lo que importaba era la pasión que había dentro de la escalada de mis terminaciones nerviosas contrayéndose y torciéndose en un frenesí.

\- ¡No te detengas, no te detengas! - Lloriqueé, pero salió sólo un grito confuso en contra de su boca.

Sin embargo Inuyasha debió de haberlo traducido, porque él incrementó su velocidad hasta que no estaba segura si todavía estaba consciente. Los espasmos comenzaron a sacudirme de adentro hacia afuera mientras mi cuerpo convulsionaba con la sobrecarga de placer. Oí a Inuyasha gemir, apenas audible sobre los estruendos de los latidos de mi corazón, y entonces momentos más tarde sentí la humedad de su liberación dentro de mí. Tomó algunos minutos antes de que pudiera hablar.

\- Algo me punza... en la espalda - Todavía jadeaba. Inuyasha no lo estaba, por supuesto, él no necesitaba respirar. Me separó y luego atisbó el objeto abusivo.

\- Una ramita - Finalmente miré detrás de mí. Sí, había un árbol. Con una ramita muy despedazada frente a él.

Mis piernas se deslizaron de su cintura hasta que estuve de pie otra vez. Recorrí con la mirada mi vestido. Arruinado. Supuse que no podía quejarme, no con la camisa Inuyasha hecha tiras. Entonces miré alrededor tardíamente del estacionamiento para ver si acabábamos de darle a alguien un espectáculo gratis. Nadie cerca miraba estúpidamente, gracias a Dios. Buena cosa que esta tienda cerrara temprano y que Inuyasha había escogido un árbol en un área sin luz.

\- Esto alivia el dolor por años de total abstinencia - murmuré, todavía deleitándome con los cosquilleos residuales. Inuyasha había estado besando mi cuello. Con mis palabras, se detuvo.

\- ¿Años? - Preguntó en voz baja.

Me sentí inexplicablemente tímida de repente. Sí, con lo que acaba de ocurrir, la timidez no tenía sentido, pero era verdad. Era una cosa arriesgarse a ser sorprendida con mis pantalones abajo literalmente en público durante el calor del momento. Otra muy distinta ser atrapada con mi celibato previo meciéndose en la brisa. Ahora, era muy tarde para echarme para atrás. Tomé un respiro profundo.

\- Sí. Noah fue el primer tipo con quien salí desde ti, y nosotros no... Bueno. No lo hicimos. Suficiente. - Inuyasha deslizó sus manos arriba de mis brazos en una caricia lenta.

\- No habría tenido importancia si hubiera habido otros hombres desde mí, gatita. Oh, me habría importado, sin duda alguna, pero al final no habría tenido importancia. Pero me perdonarás si confieso estar muy, muy contento de que no lo hubo - Me besó, por mucho tiempo y explorando. Entonces se apartó con un ruido de resignación.

\- Necesitamos salir aquí, gatita. Pronto alguien tropezará accidentalmente con nosotros - Sí, y con un cadáver al otro lado del estacionamiento, si fuera un oficial de policía, seríamos acusados de un montón de cosas más que el exhibicionismo.

\- Inuyasha. - Hice una pausa. Bueno, no tenía derecho de preguntar, ya que yo lo había dejado y le había dado instrucciones escritas para que continuara con su vida. Pero no pude detenerme.

\- Diré lo mismo, no importa, pero... ¿qué hay de ti? Antes saber que preguntármelo - Se encontró con mis ojos de frente.

\- Una vez. Lo suficiente cerca como para contar. No voy a ser todo un Clinton sobre eso y llamarlo por un nombre diferente. Después de Chicago, cuando te dejé ese reloj pero tú no viniste a mí, yo estaba muy mal. Pensando que quizá en verdad me habías olvidado, o no te importaba. Al mismo tiempo, una antigua amante estaba en la ciudad. Me invitó a su cuarto, y fui - Se detuvo, pero no lo podría dejar ir. Tan típico de mí.

\- ¿Y entonces? - Si bien su mirada no vaciló, su expresión se tensó.

\- Ella y yo estábamos en la cama, la había saboreado, y entonces me detuve antes de ir más allá. Había estado imaginando que ella eras tú, y ya no podía disimular más. Así es que me disculpé y me fui - Saborearla. Sabía que no se refería a alimentarse. Celos hirvientes me llenaron, y cerré mis ojos en contra de la imagen mental de su boca en otra mujer de esa manera.

\- No importa - logré decir, y lo decía en serio. Pero, oh Dios, aun así duele.

\- Lo siento - dijo. Podía oír el remordimiento manchando su voz.

\- Nunca debería haber permitido que llegara tan lejos. Estaba enojado, solitario, y sintiéndome con derecho. No era una combinación honrosa - Abrí mis ojos. La luna estaba blanca en contraste con el cielo de la noche, y sus rayos parecían hacer resplandecer la piel de Inuyasha.

\- No importa. Y para que conste, no supe de ese reloj hasta después de los hechos. No digo que habría ido corriendo contigo si lo hubiera encontrado antes, pero habría presionado ese botón. No habría sido capaz de detenerme a mí misma - dije de nuevo, con más fuerza esta vez.

\- Nunca he podido detenerme en lo que se refiere a ti, Gatita. Pero de verdad necesitamos irnos ahora. - Él sonrió. Verlo alivió un poco el daño de su anterior confesión.

\- Um, ¿a pie? - Me aclaré la garganta.

\- No. De la forma más rápida - bufó mientras se subía los pantalones.

\- Todavía no puedo creer que no me dijiste que podías volar ¡Puedo pensar en algunas veces allá en Ohio que me habría ahorrado algún dinero en gasolina! - me quejé.

\- No te lo conté en aquel entonces porque me dio miedo mostrarte aún más formas de que yo no era como un hombre normal. - Considerando mis muchos prejuicios en ese momento, era difícil para mí culparlo de tal cautela.

\- ¿Puedes brincar también edificios altos en un solo salto? - Pregunté después de una pausa.

\- Probaremos eso mañana por la noche - Envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, el aliento de su risa hacía cosquillas en mi cuello.

\- ¿Qué haremos con él? - Asentí al asesino a sueldo muerto en medio del estacionamiento.

\- Dejarlo. Estoy seguro de que tus amigotes vendrán lo suficientemente rápido, así es que él es su problema. Volvemos a mi casa para averiguar quién empleó al difunto Ellis Pierson - Sus brazos me apretaron, y hubo una expulsión de aire mientras saltaba hacia arriba como si sus pies tuvieran cohetes invisibles. Esta vez no mantuve mis ojos cerrados, pero me soldé a él mientras la distancia aumentaba entre nosotros y las calles abajo.

\- No has chocado alguna vez, ¿verdad? - Logré preguntar jadeantemente.

\- No últimamente - Él se rió ahogadamente, el sonido quitado de un tirón por el viento.

_Continuar…_


	14. Sorpresa, sorpresa

**Sorpresa, sorpresa**

Inuyasha había dejado su computadora portátil y otra posible información incriminaste en la casa que alquilaba, la cual fue a donde fuimos. Por suerte, su celular estaba a salvo dentro del abrigo de cuero que todavía llevaba puesto. Ya no volveríamos a mi casa, por razones obvias. Con la prisa que tendría la misteriosa fuente detrás del atentado contra mi vida, podría haber otro asesino a sueldo esperándome. Tendría que enviar a alguien a alimentar a mi gato por el siguiente día o tal vez algunos más. Una vez que estábamos a salvo dentro de la casa y pude concentrarme en algo más que "¡Xeek, demasiado alto, demasiado rápido!"

\- ¿Crees que Koga esté detrás del asesino a sueldo? - Mi mente dio vueltas con posibilidades.

\- De ninguna manera. Koga te quiere viva así te puede agregar a su colección. Sería un poco difícil de hacer eso si tu cabeza estuviera hecha pedazos. - Inuyasha dijo sin titubear.

– ¿Cómo supiste que tenía que quitarme del camino? - Recordé esos tres huecos agujeros muy juntos en la ventana.

\- Oí los disparos detonar. No usó un silenciador - Mi cabeza había estado a menos de cuatro pies de la ventana en ese momento. Mierda, se había movido rápido.

\- No lo suficientemente rápido. Uno tocó tu piel. Eso bastante demasiado lento para mí. - Leyó mi mirada.

\- Eso es más rápido de lo que nunca pensé que fuera posible. Y el truco volador me dejó alucinada también. A pesar de todo, nunca podremos volver a ese restaurante. Destruiste el lugar y ni siquiera pagaste nuestro vino - Le di una sonrisa sin alegría.

\- Ambos sabemos lo que tiene que ser, Gatita - dijo Inuyasha dijo, ignorando eso.

\- Obviamente Don decidió no confiar en ti - Consideré la idea, y luego sacudí la cabeza.

\- No es Don. No tiene sentido. Ellis dijo que originalmente había recibido el contrato hace una semana. Eso quiere decir que el golpe fue planificado antes de que alguien supiera que habías vuelto a mi vida. Don no tenía razones para quererme muerta en ese entonces. Yo jugaba según sus reglas - Inuyasha se levantó y comenzó a pasearse.

\- Tienes razón. Todavía estoy inquieto por este asunto sin resolver de casi volar tus sesos, no pienso claramente. Bien entonces, Don parece inocente. Tal vez. Pero entonces eso quiere decir que hay un traidor en tu equipo. Éste no es simplemente algún contrato aleatorio de un tipo no muerto que quiere que la misteriosa Parca Negra sea eliminada. Este es alguien quién conoce el secreto de quien eres, que eres y tu localización. ¿Cuántas personas conocen eso? - Reflexionando, froté la herida cerca del nacimiento del cabello.

\- Mi unidad completa, los científicos de Don, algunos de los guardias... aproximadamente cien personas. - Él frunció el ceño.

\- Ese es un gran número de sospechosos, y quiere decir que no le tomará mucho a Koga lograr atraparte, tampoco. Tendré que hacer una visita a tu trabajo. Olfatear los potenciales Judas uno por uno. – esa idea no me gustó nada.

\- Inuyasha - Fui hacia él.

\- No entiendes. Ese lugar está fuertemente armado y muy protegido. Yo lo sé, ¡ayudé a diseñar la seguridad! Hay sólo dos formas de que un yokai pueda entrar en el compuesto sin un gran baño de sangre. Una forma es muerta. Almacenan a esos yokais congelados para estudiarlos. La otra forma es casi tan desagradable... pinchado con plata cerca del corazón y transportado en el interior de nuestra cápsula. Mantenemos vivos a esos yokais para que su sangre suministre a los Brams. Eso es todo. Fin de la historia - En lugar de estar desmoralizado, golpeó ligeramente su dedo en su barbilla y entonces recogió su celular y marcó.

\- Sí, gracias, esperaré... Bien, una pizza grande, queso adicional, pepperoni, champiñones. También Dos litros de Coca-Cola. Um Hmm, en efectivo. ¿Cuarenta minutos? Esta es la dirección... - Cuando colgó el teléfono, lo miré confundida.

\- ¿ese un código es para algo? - Se rió.

\- Sí, es un código. Para un refresco y una pizza grande. No comiste ni un bocado, y no podemos tenerte muriéndote de hambre. No te apures; Es todo para ti. Como sabes, estoy lleno. Ahora cuéntame sobre esta cápsula. – me explico antes de abrazarme.

\- Ésta es la peor idea que alguna vez has tenido. Y mira que es decir - Mi mandíbula dolía por rechinar los dientes. Estaba prácticamente afónica por discutir, pero Inuyasha estaba inmutable.

\- Esta es la única manera en que puedo entrar para inhalar desde lejos a quienquiera que esté tratando de matarte. Si es lacayo de un yokai o un oni, lo oleré en ellos. O intentarán correr o apestarán a miedo. De una u otra manera, sabremos – cruzo los brazos sobre su cabeza.

\- O estarás empacado en hielo junto a Switch – ni siquiera pestaño.

\- No va a ocurrir, mocosa. Haz la llamada - Inuyasha me dio su teléfono por quinta vez. Con un resplandor desdeñoso, finalmente lo tomé y marqué. Aquí iba nada.

\- Don, soy yo - dije cuándo contestó.

\- Kagome, ¿estás muy herida? - A su favor, sonó genuinamente preocupado.

\- No, pero alguien está tratando de cambiar eso. Mira, voy en camino; Te veré en una hora. No dejes que nadie, y quiero decir que nadie, salga hasta que llegue. Manda a llamar a quienquiera que esté fuera. Tenemos a una rata. – gruñí.

\- Por supuesto, ven de inmediato. Lo discutiremos cuando llegues aquí. Pero nadie aquí podría estar involucrado – exclamo complaciente.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya o no? Éstos son mis términos, y soy muy malditamente inflexible acerca de ello, desde que mi cabeza casi se separó de mis hombros anoche. - Hizo una pausa y entonces suspiró.

\- Si eso te hace sentir segura. ¿Dónde está, ah, tu compañero? – casi lo pude escuchar atragantarse.

\- Salió, no sé dónde. Ahora mismo, estoy más preocupada por mi propio trasero. – estaba cansada de tener que fingir.

\- Apresúrate. Haré volver a los equipos, pero si no llegas en una hora, los envío de regreso fuera. - Colgué el teléfono y casi le arrojé el teléfono a Inuyasha.

\- ¿Feliz ahora? - Presionó sus labios sobre la costra en mi sien.

\- Todavía no, pero lo estaré. Ve directamente allí; no te detengas por nada. - Comencé a salir, pero luego hice una pausa.

\- Inuyasha, antes de que hagamos esto, tengo que decirte algo. Sabes que todavía me importas, obviamente, pero es más que eso. Yo... todavía te amo. Nunca lo he dejado de hacerlo, en verdad, aunque intenté librarme de eso a través de los años. No espero que sientas lo mismo, pero... – su mano en mi muñeca me hizo interrumpirme de golpe.

\- Nunca he dejado de amarte - me cortó, acercándose para tomarme en sus brazos.

\- Ni por un instante. Aun cuando estaba tan enojado contigo por dejarme, siempre te he amado, Gatita. - Me besó, un beso lento y profundo beso, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo. Esperaba que lo tuviéramos, pero ahora mismo, temía que quizás nunca viese otra vez.

\- Te daré otro beso más tarde. Ahora mismo, estoy muy asustada por lo que estás haciendo. - Con un suspiro trémulo, lo empujé hacia atrás.

\- Lo esperaré con impaciencia. Hay una cosa más, debes jurar hacer exactamente lo que te diga... Toma esto - Inuyasha sonrió, tranquilo, y recorrió mi labio inferior con su dedo.

\- Esconde esto en tu ropa y no lo abras hasta que te lo diga. Ésta es la información que había estado esperando, y necesito estar allí cuando lo veas. Júrame que esperarás. - Colocó un sobre sellado en mi mano.

\- Deja de ser melodramático. Palabra de Scout, ¿Bien? - Empujé el sobre abajo del frente de mi camisa, metiéndolo en mi sostén.

\- Te amo. - Hacía difícil permanecer enojada con él.

\- No te mueras. Cueste lo que cueste - Por la mirada en mis ojos, él sabía lo que quería decir.

\- No debería llegar a eso, pero si lo hace, trataré de no matar a ninguno de ellos - Me detuve en la puerta, con mi mano en la perilla.

\- Bien - Mi tono fue frágil.

\- No sé si te mostrarán la misma cortesía. - Esta vez, cuando conduje hacia a las puertas de seguridad en una motocicleta y me quité mi casco, fui despachada directamente sin titubear. Después de todo, no podía esconder a un yokai en los manubrios, ¿cierto? Conduje directamente a través de la entrada, literalmente dejando la moto junto a la puerta, y fui encontrada por Tate y Juan. Ambos se veían horribles.

\- Por Cristo, querida, pensamos lo peor -, exclamó Juan.

\- Jesús. ¿Eso es de una bala? – Tate fue menos expresivo, pero clavó los ojos en el arañazo en mi frente como si estuviera paralizado.

\- Seguro que lo es - Impertinentemente.

\- ¿Fuiste uno de mis espías anoche? ¿U obtuviste el reporte de segunda mano? - Nos encaminamos a la oficina de Don. Para mi alivio, vi las puertas del edificio sellarse detrás de mí. Bien, Don mantenía todo el mundo adentro.

\- De hecho, lo vi en video. Estabas siendo grabada. Don tiene las cintas - Tate todavía se veía aturdido.

\- Por lo menos conseguiré ver cómo me veía con mi vestido, aunque ahora está tostado. – comente sarcástica.

\- Te veías hermosa, querida. Líbrate de ese hombre pálido sin alma y yo cuidaré de ti. - El confiado Juan nunca perdía una oportunidad, sin importar las circunstancias.

\- Ese hombre pálido sin pulso salvó mi vida, Juan no sería bonita con tres huecos atorados en mi cabeza, ¿verdad? - sobriamente le recordé. Don se puso de pie cuando entramos, una rareza. Clavó los ojos en mí por un momento, y algo relampagueó a través de su cara que no podría nombrar.

\- Déjame verlo - comencé sin palabras corteses.

Sabía a lo que me refería, y dio un clic sobre un botón que encendió pantalla de plasma mientras Tate cerraba la puerta. Quienquiera que me había estado filmando tuvo una posición más ventajosa que mi presunto asesino. Parecía ser de un edificio vecino, ya que la inclinación era menos pronunciada.

Desapasionadamente vi las imágenes silenciosas de Inuyasha y de mí en nuestros asientos, el mesero trayéndonos el vino, a él inclinándose hacia adelante, y yo acariciando su mano. La siguiente escena fue un manchón de movimiento volátil que desafió el seguimiento a simple vista. Entonces allí estaba la vista increíble de la ventana estallando y una cortina negra envuelta en una caída libre conmigo antes de irse a toda velocidad a destrozar la furgoneta debajo.

El camarógrafo aparentemente había dejado de filmar y había entrado en movimiento, porque la siguiente escena era mucho más mundana. Mostraba el cadáver de Ellis Pierson, y una fotografía de cerca de las heridas por punción en la garganta. Inuyasha no se había molestado en sanarlas. Sabía que mi equipo recogería rápidamente la evidencia.

\- ¿Asumo que ese era el francotirador contratado? - Don dio un clic apagando a la película y me miró expectante.

\- Sí. Mi cita no estaba feliz con su cena siendo interrumpida – me encogí de hombros.

\- Oh, tu compañero de cita consiguió su cena, muy bien - Tate masculló sarcásticamente.

\- Sabes, Tate, no puedo decir que me importó mucho en el momento. Después de todo, acababa de escuchar una descripción detallada de cómo recibió un pago para volar mi cabeza. – si tuviera colmillos se los habría enseñado.

\- Kagome… Necesitas contarnos sobre este yokai con el que estás. Comienzas a salir con un no muerto, ¿y repentinamente eres objeto de intento de asesinato? ¿De alguien que sabía exactamente dónde estarías? Es demasiada coincidencia - Don apoyó sus manos sobre su escritorio a medida que se sentaba.

\- ¿Acabas olvidar lo qué viste? ¡Ese yokai recibió una maldita bala en la cabeza por mí! ¡Explícame cómo es eso hostil! - La irritación llenó mi tono.

\- He estudiado la grabación por marco por marco, Kagome - Tate contestó rotundamente.

\- ¡Se movió más rápido que una bala disparada, literalmente, y entonces saltó de un edificio y voló! Así que no sólo tiene que ser un yokai maestro, también debe ser el maestro más malditamente poderoso que alguna vez hemos encontrado. - Lo bueno era que Tate todavía no había reconoció a Inuyasha de Ohio, aun habiendo estudiado la cinta de la película de anoche. Tal vez era como el viejo prejuicios decía, excepto para Tate, era que todos los yokais se veían igual. Aun así, ese era un asunto para otra oportunidad.

\- No soy una idiota, Tate. Me di cuenta de lo mismo después de que hubo acabado con el asesino a sueldo, pero como dije, obviamente no me quiere muerta. Él piensa que alguien cercano a mí sí, sin embargo, solo desde un ángulo distinto. Piensa que es alguien de aquí, y que Don es la clave - Dejé que siguieran pensando que Inuyasha era simplemente algún el yokai nuevo que me había encontrado. Más tarde sabrían la verdad, pero por ahora, se ajustaba a plan de mantenerlos ignorante de quién era.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Huh? ¿Qué? - Hablaron a la vez, y agité una mano.

\- No me contó mucho, pero dijo que tenía que confirmarlo. Tengo su celular, llamará cuando haya acabado. Pero mencionó un nombre, y dijo que esta persona estaba conectada. Tal vez lo reconocerás, Don, porque no me suena conocido - En esta parte había sido Inuyasha muy específico. No pestañeé mientras mis ojos se encontraron con los del hombre mayor.

\- Maximillian. ¿Alguna vez escuchase acerca de él? - Algo ocurrió a la cara del Don que nunca había visto. Él palideció y casi pareció que se desmayaría. Maldición. Para que Don se viera así de enfermo, debió de reconocer el nombre, bien.

\- Por qué, jefe, te ves cómo alguien si alguien acabara de caminar sobre tu tumba - dije suavemente. Tate y Juan despidieron miradas interesadas en su dirección también, pero sus caras estaban en blanco. Tal vez el Don era el único con el secreto. Don abrió su boca para hablar, pero se salvó cuando su celular sonó.

\- Yo, ah, tengo que ir al pasillo donde hay mejor recepción – Echó una mirada al número, lo contestó, y entonces me dio una mirada precavida y cubrió el teléfono.

\- ¿Algo está mal? - Pregunté de inmediato.

\- No, no - me aseguró mientras retrocedía.

\- Dame un momento - Don dejó la oficina, y por el sonido, el subnivel entero también, ya que no pude oír nada más. Tate usó la interrupción comenzar conmigo.

\- Kagome, necesitas decirnos quién es este yokai con quien te juntas, y cualquier otra cosa que sepas de él, porque él sabe mucho más de lo que muestra. - Me ofendí por hablarme como un oficial subalterno.

\- Su nombre es Crispín, vivió por los alrededores de Virginia por los últimos diez años, y puede pasarse toda la noche en la cama. Toma eso y mételo donde te quepa. - Tate me disparó una mirada furiosa.

\- Eso es bueno por él, pero todavía no nos dice ninguna cosa útil. - Me encogí de hombros.

\- ¿No es un problema más grande quien es este Maximillian? o ¿cómo está conectado aquí? ¿No conoces el nombre? – lo interrogue.

\- No - Su negativa fue inmediata. De su expresión, no me pareció que mentía, pero no podía jurar eso. Entonces el celular de Tate sonó. Le echó una mirada y frunció el ceño.

\- Sí... ¿Qué? Bueno, voy en camino. - Tate colgó el teléfono y entonces se levantó.

\- Me tengo que ir, Don me necesita para algo. Juan, quiere que esperes aquí dentro con Kagome y dice que ninguno de los dos salga de este cuarto hasta que regrese - Tate salió. Éramos simplemente Juan y yo.

\- Entre los celos de Tate y la paranoia de Don, están probablemente en una llamada con mi madre para discutir mi falta de cerebro - dije enojada.

\- Después de más de cuatro años y todas las veces que he arriesgado mi vida, ésta es la retribución que recibo. Esperando impacientemente contigo sirviéndome de niñera. Qué ridículo - Juan no contestó, pero su silencio dejó todo muy claro.

\- Juan… Eres el único que no está operando con juicio nublado. Una persona es más que su temperatura. Has visto lo suficiente como para saber eso. No lo dejes todo por el prejuicio. Simplemente mira todos los hechos antes de correr a condenar a alguien, eso es todo lo que pido - Me di vuelta para afrontarlo.

\- Te lo debo, querida. Has salvado mi vida muchas veces. - El tono bromista de Juan se fue, y se volvió igualmente sombrío.

\- Te otorgaré el beneficio de la duda, pero a tu amante... no le debo nada - Tomé su mano y la apreté.

\- Entonces hazlo por mí. Por favor. Por mí - La puerta se abrió mientras Don y Tate regresaron. Don fue el primero en hablar.

\- Kagome, estoy enviando a algunos hombres a escoltar a tu madre aquí, dónde estará a salvo hasta que determinemos quién está detrás de tu amenaza de muerte. Es simplemente por precaución. Tengo algunas llamadas que hacer y algunos otros empleados que reunir, así es que puedes esperar en tu oficina. El compuesto será clausurado cuando salgan, como pediste. Hablaremos cuando regresen - Mi estómago se retorció con ansiedad pero lo silencié. Inuyasha me había dicho que confiara en él. Esta vez, haría justamente eso.

\- Bien. Adelante. Trae a mi mamá - Tate agarró el brazo de Juan y por poco lo tira fuera de la puerta.

\- Estamos en camino – fue lo último que lo escuche decir.

El tiempo avanzaba con dificultad. Fueron alrededor de tres horas antes de que oyera actividad al otro lado del recinto. Varios de mi equipo estaban ahí, hablando en voz alta, con voz excitada. Ese era el único camino desde el exterior al cuarto nivel, donde se encontraban los yokais. Forcé mis oídos, luego escuché el inconfundible sonido del forzado elevador que era utilizado únicamente para transportar la cápsula. Me metí directamente en la oficina de Don.

\- Están de vuelta, y tienen la cápsula con ellos. ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo, Don? - Había estado en el teléfono, y con un aire de suprema confianza, se sentó.

\- Siéntate. - Él inclinó su cabeza hacia la silla, y con furia me senté.

\- Me temo que tengo perturbadoras noticias, Kagome. No te dije antes porque no podía arriesgarte a ponerte en peligro a ti misma marchándote. Tu madre me llamó temprano porque tenía miedo. Aparentemente tu nuevo novio yokai la llamó y le dijo que iba a ir. Una vez que estuvo allí la atacó. Ella está bien, solo algunos cortes y magulladuras. Después de que llegamos, él, ah, se entregó y lo trajimos aquí. Ya que implicaba que él sabía quién estaba detrás de ti y que él estaba en ello. Los hombres los están custodiando ahora, y luego lo interrogaran en detalle. – me dijo seriamente.

\- Quiero verlo - dije instantáneamente.

\- No es posible. Estás demasiado involucrada emocionalmente, y eso puede nublar tu objetividad. A partir de ahora se te restringe el acceso a los niveles inferiores. No puedes tener contacto con ninguno de los yokais. Lo siento, pero tus acciones han determinado mi respuesta. No seas tan dura contigo misma. Muchos otros también han caído presas de su influencia. Deja que esto sea una lección para ti, y yo te mantendré informada. - Don sacudió su cabeza. Él estaba despidiéndome. Salté a mis pies, enfadada.

\- Bien, si quieres tener toda la información de esto, entonces déjame hablar con Tate antes de que lo interrogue. Al menos puedes hacer eso. Trae a Tate si estás tan malditamente preocupado de que causaré una escena abajo. Él puede encontrarme en mi oficina. - Don me lanzó una mirada de molestia disfrazada, pero tomó el teléfono y realizó la llamada.

\- Él estará aquí en quince minutos. - Estampé la puerta detrás de mí.

Si Tate esperaba que yo estuviera temblando en mi sillón cuando él abriera la puerta, se iba a decepcionar. Fríamente me senté en mi escritorio y sacudí una mano hacia la puerta.

\- Ciérrala. - Tate la cerró y luego cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

\- Vine como lo pediste, pero puedes ahorrarte la saliva, Kagome. Nada de lo que digas cambiará nada. Lo atrapamos con las manos sobre tu madre. Ella es afortunada de estar con vida, si puedes ver más allá de la preocupación por tu amante para molestarte con eso. - Lucía ligeramente molesto conmigo, pero aun así su corazón se aceleró cuando me puse de pie cerca de él.

\- Oh, me importa más de lo que te imaginas, Tate. No solo él, sino tú también. Es por eso que voy a pedirte esto en primer lugar, y espero que hagas lo correcto. Toma a Juan contigo y déjalo salir. Luego vamos a bloquear el edificio en modo de emergencia y averiguaremos quien es nuestro topo. Esto se puede hacer de dos formas, pero se hará. - Las aletas de su nariz ardían mientras sacudía su cabeza.

\- Has perdido la cabeza, Kagome. ¡Simplemente la perdiste! Dios, ninguna cogida puede valer la pena para tirar tu vida por… - comenzó a ladrar.

\- Lo amo - lo interrumpí. Él maldijo ferozmente antes de terminar con

\- ¡Ahora sí que estás loca! Solo lo has visto por unas semanas ¿y ya piensas que estas enamorada? ¡Eso es una jodida locura! - Él agarró mis hombros y me dio una fuerte sacudida.

\- Tate, una vez me acusaste de no confiar en nadie. Tenías razón—no lo hacía. Sin embargo, voy a confiar en ti ahora, y espero que tú confíes en mí. Cuando lo viste a él hoy, cuando lo miraste a los ojos y de verdad lo viste... ¿no te pareció familiar? - Yo solo cerré mis manos sobre las suyas.

\- Por supuesto que lo hice. He estado sobre ese maldito video por horas. Y yo fui quien lo vio fuera de tu casa la otra noche. - Apreté mis manos.

\- No de la noche anterior, ni del video. Más atrás. Para ser justos, solo lo viste por un segundo, pero fue un recuerdo memorable. Después de todo, tú le disparaste. Justo antes de que el auto chocara contra él. – sus ojos se abrieron tanto que temí que salieran botando de sus cuencas.

\- Ese es… - Tate se detuvo. Una mirada de reconocimiento llenó sus facciones. Él me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego apretó sus labios en una delgada y dura línea.

\- Bien. ¿Nos tomaste a todos por tontos, Kagome Higurashi? - Las palabras fueron suaves.

\- Es Inuyasha, el yokai que te dije que había amado y matado en Ohio, pero no lo maté. Yo lo dejé e hice pasar otro cuerpo como si fuera el suyo. Y no lo había visto hasta hace poco, cuando él fue a la boda de Sango. Todo esto de hoy fue un montaje para traer a Inuyasha aquí y encontrar al traidor. Él sabía que si iba con mi madre ella llamaría a las tropas, y le dije que la única forma era en esa cápsula o muerto. Inuyasha escogió la cápsula, a pesar del riesgo de que pudiera ser asesinado una vez que estuviese atado dentro. - Respiré profundamente.

\- Yo casi lo mato. Lo tuve en esas restricciones, y yo sabía que lo que tenía que hacer era sacudirlo y esos picos destrozarían su corazón. Juan me detuvo. Él me dijo que debíamos interrogarlo antes de condenarlo. Han pasado más de cuatro años. No habías visto a este yokai sino hasta hace poco, pero ¿has estado enamorada de él todo el tiempo? - Tate aún parecía traumatizado.

\- Sí. - Tate rió, un violento pequeño ladrido.

\- Por supuesto que lo has estado. Pero eso no significa que voy a romper todas las reglas que se han implementado para yokais para dejarlo ir. – me encogí de hombros.

\- Él va a salir. - Mis dedos cortaron sus manos.

\- La única pregunta es, ¿vas a estar consiente cuando lo haga? Eres mi amigo, Tate. De muchas formas, mi mejor amigo, pero quiero ser clara voy a sacarlo y voy a destruir a cualquiera que esté en mi camino para hacerlo. Tú. Juan. Don. Cualquiera. Te quiero conmigo, como mi compañero y amigo, pero lo haré sola si no tengo otra opción. - Él lucía como si quisiera abofetearme.

\- Maldita seas, Kagome. ¡Maldita seas! Tú hasta estado con él por un total de ¿qué? ¿Seis meses? ¡Has estado a mi lado por más de cuatro malditos años! ¿Es que vale tanto para ti? ¿Más que todo por lo que has luchado y todo lo que has hecho? ¡Piensa, por el amor de dios! - Lo miré fijamente a los ojos y no dudé.

\- Si, lo es. Quizá no lo entiendas. ¿Alguna vez le has debido todo a alguien? Todas tus fortalezas, todas tus victorias, cada pequeña cosa que signifique algo en tu vida... ¿y que puede remontarse a una sola persona? Eso es lo que es Inuyasha para mí. - Tate de repente me tiró más cerca.

\- Perra, lo entiendo, porque eso es lo que eres para mí. - No lo empujé hacia atrás, pero quedó de pie con solo una pulgada de distancia entre nosotros.

\- Si hice algo de valor, es porque primero lo aprendí de él. Así que tú también le debes a él. - Algo despertó en su mirada incluso aunque sus hombros cayeron.

\- No le debo una mierda. Pero si... te debo a ti. ¿Es este tu precio? – pregunto serio.

\- Si es así como quieres llamarlo. - Es mejor negociar a golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente.

\- Es más que abrir esa cápsula, Kagome. Hay cuatro niveles de guardias altamente entrenados, y habrá un bloqueo de seguridad automático cuando alguien note a un prisionero paseando por el pasillo. Él no puede usar sus ojos verdes con todos ellos y dejarlos en sumisión; alguien activará la alarma. Tú lo sabes, ¡Tú lo diseñaste! – chillo molesto, sip, todo era verdad, salvo por un detalle, yo diseñe el plan y sabia como destrozarlo todo.

\- Es por eso que vas a bajar con Juan agradable y casual, y yo me quedaré aquí y anularé la seguridad. - Tate se alejó de mí y comenzó a pasearse.

\- Don cambió la autoridad de tu computador tan pronto como se enteró de lo tuyo con el yokai. Tus códigos ya no funcionan. Incluso el mío tiene un límite. - Ignorando eso, saqué mi celular y marqué.

\- Randy, estamos a tiempo. En exactamente diez minutes tira del enchufe. Todos los niveles excepto el cuatro y el elevador que está conectado a la seguridad. Cierre completo, prehistórico. Dale un beso a Sango de mi parte. Te debo una. - Colgué y miré a Tate.

\- Ve a abajo ahora. En diez minutes toda la energía se apagará y este lugar será una tumba. Apropiado, no te parece, dado que vamos a dejar ir a un hombre muerto. Las únicas cosas que funcionaran serán las que yo quiera que funcionen. ¿Realmente crees, después de todos estos años que yo no dejaría algunas copias de contraseñas para mí en caso de que Don se volviera contra mí? - Se puso de pie con una mirada de incredulidad.

\- Si podías hacer todo eso, ¿por qué te molestaste en pedirme ayuda? – pregunto señalándome con el dedo.

\- Eres mi amigo - repetí, abriendo un cajón del escritorio y metiendo el arma que estaba allí en mis pantalones.

\- Y aun quiero seguir liderando este equipo, aunque ninguno de ustedes parece creer eso. Apresúrate solo tienes nueve minutos ahora... - Sango había tenido razón sobre Randy.

Él era realmente un genio de las computadoras. Con las contraseñas que le había dado, él había entrado en la computadora central y dejó un virus que manejaba por control remoto. Congeló todo. Inclusive los teléfonos no funcionaban. La torre de telefonía celular vecina, que interceptó nuestras señales inalámbricas, había experimentado también un fallo de energía. Mi teléfono era satelital y seguía funcionando, y cuando las luces se fueron, yo fui la única que no soltó un grito ahogado en la repentina oscuridad. Yo simplemente fui al elevador y esperé. Cuando las puertas se deslizaron abriéndose, Inuyasha estaba justo delante de mí.

\- Vigilen esta puerta. Que nadie se acerque, ni siquiera Don. - Lancé mis brazos alrededor de él mientras le daba instrucciones a Tate y Juan, quienes estaban apoyados con cautela en una esquina lejana.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Tate mientras pasaba por delante de nosotros saliendo del elevador.

\- Dándole sangre. Esa caja lo drenó. Él necesita rellenado. – dije como si fuera obvio.

\- Kagome, Jesús… - Golpeé el botón manual y las puertas del elevador se cerraron, cortando las protestas de Tate.

\- Sabía que venías, cariño - dijo Inuyasha. Lo abracé fuerte.

\- ¡Dios, he estado muy preocupada las últimas horas! - Él me besó, suavemente explorando cada espacio de mi boca mientras paseaba sus manos sobre mí. Me agarré de él, sintiéndome enferma por los múltiples agujeros en su ropa donde las puntas de plata de la cápsula habían penetrado en él.

\- No son necesarios los juegos previos - susurré, rompiendo el beso.

\- Solo muérdeme. - Inuyasha rió bajo.

\- Eres cada vez más impaciente. - Entonces sus labios trazaron mi cuello mientras empujaba mi cabello hacia atrás.

Su lengua rodeo el agujero por un momento antes de que sus colmillos se hundieran en mí. Me estremecí, apretándolo más fuerte instintivamente a la sensación de los pinchazos de esos gemelos. Esta vez se sintió diferente a las otras dos veces que él me había mordido. Menos erótico más depredador. Aun así, mi corazón se aceleró, mis rodillas se volvieron deliciosamente débiles, y el mismo calor extraño se apoderó de mí. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron justo cuando Inuyasha levantó la cabeza. Hubo un ominoso sonido de un arma de fuego mientras yo sacaba la mía de mis pantalones al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Atrás, Tate! Tú disparas y yo devuelvo el fuego. - Nosotros debimos ser algo que ver, Inuyasha lamiendo las últimas gotas de mi sangre de sus colmillos y yo con mi pistola apuntando a todo el mundo menos al yokai bebiendo de mí. Demonios, podía entender la reacción de Tate, pero eso no quería decir que lo iba a dejar dispararle a Inuyasha. Juan también tenía su arma afuera pero al menos estaba abajo. Hombre inteligente.

\- No te preocupes por su seguridad, compañero. Nunca le haría daño, pero he visto la forma en que la miras, así que tú no tienes el mismo pase. – Inuyasha miró a Tate y no se molestó en retraer sus colmillos.

\- Tate… Suelta el arma. - dije en señal de advertencia.

\- Maldita sea, Kagome. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. - Tate me miró.

\- Todo está bien, Gatita - dijo Inuyasha.

\- Él no disparará. - Tate bajó su arma mientras un repentino mareo por la pérdida de sangre me sacudió.

\- ¿La llamaste Gatita? ¿Y ella te dejó? ¡Ella me dejó en coma por tres días cuando la llamé de esa forma! Mis bolas nunca se recuperarán de cuando las aplastó contra mi columna - Inuyasha tomó mi arma casualmente y se la entregó a Juan, quien lo miró boquiabierto con asombro.

\- Y muy bien que lo hizo. Ella es mi Gatita, y de nadie más. - agregó Inuyasha.

\- ¿Te importaría? Estoy un poco mareada aquí. - Le di un golpecito en el pecho."

\- Disculpa, cariño. - Él me levantó de mis pies mientras sus colmillos cortaban su lengua con un chasquido de su mandíbula.

Había muchas otras formas para recibir sangre de él, pero pensé que él había escogido esa por el comentario de Tate. Le devolví el beso mientras tragaba esas gotas necesarias. Como le gustaba a Inuyasha matar dos pájaros de un tiro, tanto apostar su reclamación como reponer mis fuerzas al mismo tiempo. Don eligió ese momento para venir caminando entre la multitud espectadores sorprendidos justo a tiempo para verme acurrucada en los brazos de un yokai con los pies colgando fuera del suelo.

\- ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? - Inuyasha me dejó en el suelo y fue con mi jefe a la velocidad de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Para crédito de Don, no intentó huir.

\- Debes estar decido a matarme para llegar a estos extremos – comentó llanamente, cuadrando sus hombros.

\- No estoy aquí por ti, viejo. Estoy aquí para averiguar qué rata tienes en tu jardín. Pero primero vamos a tener una charla, nosotros tres. Usted la ha mantenido en el lago oscuro el tiempo suficiente - dijo Inuyasha, mirándolo de arriba abajo exhaustivamente.

\- Tate, Juan, asegúrense de que nadie venga por esa puerta y de que nadie intente pasarse de listo. El lugar es seguro, pero alguien podría sacar un arma. Manténganse listos. - Incliné mi cabeza hacia la oficina de Don.

\- Después de usted, jefe. - Don tomó su asiento como si se tratara de cualquier otra visita y no una situación de rehenes, y nos sentamos frente a él.

\- Don, me gustaría presentarte a Inuyasha. El verdadero Inuyasha, no el impostor de hielo en la nevera. Lo recordarás de Ohio, cuando él le dio a la carretera un aspecto completamente nuevo. – no pude evitar sonreír.

\- Todos estos años, Kagome - dijo Don con tristeza.

\- Has estado trabajando para el otro lado todo el tiempo. Bravo, fui completamente engañado. - Mi boca se abrió con indignación, pero Inuyasha se adelantó.

\- Usted bestia ingrata, la única razón por la que no le estoy clavando mis dientes es ella. Ella fantasea que usted es un hombre decente, no estoy de acuerdo, y ha traicionado su confianza de ninguna forma. Usted difícilmente podría decir eso. - Puse mis ojos en blanco. Una amenaza de muerte, caramba, buena forma de empezar una conversación.

\- No he fingido del todo, Don. Cuando dejé Ohio, pensaba que estaba dejando a Inuyasha por su bien. Él me rastreó y me encontró hace dos semanas, y nunca he hecho nada para traicionar esta operación. - dije.

\- Debería tener sentido la trampa. Un yokai nunca se rinde. ¿Cómo conseguiste que tu madre siguiera el juego? - Don sacudió su cabeza en auto-censura.

\- No lo hizo. Inuyasha le dijo que quería reunirse sin mi conocimiento. Nosotros sabíamos lo que ella haría. - dije con gravedad.

\- Cuando llegué a su casa, ella ya se había oscurecido los ojos y había tirado los muebles por todo el lugar. - Inuyasha resopló.

\- De vuelta a ti, Don. Por muchos años, he tenido un negocio. He encontrado personas, y soy bueno en ello. Así que imagina mi sorpresa de tener a un demonio de tal edad rastreándola, y luego mi inhabilidad de averiguar algo sobre su padre. Ahora, el fracaso de localizar uno lo podía ver, pero ¿dos? Ambos escondidos tan cuidadosamente, que era como si estuviesen ocultos... por la misma persona. - Una sensación de aprensión se deslizó por mi columna vertebral.

\- Dos cosas siempre me parecieron extrañas cuando ella desapareció en el humo. La primera era como la encontraste tan rápido. Usted se mostró con todos sus datos y cifras el día en que ella fue arrestada. Demasiado simple. Esa clase de información lleva mucho tiempo. Tendrías que haber estado vigilándola por un tiempo, y ¿cómo hubieras sabido eso? Solo de una forma. Usted ya sabía lo que ella era. – Inuyasha apretó mi mano.

\- ¿Qué? Don, ¿qué has estado escondiendo? - Salí disparada de mi silla con un grito.

\- Siéntate, mascota. - Inuyasha me agarró cuando yo iba a correr al otro lado del escritorio para estrangular a Don. - La segunda cosa que me había dejado perplejo era como no había registros de ninguna muerte reciente que coincidiera con la descripción de su padre en el momento en el que su madre fue violada. Ni siquiera un John Doe. Koga es el que resolvió ese enigma. Usted lo conoce como Liam Flannery, Don, y usted la envió tras él, pero él no era el blanco habitual, ¿cierto? - Por su parte, Don se había vuelto a una fina sombra de pergamino.

\- No. No lo era. Ve al punto, Inuyasha - respondí por Don, cuya boca estaba cerrada una apretada línea.

\- Preferiría esperar que Don se levantara y terminara por mí, pero él permanece callado. Probablemente esperando con brillo en los ojos que yo termine, ¿no? - Don no respondió. Inuyasha hizo un sonido lamentable.

\- Abre el sobre que te di temprano, Gatita. - Con dedos temblorosos saqué el papel de mi camisa, abriendo el sello y desdoblando la única hoja dentro.

Era un artículo con una foto, pero la leyenda bajo ella se volvió borrosa, porque todo lo que necesitaba hacer era mirar el rostro. El hombre de pie con una sonrisa tenía el cabello rojo, pómulos pronunciados, nariz recta, una mandíbula que era masculina, pero extrañamente familiar, y no podía jurarlo, pero podría apostar a que esos ojos eran grises. Incluso desvanecida, la imagen era increíble. Finalmente tenía una cara para ponerle a mi odio, y era un espejo de mi misma. No es de extrañar que mi madre tenga sus problemas.

Tan absorta como estaba en devorar la imagen de mi padre, que me tomo un minuto mirar a la otra persona en la foto. El hombre con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de mi padre. "Familia celebra encomienda de oficina Federal," leía el título. Los años no habían sido buenos, pero lo reconocí al instante. Una furiosa risa escapó de mí y le lancé el artículo a Don.

\- Bueno, ¿la vida no es un gran chiste? Un enorme y cósmico chiste. Ahora sé cómo se sintió Luke Skywalker cuando Darth Vader le dijo quién era, solo que tú no eres mi padre. Sino su hermano -

_Continuar…_


	15. 2 x 1

**2 x 1**

Miré a mi jefe.

\- ¿Debería llamarte tío Don? ¿Tú, hijo de puta, me enviaste a no sé cuantas misiones suicidas cuando sabías que yo era tu sobrina? Tú y mi madre tienen mucho en común ¡los dos deberían estar emparentados! - Don finalmente rompió su silencio.

\- ¿Por qué creería que tu serías diferente? Hace treinta y cinco años mi hermano mayor estaba investigando a Liam Flannery, y luego desapareció. Pasaron los años. Pensábamos que estaba muerto, y nadie nos hablaría sobre el último caso en que había estado. Me uní al FBI para averiguar qué había pasado con él. Con el tiempo, también me enteré de lo que mi hermano había estado persiguiendo realmente. Me había prometido continuar su búsqueda y darle justicia, pero luego, un día de la nada, llegó a mí. Me dijo que me olvidara de Liam y del inframundo que estaba persiguiendo, o me mataría. Mi propio hermano. Yo no lo podía creer. Seis meses después, tu madre fue atacada en la misma ciudad en Ohio, a la que lo había seguido. Cuando leí la descripción de su violador, supe que era él, y supe que finalmente se había pasado al otro lado. Entonces, cinco meses después, ella dio a luz una niña. Una con una anomalía genética documentada en el nacimiento. Sí, lo sospeché todo el tiempo, e hice una rutina el comprobarte periódicamente mientras creaba este departamento. Pasaron los años, no pasó nada, y empecé a olvidarme de ti. Luego, tu nombre apareció relacionado con una serie de extraños asesinatos y graves robos. Yo ya estaba en camino de regreso a Ohio cuando murieron tus abuelos. - Don sonrió, pero no era feliz.

\- También creo que la vida es una comedia de accidentes. Dios me había dado una cosa lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener a mi hermano y su especie, y era su propia hija. Sí, te usé mientras esperaba el día en que te volvieras como él, pero eso no sucedió. Cuando finalmente creí que eras diferente, te envié a capturar a Flannery, para que yo pudiera usarlo para llegar a Max. Pero como el destino quiso, Liam se escapó. Supongo que él es el que envió el tirador a por ti anoche. - Mi mente se tambaleó con esta última bomba. ¿Koga creó a mi padre? ¿El mismo hombre que había convertido a Inuyasha fue también el que engendró a Max? Eso hacía a Koga en parte responsable de mi existencia medio-muerta. Increíble.

\- No es Flannery quien contrató al pistolero a sueldo - afirmó Inuyasha.

\- Él la quiere viva. No, tiene que ser otra persona que está tratando de matarla. Alguien afiliado aquí - Don hizo un ruido burlón.

\- ¿Cómo vas a saber quién es este mítico traidor? ¿Torturaras a todo el personal? - Inuyasha lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Para alguien que ha estudiado a los yokais durante años, ciertamente no les das mucho crédito. ¿Olvidas esto? - Sus ojos destellaron color rojo, y su luz alcanzó el rostro de Don.

\- Los fascinantes ojos del Nosferatu. Muchas veces quise tener la capacidad para ver la verdad en la gente, pero sin todas las otras consecuencias. - Él apartó la vista.

\- Sí, bueno, hay un precio por el poder y siempre se paga. ¿Debo dejarte ir, Gatita, por lo que puedes golpearlo en la cabeza? - Inuyasha no parecía preocupado ante la idea. Miré a Don. Noté que teníamos los mismos ojos. ¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta de eso antes?

\- Debería matarte por lo que hiciste, pero no lo haré. Sucede que entiendo lo que significa querer venganza, mejor que la mayoría de la gente. Puede hacerte hacer cosas imprudentes, como enviar a tu sobrina a que la maten así un día puedes tratar de atrapar a tu hermano. Además - me encogí de hombros

\- Aparte de mi madre eres la única familia verdadera que me queda. Puedes venir con nosotros o quedarte, no me importa, pero si vienes, no interfieras. ¿Crees que puedes manejar eso? - Don aceptó.

\- Puedo manejarlo - Tate y Juan todavía estaba en la puerta.

\- ¿Estamos bien, Kagome? - Preguntó Tate.

\- Por ahora. Tate, tú y Don pueden ayudar. Empecemos con lo obvio. ¿Dónde está el equipo? Ellos saben tanto lo que soy como donde vivo. Después de esta habitación, ellos serán nuestra primera parada. - Echó un vistazo a Inuyasha, que estaba evaluando a los empleados boquiabiertos con ojo experto.

\- Llamamos a todos los treinta, están en la sala de capacitación, pero están armados allí, Kagome. Vamos a tener que traerlos en grupos para que no estaquen a Mr. Dientes Puntiagudos cuando le vean. - Tate lanzó una mirada despectiva a Inuyasha, que había comenzado a improvisar para horror del personal y olía a cada uno de ellos.

\- ¿Piensas que tengo miedo de un cuarto lleno de humanos? - Replicó Inuyasha.

\- Déjenlos quedarse con sus juguetes; les enseñaré una valiosa lección. No cuán bien ella los haya entrenado, no son ella. - Juan parpadeó.

\- ¿Él puede encargarse de todos ellos cuando tienen plata? - Por mucho que quería negarlo, ya que había trabajado duro entrenándolos, la simple verdad es que nunca habían visto a un yokai tan fuerte como Inuyasha antes.

\- Sí. Aunque, ¿es necesario Inuyasha? ¿Respecto al tiempo? Y no los mates, son mis hombres - Especialmente uno en un espacio cerrado, armados o no.

\- Respecto al tiempo es más eficiente. Todo en un solo lugar es más rápido que grupo por grupo. El culpable será el que trate con más fuerzas de matarme. O mojándose a sí mismo, cualquiera que sea. En esta habitación está limpia, ninguna de ellos es el renegado. No te preocupes por tus hombres alegres, Robin Hood, vivirán para morir otro día. – chistosillo.

\- Quiero estar allí. No he visto a un yokai Maestro en acción. Sólo veo sus resultados desastrosos del final. - Don lucía profesionalmente intrigado.

\- Ahí es donde te equivocas otra vez - declaró Inuyasha.

\- La has visto luchar por años, así que si has visto a un yokai maestro en acción. Sólo que a ella le late el corazón. - Nuestra sala de entrenamiento era más que un gimnasio.

Era un gran espectáculo de una carrera de obstáculos completa con cuerdas de balanceo, caída de escombros, desniveles de terreno, obstáculos de agua, y mucho espacio para correr. Las débiles luces de emergencia le sirvieron de ventaja a Inuyasha, proporcionando sólo una sutil iluminación. Inuyasha había insistido en que esperara en la oficina de Don con vista a la zona. Él no quería me apuñalaran o dispararan en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Eso era algo que ver, claro. Hubo gritos cuando su pálido rostro se hizo visible en las luces intermitentes, y luego un frenesí de movimiento, que ni siquiera yo no pude seguir.

\- Cristo. Mírenlo volar. - dijo Juan exhalando admiración. Inuyasha se alzaba en torno a los límites que desafían la gravedad mientras desacreditaba con cuidado la formación que yo les había dado, derribándolos con su cuerpo como si de bolos se tratara.

\- Años de trabajo, tirados por el maldito desagüe. Me dan ganas de golpearlos yo mismo. - Tate movió la cabeza con disgusto.

\- Cooper está tratando de reunirlos - observé.

\- ¡Ups! abajo se va. Maldita sea, Inuyasha pueden en realidad pegar como un hijo de puta. Voy a necesitar un litro de su sangre después de esto para sanarlos a todos. – negué con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que él hará eso? - Don preguntó con escepticismo.

\- Porque se lo pediré, por eso. Realmente eres burro. Hace un rato se metió a nuestra cápsula del infierno por mí, ¿pero crees que se negará a donar un poco de sangre para hacerme feliz? Estúpido. - Mi jefe -o debería decir tío- no respondió.

\- Muy bien, Gatita - Inuyasha dijo en voz alta.

\- Ellos están limpios. No un montón de tipos malos. - Casi sin darle importancia, pateó una de las formaciones caídas, provocando un gemido a cambio.

\- Te dije que él me enseñó todo lo que sé. Patéalos cuando estén caídos. Esa era su regla favorita. Estás familiarizado con el resto de ellas. - Sacudí mi cabeza ante la expresión de Tate

\- ¡Maldita sea, Kagome, él ha estado allí menos de diez minutos. ¿Cómo puede decir que ninguno de ellos está involucrado? ¡La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera están conscientes ahora! – quice reirme, pobre inocente Tate.

\- Confío en él - respondí simplemente.

\- Inuyasha no lo diría si no estuviera seguro, y eso es suficiente para mí. - Juan tenía una mirada aturdida en su rostro a medida que estudiaba los restos de nuestro equipo. Entonces una sonrisa tiró de sus labios.

\- Eso… ¡fue genial! - dijo enfáticamente. No fue hasta que nos acercamos al piso de patología que Inuyasha aceleró el paso. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y me dio un fuerte y rápido beso antes de empujarme de nuevo dentro de él.

\- Quédate aquí - dijo enérgicamente.

\- Huelo algo – Inuyasha se fue, con Juan y Don siguiéndolo. Tate se quedó atrás conmigo.

\- Esta es una maldita búsqueda inútil ¿Oler algo? ¿Qué puede él olfatear? - murmuró.

\- ¡Shh! - le dije, afinando mis oídos para captar todos los matices del sonido en la habitación de al lado.

\- Bueno, ahora, ¿qué tenemos aquí? No, no te voltees, mira justo aquí a mí... - Había un ruido de codificación de muy corta duración, un graznido, y luego una mortal burla.

\- Tiene a alguien - dije que para beneficio de Tate, y pasé a su lado.

\- Bien entonces, ¿dónde estábamos? Dime todo lo que has estado haciendo, y se específico. Puedes empezar con cualquier socio. - En el laboratorio, Inuyasha tenía a nuestro auxiliar de patología, Brad Parker, fijado a la pared por una mano pálida. El brillo de su mirada iluminaba la habitación con una fantasmal luminosidad roja.

\- Uno - murmuró Brad.

\- Se parece a ella. - Me quedé helada. La mirada de Don se encontró con la mía mientras un escalofrío me recorrió. No cabía duda de a quien Brad se refería. Inuyasha me miró una vez y luego volvió su atención hacia el hombre delante de él.

\- ¿De veras? Ahora, dime todo lo demás... - Esta vez, Juan y Tate tomaron dictado y yo simplemente escuché por segunda vez en estos días como se había armado un complot para matarme.

Brad le llamaba por un nombre diferente, pero el perpetrador había sido claramente mi padre. Al parecer después de que Koga irse percatara de las semejanzas de familia que había entre la Parca Reaper que había enredado y su lacayo Max, mi padre había decidido que no quería ser papá. Me siguió la pista, siguiendo a Don, sabiendo que tenía que estar apoyándome. Encontrando a uno y el otro no estaría lejos, tenía razón. Con sus conocimientos dentro de La Agencia y su hermano, Max había avanzado con velocidad notable. Luego encontró lo que buscaba en Brad Parker, un hombre cuya lealtad podía ser comprada y que sabía lo suficiente como para que valiera la pena el pago. Lo que casi funcionó. Si no fuera por que salgo con un yokai, mi cabeza habría sido volada. Cuando Inuyasha terminó, arqueó una ceja hacia Don.

\- ¿Tiene más preguntas para él? - Don pareció sorprendido.

\- No, puedo decir con seguridad que lo cubriste todo. ¿Tate? ¿Juan? ¿Algo más? - Silenciosamente sacudieron la cabeza. Tate fue más reticente en su silenciosa respuesta, sus labios en una línea recta, Juan miraba a Inuyasha con un destello de admiración. Un comienzo.

\- ¿Le gustaría encerrarlo? - La pregunta volvió a dirigirse a Don. Aprecié el gesto detrás de ello. Inuyasha estaba aplazando el destino de Brad.

\- Sabe que no vamos a dejar que viva, no con lo que sabe. Simplemente no haga un desastre – Para mi sorpresa, Don hizo un gesto con la mano.

\- Por el amor de Cristo, ¡podemos llevarlo abajo y dispararle! - Tate se enfureció.

\- No seas infantil, Tate - Don rompió.

\- Bala o mordida, el final es el mismo, y es su derecho. Él lo encontró, nosotros no lo hicimos. Kagome estaría muerta pronto si no lo hubiera hecho, y a pesar de lo que ella piensa de mí, no quiero que eso ocurra. - Don me miró cuando dijo la última parte, y comprendí de lo que iba todo esto. Él estaba dando una ofrenda de paz en forma de la yugular de Brad Parker. No era bonito, pero de nuevo, era un comienzo.

\- Que sea rápido - le dije a Inuyasha.

\- Sé que quieres tomarte tu tiempo, pero no lo hagas. No vale la pena. - No salí de la sala, pero Tate si, en una rabieta. Juan arrastró los pies, pero se quedó, y Don se quedó donde estaba. A Inuyasha no le importaba la audiencia. Mordió en el cuello de Brad con sus colmillos totalmente extendidos, tragando profundamente y en varias ocasiones. Nadie excepto yo escuchó el sonido de la muerte mientras ocurría, y fiel a mi petición, fue rápido.

\- Ahí estás, viejo amigo - dijo Inuyasha, un minuto más tarde, mientras dejaba a Brad caer inerte al suelo.

\- Ni una gota derramada. - Fui a él, pasando por encima de Brad, que yacía a sus pies. Inuyasha me besó la frente con los labios calientes. Dos muertes en dos días, probablemente estaba lleno. Por otra parte, su cena de la noche anterior había sido drenada en la cápsula.

\- Sabes que voy detrás de él, Don. - No había necesidad de decir el nombre, y de alguna manera, yo no quería hacerlo.

\- Sí, lo sé. Quiero hablar en privado contigo, Kagome. Hay algunas cosas que tenemos que discutir - Él nos evaluó a los dos juntos y levantó las cejas.

\- Podemos hablar, pero Inuyasha viene. En realidad, incluso si no nos oyera, lo cual puede, yo se lo diría más tarde. - Inuyasha le dio a Don una sonrisa de suficiencia. Bueno, se había ganado un poco de regocijo. Don tosió.

\- Si insistes. Juan, ¿podrías quitar...? - Señaló vagamente al cuerpo de Brad mientras lo seguíamos hasta su oficina.

\- ¿Estas abandonándonos? - comenzó don sin preámbulos cuando cerré la puerta.

Era una buena pregunta, dado que sabía lo que había estado ocultándome estos últimos años. Miré alrededor de la oficina de Don y luego de vuelta a él. Don y yo no teníamos rasgos similares, pero él era mi sangre, tan seguro como lo era mi madre. Después de algunos momentos de tranquilidad, me di cuenta de que no lo odiaba por sus mentiras, tanto las simples como las omisiones. ¿Quién era yo para juzgarlo de tal manera por sus errores? Después de todo, yo he cometido un excepcional número por mi cuenta.

\- No. - Don dejó escapar un suspiro que pudo haber sido de alivio, pero…

\- Sangriento infierno. Simplemente no tomarás el camino fácil. - Inuyasha pasó una mano por su cabello con frustración.

\- Necesito hacer esto. - Inuyasha me miró por un largo momento, luego se giró hacia Don.

\- La única forma de que te quedes con ella y es si yo estoy con ella. Considéralo un trato de 2 x 1. No la detendré de hacer lo que ella considera su trabajo, pero no la veré morir por ello. Ninguno de esos hombres son lo suficientemente fuertes para apoyarla, pero yo sí. ¿La quieres a ella? Entonces me tendrás también. - Esto es algo que no esperaba, Y claramente tampoco Don. Él se quedó boquiabierto.

\- No esperaras que yo permita a un yokai dentro de una operación diseñada para matar yokais! ¡Eso ni siquiera es una locura es un suicidio! - Inuyasha sonrió con una sonrisa muy paciente y se sentó, tamborileando sus dedos en el escritorio de Don.

\- Mira, compañero, por mi tu operación se puede pudrir, pero sucede que si me importan muchas cosas acerca de la vida de ella, así que te voy a hacer una oferta, y tu vas a aceptarla. - Don parpadeó ante su cruda declaración. Yo misma estaba curiosa por escuchar cual era su oferta, porque también era nuevo para mí.

\- ¿Por qué el éxito de sus misiones dependen de ella? Porque ella es su soldado más fuerte. Sin ella, tienes un grupo de hombres que podrían tener suerte en una Guerra ordinaria, pero contra demonios y yokais, no tienen oportunidad. Tú también lo sabes. Es por eso que te agitaste tanto cuando descubriste lo letal que era ella a los veintidós. Y no creas que se me ha olvidado que fue por tu manipulación por lo que me quede solo estos últimos años. Solo por eso, fantaseo con pelar tu piel como a una naranja mientras estas con vida y gritando, pero eso está fuera de este asunto. - Comenzó Inuyasha.

\- Calma - dije nerviosamente.

\- Pero mientras ella insista en continuar trabajando aquí, tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo. Tan hábil como lo es ella en batalla, nadie es infalible. Si ella cae en una pelea ahora mismo, tu operación estará acabada, ya que no tienes a nadie lo suficientemente fuerte como para sustituirla. Esta es la primera parte de lo que estoy ofreciendo. Nunca tendrás que preocuparte acerca de ella regresando de su trabajo, porque a menos de que yo este marchito en el suelo, ella lo hara. - Inuyasha continúo como si yo no hubiese hablado.

\- ¿Quieres trabajar para mí? - preguntó Don con asombro.

\- No para ti, viejo. Para ella. A ella es a la única a quien escucho, de cualquier manera. - Inuyasha rió. Mi expresión debió ser igual a la de Don, porque Inuyasha se detuvo y tomó mi mano.

\- No me importa el control contigo. Puedes tener todos los comandos que desees mientras estemos siempre juntos. Simplemente guardaré mis exigencias para el dormitorio. - Me sonrojé. Inuyasha sonrió y llevó mi mano a sus labios.

\- ¿Cuál es la segunda parte de tu oferta? - Don también parecía pensar que un cambio de tema estaría bien.

\- Ah, la segunda parte, y es por lo que no me darás una negativa. Puedo darte lo que secretamente has querido desde que empezaste tu pequeño proyecto de ciencias aquí. - Inuyasha se enderezó pero aún sostenía mi mano.

\- ¿Y qué crees que es? - preguntó, abiertamente escéptico.

\- Yokais. Quieres hacer tus propios yokais. - respondió Inuyasha.

\- ¡No! - negué inmediatamente. Excepto que Don no estaba saltando en su propia defensa. En lugar de ello, miró a Inuyasha de una manera muy extraña. Como si acabara de encontrarlo interesante. Inuyasha se sentó de Nuevo en su silla.

\- Quieres lo que todo comandante de tropas quiere soldados leales que sean más fuertes que tus enemigos. ¿Cuántas veces has deseado que tu equipo tenga los poderes de ella? ¿Cuántas veces has deseado soldados que estén bendecidos con las mismas ventajas que tus enemigos tienen? Esta es una oferta única, compañero. Escoge lo que te convenga, y yo los haré mejor. - Aturdida, observé a Don considerar la oferta, luego puso sus manos en el escritorio.

\- ¿Qué sucede si después del cambio, se volvieran en nuestra contra? Eso sucede según sé y entonces habré desatado el caos sobre mi y mi equipo. – típico.

\- Simple. Ellos te amenazan, luego la amenazan a ella y yo los asesinos. No dudaría ni un momento en eliminar un peligro para ella, y tú ya tienes dos cuerpos para probarlo. Sin embargo, un periodo de aprendizaje podría descansar tu mente. Elije tus potenciales y dales sangre cruda. Ve como manejan el nuevo poder. Si no lo pueden un poco, no podrán controlar el resto. Pero si pueden... - Inuyasha dejó la oración colgando.

\- Permíteme aclarar esto. Acompañarás a Kagome en sus misiones con el fin de minimizar su riesgo. También estás de acuerdo en cambiar a los soldados selectos en yokais. Ellos estarán bajo tu supervisión, terminando con ellos de ser necesario, y dirigidos por mí a través de ella. ¿Es correcto? - dijo Don rápidamente.

\- Si. - No hubo duda en la respuesta de Inuyasha.

\- ¿Algo más? - Yo seguía aturdida durante toda la conversación.

\- Tengo algunas condiciones - interrumpí, aprovechando la oportunidad.

\- Mi horario cambia. Tu operación fue seriamente mejorada, Don, así que no quiero quejas. En primer lugar, no más vigilancia. No quiero escuchar ni ver que mi equipo me este espiando, porque después de esta noche, mi ubicación será secreta. De esta forma, nadie podrá torturar o usar los ojos verdes para sacar información de ellos, o tenerlos por medio de dinero, como al igual que Brad Parker. Y todo lo demás espera hasta que mi padre esté controlado. Tú hermano tiene prioridad, ¿no estás de acuerdo, tío? - Don estuvo en silencio por unos minutos.

\- Bien, Kagome, Inuyasha... supongo que tenemos un acuerdo. - Al final sonrió burlonamente.

\- ¿mi madre sigue aquí? - Parlamento completado, había algunos cabos sueltos antes de que pudiéramos irnos.

\- Ella está en uno de los bunkers. ¿Quieres verla? – pregunto.

\- No. Pero manténganla aquí. Si mi padre sabe dónde encontrarme, entonces ella no estará a salvo en nuestra casa. - ¿ver a mi madre con Inuyasha colgando tras de mi? No quería morir tan joven.

\- Tampoco podemos tener a tu equipo deambulando por Max para atraparlos y descubrir que estoy involucrado, gatita. En cuanto al resto de tus empleados, reúnanlos. No recordaran haberme visto. - comenzó Inuyasha.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Noah? - Esto vino de Don, y yo hice una mueca.

\- Él no sabe nada. – chasquee.

\- Eso no es a lo que él se refiere. Noah seria un buen anzuelo para ti, aún si sabe o no el porqué. Max podría contar con que aún mantengas sentimientos por él. - indicó Inuyasha.

\- Entonces vigila a Noah, Don, en el trabajo y en la casa. Cualquier señal de algo sobrenatural, y nos moveremos. Quizá podamos capturar a Max en su propia trampa. - No había pensado en eso.

\- Haré la llamada ahora - prometió pusimos de pie. Había sido un largo día, y no había terminado.

\- Inuyasha, mientras Don y tú juegan a Ojos Brillantes con el resto del personal, yo voy a hablar con el equipo a cerca de tu nueva posición. - Inuyasha sonrió.

\- Dale a tu tipo mis saludos, Gatita. No puedo esperar para comenzar a trabajar en él. - Sabía a lo que se refería.

\- Con Tate, Inuyasha. No en él. - Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

\- Correcto. - Una hora después, mi sien martilleaba con un desagradable dolor de cabeza.

Tate, como esperaba, había golpeado el techo. Juan había estado inesperadamente displicente después de que respondí algunas de sus preocupaciones, y dado que Cooper era el tercer capitán, había sido sacado de su conmoción cerebral e informado que la causa de ello se unía oficialmente a nuestro equipo.

\- Él pateó nuestros traseros, Comandante, Si él nos quisiera muertos, supongo que lo estaríamos. - Tate esperaba que Cooper lo respaldara, pero en realidad él lo había tomado mejor de lo que lo había hecho Juan.

\- Él es el mismo yokai que me entrenó, Coop. Oh y estoy durmiendo con él, para ahorrarle a Tate anunciarlo a continuación. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? - Cooper no se inmutó.

\- Eres un fenómeno. ¿Por qué no te gustaría un fenómeno también? –se encogio de hombros.

\- No puedo creer esta mierda - dijo Tate con asco. Inuyasha entró en la habitación. Tate miró a Inuyasha mientras él ponía sus brazos a mí alrededor.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor, compañero? - le preguntó a Cooper.

\- Si no, lo harás pronto. Justo ahora Don drenó una pinta de mí, Gatita. Parecía que el jefe patólogo no quería clavarme el mismo. Pobre tipo parecía bastante nervioso, aunque no puedo imaginar porqué. - dijo él con una mueca.

\- Podría ser porque hiciste una cena de su asistente, amigo - comentó Juan secamente.

\- ¿Estamos dejando que él coma personas? - Cooper no habia escuchado eso. Su mirada se volvió hacia mí.

\- Aparentemente - gruñó Tate.

\- Brad Parker conspiró con otro yokai para ponerme fuera de mi miseria, Cooper. - Le lancé una sucia mirada a Tate.

\- ¿Escuchaste a cerca de la otra noche? Bueno, puedes darle las gracias al Sr. Parker por dar mi ubicación y mis debilidades. - Cooper miró a Inuyasha, y luego se encogió de hombros.

\- Él se lo merecía. Demasiado rápido, de todas formas. Él debió haber sido lastimado primero. - Inuyasha ahogó una risa contra mi sien.

\- Tú y yo nos llevaremos de las mil maravillas, soldado. - Tate murmuró algo profano, y yo había tenido suficiente.

\- Te quiero conmigo en esto, Tare, pero no te puedo forzar. ¿Estas dentro o fuera? Decíde ahora. - Tate cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

\- Estoy dentro, Kagome. Nunca te dejaría. Especialmente cuando tienes a la muerte respirando bajo tu cuello. – lanzo una mirada filosa.

\- Muy gracioso - repliqué, dado que Inuyasha estaba a centímetros de mi garganta.

\- Ahora que los detalles acerca del nuevo miembro de nuestro equipo están arreglados, me voy. Tengo una reunión familiar que planear.-

_Continuar…_


	16. Troyano

**Troyano**

Nos detuvimos alrededor del lado sur del campus de la universidad Virginia Tech. Inuyasha apagó la moto y la dejó apoyada contra un árbol. Le di un vistazo a los edificios y calles empedradas, los estudiantes seguían deambulando a pesar de que eran las once de la noche, aclaré mi garganta.

\- Pensé que habías dicho que nos encontraríamos con algún gran e importante yokai. ¿Solo paraste aquí porque querías algo de comer primero? - Inuyasha se rió.

\- No, cariño. Aquí es donde nos reuniremos con él. Bueno, aquí debajo, por así decirlo. - Mis cejas se levantaron.

\- ¿Aquí abajo? - Me tomó del brazo.

\- Sígueme - Fuimos a través del campus Derring Hall.

Al ver a todos los rostros jóvenes dando vueltas me recordó mis propios días de colegio. No me había graduado, todo el asunto del asesinato del gobernador y ser reclutada por Don interfirió con mis planes de graduarme. Aun así, me había dado más que oportunidades de salir de mi pequeño pueblo y viajar. ¿Quién diría que mis habilidades con un cuchillo de plata, en lugar de graduarme con honores, iban a ser mi boleto a una nueva vida? Una vez dentro de Derring Hall, bajamos. Después de varias vueltas y luego de un largo pasillo, estábamos en el sótano. Había un guardia allí y Inuyasha caminó hasta él con una genuina sonrisa, y luego lo golpeó con su mirada.

\- Vamos a pasar, y nunca estuvimos aquí - dijo. El guardia asintió con la cabeza y pasamos por él sin perder la mirada vidriosa en su rostro. No había otras personas en el sótano. Inuyasha me llevó a través de varias habitaciones de almacén hasta que llegamos a una puerta pequeña, con llave. Casualmente arrancó la manija de la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para mí.

\- Después de ti, gatita - Entré y esperé en la entrada al estrecho túnel, que conducía a la oscuridad. Había advertencia, amianto y otras señales como esa en las paredes anunciando peligro.

\- ¿No podríamos habernos encontrado en un Starbucks? - Le comenté.

\- Hay menos probabilidades de ver u oír a nadie aquí abajo. Nadie sabe de Inuno incluso aun en los Estados - Inuyasha cerró la reja detrás de él.

\- Y dices que Inuno es el mismo yokai que hizo a Koga - comenté, pensativa.

\- El lo hizo a él, como Koga hizo a tu papito colmilludo seria algo así como tu abuelo. - Después de un corto paseo, el túnel se hizo más amplio. Tubos y alambres a lo largo de la pared, y la temperatura seguía cambiando rápidamente de normal a caliente. Una vez pasada esa sección, hubieron varios pasillos para escoger. Era como un laberinto aquí abajo.

\- Él es mi Gran Maestro, sí, pero más importante, es un muy poderoso yokai con el que Koga no se quiere cruzar. Debido a que tu padre, Max, es un miembro de la línea de Koga y aun bajo su protección, cualquier ataque contra Max sería lo mismo que un ataque contra Koga en el mundo de los yokais - Inuyasha empezó a caminar hasta el túnel de la derecha.

\- ¿Pero el hecho de que Max intentara volar mi cabeza está bien? - Le pregunté irritada.

\- Tu no tienes a ningún Maestro aclamándote bajo su línea - Inuyasha respondió en un tono uniforme.

\- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que los yokais operan bajo una forma de feudalismo? Cuando un yokai cambia a otro, ellos toman a esta persona bajo su protección, y a la inversa, así que también lo hace la cabeza principal. Pero tu no has cambiado… tu naciste, por lo que no hay yokai que reclame su responsabilidad por ti. Eso te deja sin un Maestro para defenderte contra cualquier ataque exterior – trague duro, nunca lo había pensado así.

\- Así que matar a Max, una vez que lo encuentre podría desatar una guerra con la gente de koga, como si no hubieran ya suficientes problemas con tu padre caliente, para empezar con otro - Inuyasha asintió.

\- Por eso voy a cambiar tu estatus en el mundo de los yokais. Voy a reclamar que estás bajo mi protección, pero primero necesito liberarme de la línea de Koga. De lo contrario, todo lo que afirme que es mío también será suyo, ya que es la cabeza de nuestra línea. Es por eso que nos encontramos con Inuno. Koga tendría muchísimo menos probabilidades de tomar represalias contra mí si Inuno decide aliarse a mi lado – comento, era una buena idea ciertamente.

\- ¿Sabia Koga que estabas buscándome... antes? – no pude evitar preguntar.

\- Después de tu encuentro con él, sí. Le dije que había estado buscándote para limitar el daño que habías causado al mundo yokai. Cuando expresó su deseo por tí y me dio tu descripción de nuestra relación anterior, le dije unas pocas cosas indecorosas para tratar de disuadirle de tu búsqueda. - ¿Qué? Entrecerré los ojos.

\- ¿Como qué? – pregunte inquisitiva.

\- Vamos a ver... Le dije que gemías sin cesar, roncabas con una sonoridad abominable, y que eras terrible follando. Ah, y que carecías de la menor higiene – mi boca cayo indignada.

\- ¡¿Qué tu qué?! – me lamente de no tener un cuchillo, no para su corazón.

\- Ahora, gatita, tenía tu mejor interés en el corazón. Después de todo, me llamaste cobarde y dijiste que me negué a pagarte por tu trabajo. No estabas preocupada por mi reputación, ¿verdad? - Se echó a reír.

\- Estaba tratando de protegerte, no de calumniarte – escupi.

\- Como yo, pero Koga no cayó en como te describí y siguió obsesionado contigo. No tanto como yo, por supuesto, pero él no lo sabía. - Comprendía su modo de disuadir a Koga. En todo caso, podría haber inventado algo que no sea decir que era una quejumbrosa, maloliente, super-ronquidos y mala en la cama.

Llegamos a una bifurcación en el túnel de tres entradas. Inuyasha fue a la izquierda esta vez, y nos aventuramos más en el vientre del campus. Hablando de privado, pensé. Teníamos que estar a unos 50 pies bajo tierra como mínimo aquí.

\- ¿Qué tal si tu matas a Koga y yo mato a Max? - Murmuré.

\- Eso resolvería una gran cantidad de problemas políticos no-muertos, si me preguntas. - Inuyasha se detuvo. Me agarró de los hombros, y su rostro era muy grave.

\- Si tuviera que elegir entre tu o Koga, gatita, sí, lo mataría. Pero a pesar de nuestras peleas a lo largo de los años o el hecho de que está siendo un bastardo despiadado en tu búsqueda... - Inuyasha cerró los ojos por un momento.

\- Tenemos un vínculo - dijo al fin.

\- Koga me convirtió en lo que soy, y él ha sido una parte de mi vida durante más de dos siglos. Si hay una manera de resolver esto sin matarlo, entonces esa es la ruta que voy a seguir. - Una ola de vergüenza me invadió. Idiota, me azote a mí misma. Debería haberlo sabido.

\- Lo siento. Por supuesto que no puedes solo matarlo. Yo no pude, tampoco, cuando supe quien era - Inuyasha sonrió una mueca sombría.

\- Yo bien podría tener que matarlo antes de que esto acabe. Pero si lo hago, por lo menos sabré que era mi única opción. - Empezamos a caminar de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué está todo esto aquí, de todos modos? - De vez en cuando vi graffitis en las paredes, que demostraban que estos túneles no siempre se mantenían libres de visitantes.

\- Solía ser principalmente túneles de vapor - Inuyasha respondió.

\- Era la forma en que se calentaba la Universidad de arriba. Ahora también se utiliza para el teléfono, las computadoras y los cables eléctricos. Algunas partes de estos túneles recorren todo el camino a la planta de energía. Es fácil perderse aquí, si no sabes adónde vas - Finalmente llegamos a otra punta, y allí, para mi sorpresa, era una estación subterránea del metro corriente.

\- Aquí es donde nos encontraremos con Inuno - Inuyasha se detuvo.

\- No me digas - resople.

Después de un minuto, hubo un chirrido. Entonces, como algo salido de una antigua película de Drácula, una cripta-como puerta se abrió lentamente en una de las paredes y un yokai de cabello oscuro salió de ella. Lo único que le falta es una capa, pensé irrespetuosamente. Entonces sería perfecto. El yokai no tenía una capa, aun así, sentí su poder deslizarse sobre mi piel, agudo como una descarga eléctrica. Whoa. Quienquiera que sea, carga una enorme energía.

\- Grand sire - dijo Inuyasha, dando un paso adelante.

\- Gracias por venir. - Inuno no parecía tener más de treinta años.

Tenía el pelo largo y negro, ojos pardos y una nariz perfilada que, combinado con su fino color de piel, sugería etnia del Medio Oriente. Pero fue su nivel de poder lo que me pasmo. La combustión de su aura no se parecía a nada que yo hubiera sentido antes. No me asombraba el porqué Inuyasha había dicho que a Koga no le gustaría tener a Inuno como su enemigo. Sintiendo el creciente poder de él, yo tampoco.

\- Inuyasha - dijo, abrazando a mi amado.

\- Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. - Bueno, al menos, sonaba amistoso.

\- Esta es Kagome - Inuyasha se volvió hacia mí.

Me adelanté y estiré la mano, sin saber cual era el protocolo adecuado. Inuno me dio una ligera sonrisa y la tomó. Tan pronto como sus dedos se cerrados sobre los míos, yo quería retirar mi mano. ¡Zas! Bien podría haber atascado mis dedos mojados en un enchufe. Me las arreglé para darle la más elemental sacudida, entonces me dejo ir, utilizando todo mi control para no frotar mi mano y tratar de quitarme el entumecimiento. Más tarde, tendría que preguntarle a Inuyasha exactamente qué edad tenía Inuno. Apostaba a que iba por los milenios, no siglos. Una vez que se intercambiaron los saludos adecuados, Inuyasha fue directo al punto.

\- Me voy de la línea de Koga - anunció.

\- Koga la quiere y ella quiere asesinar a uno de su gente, así que puede ver por qué tengo que eludir mi lealtad hacia él y ser cabeza de mi propia línea - Inuno desvió su mirada hacia mí.

\- ¿Crees realmente que la muerte de tu padre hará algo mejor en tu vida? - Yo no estaba preparada para esa pregunta, así que mi respuesta fue un poco tartamudeada.

\- Uh, sí. Diablos, sip, de hecho. Para empezar, yo no tendría que preocuparme por asesisnos a sueldo que ven mi cabeza como una oportunidad, y por otro, creo que sería muy, muy satisfactorio – dije cuadrando los hombres.

\- La venganza es la más vacía de las emociones - Inuno dijo despectivamente.

\- Golpear suprime la ira - le respondí.

\- Yo no he dicho que fuera su padre a quien quería matar - Inuyasha intervino con voz suave.

\- ¿Cómo sabe eso, Grandsire? - Claro, ¿Como? Levanté mis cejas. Inuno se encogió de hombros.

\- Ya sabes cómo - Inuyasha parecía aceptar eso. Yo no.

\- ¿Y? - pinché.

\- Inuno ve cosas - Inuyasha respondió.

\- Visiones, visiones del futuro, de ese tipo. Es uno de sus poderes - Genial. Teníamos que convencer a un yokai Swami de estar de nuestro lado. Supongo que si podía ver el futuro, él ya sabría si no era una buena idea.

\- ¿Guardas algunos consejos? El gobierno no paga una mierda de sueldo - No pude dejar de preguntar.

\- ¿Vas a reclamarla como uno de los tuyos? - Inuno preguntó a Inuyasha, haciendo caso omiso de mí.

\- ¿Es por eso que querías reunirte conmigo en secreto? ¿Para pedir mi apoyo en caso de que vayas a la guerra con Koga por ella? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

\- Sí - Inuyasha, dijo sin pestañear, mientras eso era todo lo que yo podía hacer para no decir, ¿_Acaso no deberías saber eso, Miss Cleo_? Inuno me dio tal mirada que me moví incómoda. Jeez, no lo había dicho en voz alta.

\- Gatita, supongo que necesito informarte que Inuno también puede leer las mentes de los seres humanos y por su expresión, mestizos, también - Inuyasha suspiró. Oh, oh. Yo estaba tan jodida.

\- ¡Vaya! - dije.

\- No las mentes de los Yokais, lo entiendo, o no tendrías que haber fraseado en si - Entonces mis ojos se estrecharon.

\- No, las mentes de los yokais no - Inuyasha reconoció. Su boca se arqueó.

\- A menos que haya estado escondiendo algo, Grand sire - Inuno también tenía un esbozo de una sonrisa.

\- Si yo tuviera ese poder, me habría salvado de muchas decisiones erróneas. No, sólo seres humanos. Y mestizos. ¿Le has dicho a ella bajo qué pretexto la reclamarías como tuya, Inuyasha? - Por la forma en que Inuyasha de repente se puso tenso, no tuve necesidad de tener la habilidad de leer la mente para saber que era de hecho información que había dejado fuera.

\- Confiesa - dije en señal de advertencia.

\- Cada yokai es territorial. Tú lo sabes. Te encontré, te mordí y te folle. Todo antes de que Koga siquiera hubiese puesto sus ojos en ti. En el mundo de los yokais, eso te hace mi... mi propiedad, a menos que voluntariamente renuncie a mis derechos - Inuyasha encontró mis ojos.

\- Hijo de puta. ¡Inuyasha! ¡Dime que no tenías intención de gruñir sobre mí como si yo fuera un pedazo de carne que no querías compartir! - le lancé.

\- No te veo de esa manera, así que ¿por qué importa que salida utilice? Francamente no veo por qué Inuno incluso tuvo que tocar el tema. – Inuyasha llameo de vuelta.

\- Porque me niego a estar de su lado a menos que ella tenga conocimiento de todas las ramificaciones de esto - Inuno respondió con frialdad.

\- Y él no necesitaba poderes especiales para averiguar que estaría enojada. Tampoco tu, obviamente, porque te aseguraste de dejar este detalle fuera. De ninguna manera Inuyasha. De. Ninguna. Manera. Sigue Adelante, declara tu independencia de Koga y se Maestro de tu propia línea. Pero puedes olvidarte de llamarte a ti mismo mi Maestro, salida o no salida - Resoplé.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que estás siendo una hipócrita? - preguntó en un tono elevado.

\- Justo antes de ayer, le dije a Don sinceramente que seguiría tus órdenes en las misiones, pero aquí estas negándote a permitir que extraños, siquiera piensen en que eres mía - Abrí la boca y no tenía nada para refutar eso. Maldita gente que argumentaba usando la lógica. Hablando acerca de deslealtad.

\- Tiene que haber otra manera. En lugar de bordear a Koga con salidas sexistas, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para que esté de acuerdo en dejarme en paz - fue lo que dije en un tono más racional.

\- No es sexista. Si Inuyasha fuera una mujer y tu un hombre, él todavía tendría la misma reclamación sobre ti. Los yokais no discriminan por género. Ese es un defecto humano. - Inuno dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Lo que sea - rompí, no estaba interesada en comparar la equidad de la cultura humana frente a la yokai. Entonces, algo comenzó a formarse en mi mente. Tal vez había una manera de utilizar la estructura de la sociedad yokai a mi favor...

\- Le vas a decir a Koga que me has encontrado. Y vas a ofrecerte a llevarme a él – Le di a Inuyasha una amplia sonrisa.

\- Kagome - Don levanto la vista de sus papeles.

\- Pasa, sólo estoy revisando los informes de patología del otro día. - Se veía casi alegre al dirigir su mirada a Inuyasha.

\- Tienes unos componentes bastante masivos en tu sangre. Podríamos deshacernos de los otros yokais que tenemos si obtenemos medio litro de tu sangre a la semana. – sonrió casi emocionado.

\- ¿Me van a pinchar como a un árbol? ¿Tienes un poco de sanguijuela avariciosa en ti, no es así? - preguntó Inuyasha con diversión.

\- Vinimos por una razón, Don. Puedes llamar también a Juan, Tate y Cooper. Entonces tendremos que pasar por esto sólo una vez. - Don, curioso, hizo la llamada. Los tres hombres desfilaron dentro de la habitación después de varios minutos, y cuando la puerta se cerró, empecé sin preámbulos.

\- Todos ustedes saben que soy una mestiza. Lo que no saben y que descubrí solo recientemente, es que el yokai que violó a mi madre es hermano de Don. - Don se veía notablemente disgustado al ser expuesto, pero lo ignoré.

\- ¿Recuerdan a Liam Flannery de Nueva York? Su nombre real es Koga, y él es el yokai que convirtió a Inuyasha. Koga es también el yokai que convirtió a mi padre, Max. Don también sabía eso, por años… esa es la verdadera razón por la cual fuimos enviados para traerlo aquí. Entonces después de que nos enredamos, Koga quedó completamente excitado con que yo fuese una mestiza y decidió que me quiere como su nuevo sabor de la semana. De acuerdo con Inuyasha, Koga es el tipo de persona que no dudará en usar a las personas que quiero para asegurar mi cooperación. Hay una forma de librarme de él sin crear un baño de sangre, pero es peligrosa. Esta era la parte difícil. Mi plan era sólo retar a Koga a pelear conmigo, el ganador se lleva todo, pero Inuyasha dijo que él podría muy bien rechazarlo. No, Koga tenía que sentir que tenía el control, y había sólo una forma para asegurar eso. - Inuyasha hizo un ruido exasperante y siguió adelante.

\- Miren, para que ella invierta los papeles con Koga, él debe estar seguro que tiene algo sobre ella. Un valioso rehén, más específicamente. Ahora, Koga es un tipo inteligente que no mataría a alguien que serviría como una herramienta útil de negociación, pero no hay garantías de que sea así. Ella tiene la intención de rescatar a quien sea que haga de cebo, entonces utilizar a los guardias de lan como moneda de cambio para obligarle a jurar dejarla tranquila. Si Koga hace un juramento de sangre prometiendo esto, estará prometido por el mismo en el mundo yokai, y sería considerado muy miserable si rechazara negociar en pos de su pueblo por mera lujuria. Pero hasta que llegué ahí... no habrá nadie para garantizar la seguridad de quien sea el voluntario. - Hubo un silencio cuando Inuyasha terminó.

\- ¿Esto evitará que el yokai sigua cazándote, Kagome? Entonces cuenta conmigo - Tate fue el primero en romperlo

\- Debe haber un acercamiento distinto que podamos tomar... - Don tosió un poco inseguro.

\- Yo también, querida. Ese pendejo puede tener dos gusanos en el anzuelo en lugar de uno, se verá mejor así. - agregó Juan.

\- Estoy dentro ¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre? - dijo Cooper. Jesús, María y José, iba a lanzar chorros de lágrimas. Que poco profesional.

\- Guárdatelo, Viejo. Son hombres grandes y no es como que han estado jardineando estos últimos años, ¿no? Además, sabía que todos se ofrecerían, y yo sólo hace poco que los conozco. ¿Cómo puedes esperar algo diferente? - Inuyasha hizo caso omiso de las objeciones instantáneas de Don con una interrupción brusca.

\- ¡Kagome, no puedes llevarte a los mejores hombre de mi equipo a un hostil nido de enemigos de la talla de la que nunca han visto! ¡Si todos mueren, destruiría esta operación, la acabaría totalmente! - Don golpeó su puño sobre la mesa para dar énfasis.

\- Aquí y ahora, decide que es más importante para ti. Tu sobrina... o el riesgo de estos hombres y tu operación. Todos tomamos decisiones con las que tenemos que vivir. Esta es la tuya. - Inuyasha se nivelo con él, con una mirada desprovista de color verde.

\- Y no es como si fueran dóciles corderos - agregué.

\- No son sólo carnada son caballos de Troya. Quien sea que Koga escoja para vigilarlo nunca esperara lo duros que son. Has estado pelando con yokais por largo tiempo, Don. Si no creyera que pueden manejarlo, nunca los hubiese dejado ser voluntarios. - Don me miró. Sostuve su mirada, sin pestañear. Inuyasha había hecho una predicción de este resultado también. Don fue el primero en apartar la mirada. Cuando habló, su voz era áspera.

\- Ruego a Dios que no estés equivocada al confiar en esta criatura, Kagome. Si está jugando contigo todos caeremos en llamas. Es mejor que sea tan bueno como es de arrogante - Cuatro de cuatro. Inuyasha sonrió triunfante.

\- No te preocupes, compañero. Yo no estoy jugando, y soy tan bueno como soy de arrogante. Después de todo, te conozco. Ella estaba segura de que te negarías. Le dije que no lo harías - Don miró tan preocupado como me sentía, pero no se opuso más.

\- Tomará un par de semanas preparar todo - dijo Inuyasha.

\- Y ustedes tres estarán ocupados hasta entonces. Si las cosas van mal, necesitan reaccionar rápidamente. ¿Todos saben el precio detrás de beber sangre de yokai, verdad? - Cooper no lo sabía. En un par de minutos, fue informado de las ramificaciones de sus acciones en la cueva. Lo tomó mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hice. Simplemente resopló una vez por incredulidad.

\- Bienvenido al club de fenómenos. Necesitan ser inmunes al control mental de los yokais, y la sangre es la única forma de conseguirlo. Quien se rehúse se queda atrás. No arriesgaré sus vidas o las vidas de quienes están a su alrededor, dejando a algún yokai que los deje en sumisión con sus ojos rojos - simpatice con él.

\- Estoy por el juego - dijo Tate, otra vez siendo el primero en ofrecerse.

\- ¿Pero no te importara que me rehúse a beber sangre de su lengua como tú lo hiciste? - Inuyasha soltó un ladrido de diversión.

\- No te preocupes; no eres mi tipo. ¿Alguien más tiene preocupaciones? - No hubo más voces en desacuerdo.

\- En este mismo momento, vamos a ir al laboratorio, para que Don pueda poner mi vena bebible otra vez. En realidad, viejo, estás tan emocionado por mi sangre como cualquier yokai por una arteria jugosa. ¿Seguro que no está ocultando algunos rasgos familiares? - Inuyasha se levantó.

\- No es gracioso - respondió bruscamente Don, pero también se puso de pie, y nos dirigimos al laboratorio. El camino había sido vaciado de los otros empleados, minimizando la exposición de Inuyasha en el recinto. Lo mismo se hizo a la unidad de patología.

\- ¿Listo para una actualización? Después de la primera dosis, voy a patearte fuera los siete tonos de mierda para ver cuánto puedes aguantar. - Una vez que llegamos allí, Inuyasha le dio a Tate una mirada calculadora.

\- Veamos lo que tienes - fue la respuesta de Tate.

\- Kagome me ha estado golpeando por años. Años. ¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado con ella, combinado? ¿Sólo seis meses? - Inuyasha lo agarró, con la intención de hacerle algo doloroso sin duda, pero lo tiré del brazo.

\- ¡Dejalo! Tate, suficiente con las burlas, y Inuyasha, ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Qué tal si te doy un par de mis bragas para que las cuelgues alrededor de tu cuello? Entonces, cada vez que sienta celos, puedes agitarlas a quien te este cabreando. – le pregunte a ambos.

\- Como si usaras bragas - Tate murmuró.

\- No es que sea tu problema, ¡pero no las uso sólo cuando estoy en una misión! - Lo golpeé.

En lugar de estar indignado por el conocimiento de Tate de mi ropa interior, Inuyasha me dio una extraña mirada cuando se sentaba en la silla que Don le indicó. Don preparó una manguera y una bolsa e insertó la aguja, desde que el Dr. Lang, el patólogo líder, todavía no quería pinchar con la aguja a Inuyasha.

\- ¿Gatita, sigues cazando yokais sin tus bragas? - preguntó con el mismo extraño semblante.

\- Si soy la carnada, si, pero si es buscar-y-destruir, no. ¿Por qué? - Sus labios temblaban.

\- Hablaremos de eso más tarde - objetó.

\- Dime ahora. - Me lancé. Para que se viera tan peculiar, tenía que haber algo.

Cinco pares de ojos le miraban con expectación. Sólo Don no parecía intrigado en este intercambio. Tenía los ojos pegados a la bolsa IV de suero llenándose con líquido rojo.

\- Es sólo que puedes expandir tu guardarropa, cariño. No es que lo recomiende, por supuesto, pero soy parcial. Esa cosa que te hablé de que sin bragas hacía una diferencia a la hora de atraer a los yokais... bueno. Podría haber estirado la verdad un poco. - Los labios de Inuyasha temblaban más ahora.

\- ¿Tú qué? - mi boca cayó abierta en incredulidad.

\- ¿La convenciste de ir sin bragas todos estos años? Madre de Dios, eso es impresionante. Podría aprender mucho de ti amigo - Juan le dio a Inuyasha la mayor mirada de admiración que le había dado hasta ahora.

\- Me mentiste. - Ignoré la alabanza de Juan y avance hasta que apunté con un dedo el pecho de Inuyasha, que sacudió con risa contenida.

\- Ahora, gatita, no fue exactamente una mentira. Un mero elemento decorativo de la verdad. Te dije que los yokais lo encontraban irresistible, y algunos lo hacen. Yo, por ejemplo, siempre que estoy a tu alrededor. ¿Y recuerdas cómo eras en ese entonces? Tan tensa y remilgada, no pude resistir tomarte el pelo. Realmente, con toda justicia, no tenía la intención de dejarlo ir tanto tiempo -

\- Tú pervertido, depravado hijo de puta, ¡¿cómo pudiste?! - Mi voz temblaba de ira.

\- Qué truco más cruel - Tate agregó inmediatamente.

\- No me toques. Eres hombre muerto. - Inuyasha se acercó a mí, riendo entre dientes, pero lo golpeé en la mano.

\- Desde antes que me conocieras. Te amo, gatita. - agregó, aun sonriendo.

\- No trates de librarte de esto. Vamos a ver si me amas aún cuando te lo devuelva. – lo señale, ahora si iba a hacerlo sufrir.

\- Incluso entonces te amaré. Incluso entonces. - Inuyasha decía mientras me alejaba pisoteado.

Mire con empatía como se esparcían los temblores a través de Tate, el vaso blanco que contenía un cuarto de litro de la sangre de Inuyasha cayó de su mano temblorosa. Inuyasha lo agarró por los hombros hasta que la mirada vidriosa de Tate se desvaneció, dejó de temblar y respiraba sin que sonara que se estaba ahogando.

\- Suéltame - espetó Tate tan pronto como pudo hablar. Inuyasha lo liberó.

\- Jesús, Kagome. Esto no es como en la cueva. ¿Qué mierda hay en la sangre de este imbécil? - Tate inhaló profundamente varias veces, y sus ojos muy abiertos se encontraron con los míos.

\- Poder. La sangre que bebiste antes era de un yokai débil y marchitado, así que no se compara. ¿Estás bien ahora? - No respondí al insulto sólo a la pregunta.

\- Todo suena tan fuerte y tan claro. ¡Y el olor! ¡Maldición Juan, apestas! ¿No te duchaste hoy? - Se sacudió como a un perro saliendo del agua.

\- Vete a la mierda. Me duché, pero me quedé sin jabón. No sabía que nos harían pruebas de olor. - Juan gruñó, mirando avergonzado.

Sabía que tener inesperadamente el sentido del olfato de un yokai era increíble. Era como nacer ciego y recuperar luego la vista. No podías creer todo lo que te habías perdido. Después de que los tres recibieron sangre, procedimos a la sala de entrenamiento. Fue bien, aunque estoy segura de que mis chicos tenían otros puntos de vista sobre su tratamiento en manos de Inuyasha. Don estaba nervioso, pero se relajó visiblemente cuando Inuyasha revivió a Tate después de su encuentro, y lo envió por su camino con críticas constructivas e incluso elogios.

\- El bastardo golpea más fuerte que un jodido tren de carga. - Tate tomó su lugar a mi lado e hizo una declaración acerca de la experiencia.

\- Lo sé. - Sólo sonreí.

\- Les has enseñado brillantemente, gatita. - Cooper se había animado con un cazador de sangre y Inuyasha se deslizaba hacia mí.

\- Son sin duda alguna los humanos más fuertes con los que me he cruzado - luego le dijo a Don.

\- Con la fuerza adicional de la sangre, son equivalentes a un yokai joven. - Inuyasha me beso en la frente mientras hablaba.

Es simple toque, combinado con el último par de horas de ver su predador baile sin camisa, me hizo reaccionar de una manera puramente instintiva. Mis entrañas se apretaron, con avidez exigiendo atención. Uh oh, tenía que salir de ahí. Rápido. Antes de que los chicos percibieran la fragancia de mi lujuria.

\- Me voy a tomar una ducha; estoy sudada. Yo los, ah, veré más tarde - Dije, y prácticamente salí corriendo de la habitación en un intento de salvar mi dignidad.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Dirección equivocada Inuyasha. Las duchas de los hombres están en la dirección opuesta. - escuché preguntar a Tate con filo en su voz.

\- Voy a archivar lo que acabas de decir con todo el resto de información que no me es pertinente - fue la respuesta burlona Inuyasha. Los ignoré y seguí andando, llegando a mi camerino, cerrando la puerta, y quitándome la ropa en un borrón. Una ducha fría, eso es lo que necesito. La voz de Tate aún me llegaba a través de la puerta.

\- ¿Tienes algo de lo que te avergüenzas y no quieres mostrarnos, yokai? - Se burló.

\- No soy estúpido. ¿Dónde preferirías estar? - Inuyasha se limitó a reír. Por el sonido de la misma, estaba casi en la puerta.

\- No respondas - escuche a Juan advirtiendo a Tate, y Inuyasha entró en mi camerino. Yo ya estaba bajo el chorro de agua fría. Cuando Inuyasha volvió los ojos hacia mi, me estremecí, pero no tenía nada que ver con el líquido frío.

\- Aquí no. Es... inapropiado - Inuyasha se quitó los pantalones y pateo sus zapatos en un sólo movimiento que me hizo sostener el aliento. Vino hacia mí, alcanzado detrás de mí las llaves para cambiar el agua de fría a caliente.

\- Que se jodan - respondió, arrodillándose delante de mí. Su boca acariciando mi estómago.

\- Te deseo, gatita y tú me deseas también - Su lengua se deslizó hacia abajo con una precisión implacable.

\- Eso es todo lo que me importa. - Apreté sus hombres mientras mis rodillas se debilitaban y las preocupaciones sobre la propiedad se fueron por la metafórica ventana. El agua caliente se vertía sobre nosotros en forma muy similar a la sangre corriendo a través de mí.

\- Me voy a caer - le advertí con un jadeo.

\- Te sostendré - prometió con voz ronca. Le creí.

Cuando salimos una hora más tarde, mi cara estaba sonrojada por el sexo, el calor de la ducha y la mirada que me dio Tate cuando entré en mi oficina. Me estaba esperando ahí. Inuyasha pasó por el laboratorio para que le extrajeran más sangre, a petición de Don.

\- Cristo, Kagome, no pudiste esperar hasta más tarde para arrastrarte al ataúd con él - Tate preguntó, dando a su cabeza una sacudida de disgusto. Eso logró amortiguar mi buen humor.

\- En primer lugar, no es asunto tuyo y en segundo lugar, ¿Cómo sabes que no estábamos sólo hablando? - No lo estábamos, pero ese no era el punto. Tate resopló con rudeza.

\- Mis sentidos se acaban de poner en esteroides, ¿recuerdas? No sólo pude oírte, ahora puedo olerlo en ti. Apestas a eso, incluso después de la ducha. - ¿Dios, cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Francamente, estaba acostumbrada a ser la única con percepciones extras.

\- Entonces vuelvo a mi primer punto, el cuál es que no es asunto tuyo – De ninguna forma me iba a encoger bajo su mirada. Otro resoplido, pero con amargura esta vez.

\- Sí, lo has dejado claro como el cristal. - El dolor en su rostro detuvo mi siguiente observación rencorosa.

\- Tate. No estoy tratando de hacerte daño o demostrar nada. Lo qué pasa entre él y yo no tiene nada que ver contigo. - Como si fuera mentalmente convocado, Inuyasha apareció en la puerta.

\- Tal vez tú no estás tratando de probar nada, pero estoy malditamente seguro que él si. Olvídate de él usando tu ropa interior en torno a su cuello - acaba de ahogarse en tu perfume - Tate pasó a su lado sin reconocer su presencia, lanzando un último comentario.

\- ¿Estás lista, cariño? - Inuyasha preguntó, ignorando a Tate.

\- ¿Está él en lo correcto? - no lo dejé estar aunque sabía cuál era la respuesta.

\- Parcialmente. Yo siempre te deseo y sabes cómo la lucha afecta mi sangre, pero ¿cruzó por mi mente que yo estaría, literalmente, frotándoselo en la nariz? Sí. Mejor que pierda sus ilusiones, rápido, cuando se trata de ti. Pero, ¿Hubiese actuado de forma diferente si estuviéramos solos? Por supuesto que no. No puedo tener suficiente de ti - Inuyasha me miró con toda seriedad.

\- Esto no va a ser fácil - refunfuñaba como nos dirigimos hacia la salida.

\- Nada que vale la pena lo es. - Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

_Continuar…_


	17. Y otra rival

**Y otra rival**

Inuyasha estaba muy ocupado al día siguiente, llamando a su gente alrededor del país y del mundo. Los quería cerca cuando le dijera a Koga que me había encontrado y tenía rehenes. Inuyasha hizo que me quedase mientras iba a mi casa a buscar a mi gato, que no había estado feliz de estar solo más de dos días. A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos a las diez, demasiado temprano para los dos y nos dirigimos directamente al complejo.

\- Dijiste que tenías yokais cautivos aquí, ¿verdad, gatita? – Preguntó después de que llegamos.

\- Si, tres. ¿Por qué? - Inuyasha chasqueó la lengua en contemplación.

\- Podrían ser útiles. Déjame verlos. - Tate, Juan y Cooper nos acompañaron al piso inferior donde se encontraban los yokais.

Los guardias se fijaron en los ojos de Inuyasha cuando los adelanto caminando, habían sido instruidos por Don a no interferir, pero nunca habían visto a un yokai caminando sin trabas. Su evidente incomodidad llenó el aire.

\- En esta celda tenemos a Grumpy - narré, moviendo el escudo que ocultaba el yokai en su prisión. Esto sólo se hacía cuando los demás guardias estaban fuera de peligro, es decir, fuera de la vista. Desde que Tate, Juan y Cooper, se dieron jugo con la sangre de Inuyasha, podían mirarlo y no preocuparse.

\- Su verdadero nombre es Dillon o eso nos dijo. Tenía unos treinta años, creo, cuando lo cambiaron. - Los ojos azules de Dillon se abrieron cuando se reunieron con los calmados, evaluadores ojos dorados. Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza, lo que indicaba que había terminado de verlo.

\- El siguiente es Jack, pero es conocido como Chirpy. Tiene una voz sumamente chillona, de ahí el sobrenombre. Diría ¿Sesenta? ¿Setenta? Lo agarramos en un juego de béisbol, le gustaba beber de las chicas vendedoras de cerveza - Sesenta o setenta refiriéndome a sus años de no muerto, pero los de vivo no parecen alejarse mucho de ese número. Jack era pequeño, arrugado y de frágil apariencia. Justo hasta antes de que trataba de arrancarte la garganta

\- Y esta –levanté el ultimo escudo para revelar a una yokai rubia que había capturado hace meses.

– Es Sunshine. No sabemos su nombre real; nunca nos lo dijo. - Tan pronto como Sunshine levantó la vista, se levantó de su catre en un borrón de velocidad y se presionó contra el cristal.

\- ¡Inuyasha! ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? No importa, ¡Sólo mátalos y sácame de aquí! –grito golpeando el cristal anti balas.

\- Belinda, encantador verte aquí. Siento decepcionarte, pero no estoy aquí para rescatarte. - Inuyasha rió.

\- ¿La conoces? - pregunté suavemente, ya que era obvio.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, después de lo que significamos el uno para el otro? - Tocó el cristal.

\- ¿Te follaste a Sunshine? - Me puse rígida, pero Tate saltó a la derecha. También estaba esperando su respuesta, con una mirada puntiaguda.

\- No significamos nada para el otro a parte de un par de cogidas, Belinda - respondió sin rodeos reincorporándose. Mis puños se cerraron. Ahora desearía haberla matado en vez de capturarla. Juan dijo algo en español que no pude entender y para mi asombro, Inuyasha le respondió en el mismo idioma. La frente de Juan se arrugó mientras se reía de lo que significara ese intercambio.

\- Eso es grosero - espeté, ni en lo más mínimo divertida. De algún modo supe que no estaban discutiendo sobre los dientes de Sunshine o Belinda.

Por primera vez, la miré como a una mujer, y no me gustó lo que vi. Belinda era muy bonita, incluso sin una pizca de maquillaje. Tenía largo cabello rubio, de ahí el sobrenombre que le dimos, grandes senos y una pequeña cintura sobre unas curvadas caderas. Sus ojos de aciano azul complementabas sus llenos y rosados labios. Todo lo mejor para besar a Inuyasha con...

\- Lo siento gatita - Inuyasha se disculpó, cambiando de nuevo a inglés.

\- Él habla español mejor que yo, querida - Juan me tomó por la espalda.

\- Aparentemente hay un montón de cosas que no sé de él - ronroneé peligrosamente. Tate escondió una risa detrás de una repentina tos. Inuyasha se volvió a Belinda.

\- Deja de pestañearme de esa manera. Si estás ahí, entonces trataste de lastimarla. - Él asintió con la cabeza hacia mí.

\- Así que pueden convertirte en polvo en lo que a mí respecta. Sin embargo, tu estancia aquí podría ser más agradable si suceden dos cosas. La primera consiste en la bella dama a mi lado. Ella tendría que estar de acuerdo. La segunda se refiere a tu cooperación total o en su defecto, tu espantosa y lenta muerte. ¿Está claro? - Belinda asintió y se alejó del cristal. Cerré la pantalla ocultándola ya que su rostro era más de lo que quería ver.

\- Yo voto por su muerte lenta y espantosa - le dije mientras pisoteaba a la distancia. Al salir del nivel donde teníamos cautivos a los yokais, rodeé a Inuyasha.

\- ¿Tú y ella? Eww. - Mis tres capitanes se quedaron atrás, pero con sus nuevas habilidades para oír, no importaba. Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y dejó escapar un ruido resignado.

\- Gatita, eso fue hace tiempo. No significó nada. - Entendí eso, pero me molestaba. Se sentía peor que cuando conocí a otra previa novia de Inuyasha, Francesca. Por lo menos ella nos estaba ayudando a rastrear a un cabrón que solía dirigir Alimento sobre Ruedas que tenía a humanos como su plato principal. Belinda, a quien había conocido cuando su compañera de piso me trajo a casa pensando que haría una buena cena para dos, no tenía tales atributos.

\- Claramente significó algo para ella. - Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

\- Entonces mátala, si te hace sentir mejor. No puedo culparte y realmente no me importa. Si quieres, lo hago yo mismo. - Eso me detuvo en seco. Por su cara, Inuyasha lo decía serio. Realmente la mataría o simplemente se quedaría de pie observando cómo yo lo hacía.

\- No asesino personas sólo porque estoy celosa. - Todavía no, de todos modos.

\- Bien. Voy a ser adulta, a pesar de que la idea de tú y ella me da ganas de lanzarme. Así que, ¿Cuál es tu idea? - Tate, Juan y Cooper entraron a la sala de entrenamiento.

No llevaban el equipamiento completo de combate, que habría consistido en un chaleco antibalas, un protector de cuello flexible revestido de plata (que había diseñado después de la muerte de Dave) o pistolas automáticas y semi-automáticas llenas de cartuchos de plata. No, sólo pantalones y camisetas con cuello polo de común algodón que todo nuestro equipo usaba durante su entrenamiento.

Pero esta no era una operación normal de entrenamiento, incluso con nuestros estándares. A mi lado, Inuyasha sostenía a Belinda con puño de hierro. Don, seguro en su cuarto por encima de nosotros, parecía decididamente sombrío. No le había gustado la idea. Tampoco a mí, pero eso no significa que no veía el mérito de la misma.

\- ¿Están listos chicos? -pregunté.

\- Entonces tomen un cuchillo, cada uno. Sólo uno. - Mi tono era calmado, ignorando lo revuelto que tenía el estómago. Los tres asintieron.

Cumplieron con la orden, fueron hacia el recipiente donde teníamos cuchillos amontonados como un montón de basura. Miré a Inuyasha. Él asintió con la cabeza una vez y luego se inclinó al oído de Belinda.

\- Recuerda lo que te dije - dijo suavemente, sin embargo, su voz destilaba hielo.

Entonces la soltó y ella cargó como un rubio demonio de Tasmania en contra de mis hombres. Se dispersaron, moviéndose con una velocidad que habría sido imposible para ellos hace una semana. Impulsados al estar llenos de la sangre de Inuyasha, se las arreglaron para huir de su primer agarre. Tate giró detrás de Belinda, arrojando su único cuchillo a su espalda y presentado la empuñadura, justo donde su corazón estaría. Ella se balanceo alrededor, mientras yo llegaba detrás de ella ladrando una reprimenda.

\- Eso sería grandioso si estuvieras tratando de matarla, pero te dije que trataras esta situación como una prueba en funcionamiento para los guardias de Koga. Si están muertos, ¿Con qué rehenes se supone que voy a negociar? - Una mirada fugaz de timidez cruzó el rostro de Tate.

\- Lo siento - murmuró.

\- Sólo fue una reacción instintiva, creo. - Belinda se quitó el cuchillo de la espalda y lo tiró a los pies de Tate.

\- Idiota - ella le gruñó. Inuyasha me dio una mirada de complicidad.

\- ¿Ves por qué insistí en cuchillos de acero en vez de cuchillos de plata? Calculé que uno de ellos podría entrar en pánico y lanzarse a matar en lugar de intentar capturarla. - Sabía que enfrentar yokais con nada más que sólo un arma te destrozaba los nervios, pero Tate y los demás debían controlar sus emociones. No sería malo sólo para los propósitos de negociación no tener rehenes, pero si masacrábamos a los hombres de Koga, suponía que sería más irrazonable de tratar.

\- Tu objetivo es frenar a Belinda con medios no letales. Si no eres capaz de hacer eso, entonces estás fuera de esta misión. Punto. - le dije bruscamente.

\- Y si después de una hora no me han atrapado - Belinda ronroneó.

\- Voy a probar a uno de ustedes. Mmm, sangre fresca. No he tenido eso en más de un año. - Se lamió los labios mientras lo decía, con una mirada lujuriosa que no tenía nada que ver con el sexo. Juan tragó. Tate retrocedió. Incluso el normalmente estoico Cooper pareció incómodo. Estas eran noticias para ellos.

\- Por motivación - dije con serenidad.

\- Ahora, ¿Quién será feliz en una hora? ¿Ustedes o ella? - Belinda enseñó los colmillos y se abalanzó hacia ellos otra vez.

Esta vez, tomó sólo a uno y se inclino, barriendo las piernas de Juan desde debajo de él. Juan se revolvió, pero Belinda fue más rápida. Tenía sus colmillos cerca de su garganta antes de que pudiera apartarse de ella. Me tensé, lista para lanzarme a la acción, pero Inuyasha me agarró del brazo. En ese momento, Cooper y Tate saltaron sobre Belinda. Cooper la tiró de la cabeza hacia atrás por los cabellos y Tate le dio una patada giratoria en la cara que habría roto el cuello de una persona normal. Belinda estuvo aturdida por un momento. Sólo un momento. Luego se volvió y lanzó a Cooper sobre su cabeza tan fuerte, que el aterrizó a una docena de metros más allá.

\- Deja que ellos lo manejen - dijo Inuyasha suavemente.

\- No siempre vas a estar ahí para protegerlos. - Apreté mi mandíbula.

Claro, Inuyasha había amenazado a Belinda con un castigo verdaderamente horrible si se pasaba de la raya y mataba a uno de ellos, pero eso no haría que el desafortunado que ella eligiera estuviese menos muerto. Inuyasha no creía que fuera lo suficientemente estúpida como para intentarlo. Yo no estaba tan segura. Sin embargo, su lógica había sido innegable. Belinda era un yokai promedio en cuanto a su fuerza y si mis muchachos no podían manejarla, entonces no se podía contar con ellos para ir contra los hombres de Koga. Nada como ser juzgado por colmillos, pensé sobriamente. Vamos chicos, háganme sentir orgullosa. Acaben con la rubia tonta.

Tate y Juan rodearon a Belinda mientras Cooper se ponía de pie y se sacudía a sí mismo. Su frente estaba sangrando. Las fosas nasales de Belinda estallaron con el hambre. Miró a Juan, sonrió y entonces arrancó la parte superior de su top. Sus llenos y desnudos pechos rebotaron a la vista. Juan se quedó mirándola, vacilando por un instante. Fue todo el tiempo que Belinda necesitaba. Se lanzó, golpeándolo con su puño en la cabeza. Los ojos de Juan rodaron y cayó al suelo. Tate la persiguió, pero ella ya había llegado a Cooper. Un duro golpe en el abdomen le había encogido por instinto y su lengua serpenteaba lamiendo el rastro rojo que goteaba de su frente.

\- Un aperitivo - ella murmuró, luego levantó a Cooper como si fuese un juguete y se lo lanzó a Tate, que casi estaba sobre ellos.

Los dos hombres fueron lanzados como un revoltijo de extremidades. Apreté los dientes. Inuyasha alcanzó mi mano y le dio un apretón. Yo sabía lo que estaba pensando. Tendríamos que llegar a un plan B para la captura de los hombres de Koga, porque aquí Betty Boop les azotaba el culo a pesar de la ventaja de que eran tres contra uno. Bueno, dos contra uno ahora, desde que Juan estaba sólidamente desmayado. Esperaría hasta que pudiera agarrarlo, como podía dejar que un par de tetas lo distrajeran de esa manera. A Juan preferiría no haberse despertado.

Quince minutos más tarde, Tate y Cooper estaban bañados en sudor, Juan estaba volviendo en sí y Belinda no había sido retenida satisfactoriamente. Oh, Tate y Cooper se habían acercado un par de veces, pero no habían logrado sostenerla el tiempo suficiente como para dársela a Inuyasha, el cuál había sido su objetivo. Mi estómago pareció caer. Si se hubiese tratado de tirar a matar, lo habrían logrado varias veces. Pero no pudieron someterla sin recurrir a medios inaceptables. Mierda. Esto iba a tener dos malas consecuencias, la primera empezaría ahora mismo. Belinda sonrió con sus colmillos totalmente extendidos.

\- Gané, así que quiero mi botín por la victoria. A menos que seas un mentiroso, Inuyasha. - Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos, dándole una Mirada dura.

\- Dije que obtendrías tu premio. Aunque no especifiqué cuando. - Belinda comenzó a maldecirlo cuando, sorprendentemente, Tate la interrumpió.

\- Terminemos con esto - dijo en breve y se fue caminando o mejor dicho cojeando hacia ella. Mis ojos se abrieron.

\- Tate… - comencé.

\- Ahórratelo. Te fallamos, Kagome. ¿Crees qué el que ella me muerda va a herirme más que eso? - me cortó.

La crudeza de su tono me hizo parpadear y volverme. Quería decirle que no era su culpa, que incluso con la fuerza adquirida por la sangre de Inuyasha, él era aún un humano y Belinda no. Era mucho más fácil matar a un yokai que capturarlo, incluso para mí o Don tendría a más de ellos en el establo de no muertos. Pero sabía que mi simpatía sólo lo haría sentir peor, así que no dije nada. Pretendí estar fascinada con la pared en la dirección opuesta de donde él estaba.

\- ¿Quién dice qué eres tú al que quiero? - preguntó Belinda con desdén.

\- No importa; yo soy al que vas a conseguir - Tate respondió, su tono endureciéndose.

\- ¿Entiendes la cadena de mando, cabeza de mierda? De nosotros tres, estoy en la parte más alta de la cadena, así que conseguirás mi vena y la de nadie más. - Eso me hizo parpadear más rápido. Dios, Tate seguía insistiendo en recibir el disparo por los demás o en este caso la mordida. Era lo que hacía de él un gran líder. Nunca rehuyó de sus deberes para con los hombres.

\- Creo que servirás, entonces. Ven aquí. - Más sentí que vi sonreír Belinda.

\- No tan rápido. Sólo la muñeca, Belinda. No en su cuello - dijo Inuyasha, incluso cuando me tranquilice y me di la vuelta.

\- Pero me gusta más la garganta - Ella hizo una mueca que era amenazadora y sensual al mismo tiempo.

\- Demasiado malditamente malo. Discute de nuevo y no conseguirás nada. - dijo Inuyasha fríamente.

Había estado a punto de insistir en lo mismo. Un brazo rasgado era un espectáculo malditamente menos letal que una yugular desgarrada, en caso de que Belinda diera marcha atrás en su promesa de comportarse. Sin embargo, ella parecía tener miedo de Inuyasha lo suficiente para creer que él la haría más que lamentarlo si lo hacía, lo que creo que derivaba de que ella conocía su reputación. Es por eso que Inuyasha había escogido a Belinda en vez de a nuestros otros dos yokais en jaulas para probar a los chicos.

Ellos no lo conocían, por lo que no sabían que iba a seguir adelante exactamente con lo que dijo. Belinda lo conocía. Demasiado para mi gusto, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Ella sonrió mientras se acercó a Tate. Su camisa estaba entreabierta, dejando sus pechos desnudos, y acunó su brazo a su lado. La frecuencia cardíaca de Tate se fue muy por encima de lo normal e iba en aumento, pero pensé que tenía que ver más con la ansiedad por ser mordido en comparación con el entusiasmo por las tetas de Belinda.

\- No te preocupes, precioso, te va a gustar - ronroneó, dándole a sus colmillos una última lamida. Tate gruñó.

\- Ni en tu otra vida, perra. - Belinda se echó a reír. Baja, gutural y en conocimiento.

\- Sí, te gustará. - Entonces hundió sus afilados incisivos en el antebrazo de Tate.

Vi un temblor atravesar su cuerpo cuando su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Apretó los labios en una fina línea, pero no antes de que un suave sonido, casi de sorpresa, se le escapara de la boca. Cuando Belinda tragó profundamente, bebiendo de su brazo, los ojos de Tate revolotearon cerrados por un momento antes de que los abriera de golpe. Y me miró. Fue sólo un momento, pero pareció estirarse por mucho más tiempo.

La mirada índigo de Tate tenía la misma intensidad y el calor que tenía la noche que él se emborrachó y confesó como se sentía por mí. Sabía que estaba sintiendo ese calor intoxicante correr por sus venas. Esa embriagadora, seductora ráfaga que desmentía toda lógica. No pasaba siempre que un yokai mordía a alguien, por supuesto. Sabía por experiencia después de unas cuantas horribles peleas que una mordida podía doler como el infierno. Pero cuando un yokai no quería herirte–no dolía. Ni siquiera en lo más mínimo.

\- Es suficiente - dijo Inuyasha en un tono cortante. Belinda se alejó lentamente, lamiendo las gotas de sangre de sus colmillos. Tate no se movió. Sólo se quedo mirándome como si yo de alguna manera hubiese adquirido poderes de no-muerta y le fascinara.

\- Cierra los agujeros - Inuyasha le dijo a Belinda. Tate ni siquiera se había molestado en limpiarse la sangre que se escapa en un lento goteo de su brazo. Belinda mordió su pulgar y lo sostuvo sobre los agujeros. Se esfumaron en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¿Es por eso que no puedes permanecer lejos de él, Kagome? - Tate preguntó finalmente, ignorando a todos los demás a su alrededor.

\- Te gustaría creer eso, ¿no es cierto, compañero? - Me quedé sorprendida por la pregunta, pero Inuyasha se limitó a sonreír, mostrando un toque de sus propios colmillos.

\- Tate, ¿Por qué pensarías tal cosa? - conseguí decir.

\- No te molestes, cariño - dijo a la ligera Inuyasha, que seguía mostrando esa deliciosa sonrisa.

\- No me importa que él se diga para consolarse cuando está solo en la noche y tú estás conmigo. Belinda, tu tiempo fuera se terminó. De vuelta a tu celda. - Nos fuimos sin decir una palabra, Belinda seguía lamiéndose los labios mientas la llevábamos de vuelta a su celda, al piso de abajo y a su confinamiento.

Sacábamos a Belinda todos los dias para entrenar con Tate, Juan y Cooper. Era por su insistencia, no la mía. Se negaban a aceptar que no podían alcanzar el reto de sujetarla y estaban determinados a jugar un papel activo en la captura de los hombres de Koga. No me gustaba, pero Tate había sido tan inflexible como nunca lo había visto. A Belinda no parecía importarle. Aunque ella no consiguió nunca más su premio de sangre fresca, salía de su pequeña celda y también había una bolsa adicional de plasma diaria por su cooperación. Además creo que a ella le gustaba el cómo estaban de frustrados los chicos por su incapacidad de restringirla-al menos al principio. Después de cuatro días de humillación, comenzaron a mejorar.

Se controlaron algunas-pocas-veces en atravesar el pecho de Belinda en el ángulo correcto donde todo habría terminado, si el cuchillo hubiese sido de plata. Y eso, lo sabía, era suficiente para que cualquier yokai se volviera de repente muy, muy cooperador. Con una semana más o menos de práctica, podrían estar listos para que Inuyasha hiciera la llamada a Koga diciendo que me había encontrado y que tenía rehenes. Entonces podría poner en acción mi otro plan. El con respecto a mi padre del que no le había dicho a Inuyasha. Oh sí. Estaba esperando eso. El jueves fuimos a recoger a uno de los de Inuyasha al aeropuerto. Esta persona volaba desde Londres y al parecer era el primer yokai que Inuyasha había hecho. Algunos días, la jerarquía yokai se sentía como El Padrino para mí. Pero en ácido.

\- No has preguntado y ha habido poco tiempo, pero necesitas saber a quién vinimos a buscar, gatita. - Habíamos llegado a la sección del aeropuerto donde el resto de las personas esperaban a los pasajeros que llegaban. Con la seguridad de hoy en día en los aeropuertos, era hasta donde se nos permitían llegar, a menos que Inuyasha prendiera sus faros ópticos.

\- ¿Otro viejo amor? - Bromeé.

\- Podrías llamarla así, si. - Inuyasha no rió.

\- Genial, no puedo esperar para conocerla. - Necesitaba un gin para esta mierda.

\- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que cuando era humano, una de mis clientes me salvó la vida al convencer al juez de que me enviara a Australia en vez de colgarme por ser carterista? Bueno, esa fue Shiory. Tras haber regresado a Londres como un yokai, busqué a la gente que me había mostrado amabilidad. Madame Lucille, la dueña del burdel que ayudó a criarme, había muerto para entonces, al igual que muchas de las prostitutas con las que había vivido, pero Shiory todavía estaba allí. Le ofrecí esta vida y ella aceptó. Es a ella a quién estamos recogiendo ahora. - Mierda. Ya la odiaba y ni siquiera la conocía. Eso era un punto menos para mí.

\- Ella va a quedarse con nosotros esta noche. Que acogedor. - Inuyasha me tomó la mano.

\- No dejes que te moleste. Eres la única mujer para mí, gatita. Créelo. - Hubo un ruido de aire cargado momentos más tarde.

\- Está aquí – dijo innecesariamente.

Una mujer se acercó a nosotros con la gracia incomparable que sólo un yokai podría aprovechar. Sus frescos y nobles rasgos gritaron aristocracia, y su piel pálida y lisa mostraba esa característica luminiscencia que brillaba intensamente. ¿Por qué no podía ser fea? Fue mi primer pensamiento. ¡Se parecía a un cruce entre Marilyn Monroe y Susan Sarandon! Sus ojos color violeta se fijaron inmediatamente en los míos y de inmediato, supe que teníamos algo en común. A ella yo tampoco le gustaba.

\- Inuyasha, ¿me das un beso después de mi largo vuelo? - Su acento era británico puro de clase alta. También iba elegantemente vestida con una chaqueta azul marino con pantalones a juego y apostaría a que sus zapatos costaban tanto como mi último cheque de pago. Sólo al mirarla, me sentía como si tuviera una mancha de algo en mi cara o comida entre los dientes.

\- Por supuesto - respondió Inuyasha, rozando con sus labios cada una de sus mejillas. Ella devolvió el gesto, mientras me daba una vez más esa mirada que me hizo sentir tan insignificante al juzgarme con su sonrisa. Se volvió hacia mí.

\- Esta es Kagome - me presentó. Le tendí mi mano. La estrechó con la gracia propia de una dama, solo estreche por un instante su delicada y pálida garra. Oh, ella tenía poder también. No como un Maestro, pero encantador y constante al toque.

\- Encantada de conocerte por fin, querida. Esperaba que Inuyasha fuera capaz de localizarte - Trazó un dedo por su rostro como si estuviera consolándolo.

\- Pobre dulce querido, estaba miserable por la preocupación pensando que algo malo te había ocurrido. - Era oficial. La odiaba. Qué amable de su parte recordarme que lo había hecho miserable por varios años. ¿Dónde había un agradable puñal de plata cuando lo necesitaba?

\- Como puedes ver, Shiory, me encontraba sana y a salvo - Para darle efecto, llevé nuestras manos unidas a mis labios y las besé. Su sonrisa se hizo helada.

\- Mi maletas deben estar llegando en un momento. Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no vas a buscar el coche mientras Kagome y yo recogemos mis cosas? - Fue un cara o cruz, que no me gustaba, estar a solas con ella o ofrecerme para ir a buscar el coche y así él estaría con ella. Elegí la primera ya que era más soportable y Inuyasha nos dejó para ir por el coche. Shiory tenía un montón de cosas, que ella amablemente me hizo cargar como si yo fuera una mula al tiempo que la conversación zumbaba con hostilidad subyacente.

\- ¿No tienes una piel adorable? Todo el aire fresco del campo, sin duda tuvo su parte. ¿No me dijo Inuyasha que provenías de una granja? - _Como los animales_, dijo su sonrisa de suficiencia implícita. Subí una pesada maleta por encima de mi hombro antes de responder. Dios, ¿Había embalado ladrillos?

\- Un jardín de cerezos. Pero eso apenas afectó mi cutis. El yokai que violó a mi madre me la dio. - Ella chasqueó la lengua.

\- Fé, tuve dificultades para creerle a Inuyasha cuando me dijo lo que eras, pero después de doscientos años juntos, tomas en serio sus palabras. - Bien hecho. Lanzarme a la cara cuánto tiempo lo habia tenido, como si no lo supiera ya. Sin embargo, dos podrían jugar con golpes bajos.

\- No puedo esperar a escuchar todo acerca de ti, Shiory. Inuyasha apenas te ha mencionado, algo acerca de cómo solías pagarle para que tuviese sexo contigo cuando era humano. - Ella le dio una pequeña curva a sus labios.

\- Qué encantador que le llames por su nuevo nombre. Todos sus conocidos más recientes hacen eso. - ¿Conocidos? Mis dientes rechinaron.

\- Ese fue el nombre que me dio cuando nos conocimos. Nosotros somos en quienes nos convertimos, no como comenzamos - Él no es más tu chico juguete, ¿Entendido?

\- ¿De veras? En esto, yo siempre he creído que la gente nunca cambia de lo que eran en un principio. – chasqueo.

\- Ya lo veremos - murmuré.

Con el peso de sus numerosos artículos, nos dirigimos a la salida. Mientras seguía detrás de ella, aproveché la oportunidad para estudiarla. Tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros y de una pálida rubia fresa, simplemente encantador al lado de su piel melocotón crema. Ella era mucho más voluptuosa que yo y cerca de tres pulgadas más baja que mi 1.75 de altura. Si fuera humana, estaría en sus cuarenta y tantos. Que no era negativo para ella, porque despedía una madura y humeante sensualidad que hacía ver la juventud como una aburrida pérdida de tiempo.

\- Caray, Shiory. ¡Debiste haberme dicho la cantidad de maletas que traías! - Inuyasha me echo un vistazo viéndome enterrada bajo todo su equipaje y saltó por encima para ayudar.

\- Oh, perdóname, Kagome. Estoy acostumbrada a tener un subalterno que viaje conmigo. - se rió entre dientes a modo de falsa disculpa.

-No hay de qué. - Dije firmemente. ¡Subalterno! ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? Finalmente con el equipaje almacenado en el maletero, nos marchamos.

\- ¿Cuándo llega el resto de nuestra gente? - Preguntó ella, recostándose en su asiento. Manejábamos un vehículo nuevo, como mi Volvo era conocido para Max. Se trataba de un BMW. Le preguntaría a Inuyasha después de dónde lo sacó.

\- Hoy y mañana. Para el viernes, creo que estaremos todos. - Shiory inhaló, aunque no era como si tuviese que limpiar su nariz.

\- Digo, Inuyasha, ¿Cómo Belinda cayó en la pequeña trampa de Kagome? No la he visto desde tu cumpleaños hace seis o cinco años – comento venenosamente.

\- Fue atrapada porque comenzó a correr con un grupo al que le gustaba llevar comidas vivas a casa. - Había algo de frío en su tono que animó mis oídos, incluso mientras la sonrisa de Shiory crecía escondida.

\- Terrible. Ella debe haber cambiado realmente. ¿No fue hace sólo cinco años que los tres estuvimos juntos? - Inuyasha la fulminó con la mirada en el espejo retrovisor mientras lo traducía.

\- Nosotros tres nos juntamos - Apostaba que no fue por té. Y hace cinco años, Inuyasha había estado conmigo.

\- Responde a la pregunta, cariño. ¿Fue hace seis o cinco años que los tres cogieron? Verás, Inuyasha ya me dijo que él había cogido con Belinda, Shiory, pero muchas gracias por dejarme saber que tú también participaste. - Inuyasha detuvo el coche en la berma de la carretera.

\- No voy a tolerar tal rudeza, Shiory - dijo, girando su cara a la de ella.

\- Ella sabe malditamente bien lo que quieres decir, como puedes ver y no sé por qué sientes la necesidad de tirárselo a la cara. También sabes que fue hace ocho años, antes de conocerla y te agradecería que no la sigas entreteniendo con más recuerdos. - Sonaba tan molesto como me sentía.

\- Me disculpo. Tal vez fue el largo vuelo que me hizo olvidar. - Shiory me miró antes de levantar las cejas con inocencia fingida.

\- Gatita. - Inuyasha miró hacia mí.

\- ¿Es eso suficiente? - No, no lo era y habría lanzado alegremente a Su Majestad y sus cien kilos de equipaje en la acera, pero eso no era maduro.

\- Creo que puedo manejar un poco un ménage á trois, pero sólo para que conste, Shiory, puedes olvidarse de cualquier repetición que nos incluya a nosotros tres. – me puse firme

\- No soñaría con ello - me aseguró con un destello que capté desde el espejo retrovisor. Oh, ella y yo no habíamos terminado. Apostaría mi vida a ello.

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin incidentes. Shiory hizo arreglos de alojamiento alternativo para después de esta noche, para mi alivio. Inuyasha planeaba decirle a Koga la semana entrante que me había encontrado y él pretendía capturar a mis tres capitanes la semana siguiente. Y en algún lugar en medio de la preocupación de Koga, la seguridad de mis hombres, mi padre activamente tratando de matarme y Inuyasha teniendo éxito en ganar su libertad, tuve la imagen de Shiory, Belinda y Inuyasha desnudos haciendo un pretzel en mi mente. Maldita sea ella. Eso era lo último en lo que necesitaba pensar.

\- ¿Meros humanos? ¿Por propia voluntad caminando a la boca de Koga como garantía? Oh, Inuyasha, tienes que dejarme conocerlos. ¿Podemos tenerlos en la cena de esta noche? - Cuando Shiory escuchó la parte del plan, que incluía a mis hombres, ella estaba fascinada.

\- Será mejor que ella se refiera a la cena con comida real sobre la mesa - murmuré.

\- Por qué, Kagome, eso es precisamente lo que quería decir. No se me puedes tener comiendo el cebo, ahora, ¿verdad? - Ella se echó a reír. Inuyasha me miró. Me encogí de hombros.

\- No es tan mala idea que se conozcan primero. Tal vez los deje menos nerviosos acerca de todo esta cosa del Ejército de la Oscuridad. - O más aun, dependiendo de Shiory.

\- Lo que quieras. No me importa. Si están de acuerdo, voy a recogerlos cuando vaya por Rodney. Él es nuestro otro invitado esta noche. – parpadee.

\- ¿Rodney el oni? - Qué tan bajo me había deslizado en el Tótem Polo de la Humanidad para estar tan emocionada de ver a un comedor de carne otra vez, aunque eso complicaría mi menú.

\- Oh, me gusta él. No se enfadó, no importa cuántas veces mi madre lo insultó. - Inuyasha me dio una media sonrisa. Acababa de llevar las maletas de Shiory a su habitación. Ella estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, bebiendo té. Me senté en el sofá con un vaso de gin tonic que estaba casi vacío.

\- Espera - Odiaba estar diciendo esto delante de la Puta Reina, pero susurrar era redundante.

\- Está él... quiero decir, porque la última vez que nos vimos... ¿Él me odia? - Era la casa de Rodney donde nos habíamos quedado años atrás, cuando deje a Inuyasha. Los dos habían salido y no había duda de que hubo una desagradable escena cuando volvieron y la encontraron vacía. Inuyasha se sentó a mi lado, dejando mi vaso en la mesa.

\- Por supuesto que no te odia. El estaba correctamente seguro que Don te había amenazado, aunque no sabíamos quién lo había hecho entonces. En cuanto a tu madre… bueno. Ella no hizo un amigo. - Le di una risa acuosa.

\- Rara vez los hace. - Se inclinó más cerca

\- En realidad, está un poco inestable acerca de volver a verte, pero no por esa razón. Rodney piensa que tal vez estás enfadada con él por lo de Houjo. - Ah. Me había olvidado de eso.

\- Eso fue más tú influencia que la suya, Inuyasha. Ya hablamos de eso. Además, él viene para ayudar. - El asesinato de mi ex-novio no estaba en el tope de mi lista actual de preocupaciones. Pobre Houjo. Sin duda lamentó seducirme de una manera permanente.

\- Eso es lo que le dije que dirías. - Molesta, le di un suave golpe en el pecho.

\- ¿Crees que lo sabes todo? - Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda.

\- No todo, pero si algunas. Yo sabía sin ninguna duda, que me había enamorado cuando nos conocimos. Entonces supe que haría cualquier cosa para que te sintieras del mismo modo. - La taza de Shiory cayó ruidosamente en la mesa.

\- Me voy a la ducha ahora. - Inuyasha ni siquiera levanto la vista.

\- Hazlo. - La puerta del baño se cerró decisivamente tras ella.

\- Sigues diciendo que te enamoraste de inmediato, pero me golpeaste hasta dejarme inconsciente y eras tan hosco conmigo las primeras semanas. - Inuyasha se rió entre dientes.

\- Tú pediste la golpiza y me habrías pisoteado a la sumisión si te hubiera mostrado alguna debilidad. Por supuesto que no te dejé saber cómo me sentía por ti. Odiabas el solo verme. – me lami los labios.

\- No te odio ahora. - Para probar mi punto, pase mi lengua por su largo cuello y lentamente. Él respondió alzándome en sus brazos y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Yo jadeaba, por su claro intento.

\- ¡Espera, estaba bromeando! ¡No podemos, ella nos escuchará! - Incluso con la ducha corriendo, puede que también la hayamos invitado a unírsenos después de todo. Inuyasha siguió caminando, subiendo de tres escalones a la vez y luego me depositó en la cama.

\- Yo no estaba bromeando y no me importa - Me besó profundamente, tirando de mi ropa.

\- Sólo tenemos una hora. No hay que desperdiciarla. -

_Continuar…_


	18. MIO, MIO, MIO

**MIO, MIO, MIO**

\- Me llevara como dos horas encontrar a Rodney y recoger a tus hombres, Gatita. ¿Vas a estar bien con Shiory hasta entonces? - Inuyasha ya iba tarde. Y yo era la razón de la tardanza y no me podía importar menos.

\- No te preocupes por eso. Si se pone muy impertinente, tengo mi plata. – Para dar énfasis miré la colección de armas en el armario.

\- Si no te importa, preferiría encontrarlas cuando vuelva como las dejé. - Él resopló riendo.

\- Si insistes. Ve, estaré esperando por ti. - Lo dije de forma automática, pero sus ojos se nublaron.

\- Puedes decirle a Rodney que apueste su trasero a que estaré aquí esperando esta vez. - Con un suspiro me lancé fuera de la cama y lo abracé.

\- Obvio que lo harás. Llama a tus hombres para que estén listos; te veré dentro de poco. - Inuyasha presionó sus labios sobre mi frente y sonrió, alegre de nuevo.

\- No golpees a Tate en el camino. – canturreé como una esposa que le recuerda a su marido que no olvide el almuerzo.

\- Veremos. - Él resopló. Después que se fue, hice la invitación para cenar. Luego escuché por cinco minutos como Don discutía sobre los hombres dejando la base con Max suelto.

\- Dos yokais y un demonio, Don, y yo. ¿Quién va a tomarlo? Es solo una cena Don, por el amor de Dios. Juro que ellos no están en el menú. También deben conocer a la gente a quien le están confiando su vida. - Él finalmente le dio el teléfono a Tate y transmitió la oferta. Tate aceptó en seguida.

Él quería conocer a cada cabeza muerta que pudiera, como lo expresó tan amablemente. No había comida en la casa ni tampoco tiempo suficiente para cocinar, así que me duché y fui a la cocina a buscar la libreta telefónica. Rodney estaba de mala suerte, porque ningún lugar que vi ofrecía carne cruda o partes de cuerpo. Me decidí por italiana y ordené diferentes platos para todos. Shiory se deslizó dentro de la sala veinte minutos después, vestida con una larga falda y un top color melocotón pálido. Lucía como un millón de dólares, pero tan pronto sentí su vibra, supe que estaba buscando problemas.

\- Bien, querida, debes estar sintiéndote bastante satisfecha luego de esa escena en el coche, pero déjame recordarte que he estado con Inuyasha por más de doscientos años y lo estaré por los próximos doscientos. Tú, por otro lado, me sorprenderás si duras hasta que se acabe el mes. - Cerré las páginas amarillas de golpe. Oh, así que se quitó los guantes, ¿no?

\- Puedo ver por qué te sientes amenazada, Shiory. Cuando la persona que amas se enamora de alguien más, es un mal día en verdad, Mira, estoy tratando de pasar por alto su relación y ser amable, pero métete conmigo y te arrepentirás. - Ella sonrió, una desagradable y pequeña curva en sus labios.

\- Tu niñita tonta, yo he superado miles de soñadoras como tú. Decenas de miles, por así decirlo. Inuyasha siempre vuelve a mí, y ¿sabes por qué? Porque yo le doy lo que en verdad quiere. Él no mencionó el resto de la historia sobre su cumpleaños hace años, ¿no? No éramos solo tres… éramos cinco. Dos chicas humanas más Belinda y yo, todos follando juntos. Escogí a las humanas yo misma. Inuyasha adora la carne viva y cálida, además, teníamos que comer algo. Bueno, algo más, eso es. - Hijo de puta. Shiory se rió de mi expresión pálida, la había anotado.

\- Oh, cariño, no puedo contar la cantidad de veces que fuimos al menos dos de nosotras con él. Inuyasha es tan sangrientamente insaciable. Siempre lo fue, incluso cuando humanos. Y tú no eres tan sagrada para él, querida. ¿Te contó de nosotros dos hace un par de meses? Tú no significas más para él que un bache en el camino. Mejor que te des cuenta de eso ahora. - Un par de meses. Así que ella fue el "casi" de Chicago. Mis nudillos se pusieron blancos sobre la mesa.

\- De hecho Inuyasha me contó sobre eso, Shiory, ¿pero no obtuviste tu servicio usual no? Inuyasha me dijo que te reprendió y te dejó encendida y seca. ¿Eso debió molestar un poco Hmm? ¿Toda encendida y sin ninguna polla para montar? - Si ella quería jugar sucio, yo estaba lista para seguir. Veamos quien queda más cubierta de lodo. Ambas cejas implacablemente arqueadas.

\- No has tenido mucha experiencia con hombres, ¿no? Él quizás me dejó encendida, pero jamás seca. Inuyasha puede hacer más con su boca que lo que la mayoría de los hombres pueden hacer con todo su cuerpo. Antes de que se fuera, yo estaba lo bastante satisfecha, te lo aseguro. No lo que hubiera preferido, ciertamente, pero los yokais son un montón de paciencia. Él volverá y yo estaré esperando. - Eso fue todo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? - le pregunté en tono suave. Shiory me dio una mirada inquisitiva.

\- Me has dado en mi último nervio. - La mesa chocó contra ella antes de que pudiera si quiera pestañear y luego mi puño encontró un lugar perfecto en su cabello perfectamente arreglado. Ella cayó al suelo antes de saltar con la rapidez de un Nosferatu. Mi gato decidió correr escaleras arriba, aparentemente sin interés de saber quién ganaba esta pelea.

\- Eres rápida niñita, ¿no? Tienes que serlo para estar todavía viva. Oh querida, ¿te molesté? Escucharlos en la cama temprano casi me acunó para dormir. Nunca había escuchado a Inuyasha sonar tan aburrido. - Se burló Shiory.

\- Voy a sacarte lo zorra de un golpe, Shiory. Y eso debe tomar algo de tiempo, arrogante vagabunda inglesa - solté con los dientes apretados.

\- No soy tan fácil ¡cof! - La silla chocó contra su cabeza, rompiéndose en pedazos y luego arrastré su cuerpo hasta la habitación de al lado.

Ella no estaba tranquila sin embargo. Shiory vino a mí con sus ojos encendidos y sus colmillos puntiagudos, astillas de la silla la decoraban. En vez de esperar que hiciera un movimiento, me lancé contra ella y la golpeé contra el piso. Ella lanzó su mandíbula con un propósito, pero la sostuve por el cuello, lanzando golpes brutales con mis piernas y mi puño libre. Rodamos por el piso en un borrón de extremidades, pero la perra nunca dejó de hablar.

\- Nunca lo has tenido en la forma en que yo lo he tenido, tú nena puritana. Dejar a Inuyasha es la cosa más inteligente que has podido hacer, porque solo aumentó su interés. Se hubiera desecho de ti hace mucho tiempo si no lo hubieras hecho. No puedo imaginar por qué el padece la monotonía de follarte, ya que no puedes manejarlo sin su correa puesta. Oh, y ¿Inuyasha diciéndote que te ama? He oído eso de él miles de veces también, pero en mi caso, el tiempo ha dado la verdad de ello. Puedes hacer las maletas e irte ahora; ya estás a punto. - Golpeé su cabeza contra el suelo para callarla, sonriendo cuando escuché el sonido de algo fracturándose.

Shiory era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente. Clavé mi rodilla en su espalda hasta que se rompió. Ella gritó mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba en el ángulo incorrecto. Mientras ella estaba temporalmente inmovilizada, corrí por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio, tomando un cuchillo curvo de plata. Shiory todavía estaba en el suelo cuando corrí de regreso, una sonrisa divertida se me escapó.

-Por Dios, ¿crees que caeré en eso? Lo primero que Inuyasha me enseñó fue a patear a alguien cuando ha caído. - Eché para atrás mis pie para estrellarlo en sus costillas cuando ella se movió más rápido de lo que habría dado crédito, barriendo mi otra pierna por debajo de mí.

\- Sé eso, tu insolente híbrida, pero claramente no escuchaste las instrucciones de cómo bloquearlo - De vuelta a la alfombra rodamos, muebles volando a nuestro paso. Por unos sólidos diez minutos, nos aferramos la una a la otra. Shiory anotó varios golpes pero al final, yo sumergí la hoja de plata en su pecho. Ella se congeló. Sus ojos fueron de rojo de vuelta a morado al momento, un respiro irregular se le escapó.

\- Al menos estuviste a la altura, pero fallaste. No lo suficientemente cerca. - Me monté sobre ella, sosteniendo el cuchillo todavía.

\- No fallé, perra. Un giro de mi muñeca y serás un mal recuerdo y un inclusive peor olor. Creo que necesitamos tener una pequeña charla, de mujer a prostituta. Sé por qué estás haciendo esto. Quieres que yo lo deje otra vez, pero puedo ahorrarte el oxígeno de tus palabras, porque no sucederá. Inuyasha me perdonó por dejarlo y huir por años, así que puedes apostar sus estúpidas orgías grupales que yo lo perdonaré por una mala bocanada tuya. Ahora, ¿estamos claros en eso? - Shiory me miró con una expresión de dolor. Esa plata dolía, lo sabía por experiencia.

\- No lo mereces. - Casi me río.

\- Tienes razón. Sin embargo ese es su problema, no tuyo. Este, es tú problema. Vas a aceptar las cosas como son, o saldrás de su vida. Verás, no acabo contigo ahora porque en verdad le importas a Inuyasha. Pobre bastardo, no tiene ninguna lógica cuando se trata de mujeres, ¿no? Si puedes manejar estar a su alrededor de una manera platónica, me las arreglaré para no cortar tu corazón aunque de verdad, de verdad quiera. ¿Qué dices? ¿Tenemos un trato? - De pronto sus ojos se abrieron en alarma.

\- Bájate, él casi llega Dios, estará tan enojado conmigo - Pestañeé como pregunta. Aquí estaba yo con un cuchillo en su pecho, y ella ¿estaba más preocupada por una reprimenda de Inuyasha? Sus prioridades estaban bastante fuera de sitio.

\- ¿Trato? - persistí.

\- Cielos si, ahora déjame Tengo que acomodar la casa. Maldición, él acaba de acelerar - Ella me dio una mirada de disgusto.

Puse los ojos en blanco y cuidadosamente saqué el cuchillo de su pecho. Ella se levantó en seguida pero no con hostilidad. Al contrario ella se convirtió en un borrón de limpieza, como Marta Stewart con cocaína. La puerta del coche se cerró un momento después y luego la puerta delantera se abrió. Inuyasha miró a Shiory con una expresión tan furiosa, que casi sentí algo de lástima por ella.

\- Y eso, Shiory, se llama Pilates - dije, haciendo un estiramiento exagerado.

\- Muy entretenido. Por qué, Inuyasha, volviste tan pronto… - se apresuró a aceptar, -volteándose inocente hacia él.

\- Ahórratelo - él la interrumpió. Con una ceja levantada, él fue hacia mí, metió la mano en la parte trasera de mi pantalón y sacó el cuchillo ensangrentado que yo había hundido en ella. Luego merodeó alrededor de Shiory y lo sostuvo frente a su afligido rostro.

\- A menos que Pilates se haya vuelto francamente letal yo hubiera dicho que ustedes dos estaban peleando. Peleando tan ruidosamente que de hecho, pude oírlas a kilómetros de distancia. - Había una amenaza latente en su tono. La tensión aumentó. Detrás de él, un rostro se asomó en la puerta.

\- ¡Rodney! - Lancé mis brazos alrededor del sorprendido oni, que lucía como si no hubiera esperado una bienvenida tan cálida. Tate, Juan y Cooper de quedaron atrás pero los llamé con la mano. Cualquier cosa con tal de desactivar la bomba de tiempo de una escena en la que no quería entrar. Al mismo tiempo, otro vehículo se estacionó en la entrada con un logo Italiano en su puerta.

\- Mira. ¡La comida está aquí! ¿Quién tiene hambre? - Una amplia y falsa sonrisa.

Shiory educadamente se excusó a sí misma para cambiarse de ropa y yo hice lo mismo. Rodney recogió las lámparas rotas sin realizar ningún comentario mientras Inuyasha me seguía al cuarto.

\- No ahora - empecé antes de que él abriera la boca.

\- Lo solucionamos. Los chicos están aquí y es la cena. Sentémonos en los muebles que queden y comamos. El resto puede esperar. - Sus labios se apretaron.

\- Bien. No está arreglado. Todavía estás furiosa, puedo olerlo y lidiaremos con esto después de la cena. - Inuyasha echó su abrigo en la cama y luego me dio un comentario de despedida mientras se iba.

\- Mejor ponte algo con mangas; tus brazos están cubiertos de arañazos - La cena fue un ejercicio de resistencia.

Shiory era encantadora sin esfuerzo con mis tres hombres. Ninguna desazón incómoda para ella. La mantequilla no se derretiría en su boca, pero de nuevo, ella era la temperatura de la habitación. Juan coqueteó con ella de manera escandalosa y ella incluso obtuvo unas pequeñas sonrisas de Tate. Inuyasha, mientras tanto, se sentó y meditó con una tranquilidad que rayaba en la grosería.

Enganché a Rodney en una conversación y traté de ignorar esas ardientes cejas marrones a mi lado. ¿Inuyasha estaba enojado porque había apuñalado a Shiory? ¡Dios, ella todavía estaba hablando y arrebatando espacio! Además, a pesar de mis negativas, lo que ella había dicho me estaba ulcerando. Múltiples mujeres a la vez. Carne cálida viviente. Decenas de miles. ¿Era verdad? Seguro, yo sabía que Inuyasha no había sido un monje antes de mí… Duh, un antiguo gigoló, así que había esperado algo de promiscuidad, pero ese tipo de historia me hizo tambalear. Sí, yo sabía que había ex. Probablemente muchas ex, ¡pero yo no esperaba que las muescas en el cinturón de Inuyasha tuvieran un número similar al kilometraje de mi coche! Solo pensar en eso me hizo querer matarlo y meterlo en una bola de seguridad al mismo tiempo. Cuando los platos estuvieron limpios finalmente, yo era una masa de emociones en conflicto.

\- ¿Cartas, caballeros? - Preguntó Shiory. Sacó una cubierta de uno de sus muchos bolsos y las revolvió con manos expertas. Los ojos de Tate y Juan brillaron. Había pocas cosas que amaban más que un buen jugador de póker. Inuyasha se paró en seguida.

\- No para nosotros dos. Disfruten su juego, Shiory, por todos los medios. Luego puedes llevar a sus amigos de regreso. Rodney te acompañará y te mostrará el camino. Después de eso, tu suerte se habrá agotado. - Los cuatro hombres no eran tontos. Todos sabían que había sido una pelea y era fácil adivinar por qué había sido. Demonios, Rodney probablemente también la había oído. Él le dio una mirada de simpatía a Shiory.

\- Eso no fue educado - susurré mientras subíamos las escaleras.

\- Podrías bien dejarla abierta, todavía nos oyen. - Inuyasha cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de nosotros.

\- Cualquiera lo suficientemente maleducado como para escuchar cuando puede escoger ignorar nuestra conversación a su propio riesgo - replicó Inuyasha como clara advertencia a los de abajo. Él se inclinó contra la puerta.

\- La cena fue una pérdida de tiempo; apenas comiste. Ahora dime que sucedió - Francamente estaba tratando de olvidarlo, porque los gusanos de la duda estaban sembrándose en mí. No es de extrañar que tuviera falta de apetito.

\- Una pelea, un juego de palabras, nada a propósito. Shiory dijo algunas cosas asquerosas y yo también, y luego la apuñalé para dejar claro mi punto. Eso fue, un juego de palabras. - A Inuyasha no le hizo gracia

\- ¿Así que eso es todo, entonces? ¿Todo está bien y no hay rencor? - Yo asentí sin convicción. Él se movió de repente, a solo centímetros de distancia en un parpadeo. Cuando él bajó su cabeza para besarme, me estremecí. Él se enderezó.

\- Correcto. Hay dos maneras de que oiga cada maldita palabra que te dijo Shiory. Una es pidiéndotelo a ti. La otra es sacándoselo a ella. Ahora, la parte egoísta de mi espera que te quedes callada, pero eso iría contra un bien mayor. Puedes contarme lo que sea gatita, como siempre digo. Cualquier cosa. La pregunta es, ¿lo harás? - Había un cuarto de una botella de ginebra en la mesa de noche. Me senté en la cama y la vacié antes de responder.

\- Bien. Aquí va. Shiory dijo que tú eras básicamente un pervertido violento que le gustaba las mujeres al menos en pares, humanas especialmente por su cuerpos cálidos, que te has follado a más mujeres que la población de este estado, que yo nunca hubiera mantenido tu interés... - hice una pausa para tomar otro respiro.

\- Que sonaste aburrido en la cama conmigo temprano, que nunca seré capaz de manejar lo que en verdad te gusta hacer, que le dices a la mitad de las mujeres que te follas que las amas, que me hubieras botado hace años si yo no te hubiera dejado primero...oh, y que ella fue la que mascaste hace dos meses. – concluí, Inuyasha tomo un respiro y frunció aún más le ceno, cosa que a estas alturas consideraba físicamente imposible.

\- Voy a azotar a Shiory por esto - La voz de Inuyasha era baja y furiosa.

\- Si yo fuera tú, la hubiera matado. Maldita sea. - Él tiró de la puerta.

\- ¡Rodney! ¡Llévalos y deja a Shiory aquí! - Él no se molestó en esperar una respuesta antes de azotar la puerta de nuevo. Escuché el murmuro de aceptación de Rodney y luego el sonido de ellos yéndose.

\- ¿Es verdad? ¿Estás molesto con ella, pero es porque me mintió? ¿O porque me dijo la verdad? – pregunté. Sus ojos se cerraron por un segundo.

\- Lamento tener esta conversación bajo estas circunstancias, gatita, pero yo no tenía intención de ocultarte mi pasado. La respuesta corta a lo que Shiory te contó es verdad, he estado con muchas mujeres. Muchas. Humanas y de otro tipo. - Muchas. Otra vez, eso no era inesperado considerando su edad, su previa profesión, su hermosa ¡y de muerte–literalmente! apariencia. Pero yo necesitaba algo más claro que la palabra muchas.

\- ¿Generalmente en grupos? ¿Miles? ¿Decenas de miles? - Inuyasha se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló junto a donde estaba sentada.

\- Déjame explicarte como era luego que me convirtieron en yokai. Por unos años, medité sobre el destino al que Koga me forzó, pero eventualmente descifré que la podía pasar bastante bien estando muerto. En ese entonces yo tenía talento para una sola cosa y eso era follar. Si la chica fantaseaba con compañía femenina yo no me oponía. Entonces mientras pasaban los años, comencé a dictar muerte a los que yo pensaba que lo merecían. Luego empecé a obtener un ingreso por ellos. Pronto matar se convirtió en otra cosa para la que tenía talento y entre nosotros dos, pensé que era tan feliz como tenía derecho a ser. – comenzó a narrar tomando mis manos.

\- Mi vida continua así, y si, Shiory era frecuentemente una de las mujeres que follaba, así fuera sola o acompañada. Luego un día un amigo mío me pidió que encontrara el asesino de su hija y yo rastreé al asesino y su operación a un bar en Ohio. Allí te conocí y me enamoré. No puedes imaginar cómo fue eso luego de siglos de...vacío. No había pensado que fuera capaz de enamorarme, pero al final sentí como si tuviera algo para dar a parte de una buena follada o matar a un tipo por alguien. Y ahora mi amiga de confianza Shiory ha tratado de alejar eso de mí mofándose con cosas de mi pasado, esperando que destruyera tus sentimientos por mí. - Nunca habíamos hablado de cómo Inuyasha se convirtió en asesino a sueldo, o sobre sus primeros años.

A pesar de nuestros meses juntos, me di cuenta que habíamos pasado la mayoría del tiempo persiguiendo a los tipos malos y muy poco tiempo hablando de lo que éramos o de quienes había sido. No era difícil imaginar el tipo de vida que Inuyasha había descrito, tampoco. Yo no me podía comparar con lo del sexo, pero por los últimos cuatro años y medio, yo había tenido poco que ofrecer aparte de mi habilidad de matar también. Y al final del día, esa era una solitaria sensación.

\- No la juzgues tan duro, Inuyasha. Shiory te ama; por eso hizo lo que hizo. No me gusta tu amplia historia sexual, pero puedo manejarlo- si está en tu pasado. Pero nunca participaré en un trío o cuarteto o quinteto o lo que sea. Si eso es lo que estás esperando que me meta eventualmente... entonces tenemos un problema. – dije finalmente, y fue de corazón.

\- Excepto por esa vez de la que realmente me arrepiento con Shiory, yo no toqué a otra mujer mientras estuvimos separados, porque yo no quería a nadie que no fueras tú. Y en cuanto a decirles a otras mujeres que las amaban, bueno yo era un prostituto yo solía decirles a todos mis clientes que las amaba. Era casi parte del trabajo. Por eso se lo llegué a decir a Shiory, pero no desde que era humano quise decírselo a nadie a parte de ti. - La verdad estaba en sus ojos, tomó una aguijonazo descubrir todo y todas las que vinieron antes de mí.

\- Bueno, entonces... está bien. – concluí.

\- ¿Está bien? - Inuyasha tiró de mí hasta el suelo hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a nivel.

\- Si - dije suavemente, tocando su rostro.

\- Está bien. - Cuando me besó esta vez, no me estremecí. Me enrollé a mí misma a su alrededor. Inuyasha se echó para atrás luego de un largo rato.

\- Todavía tengo que lidiar con Shiory. Tú quizás seas indulgente con ella, pero ella violó mi confianza y yo no puedo pasar eso. ¡Shiory! - llamó el de repente.

\- ¡Sube aquí! - Me encogí de hombros, una idea que normalmente no había considerado se abría paso en mi cabeza.

\- Hazlo a tu manera, pero yo sugiero otra. Podrías ir y golpearla sangrientamente... o podrías darme igual de ruidosos gritos de orgasmos que el sonido de ellos produzca ampollas en sus oídos. Si tienes algunos trucos-de-antiguo- prostituto-promiscuo-convertido-en-yokai que te estés guardando, bueno, sácalos. Yo solo tengo una condición: mejor que superes cualquier servicio que le hayas dado a ella o a cualquiera, porque si no despierto mañana con el rostro sonrojado de la vergüenza por lo que me hiciste, estaré decepcionada. - Shiory abrió la puerta sin tocar. Inuyasha se levantó y le dio una mirada aterradora.

\- Tenemos asuntos que resolver tú y yo - dijo él con una suave amenaza. Luego me miró otra vez a mí.

\- Después. - Y le lanzó la puerta en la cara.

\- ¿Tratando de colgar mi ropa interior en tu cuello? - La mirada en sus ojos, ya marmoleada con verde, hizo mi respuesta inestable.

\- Tú no usas. - Él se deslizó y me levantó de mis pies.

\- Debo asegurarte que en la cama no tienes nada que probarme y que nunca he disfrutado más hacerle el amor a más nadie, pero solo un tonto pasaría lo que me has ofrecido. Ahora, estoy escaso de algunos accesorios y una noche no es tiempo suficiente para recorrer todas las formas en las que he fantaseado tomarte, pero te prometo esto… - Su voz más profunda.

\- Estarás escandalizada en la mañana cuando puedas pensar otra vez… – luego sonrió malignamente antes de apartarse de mí.

Con deliberada lentitud, Inuyasha empezó a desabotonar su camisa. Vi su piel cremosa de manifiesto con cada botón desabrochado. Cuando hubo terminado, la quitó y luego rompió cada manga de un tirón. La razón de esa extraña acción fue revelada cuando ató la tela alrededor de mis ojos, cegándome. Mis uñas se hundieron en sus palmas mientras todo se volvía negro. Él había hecho un buen trabajo con eso. Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus manos empujándome hacia atrás sobre la cama. Luego sacando mi ropa hasta que estuve desnuda. Algo afianzó mi muñeca, estirando mi brazo a toda su longitud y luego restringiéndolo, presumiblemente al armazón de la cama. La misma acción fue repetida con mi otro brazo.

\- No luches contra ello - susurró Inuyasha contra mis labios.

\- No son suficientemente fuertes para sostenerte. Relájate. - Una baja sonrisa.

\- Déjame trabajar. - Así con grilletes, solo pude escuchar cómo se movía alrededor.

Sonaba como que estaba en el baño rebuscando en los gabinetes, qué, no tenía idea. Estar vendada, atada y desnuda a una cama era desconcertante, por decir al menos, pero no tomó mucho antes de que regresara. Manos caían sobre mis hombros y se movían hacia abajo para acuñar mis senos. Una boca se cerró sobre mi pezón, colmillos ya extendidos. Lavó la cima con su lengua, y luego sus dientes humanos lo rozaron con dureza. Inhalé profundamente cuando cuidadosamente hundió sus incisivos en el siguiente, tan solo cerca de romper la piel. Él provocó más duramente mi pezón hasta que cintas primarias de deseo se dispararon a través de mí.

\- Quiero tocarte - me lamenté, tirando de las bandas que me lo impedían. Él apretó sus manos sobre mis muñecas sin romper el contacto de su boca.

\- Después. - Su acento inglés era más pesado y supe por el roce de su cadera que ahora él también estaba desnudo.

Bajo nosotros la televisión fue encendida, Shiory deliberadamente subió el volumen, pero apenas me di cuenta. No con Inuyasha aumentando la presión hasta que mi pezón se sintió abrazado y hubo una punzada cuando sus colmillos lo perforaron. Un lamento fue arrancado de mí. Pero no de dolor. Él hizo un ruido ronco y empezó a succionar más fuerte, tirando de mi sangre hacia su boca. Como antes cuando él bebía de mí, empecé a sentirme cálida por todas partes. Mi seno estaba en llamas, pero también sentí un estremecimiento de aprehensión. Había dicho que todo se valía e Inuyasha no estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

\- Tu corazón está tronando en mis oídos, pero no te impacientes demasiado - murmuró él, cambiando a mi otro seno.

\- Voy a sacar por completo el temor de ti. - Suspiré y me arqueé bajo él cuando me mordió otra vez de la misma manera.

Ahora mis dos pezones estaban chisporroteando y cada seno latía con calor. Sus labios se deslizaban por mi brazo mientras se movía hacia arriba en la cama, alejándose de mí. Sentí el saboreo de su lengua en mi muñeca debajo de donde esas bandas invisibles me sostenían. Sus manos cubrieron el lugar al instante, los colmillos pincharon tan rápido que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de tensarme. Ese mismo latido de mi pecho se sentía ahora duplicado en mi muñeca. Calientes olas rítmicas en concordancia con mi pulso. Si los adictos a la heroína se sentían así, pensé vertiginosamente mientras algo cálido como caramelo se esparcía por mi brazo, entonces entendía completamente por qué lo hacían.

\- Ese es el jugo de mis colmillos que estás sintiendo - dijo Inuyasha con voz ronca.

\- Se esparce por tus venas con cada latido. Si fueras humana, no me atrevería a morderte más. Demasiado te drogaría, pero no eres humana. Así que puedo hacer esto... - Me quejé a toda voz cuando mordió mi otra muñeca.

Ahora ese dulce e increíble calor estaba cubriendo toda la parte superior de mi cuerpo. Dios, yo no sabía que las mordidas de yokais podían sentirse así o quizás le hubiera pedido que bebiera de mi todos los días. Inuyasha apretó mis muñecas y yo salté. La presión parecía empujar ese calor profundo en mí.

\- No te muevas, cariño - Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Quería tirar de las bandas para que el calor se esparciera más rápido dentro de mí. Su piel rosando contra mi boca me distrajo de eso, sin embargo, mientras él deslizaba su cuerpo a lo largo de mí y luego pinchaba firmemente mis pezones. Ese pinchazo repentino duplicó el fuego y me hizo retorcerme hacia él con un grito.

\- ¡Más! - Él se rio suavemente.

\- Oh sí. Mucho más. - La anticipación creció dentro de mi cuando Inuyasha abrió mis piernas y se movió entre ellas, un brazo por debajo de mis caderas. Su boca estaba muy cerca, pero él no quería hacer lo que yo quería de él. En lugar de eso empezó a acariciar mi muslo.

\- Inuyasha, por favor. - El requerimiento fue confuso. Yo necesitaba sentir su lengua dentro de mí. Probándome. Lamiéndome.

\- No aún. - El aliento de sus palabras me tentó, causando que mi dolor se expandiera. Apreté los dientes, maldiciéndolo mentalmente.

\- Sí. Ahora. – le ordene con mi mejor voz de sargento, él ni pestaño, creo.

\- No aún. - Estaba a punto de argumentar, atrapada en el torbellino de la lujuria por el calor corriendo a través de mí, cuando Inuyasha me mordió en el interior de mi muslo.

Todo mi cuerpo se arqueó y sin querer tiré de los lazos que me sostenían. Más líquido ardiente cayó en cascada dentro de mí, triplicado por la nueva llamarada en mi pierna y vino un espasmo interior que me dejó temblando. ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera me había tocado entre las piernas y aquí estaba yo temblando con un 9.0 en la escala de orgasmo. La boca de Inuyasha dejó mi muslo, que latía fuerte, se sintió como si mi arteria tratara de empujar el jugo a través de mis venas. Ni si quiera tuve tiempo de recuperar el aliento cuando una dominante lamedura dentro de mí se lo llevó. Con su brazo debajo de mis caderas, me presionó más cerca, su boca con una avidez encantadora sobre mi piel rosada. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras los gemidos se hacían aún más fuertes. Otro clímax se acercaba, acelerado por su lengua girando punzante dentro de mí y luego abruptamente se detuvo.

\- ¡No aún! - grité con necesidad ciega.

\- Quédate quieta. - Los brazos de Inuyasha se endurecieron a mí alrededor hasta que fui inmovilizada de la cintura para abajo.

Un roce de su boca contra mi carne me hizo temblar y luego la selló sobre mi clítoris y succionó lentamente. Deliberadamente. Incluso a través del adormecido éxtasis, algo en la forma que lo hizo lanzó una inquietud a través de mí. ¿Él no podría...? Hubo una fracción de segundo de claridad cuando sentí sus colmillos penetrar y luego nada aparte del ardiente fuego. Vagamente sentía más succión y escuchaba gritos ensordecedores, pero no pude averiguar quién los hacía. Uno tras otro orgasmo convulsionaba en mí, rompiéndome de adentro hacia afuera. Todo ardió y después explotó, solo para arder otra vez. Eventualmente caí en la conciencia de nuevo y me di cuenta que los gritos frenéticos venían de mí.

Mi venda ya no estaba. Las tiras de su camisa que me sujetaban a la cama estaban rotas y aparentemente yo había arrancado las sábanas a nuestro alrededor. Inuyasha me tenía atrapada bajo él, sujeta por su cuerpo. La última niebla se levantó y su rostro entró en foco. Llevaba una sonrisa puramente masculina que había pasado a presumida y se acercaba a lo engreída. No podía dejar de temblar, especialmente cuando me besó y saboreé sangre y otras cosas en su lengua.

\- Oh, Gatita - gruñó.

\- No tienes idea de cuánto disfruté esto. Ya me había derramado dentro de ti, por un demonio, pensé que me habías castrado con tu placer. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo has estado temblando por los efectos de mi mordida? - Ni idea.

\- ¿Cinco minutos? - Para mi sorpresa, mi voz era ronca y casi irreconocible.

\- Que tal veinte, más o menos, La policía ya vino y se fue; Shiory los despachó. Creo que los vecinos pensaron que alguien estaba siendo asesinado. – Él se echó a reír.

\- ¿Huh? - grazné y luego quedé sin aliento cuando él se movió más abajo y empujó totalmente dentro de mí con un solo golpe. Ese aliento se convirtió en un grito cuando su pelvis se hundió en mi mordida y palpitante clítoris. Sentí como si un rayo me golpeara justo debajo de la cintura. Él gimió de satisfacción.

\- ¿Se siente caliente, no? - Eso ni siquiera se acercaba a describirlo.

\- Arde. Arde. ¡Dios, Inuyasha, se siente tan bien! - Mi vehemencia me sorprendió a un nivel interno, pero sin tapujos, yo quería más. Necesitaba más y no me avergonzaba de decírselo.

\- ¡No pares, no pares! - Inuyasha se movió más rápido y más fuerte y yo me deleité con su ferocidad.

Cada golpe nuevo enviaba un chorro de calor a través de mí, volviéndome casi loca de deseo. Su pecho aplastó mis senos, presionando mis pezones, mientras él apretaba las manos alrededor de mis muñecas. Las presiones combinadas me enviaron dando vueltas a otro orgasmo y aún no era suficiente. Le insistí entre gritos, llorando por más hasta que no pude hablar y cuando él vino, me uní a él con un grito que se llevó la mayor parte de mi voz con él.

Inuyasha salió de mí y dejó la cama, pero apenas lo noté. No podía moverme y mi corazón latía tan rápidamente, que estaba segura que era peligroso. Volvió momentos después, volteándome hasta que quedé tendida en mi lado. Sus dedos se deslizaron entre mis muslos con algo líquido pero espeso cubriéndolos. Él besó mi cuello y luego untó la sustancia en el pliegue de mis nalgas. Temblé. Oh Dios. Sabía lo que pretendía. Inuyasha enroscó su cuerpo a lo largo del mío, posicionándose.

\- Está todo bien, gatita, no temas, Relájate... - Gruñidos sin palabras emergieron de mi garganta cuando se esparció por mis mejillas y sentí el inicio de su penetración.

Un suave grito se me escapó, casi un silbido. Inuyasha gimió, agarrando mis caderas. Su siguiente empuje abrió una brecha y la punta de él entró dentro de mí. Él se estremeció o quizás fui yo. De cualquier forma, la nueva sensación era extraña y casi perturbadora. Inuyasha tocó hacia abajo frotando mi clítoris para rápidamente reactivar el calor en mí. Luego invadió más aún en las profundidades que nunca habían sido cruzadas. Otro sonido irregular se escapó de mi garganta. Inuyasha se detuvo en seguida.

\- ¿Te duele? - Su voz estaba llena de lujuria, pero no se movió mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

La plenitud dentro de mí no era dolor en el sentido más estricto de la palabra, pero era indescriptiblemente intenso. No estaba segura si me dolía o me gustaba, o ambas. Cuando no respondí en forma afirmativa, preguntó otra cosa.

\- ¿Quieres que me detenga? - Mi voz, cuando llegó, era áspera y muy suave.

\- No. - Inuyasha estiró su cuello para besarme. Sus dedos bombardearon mi carne mientras empezaba a moverse dentro y fuera, lentamente, un poco más profundo cada vez. No sabía si era la pasión de su beso, sus dedos atizando el fuego dentro de mí, o algo más, pero cuando mi espalda se arqueó, me sorprendió encontrarme a mí misma moviéndome con él.

\- Sí. Sí... - gimió él.

Mi mente quizás aún se oponía a esta nueva actividad, pero ni cuerpo no tenía moral. Inuyasha aumento el movimiento por grados infinitesimales, construyendo un suave ritmo al que no pude dejar de responder, mientras frotaba mi clítoris con cada golpe. Hundí mis uñas en su brazo, gimiendo en su boca y dejé que mi instinto tomará relevo. No pensé que fuera posible. Probablemente no hubiera sido posible si yo hubiera estado pensando un poco, pero eventualmente mi liberación me golpeó con tanta seguridad como el asombro que causaba. Inuyasha gruñó profundamente en su garganta y se retiró abruptamente. Una cálida humedad se derramó sobre mi muslo momentos más tarde.

\- No te muevas, gatita - susurró él, su voz todavía vibraba por su clímax.

\- Lo limpiaré. - Segundos después de la tarea innecesaria, porque no pensé que pudiera mover nada, él sacó una toalla jabonosa y la corrió cerca de mi muslo con los ojos medio-cerrados, lo vi limpiarse a sí mismo con otro paño luego de que me había atendido. Luego arrojó los paños al suelo y me tomó en sus brazos.

Él me besó, mordiendo su lengua así que su boca tenía sabor a sangre la cual tragué como si estuviera sedienta. Ese dolor en mi garganta se desvaneció, lo que fue un extra, pero entonces el calor dentro de mí también se redujo. Rompí el beso para mirar mis senos. Las mordeduras en mis pezones se desvanecieron ante mis ojos. La sangre de Inuyasha había curado más que mi voz por supuesto y no pude evitar sentirme un poco decepcionada. Él sonrió cuando vio lo que observaba.

\- Oh, Gatita, no he terminado ni de cerca con tu piel. No puedo tener suficiente de ese sonido cuando tu piel se rompe o el sabor de tu deliciosa sangre llenando mi boca... - ÉL probó su declaración mordiendo cada lugar que había mordido antes, hasta que estuve a punto de perder mi voz otra vez.

No que me importara mientras yo estaba sobre él, cada parte de mi cuerpo disparaba un placer exquisito dentro de mí. ¿Cuerdas vocales? ¿Quién las necesita? Inuyasha se sentó, me acercó y hundió los colmillos en mi cuello. Dios, si no me mataba antes del amanecer, me sorprendería. Dejó las punciones mientras me movía a su regazo hasta que mis piernas estuvieron alrededor de su cintura. Su impulso llevó a otra aspiración profunda y otra y otra, mientras yo vagamente me preguntaba por qué mi piel no estaba echando humo, porque se sentía como si tuviera que estar en llamas.

\- Muérdeme, gatita. Bebe de mí como yo bebo de ti. - Enterré mis dientes en su cuello con más torpeza de la que él había mostrado.

Había un camino de piel–sí, un sonido-y luego sangre llenando mi boca. Era cálido, por haber estado en mi cuerpo minutos antes, pero irrevocablemente alterada luego de estar en él. Bebimos el uno del otro, yo más profundo y ya nada parecía individual. Su cuerpo era mi cuerpo, su sangre mi sangre, nuestra sangre y corría de ida y vuelta entre nosotros con cada trago. Un aroma empezó a llenar mi nariz. Los colores se volvieron más claros. Los latidos de mi corazón que antes sonaban fuertes ahora casi me ensordecían. Así como un hambre abrumadora, Inuyasha me arrancó.

\- No más. - Llena de furia lo arañé para llegar a su garganta. Él me golpeó contra el colchón, batiendo con una desenfrenada vehemencia que aún no era suficiente. Hubo un crujido mientras la cama se rompía bajo nosotros.

\- ¡Maldición, Inuyasha, dame más! - grité y no sabía si pedía sangre, sexo o ambos.

\- ¿Esa es toda la resistencia que tienes? - se mofó.

Abrí su espalda con mis uñas, tratando de lamer su sangre en mis manos por los arañazos. Sostuvo mis muñecas juntas y se hundió repetidamente dentro de mí, su garganta tentadoramente cerca. Yo quería esa garganta en mi boca. Quería romperla y sentir su sangre derramada en mí, desbordándose, cubriéndome. Algo se había apoderado de mí y estaba arañando para salir.

\- Mejor que no dejes de follarme - gruñí y una decadente sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

\- Porque si lo haces, te dejaré seco - Inuyasha se rio, salvaje e insultante.

\- Me dejarás seco sí, pero no por mi cuello y me suplicarás que me detenga antes que haya terminado - prometió antes de abandonarse a la batalla.

_Continuar…_


	19. Emboscados

**Emboscados **

\- despierta gatita, ya es casi el mediodía. - Mis pestañas revolotearon abriéndose para encontrar un par de ojos dorados. Inuyasha se sentó en la cama. O los restos de ella. La lucidez volvió con una venganza. Él se rio ante el color que inmediatamente tomó mi rostro.

\- Y allí está mi pago, el rubí en tus mejillas. ¿Estás apropiadamente escandalizada por tu comportamiento perverso? Si fueras católica, quemarías los oídos del cura cuando confesaras. ¿Te acuerdas que me hiciste jurar repetir todas esas pervertidas acciones, sin importar lo que dijeras esta mañana? - Ahora que lo trajo a colación, si recordé haberlo dicho.

\- Dios, Inuyasha... parte de eso fue depravado. - Genial. Traicionada por mi propia inmoralidad

\- Tomaré eso como un cumplido. - Él cerró la distancia entre nosotros.

\- Te amo. No estés avergonzada de nada de lo que hicimos, incluso si tu mojigatería depende de eso. - Estudié su cuello, donde lo había mordido. No había marcas, por supuesto, y ninguna en mi garganta tampoco. Con toda la sangre que había bebido de él, probablemente sanaría tan rápido como él los próximos días.

\- Nunca miraré tus colmillos de la misma forma después de lo de anoche. Una parte de mi quiere disculparse por refrenarte antes ¡y la otra parte quiere que te disculpes conmigo porque sabías más! - Él se rio otra vez.

\- Todavía tengo más que mostrar, confía en mí, pero no hay tiempo ahora. Estamos atrasados porque te dejé dormir. - Tiré de las sábanas y me dirigí al baño. Atrasados o no, iba a tomar una ducha. Inuyasha ya estaba aseado y vestido. Su cabello todavía estaba un poco húmedo.

\- Hay algo que deberías saber - me dijo él.

\- Tate está aquí. Pasó la noche. - El champú salió a chorros contra la pared en lugar de mi mano. Por primera vez, noté el corazón latiendo abajo.

\- ¿Por qué? - Hubo una burla deliberada en las palabras de Inuyasha mientras entraba al baño.

\- Convenció a Rodney que dejara a los otros y los trajera de regreso aquí, debido a una preocupación equivocada por ti. Cuando llegó, tú y yo estábamos, bueno, ocupados. Shiory lo invitó a quedarse para que la entretuviera. Él aceptó. - La barra de la ducha se salió cuando tiré de las cortinas demasiado fuerte para mirarlo.

\- ¿Tate y Shiory? No estaban jugando poker, ¿no? – Inuyasha la atrapó y la colocó de nuevo sin hacer comentario

\- No, ¿por qué, estás celosa? - Preguntó sin rodeos.

\- Nop, ¿tú? - ¿celosa yo después de semejante noche con el hombre que amaba? Ni loca.

\- Para nada. Solo molesto por el rencor de ella hacia ti, pero eso ya ha sido tratado. – sin querer me rei.

\- Tate me llamó satanista una vez. Tendré que devolverle el cumplido. - Había una ventaja en mi voz.

\- Acabas de hacerlo. Él está escuchando, puedo sentirlo. - ¿Era así? Fisgón. Él sabía que no me agradaba Shiory. Ella no era la única rencorosa. Otro pensamiento se registró.

\- Lo sabías anoche, ¿no? - Inuyasha inclinó su cabeza en reconocimiento.

\- No puedes olvidar preguntarme por qué no te lo dije. Por nada en el mundo me hubiera interrumpido, si él escogió quedarse, es su prerrogativa. No temas, me olvidé de él enseguida porque tu demandaste toda mi atención. - Mientras cubría de espuma mi cabello, decidí que no estaba molesta con Inuyasha. Después de todo, era bastante difícil hasta tomar una ducha sin lanzarlo de regreso a la cama. Mi modestia podría estar indignada, pero el resto mi no lo estaba. Inuyasha inhaló, sus ojos brillaron mientras captaba mi esencia.

\- Voy abajo. No puedo estar tan cerca de ti sin quererte y no hay tiempo. - Se fue en un borrón de movimiento, haciéndome sonreír mientras continuaba duchándome.

Cuatro cabezas giraron en mi dirección cuando bajé. Le mesa de la cocina estaba llena. Debido a que la mayoría de las sillas fueron rotas ayer, estábamos cortos de asientos.

\- Come algo. No debes enfermarte por seguir saltándote las comidas. - Inuyasha me puso en su regazo sin detener su conversación con Rodney, tocando el plato de comida frente a él.

\- Estoy asombrado de que siquiera pueda caminar. Debes haberle dado un galón de sangre después de lo que oí anoche - Tate se quejó sin levantar la vista.

\- ¿Es asunto tuyo? - Preguntó Inuyasha fríamente, apretando su agarre cuando yo iba a levantarme para golpear a Tate.

\- En el trabajo tienes tu superioridad Gatita, pero él está en terreno personal ahora, así que esas reglas no aplican. – sabia lo que quería decir.

\- Yo pararía eso si fuera tu, Tate. Encantada de verte caminar sin cojear también, ¿o no es así? Estás sentado, así que no puedo saber - advertí.

\- Tú fuiste la que dijo que una vez que después de estar con un demonio, nadie es mejor en la cama. Así que pensé en ver si tenía razón. - Tate no dio marcha atrás.

\- ¿Tu dijiste eso, Kagome? - Rodney se rio.

\- Feliz de representar a los de mi especie - Inuyasha me dio una sonrisa de lado. me aseguró. Miré a Tate, pero entonces mi boca se torció. La suya también, y gruñó una vez perplejo.

\- Cristo, Kagome, ¿puedes imaginarte a Dave mirándonos desde arriba ahora? Probablemente no lo creería. Desayuno en una mesa llena de yokais. - Las lágrimas nublaron mis ojos ante la mención de Dave. Tate desvió la mirada en vergüenza ante la repentina humedad de su propia mirada.

\- Desearía que te hubiéramos tenido con nosotros ese día, polizón - le dijo Tate bruscamente a Inuyasha.

\- Al menos hubieras podido salvarlo con esa sangre turbo tuya. Kagome no pudo meter suficiente en él, incluso habiendo estrujado al otro yokai como una esponja. Si puedes evitar que eso suceda otra vez, quizás vale la pena tenerte en el equipo. Aunque no te soporte. - En vez de ofenderse, Inuyasha golpeó su barbilla pensativo. Intercambió una mirada con Rodney y luego me hizo girar completamente en su regazo.

\- Gatita, no me dijiste que echaste sangre de yokai en tu amigo mientras moría. ¿Se tragó algo de ella? – reflexione un segundo.

\- Juan lo hizo tragar algo, pero Dios, Inuyasha, Dave había perdido casi la mitad de su garganta. Murió desangrado antes de que pudiera sanar. – explique triste.

\- Astuto - dijo Rodney. Le lancé una mirada.

\- Mucho más que astuto. Él era un amigo. - El oni empezó a abrir la boca pero Inuyasha lo cortó.

\- No ahora, compañero. Gatita, el calendario ha sido movido. Mientras estabas durmiendo, Koga me llamó y que había obtenido información de tu localización. Sabíamos que era solo cuestión de tiempo, sin embargo hubiera preferido una semana o dos para poner todo en su lugar. No importa, la suerte está echada. Le dije a Koga que te había encontrado anoche y él está montando una fiesta de bienvenida. A los amigos sangrientos siempre les gustan las cosas llamativas. - Me puse rígida.

\- Okey, bien, entonces haremos esto esta noche. Le diré a Don, traeremos al resto de los chicos a la fiesta y... vamos a arreglar las cosas. – intente mantener la cabeza fría.

\- De hecho, gatita, hay algunos problemas. Koga no estuvo satisfecho cuando le dije que tenía a tres de tus hombres como garantía. Él quería más y ha enviado a alguien a conseguirlo. - Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna.

\- ¿Que es más? – pregunte.

\- Noah. Y eso no es ni siquiera el golpe. - dijo Tate sin rodeos.

\- ¿Te importa? - Inuyasha miró a Tate antes de continuar.

\- Tu amigo imprudente está en lo correcto, Gatita y ese es el segundo problema. Koga piensa matar a uno de tus hombres frente a ti como incentivo para que cedas a sus demandas y como pago por asesinar a su mayordomo Magnus. Sin embargo Koga tiene la intención de salvar a Noah como golpe de gracia, porque quien quiera que le diera información sobre ti no le dijo que habías roto con Noah. Además envió a tu padre, Max, para atrapar a Noah, ya que aparentemente Max se ofreció a hacerlo. - Empujé el plato y salté de su regazo.

\- ¿Don está vigilando la casa de Noah, no? Atraparemos a Max, ese pedazo de mierda y lo mataré. Eso hará toda mi existencia. - Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza.

\- No podemos, mascota. Si hacemos eso, Koga sabrá que estamos jugando con él. ¿Cómo sino tendrías un equipo de asesinos de yokais listo? Perderemos el elemento sorpresa, no te pondré en peligro de esa forma. ¿Por qué piensas que Max se ofreció a ir? ¡Probablemente pretende chantajear a Noah y luego matarte cuando aparezcas! Koga no lo sabe, pero nosotros sí. No temas; enviaré a Rodney para asegurar la seguridad de Noah. Él agarrará a Noah y sorprenderá a Max. Koga no va a matar a Noah, él piensa que es demasiado valioso. Max por otro lado haría exactamente eso para enfurecerte y hacer que vayas tras él. – eso no me gusto.

\- Tú vas. Rodney, no es nada contra ti, pero si algo va mal... si Max aparece más pronto de lo que esperas, quiero alguien ahí que asuste a mi padre para que no haga ningún truco. Ese eres tú, Inuyasha. Tú no eres solo un viejo yokai con una mala reputación, tú eres el que está más arriba en el linaje de Koga y Max lo sabe. Él no se atrevería a tratar de jugar contigo y sin ti, tengo visiones de la lápida de Noah danzando en mi cabeza - dije.

\- No. Voy a estar contigo, ayudando a la captura de los guardias de Koga. Shiory puede acompañar a Rodney a agarrar a Noah, si estás preocupada por Max. - dijo Inuyasha inflexiblemente.

\- Por favor - me burlé.

\- Como si Shiory le importara si las cosas salen mal con Noah. Difícilmente romperá su corazón si Noah muere, o el tuyo, para el caso, ¡pero significa algo para mí! - Fue algo bajo decirlo, pero aún así era verdad.

\- Respecto a mí, me importa una mierda si Noah muere. No lo negaré. Pero tu sufrirías por ello, y eso me molestaría. - Inuyasha levantó un hombro admitiéndolo.

\- Me llevaré a Shiory. - Las palabras salieron sin mucha previsión.

\- Ella puede venir conmigo como refuerzo para ayudar con los guardias de Koga, así puedes ir con Rodney a atrapar a Noah. - Inuyasha me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca, lo que no estaba lejos de la verdad.

\- ¿Crees que te dejaré atacar un grupo de yokais, un grupo que ni siquiera tienes intenciones de matar, que todos sabemos que lo hace más sangriento, mientras yo estoy fuera asegurando tu veterinario, mascota? - Su mordacidad deliberada en las últimas dos palabras me hicieron más decidida a garantizar la protección de Noah. Rodney sabría que Inuyasha en verdad no se molestaría si algo le sucedía a Noah. Shiory lo sabría también. Pero si Inuyasha iba el mismo... entonces se sentiría obligado a asegurarse de que Noah estuviera a salvo. Sin importar lo mucho que le desagradara.

\- De hecho, funcionará mejor así. Podemos asumir dos cosas: uno, los guardias no sabrán quien soy al principio, gracias a mi cabello castaño y dos, unas ves que se den cuenta quien soy, tratarán de no matarme. Koga estaría enojado si le robaran su premio, ¿no? Ellos sabrían eso. Estoy más a salvo con ellos que con cualquiera. - dije, improvisando.

\- De hecho puede que funcione, Inuyasha - dijo Shiory.

\- Sería menos probable que sospechan una emboscada si piensas que estamos allí para su...entretenimiento. - Inuyasha no respondió por un largo rato, luego se volteó hacia Shiory y le sonrió fríamente.

\- Luego de lo de ayer, tengo motivos para preguntarme si te estás ofreciendo con segundas intenciones, así que déjame decirte lo que sucederá si cualquier daño le sucede a ella. Te eliminaré de mi linaje. - Inuyasha tomó un cuchillo de su bolsillo y lo deslizó a través de su palma, sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Shiory.

\- Con mi sangre, juro que voy a eliminarte. Y luego voy a ofrecerle una recompensa permanente a cualquiera que haga tu vida un insoportable infierno, ¿me entiendes? - Shiory tragó saliva.

No pude evitar hacer una mueca en empatía por ella. Lo que Inuyasha le acababa de prometer era peor que una sentencia de muerte. Shiory sería un juego abierto para cualquier no-muerto e indiferente, y ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse a sí misma. Lanzada por algo de dinero a cualquier muerto depravado, y estaría verdaderamente jodida. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja hacia mí.

\- Ahora Shiory puede acompañarte y yo iré por Noah. - Pobre Noah. La única razón por la que estaba envuelto en esto era porque había tenido la desgracia de salir conmigo.

De hecho, de todos, yo era la única en verdad a salvo en todo este desastroso escenario. Shiory me protegería con su no- vida ahora y los hombres de Koga probablemente se arriesgarían a morir antes de herir el nuevo juguete deseado por el señor. Eso dejaba a Inuyasha en riesgo tratando de mantener a Noah a salvo, sin mencionar si Shiory y yo no podíamos vencer los hombres de Koga, mis tres chicos estarían en el mayor peligro de todos. Koga había dicho que mataría a uno de ellos, por venganza y para probar un punto. Hoy se decidiría todo, y de repente no podía soportar solo apostar a que seríamos lo suficientemente fuertes o inteligentes para lograrlo. ¿Que si no lo éramos? ¿Por qué debería cualquiera de ellos arriesgarse a morir por salvarme? Después de todo, había otra solución. Solo requería mi sacrificio y tomé la decisión en una fracción de segundo.

\- Inuyasha. - Me acerqué y apreté su mano.

\- Nada de esto tiene que suceder. Koga solo me quiere porque ser mestiza me hace una rareza, pero si soy un yokai a toda regla, entonces no soy especial. Así que hazlo. Conviérteme. Hazme un yokai. - El aullido de protesta que esperaba de Tate, pero el rechazo más enfático vino mucho más suave.

\- No. – Pestañeé con sorpresa e ira.

\- Vamos, ¡demonios, hazlo! ¿O tenía razón Shiory? ¿La temperatura de mi cuerpo significa tanto para ti? - Golpe bajo número dos. Inuyasha apretó su agarre cuando traté de soltarme.

\- No estás saltando antes de ver sobre esto. Bolas antes que cerebro no lo harán. - Su negativa final penetró en el alboroto de Tate, que se cayó y miró a Inuyasha con incredulidad.

\- Tú no quieres esto, gatita… Piensas que no tienes opción, pero te lo dicho una y otra vez, siempre hay otra manera. Si realmente desearas que yo te cambiara, entonces lo haría. Lo sabes. Pero no es así. No hay vuelta atrás con esta decisión y luego incluso el arrepentimiento más mordaz es desperdiciado. - continuó Inuyasha.

\- Y si yo fuera realmente tan aficionado a la carne caliente, te tiraría en una tina caliente antes de cada vez que vaya a follarte. Estarías a treinta y siete grados en veinte minutos, yokai o no, así que se pudran Shiory y sus desagradables comentarios. - Me jaló hacia él y sus siguientes palabras se sintieron suaves junto a mi oreja.

\- Algo podría pasarte con Max - murmuré.

\- Para nada. Tienes razón, Max es demasiado cobarde para retarme y si lo hace, lo doblaré por la mitad en la manera equivocada y te lo entregaré en una caja. Con un lindo ñliston rosado - Inuyasha resopló.

\- Eso deja a mis chicos. Si Shiory y yo fallamos, no puedo solo pararme ahí y ver a Koga matando uno de ellos. - Inuyasha se inclinó hacia atrás, pero aún así no soltó mi mano.

\- Hay otra opción si se llega a eso. Ya que soy libre del linaje de Koga, soy libre de tomar mi gente –y mis posesiones- conmigo. No te gusta, pero el hecho es que en la cultura de yokais, eres considerada mía por derecho de sangre y cama. Reclamaré a tus hombres como míos, también. Koga no podría matarlos entonces, no sin arriesgarse a una guerra conmigo. – explico.

\- ¡Pero tú no te has alimentado o follado a ninguno de ellos! ¡Y a menos que las cosas se vayan a poner francamente extrañas, eso no va a cambiar! -Irrumpí.

\- Por mi parte, prefiero morir - murmuró Tate.

\- Tú ya estás cubierto, bruto. Shiory está bajo mi linaje, así que cuando ella te folló, eso le dio la posibilidad de reclamarte como suyo. Lo cual te hace mío por defecto, sin embargo no estoy orgulloso de decirlo. - dijo Inuyasha secamente.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Yo no soy ningún juguete de colmillos! - Preguntó Tate, indignado.

\- Pero de acuerdo a las leyes yokais, querido, tu eres mi juguete de colmillos si yo lo digo - Shiory rio con voz ronca.

\- Debiste haber leído la letra chica antes de saltar a la cama con ella Tate. Tendrás suerte si no me cobro lo que me hiciste y le voy con el chisme a Don. Pero ahora tenemos problemas más graves. Okey, ¿Inuyasha, si tu o Shiory muerden a Cooper y Juan, estamos cubiertos si las cosas se ponen feas con Koga? – dije con piedad. Aunque una risita se me escapo sin querer queriendo

\- Si - dijo, ignorando la mirada de Tate.

Eso funciona para mí. Yo no quería anunciarme a mi misma como propiedad en un cuarto lleno de yokais, pero si era eso o ver morir a mis hombres... al diablo mi orgullo. Y el de ellos también. La vida es más importante que egos lastimados.

\- Muy bien. Iremos al compuesto así uno de ustedes puede morder a Juan y Cooper, entonces Shiory y yo llevaremos los chicos como señuelo y los cambiaremos por los hombres de Koga, tu y Rodney agarran a Noah... ¿cuando se supone que nos encontraremos con Koga? - dije levantándome.

\- Alrededor de la medianoche, Gatita, lo cual te da tiempo, porque entre capturar a los amigos de Koga e ir a ver a Koga, tienes que ir a un spa. – mensiono, aquella ultima parte me puso a parpadear.

\- ¿Un spa? ¿Por qué diablos iba yo a hacer eso? - repetí, como si nunca hubiera escuchado la palabra antes.

\- Porque necesitas al menos una hora en un baño de vapor para sudar mi esencia de tus poros. Si vas con Koga como estás ahora, él sabrá de una aspiración que lo hemos traicionado y así puede que empiece el caos. No temas, todo está arreglado. - respondió Inuyasha con calma.

\- Un spa - repetí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. Eso completaría mis diez cosas que no contaba con hacer hoy, pero parece que tengo una cita con un baño de vapor. Los hombres de Koga. Koga. Y mi padre. Esta noche iba a ser una noche ocupada, no había duda de eso.

Tate, juan y cooper estaban en la parte trasera de la furgoneta, esposados, con cinta adhesiva en la boca y tres rollos sin usar de ella cerca de sus pies. Esta camioneta no era de la clase de lujo con reproductor de DVD, sonido envolvente o asientos con calefacción. No había ningún asiento en la parte posterior, en realidad y aparte de la rejilla metálica que separaba los dos asientos delanteros del resto del vehículo, el interior estaba tan desnudo como podría estarlo.

Rodney había suministrado la furgoneta y por su apariencia, mis chicos no eran las únicas personas que alguna vez habían estado amarrados en la parte posterior de la misma. Shiory conducía. No me quejé de eso, ya que era lógico, apariencia-sabia. Inuyasha le había dicho a Koga que enviaba a Shiory para entregar los rehenes a sus hombres e Koga había confiado en eso. Se suponía que debía ser la groupie de colmillos bisexual que era la cita de Shiory para más adelante. La realmente caliente groupie de colmillos bisexual, ya que se suponía que también tenía que sugerir a los guardias que soplaran un poco de vapor con nosotras. Ni Shiory ni Inuyasha pensaron que sería muy difícil de convencer, ya que ¿Qué peligro representarían para un grupo de yokais dejar a tres personas atados a solas un rato? No era como si estuviesen consientes, ese era el punto.

\- Ya casi estamos allí - dijo Shiory, sus primeras palabras en todo el viaje.

Me había adaptado muy bien al silencio de una hora. Charlar con Shiory no estaba al tope en mi lista de prioridades. Una nueva ráfaga de aroma de la parte posterior coincidió con un aumento del pulso de los chicos. La noticia de que ya casi habíamos llegado pateaba su adrenalina en aumento. Puesto que no habíamos tenido más tiempo para poder ejercitar con Belinda, no esperaba que fueran capaces de atrapar a los hombres de Koga el tiempo suficiente para que Shiory y yo los redujéramos. Pero esperábamos que Tate, Juan, y Cooper fueran suficiente distracción para hacérnoslo más fácil a mí y a ella.

Y que no resultaran muertos en el proceso, por supuesto. Inhalé otra vez. Era una cosa tan única ser capaz de discernir las emociones por el olor. Había heredado mucho de mi padre no-muerto, pero el elevado sentido del olfato no había sido uno de los sentidos mejorados. Tal vez cuando lo viera esta noche, le agradecería por mis otras habilidades. Justo antes de matarlo.

Luego inspiré hondo y fruncí el ceño. El aroma de Inuyasha todavía se aferraba a mí, por supuesto, incluso después de mi ducha esta mañana. De ahí su idea del spa para después, pero eso no me haría ningún bien ahora, diez minutos antes de enfrentar los hombres de Koga.

\- Todavía huelo a Inuyasha. ¿No causará sospechas cuando juguemos nuestro pequeño acto con los guardias de Koga? - le dije a Shiory.

\- Creerán que sólo eres otra niña bonita, no la Parca Negra que Koga está persiguiendo, por lo que tendría perfecto sentido que olieras como Inuyasha. Las dos supuestamente acabamos de recoger a los prisioneros de él, ¿recuerdas? Inuyasha tiene una reputación. De hecho, realmente deberías oler más a mí también, para que las cosas sean verdaderamente creíbles. - La boca de Shiory se curvó. Apreté mis dientes, lo que sólo hizo que la sonrisa de Shiory se ampliara.

\- Cuando el infierno se congele - dije de manera uniforme. Chasqueó la lengua.

\- Lástima. - Me dio una lenta mirada-que me recordó alto y claro que Shiory encontraba a las mujeres tan tentadoras como a los hombres. Supongo que ya que no había tenido éxito alejándome de Inuyasha, pensó que iba a tratar un enfoque "si no puedes con ellos, úneteles." Tamborileaba mis uñas en la puerta de la furgoneta, mordiéndome las ganas

de quejarme.

\- ¿Ya llegamos? - La lucha contra los yokais me atraía mucho más que el ser follada por la ex principal de Inuyasha. Sobre todo porque ella sólo quería meterme en la cama para que Inuyasha pudiese unírsenos.

Unos cinco minutos después, Shiory se dirigió hacia un estacionamiento de una franja de almacenes. Miré a mí alrededor. Eran más de las seis de la tarde de un viernes, así que la mayoría del mundo trabajador se había ido, asumiendo que cualquiera de estos almacenes era propiedad de una empresa común con empleados comunes. Shiory sacó su celular y marcó.

\- Abran la puerta de la plataforma de carga - dijo a modo de saludo.

\- Estamos aquí. - Shiory retrocedió con la furgoneta hacia la puerta, que se cerró tan pronto como entramos.

Me preguntaba cómo se suponía que debíamos entregar a tres hombres esposados y amordazados sin llamar la atención. Le di un vistazo rápido a lo que pude ver de la bodega desde mi aventajado punto de vista en la camioneta. Aparte de los seis yokais acercándose a nosotros, no parecía haber nadie en las inmediaciones. Eso era una ventaja. El hecho de que el almacén consistía en uno abierto, un enorme-puto cuarto, era realmente un punto negativo, sin embargo. La camioneta era lo único que interrumpía el espacio aquí. Maldije mentalmente. Así que nada de traer a los yokais de dos en dos para que nadie más pudiese ver lo que estaba pasando. Llamé la atención de Shiory y asentí con la cabeza hacia el área abierta que nos rodeaba. Ella se encogió de hombros y salió de la camioneta.

Perra.

\- Allo, mi belleza - uno de los yokais saludó a Shiory con una voz con acento.

Tenía un parche en el ojo derecho y la nariz torcida que, cuando él era humano, debe haber sido rota en varias ocasiones. Sin embargo, los defectos de alguna manera funcionaban con el resto de su cuerpo, dándole un aire pícaro que complementaba su aspecto oscuro. Shiory le dio al hombre un beso en la boca. Uno largo. Mis cejas se alzaron. Bueno. O bien Shiory era muy amable conociendo a la gente o él no era un extraño.

\- Francois - murmuró.

\- Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. - Él dijo algo en francés que no pude traducir, pero Shiory si, porque se rió y le respondió en el mismo idioma.

Era irritante no saber lo que estaban diciendo. Nota mental: Expandir las habilidades lingüísticas. Lo que haya sido su intercambio, había hecho que Francois alzara la vista hacia mí con un brillo en sus, eh, ojo. De pronto no estaba tan segura de mi brillante idea de tener a Shiory para respaldarme en lugar de Inuyasha. No le gustaba, eso había sido firmemente establecido. ¿Y si les estaba diciendo a los otros yokais que se trataba de una trampa? ¿Qué pasaba si la amenaza de Inuyasha del horrible castigo no la asustaba tanto como debería? Los celos eran un sentimiento irracional y Shiory se daría cuenta que podía llegar con una mentira para desviar la ira de Inuyasha. Me moví incómoda en mi asiento, echándoles una rápida mirada a mis tres chicos amarrados. Las cosas podrían ponerse muy feas, muy rápido.

Francois quitó un mechón rubio fresa de la cara de Shiory antes de girar sobre sus talones y acercarse a mi lado de la camioneta. Me puse tensa, mi mano deslizándose hacia abajo a mis botas hasta los muslos. Tenía cuchillos de plata escondidos en ellas. Tal vez no habría ningún rehén para que usara como palanca contra Koga después de todo. Francois abrió mi puerta y sonreí, pretendiendo jugar con las cimas de mis botas en un coqueteo juvenil, cuando en realidad, estaba tocando la empuñadura de una de mis hojas.

\- No he tenido el placer de conocerte - dijo Francois.

\- Yo soy Francois, y mi amiga Shiory me dice que tú eres Selena. - Lo dejé tomar mi mano y la beso, a pesar de que significaba estar más lejos de mis cuchillos.

Detrás del hombro de Francois vi a Shiory saludando a los otros guardias. Ella sabía todos sus nombres, me di cuenta con una mueca de dolor interno. Si ella no me traicionaba, entonces estaba a punto de hacérselo a lo grande a esta gente. Finalmente me di cuenta de la magnitud de lo que estaba haciendo Inuyasha. Se trataba de la gente de Koga, por lo que Inuyasha probablemente los conocía por efecto residual, si no del todo bien. Y para mí, los estaba apuñalando por la espalda. Claro, no era como si fueran inocentes ya que habían accedido a ser guardias y los verdugos potenciales de mis hombres, pero aún así. Era mucho más fácil traicionar a los extraños que a los amigos.

\- Selena, mi querida, ven aquí - dijo Shiory, agitando su mano.

Sonreí a Francois una vez más y me excusé. Francois tranquilamente fue a la parte de atrás de la furgoneta, fuera de mi vista, mientras me encontraba con Shiory y el grupo de cinco yokais. Si ella va a entregarme, pensé sombríamente, ahora sería el momento perfecto para hacerlo. Pero todo lo que Shiory hizo fue tirar de mí más cerca y besar mi cuello mientras me acariciaba el brazo casualmente. Detrás de nosotros, en la parte trasera de la furgoneta, sonaba como que Francois estaba descargando a Tate, Juan y Cooper. Sus corazones latían más rápido, pero nada me hizo pensar que estaban en peligro inminente.

\- Selena, conoce a mis amigos - dijo Shiory.

Fui rápidamente envuelta en besos de cordial saludo, como si fuera un bar de swingers en lugar de una transferencia de rehenes en un almacén. Shiory se rió cuando uno de los hombres, Hatchet creo que había dicho que era su nombre, me dio un profundo beso con lengua y decidió sentir todo el contorno de mi culo.

\- Basta ya de eso, Hatchet - dijo Shiory juguetonamente tirando de mí.

\- A Selena le gusta entrar en calor primero, con persuasión femenina. ¿No es verdad, querida? - Perra, pensé de nuevo, viendo el atrevimiento en sus ojos, pero sonreí y dejé a Shiory envolverme con sus brazos. Al menos no estaba agarrando mi culo. Aún.

\- Es cierto - le dije sin aliento.

\- Aún así, es bueno tener algo más sólido que una lengua para acabar conmigo. ¿Ustedes hombres van a estar muy ocupados aquí? ¿O van a tomar, eh, descansos? - Lamí mis dedos mientras hablaba. Shiory estaba detrás de mí, acariciando mis costados sugestivamente y era casi divertido ver cinco juegos de miradas cambiar repentinamente a un verde farola.

\- ¿Cuando se supone que debemos estar en lo de Koga? - Preguntó uno de ellos.

\- No sino hasta las once, en más de cuatro horas. - La voz de Francois llegó desde el otro lado de la camioneta.

La boca de Shiory corría a lo largo de la línea de mi cuello hasta el hombro y me estremecí agradablemente sin fingir. La forma en que sus dientes rozaban mi piel había hecho que aparecieran pequeños bultos en mi piel. Luego siguió la línea con la lengua, frotando a lo largo de la parte de atrás de mí con un lento y voluptuoso deslizamiento. Hatchet se quitó la ropa. Parpadeé. Al parecer, fue incentivo suficiente para él. Francois rodeó la camioneta y puso sus brazos alrededor de Shiory.

Ella ronroneó y movió sus caderas contra él como una serpiente, lo que me hizo moverme de la misma manera, puesto que con las manos todavía me tenía sujeta por los costados. Luego Francois extendió su alcance y tomó mis pechos. El resto de los chicos comenzó a desnudarse también. Muy pronto tendría una prueba visual de que ninguno de ellos estaba empacando sus armas. Hasta ahora los únicos cuchillos que había visto estaban descuidadamente tirados a varios metros de distancia de donde la camioneta se había estacionado. Realmente no esperaban una trampa. Me incliné hacia delante, como si estuviera deleitándome con las sensaciones... y luego palmeé los cuatro cuchillos de mis botas. Muy oportuno, también. Francois había estado a punto de sentirme hacia arriba, ¿O eran esas las manos de Shiory que estaban empezando a ponerse juguetonas?

\- ¡Ahora! - grité, y arrojé los cuchillos.

Dos cayeron en los ojos de Hatchet y los otros dos a los ojos del yokai a su lado. Gritaban, arrancándose los cuchillos cuando salté, arrojándome sobre ellos y aplastando sus cabezas juntas lo suficientemente fuerte para oír crujir los huesos. Pero no lo suficiente para matar. Hatchet y su amigo estaban en el suelo, retorciéndose y ciegos, pero sanarían. Los otros tres yokais habían ido a buscar sus armas y en su lugar se encontraron cara a cara con Tate, Juan y Cooper.

\- ¿Recuerdan esas esposas? Eran falsas. - Tate preguntó, colgando una.

Los yokais no se molestaron en intentar someterlos con ojos rojos. Vinieron desgarrando hacia ellos con colmillos y puños en su lugar. Todo esto lo vi mientras enfrentaba a los dos heridos en el suelo, tratando de conseguir apenas la inclinación exacta con cuchillos en ambos sin tener que matarlos. Shiory tenía las manos ocupadas con Francois, que sonaba como si estuviera maldiciendo de un lado a otro en francés. Mis tres chicos tenían exactamente un cuchillo de plata cada uno, que habían sido escondidos en las suelas de sus zapatos.

Ellos eran lo único que se interponía entre los yokais y sus armas. Ahora mismo, miraba a los yokais cargar contra ellos como si el tiempo se desplazara en cámara lenta, sabía que no podía intervenir. No, a menos que matara a los dos yokais con los que estaba luchando. Me senté a horcajadas sobre Hatchet, manteniéndolo abajo, mientras que cortaba la garganta del otro yokai lo suficientemente profundo que casi le corto la cabeza. Eso lo mantuvo ocupado durante un momento. Lo suficiente para aprovechar una de mis hojas, ignorando el dolor de un golpe brutal que le dio Hatchet a mi estómago y enterrarla en su pecho. Se quedó paralizado. El cuchillo había ido limpiamente a través de su corazón. Me incliné hasta que mi pelo le rozó la cara.

\- No te muevas, y no voy a torcer el cuchillo. No quiero verte muerto. Sólo te quiero dócil. - Miró hacia mí y dijo una palabra.

\- Parca Negra -Yo sabía que mi mirada se debía haber iluminado, que era típico en la circunstancia. Asentí con la cabeza.

\- Así es. Ahora, no te muevas. - Salté de él, capturando el efecto borroso de movimiento, a mi derecha como Juan, Tate y Cooper estaban involucrados en la lucha de sus vidas.

Cooper ya tenía dos cortes anchos en su clavícula, pero estaba dando una gran pelea y luchaba contra cada movimiento a la velocidad del rayo. Tate tenía sangre saliendo desde su boca, pero él también parecía relativamente ileso y Juan... ¿Dónde demonios estaba Juan? El yokai a mi lado se estaba levantando, con la garganta casi completamente curada. Golpeé su cabeza contra el duro suelo, aturdiéndolo y lo arrastré fuera a varios pies de distancia de Hatchet. Entonces salté para evitar que su pierna se deslizara bajo mis pies y lo ensarté en el pecho.

\- ¿Quieres vivir? - Le pregunté, dándole a la hoja un pequeño movimiento.

\- Entonces, no te atrevas siquiera a moverte - Shiory tenía a Francois sobre el piso.

Ninguno de los dos tenía armas, por lo que parecía que estaban tratando de masticarse el uno al otro a muerte. La miré, y luego a mis chicos. Juan todavía no estaba a la vista. Debía estar en el otro lado de la camioneta. Hice una pausa, y luego lancé un cuchillo cuando la mano de Hatchet empezaba a arrastrarse hacia el cuchillo en su pecho. Aterrizó justo en su frente.

\- La próxima te aniquila. No trates de probarme otra vez. - le gruñí.

Juan salió volando por encima de la furgoneta. Tenía gubias sobre él, pero su frecuencia cardíaca se mantenía estable. Elevada como el infierno, pero estable, me levanté de un salto para atraparlo antes de que se golpeara en el suelo.

\- Mira por dónde vas - le dije con una sonrisa rápida, lo puse sobre sus pies y luego saltando hacia la parte superior de la furgoneta.

Desde este punto de vista más alto, pude ver el rubio yokai con el que Juan había estado luchando casi llegando hasta el montón de armas. No dudé, pero empujé un costado de la camioneta como si fuera un trampolín y me lancé a él. Él cayó, duro, conmigo agarrándole la espalda.

\- Juan, asegúrate de que los dos yokais no se saquen la plata - alcancé a gritar antes de que un codazo en la cara me cortara. ¡Ow oww ow! Mi nariz se rompió y sentí el sabor de la sangre. Eso no me impidió regresar el favor y golpear la cara del yokai en el piso, lo que produjo un satisfactorio crujido.

\- Ahora estamos a mano - jadeé, a continuación, tiré un cuchillo de mis botas y lo envié a casa a través de su espalda.

\- Y ahora te saqué ventaja. – gruñi.

\- ¡Kagome, cuidado! - Gritó Cooper.

Moví mi cabeza hacia arriba para ver a otro yokai volando hacia mí. Había alcanzado mis botas de nuevo-pero no encontré nada. Se me habían acabado los cuchillos y el tiempo para escapar. De pronto, el yokai cayó de lado. La cabeza de Tate apareció en el revoltijo de extremidades. Debió de golpearlo en el último segundo. Me lancé con interés hacia los cuchillos de plata, raspando el infierno de mis rodillas sobre el cemento, pero me quedé con varias hermosas y brillantes cuchillas.

\- ¡Atención! - Grité. Mis hombres se agacharon de inmediato, y las hojas aterrizaron en la carne de los no-muertos, obteniendo aullidos frescos. Tate dio un salto hacia atrás al yokai que había intentado emboscarme, y le lancé un cuchillo que cogió con una mano antes de conducirlo a la espalda del yokai.

\- ¡No lo tuerzas, no lo tuerzas! - Le recordé, uniéndome a la lucha de Cooper. Cinco minutos más tarde, estaba hecho. Francois fue el último yokai en ser derrotado, y cuando le tomé de Shiory, hundiendo un cuchillo con firmeza en su espalda, él la seguía maldiciendo.

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó por fin, su acento haciendo la palabra casi incoherente. Shiory tenía sangre por todas partes, algo de ella, algo de Francois. Con su piel sin marcas y la sangre roja que formaba una capa sobre ella, podría haber pasado por una curvilínea Sissy Spacek en el final de Carrie.

\- ¿Ves quién es ella? - Le preguntó secamente a Francois, señalándome con la cabeza.

\- Tu señor la quiere. Mi señor la ama. Lo siento, Francois, pero mi lealtad es para con Inuyasha no, Koga. - Maniobré para subir a Francois a la furgoneta, donde Shiory comenzó a envolver cinta adhesiva alrededor de sus muñecas. No sería suficiente para mantener a un yokai con normalidad, pero si se movía demasiado conduciría al cuchillo más profundo en el corazón de Francois y él lo sabía.

\- Es mejor que me maten. Porque eso es lo que Koga hará una vez que descubra que fuimos engañados y le fallamos. - dijo Francois amargamente.

\- Yo no lo creo. - le contesté.

\- O le diré a todos que Koga cayó por el mismo truco en febrero. Verás, lo tenía en la misma posición en que tú estás, Francois e Koga parece el tipo arrogante al que no le gustaría que eso se convirtiera en conocimiento público. Si ustedes se comportan, vas a vivir para morder otro día, lo prometo. - Tate se acercó. Se quitó la camisa y me la entregó.

\- Tu nariz sigue sangrando, Kagome. - Sí, lo sabía.

Podía probarlo, ya que iba en un goteo lento hasta mi boca. Me sequé la cara con la camisa de Tate. Shiory terminó con las muñecas de Francois y luego se cortó la palma de la mano mano, sosteniéndola a una pulgada de mí. La miré a los ojos... y luego me llevé su mano a la boca. Su corte había sido profundo y aunque la herida cicatrizó casi al instante, la sangre quedó. Bebí por un segundo, notando con indiferencia que sabía diferente a Inuyasha y sentí un hormigueo en la nariz mientras se curaba.

\- Gracias - dije, bajando la mano.

\- No quieres tu hermoso rostro estropeado, ahora, ¿verdad? Después de todo, tienes otra fiesta a la que ir. - Una ligera sonrisa curvó su boca.

_Continuar…_


	20. Por mi sangre…

**Hola chicos, aquí el penúltimo capítulo y después el epilogo y se acaba este segundo libro de cazadora de la noche, ¿les ha gustado? ¿Quién dijo yo para que publique la adaptación del siguiente libro?**

**Por mi sangre…**

Una hora después, uno nunca adivinaría que no había hecho nada más extenuante hoy que pintarme las uñas de los pies o comprar en el centro comercial. Estaba relajándome en una sala de vapor, con una asistente exfoliando mis pies, de todas las cosas. Había tratado de rechazar educadamente todos los mimos, pero me dijeron que era parte de mi tratamiento preestablecido. Y la verdad, se sentía maravillosamente, que mi protesta patética en el mejor de los casos. Después de eso, hubo sauna, exfoliación y un baño de hierbas con aceites exóticos y mentas. Si hubiera algún rastro del olor Inuyasha en mí después de esto, sería un maldito milagro. Incluso mis dientes fueron tratados con una solución blanqueadora que casi me quema las encías. Cuando terminé me sentía como una versión de gama alta de un lavado de autos, el asistente vino y me entregó una caja.

\- Aquí tiene, señorita. Esto es para usted - Dentro había un vestido, un teléfono móvil, un juego de llaves con la descripción del vehículo, y un par de zapatos de tacón alto.

Tan pronto como los saqué, sonreí. Los chicos no serían los únicos con calzado peligroso. Los talones de estos eran de plata maciza, cubierta con sólo una capa de pintura negra. Me vestí rápidamente, chequeando el reloj de la pared. Después miré a mi reflejo y me detuve. El vestido tenía Inuyasha escrito por todas partes, ya que era más como ropa interior que traje de noche.

Tenía una blusa de tirantes sin espalda que se ajustaba a la cintura con un estilo que incluso haría a Jennifer López detenerse. Cintas dobles sujetaban las dos tiras de material negro que cubrían mis pechos con franjas verticales. La parte de abajo se ajustaba, con un corte alto en las piernas y en la espalda, lo único que salvaba el traje de ser obsceno era un trozo de tela traslúcida que me rodeaba desde la cadera hasta la mitad del muslo y se balanceaba cuando me movía.

Una cosa era segura: con este vestido no me faltaría fluidez. No había suficiente de él como para obstaculizar el movimiento. Una vez que estuve maquillada, el nuevo teléfono móvil de la caja sonó en el momento justo. Una voz desconocida estaba en el otro extremo.

\- Parca Negra, reúnete con nosotros en el puente de la 45 y Wilkes. Más te vale estar sola. Para este momento ya debes saber que tenemos a cuatro de los tuyos, y no los necesitamos todos - Qué encantador. Ni siquiera un hola.

\- Voy a jugar a colaborar, pero si matas a alguno de ellos, tú eres el próximo - Yo ya estaba en camino hacia el aparcamiento, las nuevas llaves en mi mano.

Se dirigieron al Explorer azul aparcado cerca de la entrada. Me abroché el cinturón de seguridad mientras me alejaba, ya que ser lanzada a través del parabrisas no estaba en mis planes esta noche. Por lo menos no que yo supiera. Dos coches me esperaban en el área designada con cuatro yokais en cada uno de ellos.

\- Hagamos este espectáculo en el camino, chicos. - Los saludé. Dieciséis pares de ojos me recorrían desde la cabeza a mis pies con tacones.

\- Puedes revisar si tengo armas, peor lo que ves es lo que hay. Ahora, si ya terminaron de andar boquiabiertos, tengo una cita quien sé que su jefe es… - Amablemente gire en un círculo y extendí los brazos.

\- Hola, cariño - dijo una voz detrás de mí, con un acento inglés pronunciado.

Me di la vuelta para ver a un yokai alto con el pelo negro, largo y rizado descansando junto a la baranda. Él no había estado allí hace un momento. Su aura anunciaba que era el más poderoso del grupo, un yokai maestro y no era la primera vez que lo veía.

\- De donde yo vengo, es de buena educación presentarse a sí mismo primero antes de llamar a alguien por un apodo sexista degradante, ¿o tal vez no fuiste educado con modales? - Él sonrió y se enderezó de su cómoda postura para hacer una reverencia, era lo más cortes que había visto nunca.

\- Por supuesto. Que grosero por mi parte. Mi nombre es Spade (pala) - Controlé mi expresión para no demostrar nada, pero por dentro estaba sonriendo.

Este era el mejor amigo de Inuyasha. Hace años, cuando nos conocimos, yo había asumido automáticamente que era un tipo malo y traté de aplastarle la cabeza contra grandes piedras. Después cuando Inuyasha llegó y aclaró su identidad, Miroku se había sacudido el polvo y luego me había criticado por mi método de presentación.

\- Miroku. Bonito nombre. ¿Te obligaron a elegirlo en un comic o algo así? - Yo sabía por qué había elegido el nombre, por supuesto. Miroku había sido un prisionero en Gales del Sur junto con Inuyasha. El capataz solía llamar al ex barón Miroku Demor por su herramienta asignada, una pala. Él había conservado el nombre para no olvidar su antigua impotencia. Su boca se torció antes de calmarse.

\- Voy a reflexionar sobre mi elección más tarde, ángel. ¿Vienes hacia acá? Voy a regístrate por armas - Los otros ocho formaron un círculo de protección alrededor de nosotros mientras Miroku pasaba las manos lento y minuciosamente sobre mí. Cuando terminó, tenía una leve sonrisa.

\- Ahora es un placer conocerte - Él inclinó la cabeza hacia uno de los coches.

\- Después de ti - Nos dirigimos a una carretera desierta donde un helicóptero nos esperaba. No hubo más conversación.

Yo tamborileaba mis uñas en la pierna a medida que despegábamos. Los otros yokais seguían mirándome, pero yo los ignoraba. Por su parte, Miroku estaba en silencio, pero de vez en cuando, lanzaba una sonrisa de medio lado hacia mí. Aterrizamos poco más de dos horas más tarde. Yo no tenía un reloj, pero supuse que eran alrededor las once y media. Pronto. Muy pronto. Dije una oración en silencio para que nadie más que mi padre fuera asesinado esta noche, y luego salí para comenzar la fiesta. A Koga ciertamente le gustaba entretenerse con estilo.

Esta casa era más grande que la última, una mansión virtual. Los Jardines formaban sombras misteriosas a la luz de la luna y las antorchas estaban decorativamente situadas para un máximo efecto. Esculturas inmóviles permanentemente, que tanto te daban la bienvenida como te advertían, y algunas eran realmente terroríficas. Vagamente, me preguntaba si las figuras de los antiguos griegos eran auténticas mientras pasábamos por un enrejado de mármol. Conociendo la inclinación de Koga por las cosas raras y valiosas, probablemente lo serían.

La fuerza colectiva de un poder sobrenatural me golpeó cuando se abrieron las puertas y me hizo detenerme. Era como caminar en la electrocución líquida con todas las corrientes de zumbidos inhumanos alrededor. Dios mío, ¿qué tipo de criaturas estaban aquí? Una punzada de aprensión se lanzó a través de mí. Esto eran las grandes ligas y no estaba segura de sí estaba lista para ser un profesional, pero era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Había un puñado de yokais y onis alineados en el pasillo por el que nos dirigimos lentamente. El peso de sus miradas era fuerte, pero yo miraba hacia delante, obligando a mis piernas a no temblar. Nunca muestres miedo. Eso sería lo mismo que el sonido de una campana para la cena. Una serie de impresionantes tallados, puertas gigantes dobles fueron abiertas por dos asistentes yokais. Miroku me hizo señas para que entrara. Me cuadré de hombros y enderecé mi columna, deslizándome hacia lo peligroso desconocido con tanta naturalidad como si fuera la Cenicienta al baile.

Electrizante, fue mi primer pensamiento. Gótica, lujuriosa, electrizante. Un anfiteatro de suntuosas sillas, sofás y pedestales en círculos en un centro abierto al descubierto que podría haber sido una plaza. La sala se creó estilo estadio, con cada nivel con vistas a la ominosa plataforma cuadrada. Mis pasos me llevaron en línea recta hasta el centro del escenario, ahí es donde fui. El murmullo estalló a mi paso, tanto que era difícil de entender. Al parecer, yo era la atracción principal esta noche. Qué halagador. Con fuerza de voluntad me negué a buscar entre las decenas y decenas de rostros ese que yo amaba.

Inuyasha estaba aquí. Incluso con el torbellino de energías dando vueltas, pude sentirlo. Caray, yo podía olerlo después de devorar toda esa sangre anoche. Koga estaba sentado al frente y al centro como la realeza. El balcón estaba en un nivel más arriba de la plataforma, por lo que incliné la cabeza hacia él y con sorpresa fingida.

\- ¿Así que tú eres el que está detrás de todo esto? Me está bien por no torcer el cuchillo en aquel momento. Ven aquí y arreglaré mi descuido. - Koga iba bien vestido también, llevaba una camisa vintage suelta con volantes de seda antigua. Supuse que era de finales del siglo dieciocho por el estilo. Su color nacarado casi igualaba su piel y el pelo castaño arreglado con gusto.

\- Tus remilgados pantalones de traje no te hacen justicia, Kagome. Eres simplemente una muñeca. - Turquesa brillaba en sus ojos hacía mí con anticipación.

\- De una vez por todas y es bueno que mucha gente lo escuche, así no lo tengo que repetirlo- mi nombre es Kagome. - Puesto que todos me habían visto, ocultar mi nombre apenas parecía importante.

\- Ahora, arrastré mi culo hasta aquí por una razón y no era para saber que te gusta mi vestido. ¿Dónde están mis hombres? ¿Y qué quieres? Debe ser realmente extraordinario para ti traerme aquí y hacerme chantaje. - Koga tenía una sonrisa de superioridad cuando respondió, cómodo en su presumible control.

\- Puedes dar las gracias a tu viejo amigo por ayudarme a encontrarte, Kagome. Tengo la sensación de que te acuerdes de él. Inuyasha, saluda a tu ex discípula. – comento girándose hacia un lado.

\- Hola mocosa. Mucho tiempo sin catarte - una voz vino hacia mí.

Escondí una sonrisa y me giré en su dirección. Inuyasha mejor vestido que Koga, en mi opinión parcializada y no pude evitar el tirón de la una sonrisa cuando vi su pelo. En algún momento desde la última vez que lo vi, se había teñido del mismo color platino brillante que tenía cuando nos conocimos. También acababa de ser recién cortado y a su cabeza se abrazaban pequeños rizos cortos. Su camisa era totalmente carmesí, moderna comparada con la de Koga y su piel brillaba como la crema cubierta de diamantes contra tejido vivo. Era el momento de mirar a otro lado. Rápido. Antes de que me cayera la baba.

\- Inuyasha, que inesperada repugnancia - le dije limpiamente.

\- Vaya, ¿no estás muerto todavía? Yo había esperado ver lo último de ti años atrás ¿Todavía tienes problemas de eyaculación precoz? - Koga soltó una carcajada, divertido.

Lo mismo hizo el resto de su sección. Ellos estaban separados por linaje, con los miembros más jóvenes más arriba en los asientos más lejanos. Inuyasha estaba simbólicamente en el borde inferior del grupo de Koga y una carcajada acompañó a su respuesta.

\- Tal vez si tus ronquidos no hubieran sido tan exageradamente altos en los interinos, habría podido concentrarme mejor - Touché. Le di la espalda.

\- Muy bien, Koga. Ya es suficiente de esta mierda. Estoy completamente engalanada en mi lindo vestido y es claramente una fiesta. ¿Cuál es la ocasión? - Koga fue directamente a lo melodramático.

\- Por todas partes le he dicho a todo el mundo que la humana vengadora llamada Parca Negra es realmente un yokai disfrazado detrás de fuertes latidos y carne caliente. No hay otro medio yokai conocido en el mundo. Es simple, te quiero a ti conmigo, Kagome, como parte de mi gente. Dado que no contaba que fueras agradable después de nuestro último encuentro, cogí a cuatro de tus hombres para asegurarme de que estés más...abierta de mente cuando lo discutamos. - Koga no sabía que yo ya había llevado de vuelta a tres de eso cuatro hombres, y tenía a seis de sus hombres para patearlos. Él simplemente debía pensar que Francois y los otros llegaban tarde.

\- Ah huh… Imagino que todo esto de ser 'parte de tu gente', significa que tengo que pasar mucho tiempo contigo. - Dije cínicamente

\- Sería necesario supervisarte al principio, después de todo - Koga sonrió con más de una pizca de maldad.

\- Y si me niego, ¿me imagino que matarás a mis hombres? - Se encogió de hombros.

\- Realmente, mocosa, ¿requeriría que los matara a todos antes de que vieras que lo que ofrezco no es tan repugnante? Creo que sólo sería necesario matar a una o dos, a lo más. - Maldito bastardo, pensé, viendo a Koga. El hecho de que estaba siendo práctico, y no maniático. Me dijo mucho sobre él. Koga no parecía como que fuera a disfrutar particularmente matando a un par de hombres, pero él lo haría. Inuyasha tenía algo de esa frialdad, lo sabía. Y yo también, si era honesta.

\- Tú le dijiste a la gente sobre mí. - Dije bruscamente, cambiando la táctica.

\- Pero apuesto a que hubo problemas para creerte. ¿Quieres que les dé una demostración de lo que puedo hacer? Quiero decir, tienes todos estos invitados, pero hasta ahora, no han visto nada interesante todavía - Una mirada interesada apareció en el rostro de Koga. Inuyasha había dicho que a Koga le gustaría un espectáculo llamativo.

\- ¿Qué, te estas ofreciendo para una demostración, mi bella Parca Negra? - No parece que estuviera equivocado.

\- Trae a tu luchador más fuerte. Voy a vencerle a él o ella y lo haré sólo con lo que tengo en mí ahora - Extendí mis manos y di vueltas para demostrar que no tenía ningún arma, pero, por supuesto, Koga sabía, me había registrado. No era mi culpa que nadie hubiera dado un buen vistazo a mis zapatos.

\- ¿Qué quieres si ganas? - Preguntó Koga.

\- A uno de mis hombres de vuelta sano y salvo. Y puedo elegir - Koga me miró durante un buen rato. Le di mi expresión más inocente.

\- De acuerdo - dijo al fin.

\- Bueno - le dije al instante.

\- Me voy a llevar a Noah. - Mierda, si pudiera recuperar por mí misma a Noah, era una gran carga para mi mente. ¿Koga estaría más tarde sorprendido cuando se enterara de que había hecho un trueque con el único rehén? Inuyasha escogió ese momento para ponerse de pie.

\- Koga, antes de que este circo comience, tengo un problema que resolver contigo. Francamente me hubiera saltado este evento, si no me hubieras mandado aparecer. Ese es el problema, mi señor. Me gustaría no estar bajo la autoridad de nadie, solo bajo el mío y ya es hora. Libérame de tu línea. - Koga parecía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago antes de que blindara su expresión.

\- Hablaremos sobre esto más adelante, Inuyasha, cuando no haya tantas distracciones - dijo, luchando para buscar una evasiva sin parecer débil. Inuyasha abarcó la multitud con un gesto de su mano.

\- No hay mejor momento que ahora, con todos los presentes para observar la tradición. No quiero nada más, cuando me vaya, de lo que es mío por derecho- los yokais que he creado, sus posesiones y todos mis bienes humanos. He esperado el tiempo suficiente para ello, Koga, y yo no esperaré más - Hubo un inflexivo filo con esta última frase y todo el mundo lo oyó.

\- ¿Y si me niego? ¿Me estás amenazando con retarme para ganar tu libertad? - El tono de Koga cambió de persuasión a sequedad en el acto.

\- Sí - respondió sin rodeos Inuyasha.

\- ¿Pero por qué la necesitamos? Nuestros caminos se remontan a nuestra humanidad y no hay que desprenderse de uno de nosotros por terquedad. Libérame como favor no por una pelea, porque ése es mi deseo - No podía imaginar tener una historia de siglos con alguien como Inuyasha tenía con Koga, y una que había transcendido la muerte a ambos, literalmente.

A mi Koga no me parecía nada especial, pero para que Inuyasha tratara tan duramente de no matarlo, debía haber más para él de lo que veían mis ojos. Sabía que la lealtad hacia Koga por transformar a Inuyasha en yokai no iría tan lejos. Quizás Koga fuera un poco como Don. Rudo y manipulador para conseguir lo que quería, pero en el fondo, no es una persona malvada. De lo contrario Inuyasha no se molestaría en pedir su libertad, cuando pudo haber desafiado a Koga a un duelo y matarlo por ello. Inuyasha, podía vencer a Koga, si llegaran a eso y lo sabía.

La pregunta era, ¿Lo sabía Koga? Koga sopesó su decisión en silencio durante un minuto. Había murmullos expectantes. Me tensé cuando tomó un cuchillo de su pantalón y se abrió paso entre los invitados hasta Inuyasha. Miró el cuchillo, a Inuyasha y luego lo volteó hasta que la hoja estaba mirando hacia el interior en lugar de señalarlo.

\- Ve, pues, y se dueño de tu propia línea, sin sujeción a nadie excepto a ti mismo y a las leyes que rigen a todos los hijos de Caín. Te dejo en libertad - Luego le entregó el cuchillo a Inuyasha, que lo aceptó con respeto.

\- Todos ustedes son testigos - Inuyasha gritó a varios sonoros reconocimientos. Wow, eso fue breve y dulce. Me esperaba algo más sangriento o ceremonial.

\- Hemos estado juntos durante mucho tiempo, Inuyasha. Será extraño no tenerte como uno de mi gente. ¿Cuáles son tus planes? – Koga dejó escapar un ruido de resignación.

\- Lo mismo que cualquier nuevo Maestro de una línea, sospecho - Inuyasha lo dijo a la ligera, aunque su expresión se endurecía.

\- Voy a proteger a aquellos que me pertenecen a toda costa. - Yo sabía lo que quería decir con eso, aunque su significado más profundo paso volando por Koga.

\- No estás bajo ninguna obligación para quedarte, ¿te vas a ir entonces? O ¿vas a esperar a ver si tu ex Discípula gana el desafío? - Inuyasha sonrió y sus ojos se encendieron para mí.

\- No me perdería esta parte, compañero. Yo apuesto a que gana, a menos que haya olvidado todo lo que le enseñe. – Inuyasha sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

\- Tengo bastantes dudas sobre eso - respondió secamente Koga.

\- ¿Cuáles son las reglas para la pelea? ¿Vas a juzgar al ganador según quien es el primero en estar sujeto e indefenso? - Pregunte.

\- No, mocosa, esto no es una lucha libre. Lo único para que recuperes a tu hombre es si matas a tu oponente. Sin embargo, tu oponente no tiene la opción de matarte a ti. Pero él puede devolverte a mí en cualquier estado y una vez que lo haga, entonces, tú eres mía. - Koga regresó a su sillón y se instaló cómodamente en él. Absorbí esa información. Con eso, dejé que mi propia luz se soltara de mis ojos. Su resplandor atravesó el aire como doble láser color esmeralda, causando una multitud de voces que hablaban al mismo tiempo. Koga les había dicho lo que yo era, pero ver era creer.

\- Trae a tu mejor, Koga. Estoy lista. - Sonrió.

\- ¿No quieres que tu ex amante te desee suerte en primer lugar? - Y él señaló en el techo, encima de mí.

Miré hacia arriba… y me quedé mirando fijamente. Hijo de puta. Suspendido en una jaula en la parte superior de la cúpula del techo, estaba Noah. Hablando de una vista de pájaro. Él estaba inclinado en un ángulo, para un perfecto escrutinio. ¡Qué mierda de posición! Estar viendo cómo se juega tu destino sin poder hacer nada al respecto. El brillo rojo de mi mirada cayó sobre el rostro de Noah, que me estaba mirando con horror. Era la expresión que siempre supe que usaría si se enteraba de lo que yo era. A veces apesta estar en lo cierto.

\- Grendel - Koga gritó.

\- ¿Cómo te gustaría entregarme a esta mestiza? - Había una risa desde el otro lado de la habitación. Un hombre calvo se levantó y dio un silbido lento agradecido.

\- Yo te la entregare, Koga. Será un placer desarticularla - Miré a mi rival de arriba abajo. Uh, oh. Esto podría ser un problema.

Por lo menos, el hombre de pie medía unos siete pies de alto. Sus brazos eran más gruesos que mi cintura y tenía piernas al igual que troncos de árboles cubiertos con piel. Para alguien de su tamaño, se movió por el pasillo con una vertiginosa gracia, que me dio una sensación enfermiza en el estómago. Masivo y rápido; eso no era bueno. Pero lo que más me preocupaba era que ese hombre que ahora saltaba sobre la arena no era un yokai. Era un oni. Podría patear mis tacones de plata a través de su corazón hasta que las vacas vinieran a casa, pero eso no lo mataría. Ninguno de estos tacones sería tan adecuado como una espada doble para cortar su cabeza, tampoco. Ok, entonces. Esto sería interesante. Koga sonrió abiertamente hacia mí con la victoria expectante.

\- ¿tú sabes quién es él, Kagome? Ese es Grendel, el mercenario más famoso de los onis. Tiene casi seiscientos años y formo parte de los stradioti del ejército veneciano. Grendel solía ser pagado acorde al número de cabezas que cortaba en batalla, y eso, mi querida muñeca, fue cuando era humano - Pude ver los ojos de Inuyasha. Levanto una ceja. ¿Quería que interviniera? Estaba preguntando silenciosamente.

Él podía detener todo esto arrojando la carta de propiedad, lo sabía y la expresión de Inuyasha me decía que Koga no estaba exagerando ni un poco en su descripción de que tan hijo de perra era Grendel. Le di un lento escrutinio al oni en cuidadosa evaluación. Sí, él se veía igual que un hijo de perra, no había duda de eso. Y aquí estaba yo, armada con solo un par de altos tacones. Eché un vistazo arriba hacia Noah, quien tenía una expresión de resignación en su rostro. Claramente pensaba que era hombre muerto sin importar que sucediera. Podía tomar la salida fácil. Llamarme a mí misma la perra mordida de Inuyasha e irme sin ninguna uña rota por demostrar aquello, pero no era mi estilo. No, yo prefería luchar con este gigante y ganar mi libertad que conseguirlo entregándome por defecto. Pero donde estaba el canon cuando uno lo necesitaba.

\- No la golpees demasiado mal, Grendel; tengo planes para ella más tarde - Koga sonrió con satisfacción. El oni dio una sonrisa siniestra.

\- Ella estará viva. Cualquier otra cosa podrás curar - Que reconfortante.

Sacudí mi cabeza ligeramente a Inuyasha, indicándole que no quería que intercediera. Entonces hice crujir mis nudillos con una severa indirecta, observando como Grendel se aproximaba. El oni me reviso con un escrutinio profesional, insensible, sin duda decidiendo cual de mis huesos romper primero.

\- Para demostrar que no tengo ningún miedo. Te dejo dar el primer golpe sin defenderme a mí mismo - dijo con una voz profunda.

\- Yo no te estoy dando a ti la misma cosa - respondí instantáneamente. Una fría sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

\- Espero que no. Entonces esto terminaría demasiado pronto y estropearía mi diversión - Lindo. Grendel el gigante era un sádico. ¿Quién dijo que algo en la vida fuese fácil?

Tome un profundo aliento-y entonces salte en el aire hacia él, pateando mis pies con todas mis fuerzas. Mis tacones aterrizaron en su garganta y corte hacia afuera, esperando seccionar la columna vertebral en su cuello. Pero no lo hice. Lo que hice fue rasgar dos grandes pedazos de su cuello y dejándome a horcajadas cuando ambos caímos tras el impacto. Aterrice con mis rodillas muy indecentemente alrededor de su rostro y entonces salte de regreso. Koga rio tan fuerte que sus ojos se volvieron rosados por las lágrimas.

\- Tú no usaste antes esa táctica de batalla conmigo, Kagome. Me atrevo a decir que me siento engañado - Grendel no estaba de tan buen humor. Se puso de pie, frotando su garganta donde la piel se curaba de regreso a su lugar y me dio una ciertamente desagradable mirada.

\- Tú pagaras con dolor por esto - ¿Que se suponía que debía decir? ¿Eso no era bueno para mí, tampoco?

El puño de Grendel salió disparado. Era casi cómico, porque solo vi un borrón y ¡el boom! Volé hacia los apoyos detrás de mí. Aterrizando en dos bien vestidas vampiras que amablemente me devolvieron a la arena sin siquiera un cómo-te- encuentras. Tan pronto como golpee el suelo, rodé, evitando por poco la patada que habría aterrizado en mi pecho. Entonces me levante de un salto para impedirle caerme encima como un luchador de la WWF.

Jodanme, ¡él era rápido! ¡Y él no estaba bromeando! Otro salto hizo que su puño golpeara en mi hombro en lugar de mis costillas. Hubo un chasquido cuando mi clavícula se rompió. Otro crack cuando hizo una finta a mi izquierda y llevo a cabo un secreto derecho, rompiendo tres de mis costillas por lo menos. Me lance lejos, jadeando, siendo golpeada en la espalda por no ser lo suficientemente rápida. Enfrentarme-primero me tumbe en el suelo de la arena, lidiando con mi enfermo corazón cuando sentí un puño de hierro encima de mi tobillo.

Grendel me dio un tirón más cerca y condujo su puño a un lado. Me retire en el último segundo, para que así no tomara toda mi caja torácica, pero arruino mi riñón. Me doble, tosiendo sangre en una cinta color carmesí, apenas capaz siquiera de respirar. Grendel dejo ir mi tobillo. Se puso sobre sus pies y comenzó a reír.

\- ¿Esta era la temida Parca Negra? ¿Esto? - Hubo un brote de aplausos. Yo no era la favorita del público, obviamente. Grendel dio una reverencia, aun riendo, mientras que una fría rabia estallo en mí. Este hijo de puta no iba a entregarme a Koga mientras reía de lo fácil que había sido. Yo lo haría caer, dolor por dolor. Vamos, Kagome. Tú no estás acabada aun.

\- puto - Dije eso mientras me empujaba a una posición media agachada.

Grendel dejo de reírse inmediatamente. Se cernió sobre mí, retrocediendo su mano para cronometrarme. En vez de estremecerme, me levante. Mi posición inferior me situaba en el lugar perfecto para hacer el más daño posible con mi boca. Grendel soltó un fuerte grito. Deje de morder, porque el objetivo principal era la distracción y no había nada parecido como una ingle masticada para conseguir la completa atención de un chico de lleno a esto. Cuando el instintivamente protegió su entrepierna, yo corrí a su alrededor para saltar sobre su espalda al igual que un mono, usando mis piernas para sostenerme. Entonces empuje mis dedos dentro de sus ojos. Grendel grito en serio con esto.

Empuje mis dedos profundamente, ignorando la repugnante sensación gelatinosa. Sus brazos se agitaban atrás tratando de golpearme en cualquier parte que pudiese. Salte perdiendo esos golpes asesinos y barrí sus pies desde debajo de él. Incluso, aunque mis dedos no estaban en sus ojos ya, seguía sin poder ver. Aun no se curaba. Yo solo tenía segundos. Me lance a él otra vez, usando la velocidad de esa carga como palanca mientras estrujaba su cabeza y tiraba alrededor con todo lo que tenía. Hubo un audible estruendo, pero no lo suficiente. Todos mis músculos agrupados cuando empuje con mi última reserva de fuerzas, usando mis piernas para reforzarme-y entonces caí hacia atrás con la cabeza de Grendel en mi regazo, sangrientos ojos me miraban.

\- Olvidaste...patearme...cuando estaba caída - logre resoplar.

El instante de silencio fue sobresaltado por un quiebre cuando diferentes voces comenzaron a hablar a la vez. Escupí algo de sangre fuera de mi boca, sin importarme que tan elegante se viera y acune mi lado adolorido. Grendel me habría tenido si no hubiese sido tan petulante. Un golpe más como el último en mi costado y no hubiera sido capaz de torcer la tapa de una botella de refresco.

Incluso ahora, me sentía igual como si hubiera estado en un coche accidentado. Haciendo a eso un accidente de tren. Uno grande. El rostro de Grendel miraba hacia mí, su piel comenzaba a arrugarse y empuje lejos su cráneo con aversión. A algunas personas les gusta guardar trofeos. Yo no era uno de ellos. Lentamente me empuje sobre mis pies y mire airadamente a Koga, que aún seguía pasmado.

\- Baja...la jaula - Yo aún no podía hablar bien por la presión de mis costillas rotas. Koga asintió, hermético y con una escofina de metal, Noah fue traído al piso. Cuando fue liberado de la jaula, me miro a mí y al oni sin cabeza con horror. Entonces comenzó a gritar.

\- Que alguien lo calle - Koga ordeno molesto.

Miroku inmediatamente dio un paso adelante, con penetrante mirada ordeno por silencio calmando a Noah en segundos. Entonces le dirigió de vuelta hacia las puertas dobles de donde él había estado observando. Me relaje un poco. Ese era un lugar tan seguro como cualquier otro donde Noah podía estar. Koga sorprendentemente comenzó a aplaudir, pero sus aplausos eran más cercanos a la burla que al genuino aplauso que Grendel había generado.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Parca Negra! Nadie podrá burlarse de aquel nombre ahora. Estoy más que impresionado al igual que todos aquí. Has demostrado ser ingeniosa, fuerte y despiadada. Has ganado el reto y a uno de tus hombres de regreso. Sin embargo... yo aún tengo tres más de ellos. ¿Cuánto valen sus vidas para ti, muñeca? Únete a mí, jura tu lealtad hacia mí y los dejare ir. Ven ahora, esto no tiene que ser desagradable. De hecho, hay muchos beneficios, que descubrirás - Koga sonrió cuando dijo la última oración, dejándome un poco dudosa sobre lo que él estaba hablando.

\- he visto lo suficiente, Koga. Me voy ahora - Inuyasha se levantó.

\- Pero esta es la mejor parte - dijo Koga guiñándome un ojo.

\- Ahora estás leyendo mi mente, Kagome - Levante mi dedo medio. El rio.

\- No necesito quedarme por más tiempo, compañero. Que tengas una buena noche - Inuyasha camino por el pasillo. Sobre un centenar de personas también se pusieron de pie y comenzaron hacer lo mismo. Mis ojos se desorbitaron. ¿Todos esos eran de él?

\- Pero antes de irme, creo que le daré mis respeto a tu invitada de honor - Él bajo un poco más hasta que estaba en el nivel bajo por encima de la arena y entonces se volteo y sonrió hacia Koga.

\- Ten cuidado. Podrías terminar junto a Grendel - Koga se rio a carcajadas.

\- Siempre me ha gustado vivir en el peligro. Felicitaciones por una magnifica muestra de conducta antideportiva. Que sucia luchador eres. Alguien realmente calificado debió entrenarte - replico Inuyasha, saltando hacia abajo dentro del espacio cuadrado conmigo. Una vez ahí, su sonrisa se amplió.

\- Sip. Un bastardo arrogante - Me reí incluso aunque eso dolía.

\- Sabes lo que ellos dicen sobre piedras y palos. Ven aquí, mocosa, ¿qué tal un beso de despedida por los viejos tiempos? – una sonrisa tiro de mis labios amoratados.

\- ¿Quieres un beso? Ven y consíguelo - Podía ver a Koga justo a la derecha de Inuyasha.

Se reía entre dientes y murmuro algo a la persona a su lado sobre las posibilidades de Inuyasha en conseguir unos labios mordidos. La risa cambio a un siseo de indignación cuando Inuyasha me tomo en sus brazos y yo incline mi boca sobre la suya. No cerré mis ojos al besarlo, tampoco. La mirada en la cara de Koga no tenía precio.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - Koga estuvo de pie tan bruscamente, que el sillón se volcó detrás de él.

Ignore aquello, succionado la profunda incisión en la lengua de Inuyasha que él mismo se había hecho a la vista de todos. Esto se curó incluso cuando comencé a sentirme mejor, su sangre reparaba el daño en mi interior. Koga estaba furioso con el cambio en el programa. Le lanzo a Inuyasha una mirada que chisporroteaba con la furia escarlata.

\- ¡Eso es suficiente, Inuyasha!, Kagome es mía ahora, así que puedes quitar tus manos e irte - Inuyasha aumento su abrazo sobre mí en cambio.

\- Me temo que debo discrepar. De hecho me gusta en donde mis manos están – para dar énfasis recorrió mi cintura hasta mi trasero y de vuelta.

\- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! - Koga bajó de un salto a la arena. Si él fuera humano, habría tenido un ataque al corazón.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Te atreves a antagonizarme sobre una mujer que apenas toleras? ¿Una que no has visto en años? Ese es difícilmente el comportamiento que un nuevo líder muestra a su pueblo, ¿a menos que haya más que eso? ¿Es esto alguna excusa para iniciar una guerra conmigo? - Inuyasha le dio a Koga una mirada mesurada.

\- No estoy tratando de iniciar una guerra contigo, Koga, pero si inicias una, la terminaré. Es muy simple. No te dejaré forzarla a hacer cualquier cosa, pero si ella te fantasía, me marcharé. Entonces, amor, ¿con quién prefieres estar? ¿Conmigo o Koga? – sonreí ahora con mis labios sanados y perfectos.

\- Contigo. - Dije de inmediato, con una sonrisa astuta.

\- Koga, lo siento, pero tú no eres mi tipo. ¿Además de secuestrar a mis amigos para intentar y hacerme tu trofeo del brazo? Nada bueno. - Un brillo fiero brilló en la mirada de Koga, y cuando él sonrió, fue peligroso.

\- ¿Recuerdas matar a mi amigo Magnus, Kagome? Acabas de decidir ese destino para uno de tus amigos. - Luego Koga sacó un teléfono celular, continuando como si marcara.

\- Si te apartas de Inuyasha ahora mismo, podría considerar dejarte persuadirme dejar a esa persona vivir. Pero es mejor saques una oferta malditamente tentadora, porque estoy muy decepcionado. De otra manera, es la suerte del empate en lo que se refiere a quién mis hombres ejecuten. - Oí el primer timbre viniendo del teléfono celular de Koga. Luego la voz de Tate contestado.

\- Hola. El teléfono de Francois. - Él dijo alegremente.

\- Pon a Francois en la línea. - Koga dijo bruscamente.

\- Hola, amigo. - Llamé en voz alta lo suficientemente fuerte para que Tate me oiga.

\- Ese es Koga con quien hablas. Dile las buenas noticias. - La risa de Tate fluyó a través del teléfono.

\- Oh hola, Koga. Francois no puede venir al teléfono ahora mismo. Él está amarrado... con una estaca de plata en su pecho. - Koga cerró el teléfono de un golpe y su expresión se volvió en puro, hielo lívido.

\- Tú no tienes a ninguno de mis hombres de rehén, Koga. Pero yo tengo a varios de los tuyos. - Dije claramente. Koga miró a Inuyasha, luciendo como si lo atacaría allí y en ese momento.

\- Me traicionaste - dijo él con un gruñido.

\- Tomé las medidas necesarias para asegurarme de que no forzarías a Kagome a tomar una decisión imprudente. No es el siglo dieciocho Koga. Manipular mujeres para llevárselas a la cama ya no está de moda. - Inuyasha no se inmutó.

\- Si quieres que tus chicos vuelvan, Koga – continuó.

\- Entonces me dejarás en paz a mí y a mi gente. Yo no he matado ninguno de tus hombres, y los devolveré a ti sanos y salvos. Pero primero necesito tu palabra de que no me molestarás otra vez. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Tus hombres, o tu erección? - Los ojos de Koga se movieron, realizando muchos gestos esperando su decisión. Luego se detuvieron en Inuyasha, dándole otra mirada verdaderamente indignada, y finalmente se fijaron en mí.

\- Bien hecho, Parca Negra - dijo él otra vez, pero esta vez con un dejo de amargura.

\- Parece que una vez más te subestime a ti...y a tu ingenio. - Inuyasha me laceró con una mirada que chisporroteaba verde, y luego barrió la mano.

\- Tenemos un acuerdo. Son libres de irse. - Inuyasha sonrió, tomando mi brazo, pero yo estaba clavada en mis talones.

\- No tan rápido. Hay otra cuestión que debe resolverse primero. - dije tomando un respiro profundo.

\- Gatita ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Inuyasha en voz baja.

No lo miré, me concentré en Koga. Si le hubiera dicho a Inuyasha de antemano lo que había planeado, hubiera argumentado. Diciendo que era muy peligroso, quizás incluso se hubiera negado a tenerme en frente de Koga. Pero Inuyasha no entendía que yo no podía llegar hasta aquí y no hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- Sé que los yokais tienen el derecho de retar a sus señores a duelo. Bueno, Koga, estoy retando a mi padre, Max. Si tú estás aquí, entonces él está aquí en alguna parte. Tráelo. Estoy reclamando mi derecho yokai de tener un duelo con él. - Inuyasha gruñó algo que sonaba como "Maldita sea, Gatita," y para mi sorpresa, Koga comenzó a reírse. De buena gana. Como si yo acabara de contarle el chiste más gracioso de todos. Hasta aparecieron lágrimas rosadas en las esquinas de sus ojos, y las limpió mientras aún se reía a toda voz.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - pregunté.

\- ¿Oyeron eso? - preguntó Koga, controlando su risa lo suficiente para girar en círculo en dirección a nuestra audiencia. El rostro de Inuyasha se endureció.

\- Debiste haberme hablado de esto gatita - dijo entre dientes.

\- Me hubieras dicho que esperara - susurré de regreso, lo que solo hizo que Koga se riera más.

\- Oh, sí que lo hubiera hecho, Kagome. Verás, acabas de reconocer que te consideras a ti misma un yokai. Sabes lo que eso significa, Inuyasha, al igual que todos los que estamos aquí. Como un yokai, Kagome, eres mía, y te agradezco Inuyasha que te alejes de mi gente. – eso no me lo esperaba.

\- Pero yo reté a Max. Así que él tiene que aceptar. ¡Y yo lo mataré, entonces pertenezco a mí misma, nadie puede reclamarme! - dije enojada. Koga se rió más mientras Inuyasha me daba una mirada que decía que estaba tentado a ahogarme.

\- Oh, mocosa, has entendido mal algunas cosas. Podrías retar a Max por tu libertad si él fuera el cabecilla de su linaje. Pero no lo es. Él todavía está bajo mis reglas, y tú, como nuevo miembro de mi linaje, no puedes retarme en un año. Esa ley fue hecha para prevenir a los nuevos yokais de tomar más de lo que pueden manejar en su primer año - explicó Koga alegre.

\- Así que por lo que parece, no necesito secuestrar a tus hombres, porque tu solita te has puesto a ti misma en mis manos. Y me temo que tienes trescientos sesenta y cinco días más antes de que puedas emitir ese mismo reto. Me preguntó qué haremos para llenar ese tiempo. - La sonrisa de Koga me decía que ya tenía algunas ideas. Interiormente maldije.

Demonios, ¿por qué no me había asegurado de investigar más sobre linajes antes de decidir que esto era una buena idea? Por qué tenía que dejar que mi necesidad ciega de venganza contra mi padre me tentara a esconder esto de Inuyasha? Inuno dijo que la venganza era la más vacía de las emociones. Aparentemente también motivaba a la gente a hacer estupideces.

\- Excepto que ya pertenezco a Inuyasha ¡Él me ha mordido y ha hecho conmigo cosas en la cama que son ilegales en al menos algunos estados! - dije, usando la carta de propiedad como último recurso.

\- Linaje sobrepasa a la propiedad, mi querida Parca Negra. Así que mientras Inuyasha, sin duda tiene recuerdos de su tiempo juntos...recuerdos es todo lo que tendrá de ti. - dijo Koga en tono sedoso.

\- Me permito disentir, Koga - respondió Inuyasha directo.

\- Tienes razón, linaje si está por encima de la propiedad. Pero no tienes derecho alguno si ella es mi esposa. - Koga lucía tan confundido como yo me sentía.

\- Pero no lo es - afirmó lo obvio. Inuyasha sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo. Me tensé, asumiendo que estábamos buscando libertad-para-todos. Pero Inuyasha solo la condujo a través de su palma luego colocó su mano sangrante sobre la mía.

\- Por mi sangre que eres mi esposa - dijo él en voz clara.

\- había previsto algo más romántico que esto, Gatita, pero las circunstancias no lo permitieron. - Luego lo dijo más suave hacia mí.

\- ¡DEBES ESTAR LOCO! - Dijo Koga furioso, arrancando su propia cuchilla de sus pantalones.

\- ¡No te muevas! - Retumbó una voz una sola vez.

Koga se congeló, e Inuyasha, en el acto de batir su propio cuchillo hacia Koga, se congeló también. Un personaje de oscuro cabello negro se deslizó por el pasillo, moviendo las personas a un lado para que le permitieran pasar. No necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que era Inuno. El inalterado poder bañándome me dijo eso.

\- Inuno. ¿Estoy en el cierto con mi hipótesis? - dijo Inuyasha, con una inclinación de su cabeza.

\- En todas las formas excepto una - fue la respuesta suave del yokai.

\- ¡Nunca te has puesto de mi lado! - soltó Koga, perdiendo la tranquilidad.

\- No esto de nuevo. - Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco. ""

\- No es cuestión de partes, Koga. Dije que Inuyasha tenía razón en todo excepto una cosa. Kagome todavía no lo ha reclamado a él como su esposo. - declaró Inuno con calma. "

\- No sabes lo que eso significa, Kagome. Esto no es como el matrimonio humano, donde el divorcio es tan común como respirar. Si estás de acuerdo con esto, tendrás que estar atada a Inuyasha por el resto de tu vida. Sin cambiar de opinión, sin liberarte, hasta que uno de los dos muera en verdad. Y si tan solo te follas otro hombre, él tiene el derecho de matarlo sin retribución. - Koga respondió a eso.

\- Sí. Una vez que está declarado, no puedes retractarte. - Inuno sonrió, pero no fue alegre. Los ojos de Inuyasha encontraron los míos cuando aparte la vista de Inuno. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja esperando.

\- ¿No crees que es momento de conocer a tu padre? - Me hostigó Koga. Eso obtuvo mi atención. Me volví en su dirección, y mi mano se cerró sobre el cuchillo que acababa de aceptar de Inuyasha.

\- Te haré un ofrecimiento, Kagome. Uno muy diferente al primero. Puedes irte de aquí esta noche con la seguridad de que no te voy a reclamar, o darle problemas a tus hombres otra vez. Además te daré a Max, para que hagas lo que quieras. Todo lo que quiero a cambio es que te niegues a esta oferta y a estar permanentemente con Inuyasha. Que me des tu palabra. - Koga presionó su ventaja. Mi boca se abrió, los dedos se blanquearon por el agarre de la cuchilla.

\- ¡Maximillian, ven aquí! - anunció Koga.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron, y Miroku se movió para dejar a un hombre alto pasar. Bueno, bueno. Aparentemente esa imagen había mostrado solo un reflejo de nuestro parecido. Cara a cara no había duda. Sí, era idéntica a él. Solté mi mano de Inuyasha en una especie de shock. Max fue a la orilla de la arena y se detuvo, sin acercarse. Caminé los últimos pasos que nos separaban. Su cabello era carmesí tan brillante y espeso como el mío. Dios, esos ojos, gris plateado exactamente como los míos. Él tenía pómulos altos, nariz recta, labios gruesos, fuerte mandíbula...

Todo era idéntico a mí, pero en proporción masculina. Incluso la forma en que se paraba era similar. Era como ver un extraño reflejo, y por un minuto, todo lo que pude hacer fue mirar. Por su parte, Max no dijo nada. Su rostro brillaba con desafío y resignación en partes iguales mientras miraba de mí hacia Koga. Él no pidió clemencia sin embargo. De ninguno de nosotros. Era eso valentía... ¿o simplemente se dio cuenta que no haría ningún maldito bien? Finalmente encontré mi voz.

\- ¿Sabes lo que me prometí a mí misma cuando mi madre me contó lo que era, y como sucedió? - Me deslicé tan cerca de él como fue posible sin tocarlo.

Él se mantuvo rígido, como una de las estatuas de afuera. Solo sus ojos se movían, y me seguían con mucha concentración. Mis dedos rozaban sus hombros mientras yo lo rodeaba. Él se estremeció bajo su peso y yo me reí bajo con saña.

\- Oh, Max, siento el nivel de tu poder, y no es tan alto. Soy mucho más fuerte que tú, pero tú debes saberlo, ¿no? Por eso es que has tratado de acabar conmigo, así no podía agarrarte primero. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto he esperado para matarte? - Todavía no decía nada. Koga me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, pero lo ignoré. Él no sabía lo que Max había dispuesto, era evidente. Me paseé alrededor de mi padre, enojándome porque él no hablaba.

\- La primera vez que oí de ti fue en mi décimo sexto cumpleaños. Dulces dieciséis, ¿y que obtuve? El conocimiento de la pesadilla de mi herencia. Así que me juré a mí misma un día, que te encontraría y te mataría por ella. Que pagarías por violar a mi madre con tu vida. ¿Oíste lo que Koga acaba de ofrecerme? Tu trasero, ¡con todas las otras partes adjuntas! - La ira se filtraba por mis poros, y mis ojos brillaron cuando le vi la cara otra vez.

\- Vamos Max, ¿qué piensas? ¿Qué regalo, no? ¿Quién podría decirle que no a eso? ¡Quiero decir he querido matarte más de lo que he querido nada en toda y retorcida y disfuncional vida! - El cuchillo de Inuyasha había temblado en mi mano con el dolor de que entrase en su corazón. Finalmente, luego de una larga mirada, reí de nuevo. Amarga dulzura. Mi necesidad de venganza casi me cuesta a Inuyasha una vez esta noche. Al menos no me permitiría a mí misma cometer el mismo error dos veces.

\- Inservible pedazo de mierda, estás a punto de hacer lo primero, último, y única cosa que jamás has hecho por mí como padre, porque hay alguien en mi vida que significa más para mí que matarte. Felicitaciones, escoria. Acabas de entregar a la novia. - En vez de torcer el cuchillo a través del corazón de mi padre, corté la palma de mi mano y tomé la mano aún extendida hacia mí.

\- ¿Unidos para siempre, huh? Suena bien para mí. Por mi sangre, Inuyasha, tú eres mi esposo. ¿Eso es lo que se supone que diga? ¿No? - Inuyasha me hizo echarme para atrás con la fuerza de su beso, y supuse que esa era mi respuesta.

_Continuara…_


	21. Renacimiento

**Renacimiento **

\- Si al principio no tienes éxito, inténtalo, e inténtalo de nuevo. ¿Crees en eso, niña? Yo sí. Tú y yo tendremos nuestro día, recuerda mis palabras. – Max rompió el silencio solo cuando Inuyasha me liberó de su beso. Me examinó con una mirada y sonrió. Escalofriante.

\- ¿La está amenazando? - Inuyasha le preguntó a Koga con fría amabilidad mientras yo encontraba la mirada de acero de mi padre.

\- Tal vez necesitas recordarle que cualquiera que venga por mi esposa, o todo aquel que pertenezca a ella, como su tío, está, de hecho, declarándome la guerra a mí también. ¿Es esta tu posición, Koga? ¿Habla él por ti? - Koga le dio a Max una mirada de verdadera amenaza.

\- No, no lo hace, y no tiene nada más que decir con respecto a eso. ¿No es así Max? - Max miró a la gente de Inuyasha, quienes lo miraban amenazantes también.

\- No, no tengo nada más que decir - respondió en un tono que dejaba ver que tendría mucho más que decir en otras circunstancias.

\- Pero tengo algo que decir sobre su madre. - Volvió a fijar sus ojos en mí.

\- Has sido mal informada mocosa. Follé con ella, oh sí. Pero no la violé. - Inuyasha aumentó su agarre sobre mí, sintiendo que estaba a punto de explotar. Koga también lo vio.

\- Renunciaste a tu oportunidad, Kagome, y es lo mismo para ambos lados. Max está bajo mi protección. Si le pones una mano encima, es un acto de guerra. - Tuve que contenerme. En otro momento, en otro lugar. No aquí, donde se transformaría en un baño de sangre entre la gente de Inuyasha e Koga.

\- Violaste a tantas mujeres por lo que probablemente no recuerdas quien era ella - dije emparejándome.

\- Nunca olvidas tu primera vez, y ella fue la primera después de haber cambiado. Era una hermosa morena con grandes ojos azules y agradables redondos pechos, tan joven y entusiasta. Tan fresca. Tuve un gran momento follando con ella en el asiento trasero de ese coche, y la única vez que se quejó fue después de que terminé. Abrió sus ojos, vio los míos brillando rojos, vio mis colmillos... y empezó a gritar como una loca. Empezó a llorar también. Vociferaba histérica y dijo que yo era un engendro del demonio o algo por el estilo. Fue divertido. Tan divertido que no me molesté en negarlo. Le dije que tenía razón, que yo era un demonio. Que todos los yokais eran demonios, y que ella se había dejado follar por uno. Luego bebí su sangre hasta que dejó de chillar y se desmayó, y eso, pequeña niña, es lo que realmente pasó entre tu madre y yo. - Max sonrió sin alterarse.

\- Mentiroso - escupí.

\- Pregúntale a ella. - Su sonrisa se volvió cruelmente sabionda.

Max obviamente era capaz de mentir. Quien conspirara para matar a su propia hija no dudaría en mentir sobre su trasero si así lo quería, pero de alguna forma... de alguna forma... no estaba segura de si ahora estaba mintiendo. Mi madre declaraba con vehemencia desde hacía tanto tiempo como podía recordar que todos los yokais eran demonios. Yo creía que era sólo un término general de repugnancia, pero tal vez había algo más que eso. Si Max le había dicho que era un demonio, que todos los yokais lo eran, ciertamente explicaría sus sentimientos encontrados hacia mí, como su rotundo rechazo de considerar que todos los yokais eran algo más que malvados.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de su madre claramente? ¿verdad? - Inuyasha preguntó en tono de conversación mientras yo luchaba con esto.

\- ¿No es eso lo que acabo de decir? - Max sin perder esa sonrisa de odio.

\- ¿Cuál era su nombre? - Una vez más, con suavidad.

\- ¡Sonomi Higurashi! - Max soltó.

\- ¿Ahora van a preguntarme de que color eran las bragas que estaba usando? - Inuyasha sonrió repentinamente, pero estaba lejos de ser agradable.

\- Cuando Koga descubrió que tú eras su padre, también apuesto a que mencionó que ella tenía muchas ganas de matarte. Te asustó hasta la médula, ¿no es así? Encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte que te haga soltar la gota. Recuerdas a su madre, claramente, como lo has demostrado, y era una simplicidad buscar el nombre del niño que había dado a luz hacía todos esos años. Diste esa información a un asesino a sueldo llamado Lázaro, ¿no? Hiciste que asesinara a una pareja en su antigua casa para hacerla hablar, sin embargo, aun cuando cayó en su trampa, no logró matarla. Debes haber tenido mucho miedo a continuación, por lo que decidiste ir tras ella a través de la única fuente que tenías. Tu hermano. Sabías que la había enviado tras Koga, a quien más enviaría, y excavaste alrededor hasta encontrar un soplón dentro de su operación. Alguien quien podría darle su ubicación a otro asesino a sueldo y más importante aún, sus debilidades. Buen plan, compañero, pero estoy aquí para informarte que tu pequeño roedor y su cómplice han sido exterminados. – concluyo mostrando sus colmillos.

\- ¡Tú miserable! - Exclamé, al ver que todo encajaba en su lugar.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Koga preguntó con recelo.

\- Max la encontró mucho antes que yo, pero lo mantuvo para a sí mismo. Ha estado tras ella durante meses, Koga, tratando de asesinarla para proteger su propio miserable culo. No muy leal de su parte, ¿verdad? – explico Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa digna de un hermanito que acusa al mayor con sus papás con intención que le castiguen.

\- ¡No sé de qué habla! - insistió Max. Me quedé mirando al hombre que era mi padre y sabía que ahora, de forma inequívoca, estaba mintiendo. Koga tenía una expresión en su rostro que decía que él lo sabía también.

\- ¿Tienes alguna prueba de esto, Inuyasha? - Nadie se dejó engañar por su actitud fría. Los ojos de Koga se habían vuelto completamente rojos. Inuyasha asintió.

\- Tengo copias de registros bancarios y transacciones del más reciente intento. El estúpido cabrón utilizó una cuenta personal para pagarle al informante en la operación de su tío, y creo que si buscas, rastrearás la cuenta hasta Max. Podrás también, sin duda, encontrar otra gran transferencia en abril, cuando fueron asesinadas las personas que vivían en su antigua casa. - Koga apretó fuertemente los labios. Le sonreí maliciosamente a Max.

\- Oh, oh. Parece que alguien está en problemas. – Por supuesto, no era su cabeza en una estaca, pero por la expresión de Koga, Max pronto podría estar deseando que yo hubiese elegido matarlo. Koga le dio a Inuyasha una última y larga mirada, luego se dio la vuelta, haciendo un gesto cortante a Max para que le siguiera.

\- Hey Max - grité mientras se unía a Koga.

\- Cuida tu espalda. Nunca se sabe cuando alguien puede clavar un cuchillo en ella. - Vi sus hombros tensarse, pero no se dio la vuelta.

Fue hacia la derecha a través de las grandes puertas dobles y luego desapareció. Te veré de nuevo, le prometí en silencio. Sé quién eres ahora y puedes correr, pero no esconderte. Tal vez mi mayor impacto fue cuando los yokais comenzaron a dispersarse, sin siquiera más que una amenaza hablada entre dientes. Supongo que estaban tomando en serio la advertencia de Inuyasha de que cualquier persona que buscara problemas conmigo podría conseguir un pedazo de él y de su gente, también. Miroku se abrió paso hasta el escenario para dar un cariñoso golpe a Inuyasha en la espalda.

\- Maldita sea, compañero. ¿Estás casado? Ahora sí que lo he visto de todo. - La tensión se drenó visiblemente de él cuando le sonrió a su amigo.

\- muy gracioso Miroku - dijo.

\- Creo que estamos en necesidad de un aventón. - Miroku nos dio un aventón, nos llevó a la pista de aterrizaje en el mismo helicóptero que me había traído aquí, y ahora nos llevaría de nuevo al almacén.

Una vez que llegamos allí, Inuyasha soltó a los seis hombres de Koga y les dijo que eran libres de irse. Se quedaron estupefactos al ser liberados con tanta facilidad, pero no hicieron preguntas, y se desvanecieron en la noche. Luego hubo una parada más para dejar que Miroku se fuera antes de llegar al recinto. En ese momento yo estaba cansada, física y emocionalmente, pero todavía había cosas que hacer. Cuando llegamos, los cinco fuimos directamente a la oficina de Don, la frente de mi tío se arrugó con lo que podría haber sido vergüenza, y rápidamente dejó de examinar mi atuendo. Oh, sí. Se me había olvidado que apenas estaba vestida.

\- Uh, Kagome, ¿Te gustaría ponerte un bata de laboratorio o... algo? - Inuyasha se quitó su chaqueta.

\- Aquí, mocosa, ponte esto antes de que tu tío se ponga rojo. Mejor hacer eso de todos modos, ya que estoy a punto de azotar Juan por tratar de memorizar cada curva de tu trasero. - Tomé el abrigo ofrecido y miré a Juan con detención.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? No deberías haberla dejado caminar delante de mí, amigo, si no querías que mirara. - Él sonrió, sin arrepentimiento, como siempre.

\- Están todos aquí, así que obviamente la operación fue un éxito. Kagome, ¿Diste instrucciones para que Noah Rose fuera transferido directamente a un hospital? ¿Y para que su coche fuera destrozado y que los informes de la policía reportaran un accidentes de golpe y fuga? – Fue directamente a los negocios, como siempre era Don.

\- Así es. Inuyasha puso sus lavadores de cerebro a trabajar, Don. Noah no tiene idea de lo que vio esta noche. Todo lo que le recuerda es que estuvo en un accidente de coche y tiene que llamar a su compañía de seguros en la mañana. No tienes que preocuparte por él. – asentí tomando asiento.

\- Sabes, eso nos lleva a un muy buen punto. - Tate le dio a Inuyasha una mirada hostil.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que no ha estado jodiendo con nuestras mentes todo este tiempo? ¡Tu decisión de hacerlo parte de este equipo podría haber sido plantada en tu cerebro, Don! - Inuyasha respondió a la acusación por él.

\- Él sabe que no es así. Por un lado, esta oficina está siendo grabada por una cámara a baterías pegada al techo. Puedo oírlo, viejo - le di a Don una expresión atónita.

\- Por supuesto, podría haberte hecho pensar que habías visto lo que ocurría aquí cuando no lo habías hecho, pero te pusiste en alerta en cuanto escuchaste que tu sobrina estaba cogiendo con un yokai. Has estado punteando la botella, por así decirlo. Bebiendo sangre de yokai para hacerte inmune al control mental. Puedo olerlo en ti - El rostro de Don lo confirmó todo. Sacudí la cabeza.

\- Nunca vas a acabar de confiar en mí, ¿verdad? Mira, estoy cansada, así que vamos a hacer esto breve. Koga y Max siguen vivos, pero no se meterán con ninguno de nosotros nunca más. Ha sido resuelto. Bajo las leyes de los yokai, Inuyasha como que se... um, casó conmigo. - Don levantó una ceja atónito.

\- ¿Qué? - Le expliqué brevemente acerca de las leyes de vinculación, y se encogió de hombros.

\- Humanamente hablando, todavía soy soltera. En lo que se refiere a los no muertos, sin embargo, estoy casada con la tribu Inuyasha, sus acciones, y dos barriles de cigarrillos. Lamento no haber podido dar tus mejores deseos a Max, Don, pero lo conseguiré algún día. Te lo prometo. - Los mismos ojos de gris acero me miraron fijamente. Por último, Don sonrió levemente.

\- Si le envié mis mejores deseos a Max. Te envié a ti - Un nudo disparó su camino en mi garganta, y tuve que pestañear.

\- Hay otro asunto que debemos discutir - dijo Inuyasha, sorprendiéndome.

\- Está bien, pero que sea rápido. Estoy a punto de quedarme dormida de pie. – me queje.

\- Ayer Tate me dijo que tu amigo bebió sangre de yokai al morir. Ese es un detalle bastante significativo. - Fruncí el ceño cansadamente.

\- ¿Cómo así? No podría haber hecho de él un yokai. Sólo bebió un par de tragos como mucho. Lo enterramos tres días después, y créeme, estaba muerto. – lo había confirmado yo misma.

\- Así es, en lo que se refiere a yokais y humanos. Pero hay otras especies, ¿No? - Nos miramos sin comprenderlo. Inuyasha hizo un ruido de concesión.

\- Los yokais y los onis son razas hermanas, como te he dicho. Sabes que un yokai nace después de que un humano es desangrado hasta el punto de la muerte y luego bebe profundamente la sangre de un yokai. Hacer a un oni no es tan diferente. En primer lugar, hieres mortalmente a un humano, entonces le das a beber sangre de yokai, pero no lo suficiente para que sobreviva. Después de su muerte, un oni toma el corazón del humano y lo intercambia con el suyo. Los onis pueden sobrevivir con el corazón destrozado, por lo que la única forma de matarlos es la decapitación. Después del intercambio, se vierte sangre de yokai en el corazón trasplantado. Se activa, por falta de un término mejor, y entonces tienes el nacimiento de un nuevo oni. - Entendí lo que quería decir. Destellos de la noche anterior, de la cara de Rodney volvieron a mi mente cuando había mirado a Inuyasha y había dicho, "Astuto". No estaba refiriéndose al asesinato de Dave.

\- Dave ha estado muerto desde hace meses, Inuyasha. Enterrado en el suelo después de ser llenado con formaldehido. ¿Me estás diciendo que es posible? Por supuesto que sí, ¿Si no por qué lo dirías? Oh, Dios. ¡Oh, Dios! – Había estado haciendo alusión a su posible renacimiento.

\- Es posible, pero ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Todavía sería tu amigo, con todos sus recuerdos y rasgos de personalidad, excepto uno: lo que comería. Ahora, los onis se alimentan principalmente de carne cruda, pero muy a menudo, tienen que variar su dieta, y sabes de lo que estoy hablando. – si que lo sabia.

\- Jesús - Tate murmuró. Pensé lo mismo. Ahí se fue mi apetito.

\- Dejen de lado su aversión instintiva por un momento - Inuyasha continuó.

\- Ahora, normalmente yo ni siquiera consideraría la posibilidad de participar en el cambio de una persona sin su consentimiento, pero como él no está disponible para opinar, les pregunto a todos ustedes. Ustedes eran sus amigos, ¿Qué creen que elegiría? Seguir muerto y enterrado... ¿O levantarse de nuevo? - La oportunidad de tener a Dave de vuelta, caminando, hablando, haciendo bromas, y de hecho estar aquí, era real. De repente, no estaba tan cansada.

\- ¿Tenemos que decidir esto ahora? - preguntó Don.

\- El rejuvenecimiento normalmente se realiza en el momento de la muerte, por razones obvias. Cada día que permanece enterrado, la posibilidad de despertarle disminuye. Tal como está, se necesitará un gran poder para lograrlo. Rodney se ha ofrecido para engendrarlo, gatita, pero quiere salir de la ciudad a causa de este negocio con Koga. Él es de su propia línea, por lo tanto, no está bajo mi protección, y cree que Koga podría tratar de tomar represalias contra quien pueda. Se va mañana, así que si se puede hacer, tendría que ser esta noche. - Inuyasha asintió.

\- Si tu amigo se va, ¿qué pasaría con Dave, si hacemos esto? ¿Se iría con él? - Don preguntó prácticamente.

\- No es necesario. Yo podría manejarlo. Los yokais han sido padres adoptivos de onis durante milenios, y viceversa. Como he dicho, razas hermanas. Después de unas semanas de adaptación, podrían tenerlo como nuevo, por así decirlo. - Inuyasha desechó la preocupación.

\- ¿Y si decimos que sí, se hace esto, y Dave decide que preferiría estar muerto que ser un no muerto? ¿Entonces qué? - Tate parecía atormentado por el pensamiento. Lo mismo se me había ocurrido a mí.

\- Entonces conseguiría su deseo - dijo Inuyasha en voz baja.

\- Está muerto ahora, y si decide volver a estarlo, podría. Es por eso que vamos a tener una espada en la tumba. Sería rápido, y volvería a como estaba - Quise vomitar con esa imagen. El sentimiento era mutuo sobre todos los presentes.

\- Si ninguno de ustedes puede aceptarlo como un oni, entonces no esperen que se acepte a sí mismo. Él tendría que contar con su apoyo libre de prejuicios o esta conversación se termina ahora. Ser un oni no va a cambiarlo como persona, sólo cambiaría sus habilidades. Sería más fuerte, más rápido y con nuevos sentidos, pero el mismo hombre. ¿Vale este hombre más para todos ustedes que su aprensión sobre lo que comería? - Inuyasha apretó mi mano.

\- Sí. - Fue Juan quien habló. Le brillaban los ojos con lágrimas.

\- Lo despertamos y le permitimos elegir. Extraño a mí amigo. No me importa lo que coma. - El nudo en mi garganta estaba de regreso, con refuerzos.

\- Yo no lo conocía muy bien, así que mi opinión, no debería contar. Sin embargo, si Kagome puede manejar ser mitad fenómeno, ¿No podía manejar Dave ser uno completamente? Me parece más fácil. - Cerca Cooper se encogió de hombros.

\- No te importa una mierda lo que el resto de nosotros pensemos. Sólo te ofreces para hacer esto por ella. – Tate le dio Inuyasha una mirada calculadora.

\- Absolutamente ¿Es mejor para el resto de ustedes también? Esa es su suerte. - dijo Inuyasha de una vez.

\- Sí, bueno, digo que vayamos por ello, pero creo que estás lleno de mierda y no puedes sacarlo de debajo de la lápida. Pero voy a estar seguro de que disculparme si estoy equivocado. - Don y yo éramos los únicos que no habíamos reaccionado. No quedaba casi nada de pelo al final de la ceja de mi tío mientras miraba a Inuyasha.

\- Tenemos un dicho en el ejército: No permitir que ningún hombre quede atrás. No lo hemos hecho en ninguna de nuestras misiones, y no estoy a punto de comenzar. Tráelo de vuelta. - Eso sólo me dejaba a mí. Pensé en Dave, en el temor de tratar de recuperarlo y no poder hacerlo. O peor aún, que volviera y quisiera morir por ser lo que era. Por último pensé en su último comentario ilegible cuando moría desangrado mis brazos: "o ... me dej's... 'orir..."

\- Hagámoslo - Eso tomó la decisión por mí.

_Continuara…_


	22. Epilogo

**Epilogo **

El cementerio estaba completamente cerrado. Inclusive el espacio aéreo por encima estaba cerrado. Todo mi equipo estaba situado en el perímetro. Más atrás había más guardias. Don no iba a tomar ningún riesgo de interrupción. Hasta estaba filmando, y uno de la docena de hombres en las inmediaciones de la tumba sostenía una cámara portátil.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando. Mira toda esta mierda. – Rodney observó todo y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Toda esta mierda - abarcaba más de cien militares de alto rango. Rodney tenía miedo escénico.

Él no confiaba en el gobierno en la medida que pudiera acabar con ellos, lo cual, en su caso, estaba bastante lejos, pero basta decir que no le gustaba la audiencia de bronce. A Inuyasha no le importaban los espectadores. Cuando finalmente llegó el momento, levantó tres dedos. De la docena de voluntarios en nuestra unidad, ese número dio un paso adelante. Pudimos haber utilizado bolsas de plasma, pero de acuerdo a Inuyasha, la carne fresca tenía más falta a ella. Mis tres capitanes y yo no estábamos en el menú esta noche, porque él nos quería fuertes en caso de que las cosas se fueran a lo bajo.

Como la cabeza de Dave, por ejemplo. Una espada estaba en mis pies solo por si acaso. Yo había insistido en ser quien la empuñara, en caso de que se llegara a eso. Dave era mi amigo. Si quería morir por segunda vez, sería de la mano de alguien que lo quería, porque lo que la comodidad puede dar es cuestionable. Un equipo médico estaba ahí, discretamente fuera de vista. Luego de que Inuyasha los drenara hasta el punto de mareo, los tres hombres fueron a la unidad de paramédicos. Ellos obtendrían transfusiones en el lugar con la manejabilidad de la ciencia moderna.

Él ataúd había sido levantado de la tierra. Dolía solo verlo. Todas las abrazaderas y sellos fueron rotos, y los reflectores iluminaron el rostro de Dave cuando la tapa fue tirada hacia atrás. Estábamos bajo una carpa a pesar de que era bastante después del anochecer. La paranoia de Don de que alguien fuera testigo de este intento hizo que ordenara la carpa, por encima de todo los demás. Un poco de reanimación de cadáveres lo puso francamente nervioso. Rodney tenía un especial cuchillo curvo para la siguiente parte. Los cinco nos acercamos mientras David era levantado del ataúd y depositado en el suelo.

\- Jesús - murmuró Tate al ver totalmente a Dave bajo las luces.

Tomé su mano y me di cuenta que estaba temblando. Al igual que la mía. Incluso Juan temblaba junto a mí, y cogí su mano también. Mi agarre se hizo más fuerte cuando cortaron su ropa de la cintura para arriba. Ahogué un grito de asombro cuando la hoja curva penetró en la coraza de Dave tan fácil como un cuchillo en un pastel. Rodney sacó un buen pedazo de su caja torácica para exponer su corazón y los órganos circundantes. Inuyasha casualmente puso la pieza a un lado en una bandeja que ahora perecía nada menos que un plato.

¿Quien ordenó las costillas? El macabro pensamiento cruzó por mi mente. Rodney se quitó la camisa y la dobló cuidadosamente antes de colocarla a un lado fuera del círculo. Él ya tenía unos pantalones de repuesto allí. Luego se puso de cuclillas junto a Inuyasha, que estaba vestido solo con pantalones cortos. Su piel brillaba bajo la luz fluorescente, pero mi usual admiración estaba ausente. Debió ser el hecho de verlo sumergir la misma daga en las costillas de Rodney removiendo los alrededores para extraer el corazón del demonio.

Dos de los donantes de sangre en espera vomitaron. El resto lucía como si quisieran unírseles. No podía culparlos, pero por suerte, mi garganta se mantuvo clara. Rodney estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo, solo gruñendo algunas veces y haciendo comentarios sobre cobrárselo. Inuyasha resopló con una sonrisa sombría ante eso. El corazón de Rodney estaba entonces situado en otra bandeja y ellos volvieron su atención a Dave.

Esta parte era mucho más fácil con su coraza fuera. Crujido, crujido, crujido y salió el corazón de Dave. Rodney sin miramientos lo metió dentro de su cavidad torácica mientras Inuyasha colocaba el antiguo corazón de Rodney en Dave. Finalmente satisfecho con la ubicación, se inclinó sobre el torso de Dave y hundió el cuchillo profundamente en su propia garganta. La suave protesta vino de mí, no de él, a la vista de su cuello cortado. Inuyasha me había advertido que esto podía ser gráfico, pero oírlo y verlo son dos cosas distintas.

Con su poder, obligó a la sangre a salir de su cuerpo. Llegó en flujos carmesí. Tuvo que cortarse el cuello tres veces más luego de haber sanado, y hubo más sonidos de indigestión en las tropas. Cuando el flujo rojo finalmente disminuyó, Inuyasha bajó el cuchillo y llamó a los donantes restantes.

\- Muévanse - susurré cuando dudaron.

Uno por uno los siete se arrodillaron, Inuyasha bebiendo de sus cuellos antes de que se alejaran a trompicones. Cuando el último se dirigía a la unidad médica, Inuyasha reabrió su arteria y el flujo comenzó de nuevo. Algo comenzó a suceder. Pude sentirlo antes de ver nada. El aire se cargó con energía. Mi piel se erizó mientras caía sobre mí. La sangre seguía brotando del pecho de Dave, rebosando la cavidad, y luego mi propio corazón se detuvo por un segundo cuando vi su dedo moverse.

\- Santa puta madre - Tate resopló. La mano de Dave se movió perezosamente, flexionándose. Luego vinieron sus pies, los dedos se inmutaban esporádicamente pese al torrente de sangre que caía de Inuyasha.

\- Él necesita más. Busca otros seis hombres - dijo Rodney, ya que con la garganta abierta, Inuyasha apenas podía hablar.

Grité la orden, incapaz de apartar los ojos. Hubo una perturbación mientras más donantes fueron traídos. Rodney amablemente los sostenía frente a Inuyasha el tiempo suficiente antes de que cambiaran de lugar, luego cada hombre fue llevado a los médicos. A lo lejos esperaba que hubieran traído suficiente plasma, porque esto estaba tomando mucha más sangre de lo que habíamos previsto. Cuando la cabeza de Dave se inclinó a un lado y abrió los ojos, caí de rodillas. Rodney colocó la caja torácica de Dave de nuevo en su lugar como un rompecabezas. Inuyasha frotó el área con la sangre acumulada a su alrededor, y yo tuve que intentarlo dos veces antes de poder hablar.

\- ¿Dave? - Su boca se abrió y se cerró antes de que una respuesta rasposa enviara lágrimas a mis mejillas.

\- ¿Kagome? ¿El...yokai...se escapó? - Dios, ¡él pensaba que todavía estaba en la cueva en Ohio! Eso tenía sentido, ya que era su último recuerdo. Inuyasha y Rodney se alejaron. Juan sollozó murmurando en español. Tate se arrodilló, traumatizado, antes de tocar la mano de Dave y romper en lágrimas en comprensión a la respuesta.

\- No lo creo. ¡Maldita sea que no lo creo! - Dave frunció el ceño a los tres.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Ustedes lucen horrible... ¿Estoy en el hospital? - Abrí mi boca para responder cuando él de pronto se echó para atrás y se sentó.

\- ¡Hay un yokai! Que... - Él finalmente notó la sangre. Inuyasha también estaba cubierto de ella donde estaba sentado a unos metros.

\- No te muevas todavía. Tu pecho no se ha unido completamente. - Sostuve a Dave por los hombros y le hablé imperativamente.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! - Él se miró a sí mismo, y luego la zona alrededor antes de que sus ojos se fijaran en el ataúd y la lápida que llevaba su nombre.

\- Dave, escúchame. - Mi voz era gruesa.

\- No te preocupes por el yokai; él no te lastimará. Tampoco el demonio junto a él. Tú...tú no fuiste lastimado en la cueva en Ohio. Te mataron. Esta es tu tumba, y ese es el ataúd donde has estado en los últimos tres meses. Falleciste ese día, pero...nosotros te trajimos de vuelta. - Él me miró pensando que yo estaba loca, luego una sonrisa desgarradora tiró de sus labios.

\- Estás tratando de asustarme por romper la formación. Sabía que te enojarías, pero nunca pensé que llegaras tan lejos – me señalo con el dedo.

\- Ella no está tratando de asustarte - dijo Tate a través de sus lágrimas.

\- Tú falleciste. Te vimos morir. - Dave miró a Juan por apoyo, que tragó saliva y lo abrazó fuerte desde la espalda.

\- Mi amigo, estuviste muerto. – Dave negó con la cabeza.

\- Pero que...como... - Fui hacia Inuyasha y Rodney estirando mi mano hacia cada uno.

\- Hicimos una elección, y ahora tú también tienes que hacerla. Estos dos te trajeron de vuelta, pero hay un precio. Tu humanidad murió contigo, y nada puede cambiar eso. Solo estás con nosotros...porque eres un demonio. Siento mucho no advertirte a tiempo cuando ese yokai salió corriendo de la cueva. Él te asesinó, pero tú puedes continuar como...no muerto. - La negación llenó sus facciones mientras nos miraba a nosotros, sus alrededores, y luego la lápida.

\- Mira amigo, siente tu cuello - dijo Inuyasha con practicidad.

\- No tienes pulso. Toma ese cuchillo. Deslízalo a través de tu mano. Observa que sucede. - Él señaló el instrumento que había usado toda la noche.

Dave con cautela colocó dos dedos en su garganta, esperó, y luego sus ojos se abrieron. Cogió la hoja ensangrentada y la dirigió rápidamente a través de su antebrazo. Una delgada línea de sangre emanó antes de que su piel se cerrara, y luego gritó. Abandoné mi posición previa y aferré sus manos.

\- Dave, déjame decirte por experiencia que puedes superar una herencia inesperada. Somos lo que hacemos de nosotros mismos, sin importar que. Sin importar que. Todavía eres tú. Todavía te reirás, llorarás, harás tu trabajo, perderás en el póker... todos te queremos, escúchame. ¡Hay más que el latido de tu corazón! Mucho más… - Él comenzó a llorar, lágrimas rosadas se escapaban de sus ojos. Juan, Tate y yo lo envolvimos en un abrazo grupal, cubriéndolo mientras se sacudía. Finalmente él nos empujó hacia atrás, abriendo sus ojos, mirando la sangre en sus dedos.

\- No me siento muerto - susurró.

\- Recuerdo...oírte gritar, Kagome, ver tu rostro, ¡pero no recuerdo morir! ¿Y cómo puedo seguir si estoy muerto? - Tate respondió con fiereza.

\- Muerto es estar metido en una caja, no lo que eres ahora. Tú eres mi amigo, siempre lo serás, sin importar que mierda comas. No le creí a ese cuando dijo que podía despertarte, pero estás aquí, y no te atrevas a volver a cubrirte de tierra. Te necesito, compañero. Ha sido un infierno sin ti. – exclamo.

\- Te extrañé amigo - dijo Juan en un inglés casi incoherente.

\- No puedes dejarme otra vez. Tate es aburrido y Cooper solo quiere entrenar. Tú te quedas. - Dave nos miró.

\- ¿Que ha estado pasando que tienes a un yokai y a un demonio resucitando muertos para ti? - Agarré su otra mano.

\- Ven con nosotros y te contaremos todo. Estarás bien, te lo prometo. Tú solías confiar en mí; por favor, por favor confían en mi ahora - Él se sentó dónde estaba, mirando silenciosamente la lápida y los rostros cerca de él. Una última sonrisa irónica torció sus labios.

\- Esto es lo más raro de todo. Me siento bien. Mi mente es un algodón de azúcar, pero para ser un hombre muerto, me siento malditamente bien. ¿Estamos en un cementerio? - Ante mi asentimiento, él se levantó lentamente.

\- Odio los cementerios. Larguémonos de aquí. - Lancé mis brazos alrededor de él y lágrimas cayeron de nuevo, pero esta vez, sonreía través de ellas.

\- Voy detrás de ti. - Juan lo llevó fuera de la tienda. Sin hablar, Don le dio una palmada en la espalda, su propia mirada brillaba mientras se alejaban. Inuyasha todavía sentado en la tierra con Rodney. Me dejé caer sobre él con tanta fuerza que lo aplasté, sin hacer caso de la sangre que lo cubría.

\- De nada. – Con toda mi alegría lo besé, y cuando finalmente me eché para atrás, él sonrió.

\- Ejem. - Sonrió Rodney.

\- ¿Yo también ayudé, recuerdas? - Le di una mirada ferviente de gratitud que hizo que Inuyasha me echara para atrás con un resoplido de diversión.

\- Eso es agradecimiento suficiente, gatita. No serás capaz de deshacerte de él si sigues. – bromeo respirando un par de veces, debía estar agotado.

\- Luces horrible, Inuyasha. Dios, ¿siempre es tan brutal? - Rodney respondió la pregunta.

\- No, no normalmente. Solo unos pocos usan ese truco, pero tu chico estuvo frío mucho tiempo. Francamente, no creí que funcionaría. Tienes suerte de que Inuyasha sea fuerte. – volví a sonreír.

\- Tengo suerte - acordé, pero no solo por esa razón.

\- Hey guardián de cripta. - Era Tate, y tenía una mirada resuelta en su rostro.

\- Mantuve mi palabra, así que estoy aquí para quedarme lo siento por decir que eras un montón de mierda y en este caso, estoy encantado de estar equivocado. Ya que los yokais son más acciones que palabras, sin embargo, puedes beber a mis expensas. Luces como mierda. ¿Nunca nadie te ha dicho que eres demasiado pálido? - Inuyasha re rio.

\- Una o dos veces, y ya que estoy hecho polvo, acepto tu oferta. - Se puso de pie y Tate inclinó la cabeza.

\- No me beses primero – comentó sarcásticamente. Inuyasha no respondió a eso, solo hundió sus dientes en él. Un minuto después, levantó su cabeza rubia.

\- Disculpa aceptada. Gatita, no queremos dejar a tu amigo esperando. Tiene que aprender. Rodney, tu asistencia fue muy apreciada, pero sé que deseas irte. Te llamaré en unos días. - Le di al demonio un último abrazo antes de que desapareciera en medio de la noche. Inuyasha caminó con sus brazos a mí alrededor, mientras Tate mantenía el ritmo a mi lado.

\- Todavía tenemos que lidiar con mi madre - dije.

\- De hecho, sí. Ella no puede tratar de matarme todo el tiempo ¿no? Pero no temas. Ella no va a ser más difícil que revivir a los muertos. – me Rei.

\- No estés tan seguro. - Pero ni mi madre podría decaer mi estado de ánimo. No con la tumba vacía detrás de mí, y su anterior ocupante esperándonos en el auto.

_Fin_


End file.
